Genderbend Rosewick: Red and Scarlet
by GrimmoftheQueen
Summary: A story of Red(Ruby) n Scarlet(Roman)who get together in an unlikely romance with a lot of trouble along the way w/ some of Scarlet's enemies n admirers...will Red stay w/ the older vixen or will he let go to save him the trouble that follows the mastermind criminal?Rated M for many many reasons and some triggers. Alt. Version of the story w/ RedxAkairo after main story
1. Crime Spree

**_Hello everyone! Here's my new story. Everyone is gender bent literally. This is going to be one hell of challenge because it's gonna be flopped around. So I have some notes for everyone and it literally took three hours to research and come up names lol It is a Rosewick story too :) This is set in their third year making Red 18 and the other three 20._**

 ** _Ruby- Red_**

 ** _Weiss- Wyeth (a planet that was discovered Feb. 9 1980)_**

 ** _Blake- Blake_**

 ** _Yang- Yuri (Hebrew for God of Light) found it fitting for the hair color_**

 ** _Jaune- Juno_**

 ** _Pyrrha- Pyro_**

 ** _Ren- Rain_**

 ** _Nora- Nero (which means strong)_**

 ** _Roman- Scarlet_**

 ** _Neo is still Neo lol_**

 ** _Ok on with the story!_**

Red and Yuri sat in the mess hall eating while Wyeth was finishing up his homework from the night before and Blake continued to read his book. Red made sure he finished everything before going out and training like he normally would. Yuri just kept giving Nero dirty looks. Yuri had a long time crush on Rain since half way through their first year but Rain never took any notice of him.

"You keeping making faces like that it's gonna stay that way," Wyeth said without looking up at him.

"I don't care I hate Nero."

"Woman aren't worth your time at the moment. Remember me telling you my ex Akairo? (Adam) Just don't worry about it," Blake said setting down his book.

"Yea but Akairo is hot and everything. Totally worth it."

"Maybe if you cut your hair," Red said smiling, "She might talk to you."

Yuri rolled his eyes, "It took forever to grow my hair and hell no. Dad always liked my hair long so I leave it like that. (Summer is Silver and that's Red and Yuri's Dad. Taiyang is Terra and that's the mother)

"I know. You make most women jealous that's why," Wyeth said closing his notebook.

"Whatever," Yuri said shoving bacon into his mouth.

"Anyways have you seen the news? Scarlet is at it again," the heir said looking annoyed.

"I heard she was hot as hell but she is one vicious killer."

Red nodded.

Scarlet robbed Dust shops like a pro and she hardly ever got caught. People just know she has orange hair sometimes its red or its green maybe black but there was hardly ever a straight story. She covered her tracks well. She sometimes would spread out red dust and set it on fire spelling out her name. Red usually never paid attention until he heard about the warehouse of White Fang Faunus she killed.

"Red?"

"Huh?"

"We gotta go to class," his brother said standing up.

X

X

Scarlet threw the money on the table scaring her friend out of a dead sleep. Neo nearly fell out of his chair but he didn't say anything. Scarlet sat down holding a beer in her hand with a victorious smile on her face. Neo was her partner in crime but sometimes he would stay behind and watch the apartment. He just gave her a tired smile and shook his head.

"How long do you think we can stay in Vale until you're found out?" Neo asked watching as Scarlet began stripping her clothes off down to her underwear and bra.

"I don't care about that right now. I want a victory lay," she said grinning.

Neo gave her an evil grin and grabbed her waist throwing her over his shoulder. Scarlet let out a high pitched squeal making them both laugh. They had been best friends for a long time but they never officially dated they just were more partners in crime with benefits. Neo laid the gorgeous criminal on the bed, her deep orange colored hair flowing onto the pillows and he started kissing her neck. She let out a soft sigh as he unbuttoned her pea coat and unbuttoned her white silk shirt revealing a white lace bra underneath.

"You're always dressed to kill," he whispered making her shiver.

His hands began sliding down and popped open a button then another.

"Take me Neo," she whispered.

X

X

Red sat on his bunk staring at the TV Wyeth had bought with very little interest. There was a 10PM curfew for all students unless you had special slip for it. Yuri walked out completely naked from the bathroom from his shower ignoring the wide eyed stare he was getting from Blake. He knelt down digging through the drawers for a pair of his boxers.

"Yuri! Can't you cover up please?!" Blake asked turning red in the face.

"We were all born naked I don't see what is the big deal."

"Perhaps it's because your manhood looks like you could club it with someone," Wyeth said giving an angry look to the blonde.

"First my hair is too long and now my dick is too big. Are you guys ever happy?" he asked looking annoyed.

 ** _In other news tonight; the First Dust Bank was robbed by who is the main suspect Scarlet. No one knows of her real name but that she robs and murders White Fang members. There were no witnesses but she left her traditional calling card on the bank floor. Officials have had no leads on where or who Scarlet is other than she's practically a ghost._**

 ** _Rumor has it that she grew up fairly rich but that is purely speculation. She usually uses different wigs and that her semblance possibly has something to do with fire. If anyone has any tips, rumors or any leads on who Scarlet is or where call the VPD._**

"Is it that woman again?" Wyeth asked and Red nodded.

"She's causing problems for my mother. She doesn't have time running a multi-billionaire company and worry about criminals. The White Fang is almost as bad as she is."

Blake snorted and closed his book, "Akairo and Scarlet are pretty much in the same boat. They're both crazy."

"I bet the sex was good," Yuri said finally wearing clothes.

"Of course."

"You've had sex before? I'm surprised," Wyeth said changing the channel and grabbing one of his sparkling grape waters.

"There's only one virgin in the room and that's Red."

Red's face began to match his name.

"Shut up ok. I'm just up and ready for that kind of thing ok? I'm more focused on being a hunter than dating."

"There will be a girl who comes along and changes that idea," Yuri said smiling.

"So says the man whore," Blake murmured making Red snicker at his brother.

"I may like women and that much is true but there will always be that one woman who changes your life. You won't see her coming and it'll be the last person you expect too. She'll change your whole outlook on everything and she'll make you want to change. She'll be the one who will help you up when you fall and make you a real man."

Red nodded.

Yuri had always felt so strongly for Rain. The blonde brute even stopped talking to other girls just to try and get Rain's attention. Rain and Yuri had gone on one date and that was the school dance but Yuri was caught off guard by Cerulean (Neptune) with a kiss and Rain saw it. Yuri had tried to explain what happened but she would hear nothing of it.

"I know," Red said smiling.

Yuri climbed onto his bunk and smiled at his little brother, "Night Red."

Red had no idea how true Yuri's words were.

X

X

Scarlet got out of bed at 1AM looking around her room. She was a little surprised to see Neo gone considering he liked cuddling with her at night. She stretched out and made her way to the door to see the kitchen and living room light on. _How odd… Neo usually sleeps all night with me…_ She pulled the door open slightly and heard creaking coming from Neo's room.

She crept over and heard the moans of another woman in there. Part of her felt betrayed- only because he wouldn't have normally done that and he always told her she was the only one for him. They were friends but that didn't stop her from having deep feelings for the pink and brown eyed man. She placed her ear against the door and heard what was on the other side.

"I love you Neo!"

"Baby I love you too…"

"Keep going…. Neoooo..."

Scarlet covered her mouth and stepped away from the door.

 _I can't believe this… Who is she?_

"Ahhhh!" she heard the woman cry and she hurried to the bathroom.

Scarlet sat down on the toilet. She had no idea what to think of what just happened. Her and Neo always agreed to let the other one know that they had someone else. Scarlet was down for robbing and killing but not cheating. The fact they said those words meant they had been together for a while… so how long have they been together exactly? Neo and her have been messing around at least two years…

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

Scarlet looked up to see the pink haired girl standing there.

"Neo told me his roommate was asleep… I'm sorry."

 _Roommate huh?_

"Oh are you his girlfriend? I had no idea he had one…" Scarlet said forcing a smile.

"Oh…"

Scarlet wiped herself and left the bathroom leaving the woman stunned. She marched to her room and closed the door softly behind her. She crawled into bed in her red sheets. Never ever had he done that and she didn't like people she didn't know coming over mostly because she was a criminal and someone might figure out who she was.

 _I hate you Neo._

She covered her head with her sheets and ignored the fact she was going to do a small heist. Scarlet didn't care at that moment for the money she needed (well she didn't really need it). She rubbed her face hard and closed her eyes tight. Scarlet Torchwick didn't cry and she never needed anyone else so why would things change now?

X

X

The next morning Scarlet got up, showered and dressed. She put on her ripped light blue jeans and a black tank top with some flip flops. She always tried to look more normal during her off hours. She was going to Crimson's house (Cinder) to see if he wanted in with her heist for that night. Crimson always had the hots for her but she simply ignored it because of Neo.

Scarlet made her way to the apartment that was five miles from hers and walked up the stairwell to the third floor. She tapped lightly on the door and it swung open. Crimson stood there topless with his shaggy black hair and yellow eyes. The only real thing Scarlet liked about him was the fact he looked more evil than Neo and that was it. She walked on in and sat at his table. Eton (Emerald) and Graylyn (Mercury) were already there waiting.

"Hi," Graylyn said smiling at the criminal mastermind.

"Hi Gray. Hi asshole," she said making Eton's face turn red.

"Now, now Scarlet. Play nice," Crimson said in his smooth voice.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Eton asked.

Eton was as gay as gay could get for Crimson. Crimson was as straight as he could ever be. He held affections for the orange haired vixen making Eton jealous. Graylyn was his best friend and Scarlet could never figure out why. Eton's red eyes watched Scarlet's every move making her rather annoyed.

"He's not my boyfriend and I just found out he had a girlfriend," she said.

Crimson frowned and Graylyn looked rather surprised.

"You… didn't know?" Crimson asked looking leery.

Scarlet did have a temper.

"No and if I did I wouldn't be fucking him all the time. Onto the heist please," she snapped.

"I'm sorry Scarlet," Graylyn said patting her hand.

"It's fine. Let's just get this over with."

X

X

It was Friday night and Red was doing nothing again. He sat there with a half empty pizza box in his lap staring at his scroll when Yuri came in clearly upset. Yuri slammed the dorm door closed and headed to the bathroom. Red frowned because Yuri was usually very cheerful regardless of the situation. Red set down his pizza and jumped onto the floor.

"Yuri! Are you ok?"

"NO!" he yelled making his younger brother jump.

"Yuri-

"Red just leave me alone!"

Red sighed and walked back to his bunk to finish his pizza. The TV began flashing special news bulletin again making him sit straight up. It was definitely about Scarlet again. Part of him was fascinated by the woman because he encountered her almost three years ago when she was on a crime spree. She had the brightest green eyes that he had ever seen but they had turned dark upon seeing him.

He was in the Dust shop buying some CDs when she went in trying to rob the shop with some men in black. Red was able to take out all of them except for her. She escaped with some others but he never got a good look at them. He never told anyone what Scarlet looked like but he was sure she looked a lot different now. That's when Onyx (Ozpin) had him come to her school.

She was robbing places again except she had help… _Probably the same people from three years ago…_

 ** _Sooooo tell me what you think! Thank you Amethystlover02! I'm glad to know you enjoy my stories :) I wasn't so sure that this would be a good story but my friends though it would be cool so here's the start of it! Well it's time for bed for me. Until next time !_**


	2. The Bank

Scarlet fell asleep on Crimson's couch with her head in Graylyn's lap. Scarlet had no intentions on falling asleep there but she did anyways. She woke up confused looking around. _Oh my god… I fell asleep here? Did… I fuck Crimson?! Oh my god I got drunk and did something stupid! I hate myself right now…_ She looked up and over the couch seeing that he was making breakfast; it smelled like eggs bacon and toast.

"You fell asleep so easily last night after that heist," he said interrupting her thoughts.

 _I didn't fuck him… good… I'm better off going to prison than ruining my life fucking this man._

"Yea… I'm sorry about that. I need to go home and figure out a couple things," she murmured standing up.

"Neo came by."

Scarlet froze in place.

"What did he want?" she asked quietly.

"He wanted to know where you were but I said you were out doing some business for me. I did since I know you two love birds are fighting."

"We aren't together. He had a girlfriend and I didn't know. End of story and I won't be sleeping with him anymore," she hissed grabbing her flip flops.

Crimson placed the food onto plates and smiled at her.

"I see your contouring skills have wiped off of your arms and chest."

Scarlet turned red in the face not embarrassment but anger.

"What of it?!" she spat glaring at him.

"I don't see why you hide it. Surviving and escaping the White Fang after they tortured and tried raping you is a miracle to some. You look deadly and beautiful."

"I hide it because scars make me unique and identifiable!" she yelled.

"You know that isn't what I meant."

The vixen said nothing as she stared at him. She knew that a lot of the criminals knew what happened to her or at least who they think she is. The memories of the White Fang pained her enough and she hated them all. She hated them so much she would kill them the moment they attacked her. They were always after her. _Fuckin Akairo and her fucking family…_

"Why do you care?" she asked quietly.

"I'm your employer I should care."

Scarlet snorted and walked to the kitchen.

" _We_ are business partners. Neo _was_ my partner in crime but that is no longer."

She stomped to the door and grabbed the door knob but he stopped her. Crimson grabbed her arm making her seethe with rage. She didn't like being touched unless she wanted to be and he was no one to begin with and he shouldn't be grabbing her. She slapped his hand away but he wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt her face turn pink and she looked away as his face got close to hers.

"Scarlet… don't be like this. You know how I feel about you," he whispered.

"And you know how I feel about you," she said.

BANG BANG BANG

They both jumped and she pushed him away.

Crimson opened the door to see Eton and Graylyn standing there. Eton looked super pissed that she was still there but Graylyn looked more surprised. Scarlet made her way between them and hurried down the hall. She could hear Eton griping but she didn't care. She felt mad…. Normally she would choke slam him into the ground but she couldn't do it without alarming the neighbors and she would be found out.

Scarlet hated him almost as much as she hated Akairo.

She came to their apartment some time later just staring. She had no idea if she should go in or not. Scarlet knew her partner would be up there waiting for her. She took a deep breath and went into the building to the elevator. She wasn't too keen on showing off her scars but she had no choice in the matter since all of the makeup wiped off when she was asleep.

Scarlet made it to their floor and to the door. She held her breath and opened the door.

X

X

Red woke up to Yuri out of the room. Wyeth was walking out in his boxers drying his hair. Blake was reading in his pajamas like he did every weekend and sipping on tea. Red jumped out of his bed and ran to the bathroom. He wasn't sure where his brother was but he would have to find him before he did something stupid.

Red dress himself into black jeans and a white shirt, completely forgetting his shoes and socks. He flung open the dorm door open to see Juno and Yuri standing there by team JNPRs door. Yuri's lilac eyes locked with his brother's silver ones but he said nothing. It had to been about Rain. Yuri really didn't like Juno much but he would talk to her for Rain's sake.

"Is everything ok?"

"It's fine just talking," Juno said smiling.

"Can you talk to her?" Yuri asked.

"I can try but she's still upset about Cerulean you know…"

Yuri rubbed his face in frustration, "I didn't do it! She just did it and I didn't know what to think of it. I thought she liked Wyeth!" he whined.

"I know… She has this sneaky thing about doing stuff like that," Juno said sighing.

Red nodded because he knew it was true. The aqua haired girl got rather spiteful after Wyeth called her out on her bullshit just a couple months before the dance. Juno also liked Wyeth and that had caused a lot of friction but Juno was more quiet and not the type to try and sabotage anyone. Yuri shook Juno's hand and headed down the hall with his little brother behind him.

"I want to ask Rain to forgive me at the dance next month. If she still turns me down, then I'll let her go."

"I hope she doesn't."

Yuri stopped and turned too Red with a surprised look on his face, "Really?"

"Yea. I mean you don't go out of your way for anyone except your teammates."

Yuri smiled making Red glad.

"Thanks little bro. Let's go train some then hit up the burger joints in town."

Red smiled and nodded. His mind was going back to the news last night. He even dreamt about the woman and that itself started to bother him. She was a criminal that murdered people but he couldn't help it. It was her eyes more than anything that he liked. At first he kind of just stared at her before he even said anything.

After their training they made it to downtown after they hit the showers. Yuri wore his sleeveless shirt and camo pants making more than half the women in town turn their heads to look at him. Yuri was a ladies' man definitely while Red just kept to himself. Even though he wasn't gay he got hit on more by guys than actual women because of his quiet demeanor.

They stopped at a cross walk waiting for the light to turn white for them to walk. Red just happened to look to his left and saw that long mane of orange hair. His opened his mouth slightly tilting his head. _No frickin way… Is that Scarlet?_ She turned her head and he saw her full face; she looked upset. It was most definitely her with those bright green eyes and his heart began pounding in his chest.

"Dude! Let's go!"

Red snapped back to it and began walking with his brother quickly.

 _She still looks the same…_

"Bro did you see that chick with the orange hair?" Yuri asked.

Red nodded quickly.

"Why is your face red? Did you get a chubby?" Yuri asked.

"NO! Don't say that stuff so loud! Can we go eat please?!" he cried covering his face.

Yuri started laughing, "Dude you're eighteen, you can hit that if you want."

X

X

"Where have you been?"

Scarlet looked at Neo who was sitting at the kitchen table in their apartment waiting for her.

"Working."

"Without me?" he asked sounding mad.

"You seemed busy."

Neo glared at her, "You mean with Lily?"

"Yea."

Scarlet headed towards her room hoping that he wouldn't follow her but he did anyways. Neo shoved her into the room and she hit the floor. She practically hissed at him in anger. His eyes flipped to brown showing he was very upset. She got up on her feet and shoved him back with more force than necessary. He went flying into the couch in the living room; he was rather startled because Scarlet had never laid a hand on him before.

"What the fuck Scarlet-

"You never told me you had a girlfriend! I don't do that shit and you know that!" she yelled.

Neo looked shocked, "I didn't think it mattered."

"What the fuck Neo?!"

"Well it wasn't like you had feelings for me!" he yelled.

Scarlet shut her mouth staring at him with teary eyes. He had only ever seen her upset once when she was on her period and she dropped her cupcake on the floor and cried.

"Oh… Scarlet… I didn't know…"

"It's because you never asked!" she cried fighting back her tears.

"Listen I want you! I just never expected you to want me ever."

Scarlet backed away and headed towards her room to pack her things.

"What are you doing?" he asked watching her pull some clothes out.

"I'm leaving."

"Scar-

"No! You told that girl you love her! Right?!"

"I did but-

"Shut up then! This is done. Just leave me alone and I'll leave you alone. You know how I do this crap."

"No I can't let you just up and leave! Damnit woman listen to me!"  
he grabbed her arms to stop her from continuing.

"Why can't you leave me be huh? You have your girlfriend and you have the apartment!"

So this was the end of their partnership. After four years it was over.

"I hate you Neo."

He looked mad, "You're going to Crimson aren't you? He always wanted to be with you since the moment he laid eyes on you!"

"Eww! God no!"

 _It will take me at least a week to get my own place… Shit… Eton hates me and probably would murder me in my sleep._

"You can't stay at a hotel someone might think that's suspicious!" he said.

"I don't care. I have wigs."

"Scarlet-

"No. I do my own heist for now on. You're on your own."

Neo became enraged, "How? No one would hire me anyways! You saved me and you're just going to abandon me now?"

It was true. She had saved him a long time ago and brought him on in on her schemes. They were always together from the beginning. She had taught him how to talk and care for himself. She showed him everything he ever need about the world and now he no longer needed her. That's how she saw it. He made his own choice.

"Goodbye Neo."

"If you leave I'll call the cops."

Scarlet whipped around her green eyes flashing dangerously.

"You can't anyways because you are my old partner and they'll arrest you!" she snapped.

"Then I'll call Akairo and Crimson won't be able to save you if she catches you on the streets."

"If you can Akairo they'll kill you too. I can't believe you would threaten me with that bullshit!" she screamed.

"I'm fine with that," he snarled and punched her in the face.

She staggered backward and turned to get Melodic Cudgel but Neo jerked her away from the stand. She brought her leg up and kneed him hard in the stomach. He groaned and fell over. Scarlet hit hard almost like a man and it could kill a man depending on how mad she was.

She grabbed her cane and her suitcase. She stuffed in her clothes and important things she needed. She would come back only if she needed to later or she could ask Graylyn. Graylyn was a neutral party and she could get Eton to cast illusions so they could get in and get out fast.

She locked her bedroom door and stared at Neo who looked like he was sick to his stomach. Scarlet got him the trashcan from the bathroom and set it beside of him. He grabbed it and puked in it violently. She hurried out of the apartment and out of the building as fast as she could. As much as her stomach turned thinking about it she might have to stay at Crimson's apartment again.

X

X

Yuri spent twenty minutes talking about the lady with the orange hair which Red knew was Scarlet. Red was still turning red from it; even if he wanted to meet her, she probably would try and kill him. Wyeth and Blake were snickering as Yuri told the story but Red did the best he could to ignore it. It was almost dinner time anyways so they headed down to mess hall.

Red pulled out his wallet and realized he was almost out of money. Their mom always gave them a six hundred Lien limit and he only used two hundred. He was a lot better than Yuri who was always borrowing from him but Wyeth usually paid for a lot of stuff. He got and tapped Yuri's shoulder.

"I gotta run to the ATM. I wanna order some new shells off Dustline but I have load up my Lien card."

"You know if you're back late you'll have to come through the window."

"I know," Red said, "I'll call you and let you know. I forgot while we were out."

"Was it because of the girl?" Wyeth teased and Red gave him the finger.

"See you guys in a little while."

X

X

Scarlet dropped her suitcase in Crimson's room. She had a heist she had to do before she hit up the Schnee Dust Company warehouse by the docks. She put on her usual thieving attire. She wore her short white blazer and her black silk shirt. She put on her bowler hat and her black boots over her expensive leggings. Crimson poked his head in to see the vixen already dressed.

"Leaving so soon?"

She nodded, "I have to make money."

"I can't stop Akairo or the White Fang from going after you when you're out there unless we are together," he said looking worried.

"I'm still alive aren't I?"

"You think he would do that?" he asked.

Scarlet shrugged, "He was pretty pissed so yea. I'm going a little earlier than planned so I should be alright."

"I don't think-

"Look Mom I can do this."

Crimson laughed, "Fine, fine. Once you're in this building they aren't allowed to attack."

"I know the rules."

Scarlet took off out the window and headed for the roof tops. Everything was going just fine but for some reason she didn't feel ok. Something was off. _This is no time to be a pussy. This means my own place probably in Crimson's building so no one tries and kills me in my sleep. I loathe the man but I need his protection for right now. All I have to do is steal some papers and money. That's it._

X

X

Red finally reached his destination but something didn't seem right. He pulled out Crescent Rose and approached the bank. He peered inside carefully through the windows to see the White Fang everywhere. _It's so damn early what are they doing? The sun is barely setting._ He saw someone run by in a flash of white and orange. _Scarlet… She's here. Are they after her?_

One of them started firing shots and the others were attacking from all angles. She was defending them easily until one of the bullets hit her leg and a guy slashed open her left leg. She mad e a loud enough scream for Red to hear her through the thick glass. He grinded his teeth; this was conflicting because she was a bad guy… _Damnit I have to get her out of there._

Red stood up and walked to the door. One of them left it open and they disabled the security cameras. Red frowned and hurried in. He began attacking them knocking most of them out. He hurried to find Scarlet. He could smell something burning and something that smelled like bleach. The smell was overwhelming; what was she doing?

The bank was huge and it was a pain in the ass because of the long hallways but he just barely made it half way through when someone jerked his leg from underneath of him. Crescent Rose hit the ground and suddenly he was under the beautiful villain. Her eyes widened in shock because she remembered him from when he was younger.

"It's you!" she whispered.

"It's Red and yea. What are you doing?!" he hissed.

"I need money asshole. I can't get out at the moment. Why are you here?" she hissed back.

"I saw the bank was in trouble and so were you. I can't let you die."

Scarlet's face turned into a smile and she snorted.

"I don't need help."

"You're bleeding out."

"I know this."

"Here. Let me get my cape off and I'll wrap up your leg. Where do you want me to take you?" Red asked.

Scarlet go up and gave him a weird look, "I refuse to go to jail."

"That's fine. You need a hospital," he said tying the cape tight on her gash.

"No. Take me the Vale Complex."

He nodded and grabbed Crescent Rose. It returned to its folded form quickly and he picked up Scarlet bridal style. She was still clutching the bleach bottle.

"Why?"

"Bleach destroys DNA. I don't need to be found ok? Let's go!"

Red began running as Scarlet held onto the bleach until they reached the main lobby. Most of the White Fang were knocked out still and they made it out with ease. Red honestly couldn't believe he was helping her; Yuri would knock him out. It took Red only minutes to reach the complex with his semblance.

They stood outside of the building Scarlet wanted staying silent when a guy came out. He had black hair and yellow eyes and he looked pissed. He took Scarlet from his arms and started to go inside when Scarlet patted his shoulder.

"Thanks Red. I'll see you around," she said with a smile.

 _ **Thank you AntonSlavik020 :) I'm glad you like Scarlet and she'll get more sarcastic as time goes on. I didn't think anyone would be for this but I was surprised when I woke up yesterday by the emails. thanks guys :) Until next time**_


	3. More Problems

Red sat at the park for a couple hours thinking about what just had happened to him. He helped a criminal out… but she didn't steal anything right? She just got caught up in the White Fang's activities and that was all. He honestly didn't even pay attention to her through the whole thing but now that he thoughts about it she was very beautiful. Even in the midst of everything she could still make a couple wisecracks.

 _I wonder why she needed money for? Well, she is criminal and probably don't have a real job. I just find it odd it was my bank she was robbing… She showed up at the same Dust shop as me and now the bank…_

He sighed. He looked down at his scroll and saw it was ringing for the third time and it was Yuri.

"Yea."

 _"_ _Where the fuck are you? Are you ok?"_

"I'm fine. Some stuff had happened and I helped someone."

 _"…_ _. Are you ok?"_

"Yea… I'm coming home… can you have Wyeth set me up some glyphs when I get there?" Red asked staring at the trees.

 _"_ _Sure Red. Get here fast."_

X

X

"Who was he?" Crimson asked glaring at her.

"He actually saved me…" she said stitching up her leg, "Can you order me a pizza please?"

"He's one of those training hunters to be guys from Beacon; I've heard of him considering he is on the Black Book in the criminal world."

"Black Book?" she asked.

"I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it. It's a book of people who are and might become dangerous. His brother Yuri Xiao Long is on there too. They are the sons of Terra Xiao Long."

"Terra Xiao Long? So his name is Red Xiao Long?" Scarlet asked finishing up her leg.

"No it's Red Rose. Silver Rose disappeared without a trace in a mission which is why he's no longer in the Black Book."

"Yuri and Red huh?"

"How'd you know his name?" Crimson asked ordering her pizza on his scroll eyeing her suspiciously.

"He told me. He was also the boy at the Dust shop three years ago. He's grown up a lot; I barely recognized him."

"Stay away from him."

Scarlet glared at him, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing good can come out of being around him."

"Telling me not to do something is a good way to make me want too," she said her bright green eyes darkening over.

"Hunters are off limits while you're in my apartment."

"That's fine. You act like I was going to fuck him or something. He saved me; what makes you think I would like him?"

(Rosewick fans start snickering lol)

Scarlet pulled out tweezers and started massaging her leg trying to feel for the bullet but it seemed it had passed through her leg. _Good thing I had Crimson burn down the place an hour ago after all them cleared out. I can't have my DNA floating around._ She couldn't wait to eat and he had better order at least five pizzas. She usually pizza binged after getting hurt badly enough.

"What did you order me?" she asked sweetly as she wrapped up her right leg.

"A supreme, pepperoni with bacon and an all cheese pizza. I got me a cheeseburger bacon pizza and a veggie one. I know how you are you eat for six people sometimes."

Scarlet flipped on the TV to see the special report about the bank she had tried to rob. Akairo and her goons were bad for her business. It was hard to keep the psycho bitch out of her life and even harder to make money. She had a normal job five years ago but Akairo and her father kept messing with her. Scarlet let out a sigh and looked out the double sliding doors leading to Crimson's balcony.

"You ok?"

Scarlet snapped her head to the side staring at the long haired man.

"I'm fine… I'm just aggravated."

"Why would you be?" he asked taking the seat next to her.

"My whole life is confined to here or hiding from Akairo. That's not a life. I'd either have to kill Akairo or kill myself."

"Then marry me," he whispered scooting closer to her.

Her eyebrows went into her bangs as she stared at the idiot.

"Are you hard headed?" she snapped.

"Just in the pants sweetheart."

A stupid smile cracked across her face, "Wow."

"What?"

"What is your damage? Like I don't understand and you know I don't like you."

Crimson smiled, "I know but I really like you."

"Why?"

Crimson leaned backward with a puzzled look on his face. Before he could open his mouth someone knocked on the door. He got up and began walking to the door but before he could reach it, it swung open. There she stood, the evilest of women on the whole planet: Akairo Taurus. Her hair was the cover of blood and it flowed in natural waves to her bottom. Two black, three inch horns poking out of her skull.

Scarlet's blood began to boil.

"Oh, she's here," Akairo said staring at Scarlet, "Just like Neo said she would be. Crimson I would like a word with you."

"Delivery?"

Crimson gave the guy fifty Lien and he left quickly.

"What do you want Akairo?" Crimson asked.

Scarlet made no move but inside her head she had already killed the red haired Faunus ten times over.

"I want you to hand Scarlet over and exchange I'll leave Vale."

Scarlet's eyes widened. For the longest time they had tried getting the White Fang out of the Vale before but there was no such luck. Akairo had been stuck on Scarlet since the day they were introduced. Crimson set the pizzas on the couch beside of Scarlet watching the woman's every move. Akairo always respected Crimson's territory because he was so strong he wasn't worth fighting.

"I won't do that."

Akairo glanced over at scarlet who looked like she was barely breathing.

Scarlet knew it to be true, out of the three of them she was the weakest but she was the smartest. The fact her IQ was so high and she was intelligent enough to come up with plans in the blink of an eye what was kept her alive all this time. She wasn't the type to try her strength because she knew she wasn't strong enough but she would Akairo if she had the chance. Akairo smiled at her with her bright red eye shining with amusement.

"Poor Scarlet; no one ever wanted you."

"That's not so true Faunus filth."

Crimson coughed uncomfortably at Scarlet's words.

"I am not filth- I'm one the strongest Faunus in the world," Akairo said sitting at Crimson's kitchen table.

"You are filth and the exact reason why some Faunus can't have equal rights in Remnant."

Akairo's eyes flashed dangerously, "You're lucky you're here instead of outside otherwise I'd kill you."

"You haven't succeeded then so why would you, now? You and the rest of your trashy goons are too stupid to finish me off."

Akairo jumped out of her seat and jumped at Scarlet but she already knew. Scarlet held up her cane and there was about a one-inch blade sticking out poking the Faunus' neck. Akairo growled at her but Scarlet's face remained emotionless. Her legs hurt and she was in no mood to fight the psycho but she had a feeling it was coming soon enough.

"I haven't the time for you. I'm hungry and I feel like I might start my period so get the fuck out."

"Just you watch Torchwick… I'll have my revenge soon enough."

"Do it another day when I'm in the mood for it. _Get the fuck out."_

Akairo got up and was barely out the door when Crimson slammed it shut on her. Scarlet grabbed the remote and began flipping through channels looking for something interesting to watch but nothing was. Crimson grabbed a couple of beers and set them on the coffee table. They began eating their pizza without many words spoken between the two. Scarlet's mind kept going back to Neo and why he did what he did. Without realizing it she crushed the half empty beer bottle in her hand.

"Jesus Scarlet! Aer you ok?" Crimson asked grabbing paper towels.

"No."

She opened her hand and blood started dripping everywhere.

X

X

Red went to the shower and went to bed immediately afterwards. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone or hear their questions about what happened. Part of him wanted to know who the guy was and if that was her boyfriend. The other half wanted to know if she was ok even though she acted like getting hurt was a normal thing for her. He pulled the blanket over his head and fell asleep. What a fucking night.

X

X

The next couple of days went by in a blur. Red avoided the questions as much as he could- he didn't like keeping his friends in the dark but what could he do? He knew he just couldn't leave her there- he would never sleep again knowing he let someone die- good or bad. Red had barely walked into the bathroom unbuttoning his pants when Yuri shoved him into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Red screamed like a girl and fell on the floor.

"What the fuck Yuri?!" he cried his voice cracking.

"You are gonna tell me what you were up to the other night! That's the same night that _our_ bank was burnt down!" the blonde brute hissed.

"So you tackle me in the bathroom?!" Red hissed back looking mad.

"You've kept the whole thing quiet and I know something happened!"

"I saw someone in the trying to rob the place but the White Fang were in there and I saved the person ok."

Yuri sighed, "You had nothing to do with burning the place down?"

"No! Why would I do that?"

"Did you even withdraw the money?" Yuri asked.

"No…"

"Good. Let's get some snacks I'm starving," Yuri said standing up.

"I guess."

Yuri and Red grabbed a couple cheeseburgers each and some fries. The best thing was for some reason either one of them gained barely any weight but they did workout constantly. Wyeth spent most of his time working on his glyphs and mostly learning how to summon. Blake spent some time reading or practicing his shots with Gambol Shroud. Red was rather glad neither one of them was around to question him.

The TV in the mess hall was going on with some program for the girls in the hall until another special report came on. Red's eyes automatically glued themselves to the TV.

 _Just twenty minutes ago the White Fang hit up the park and burned it to the ground. Authorities are unsure why they would attack just a park but a simple and threatening message was left in the ground burning. The message read: We will be after you Scarlet._

 _We know Scarlet is notorious for killing the White Fang but it is unsure as to why she does. No one has had any tips on the group or the criminal herself. We will more details as more light is shed on the situation._

"I wonder what happened between them?" Yuri asked.

 _I wonder that too. I hope I get to see her again. Wait I shouldn't be thinking things like that!_

"You know what Red! Blake might know considering he was part of it at one time and the leader is his ex-girlfriend!" he whispered.

"That's true."

 _I never thought to ask Blake and at least Yuri is curious too._

-An Hour Later-

"Blakkkeeeeee!" Yuri called walking into the dorm room.

Both Wyeth and Blake moaned making Red smile.

Red locked the door behind them and Yuri slid into Blake's bed.

"Tell us about Scarlet and the White Fang," Yuri said plucking Blake's book out of his fingers.

Wyeth set down his homework staring at the Faunus. Blake stared at them dumbfounded.

"We know you know something. You may hate Akairo but we saw the news report. Talk."

"Yuri-

"If you don't I will tell Cerulean you like her."

Blake glared at Yuri, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"You attract psychos and she's one soooo spill it."

"I'm not sure what Scarlet actually looks like but when I saw her she had pink hair and blue eyes. She dressed up like she was part of some mafia. She had a guy that helped her out and he was blonde with brown eyes."

Red looked at Yuri who accepted the answer but he began speaking again, "What's the White Fang's beef with her?"

"That's a little harder to explain since I've heard multiple stories."

"What's the most common story then?" the blonde asked.

"Well from what I heard it was actually Scarlet's dad and Akairo's dad who had the problems with each other. From what I know Scarlet use to live in Atlas and her father was really smart. Then the White Fang came along and tried to force him into making deals with them but it didn't work. To be honest I think Scarlet was innocent all along until she started killing the Faunus who were part of the gang. I think she was the one who killed Akairo's father."

 _That makes a lot of sense._

"You think we should start looking at them?" Wyeth asked, "I mean I am interested. Maybe Scarlet would stop robbing if we could stop the White Fang. Everyone wins."

"It wouldn't be that easy."

"Are you suggesting we kill them?" Yuri asked staring Wyeth.

"If they refuse we fight until the end. Scarlet doesn't kill innocent people as we know of but she goes after them. What do you think Red? You are the leader," Wyeth said staring at the spiky haired boy.

"I think we should go hunt them down and see what they do. We can test their forces."

Yuri and Blake nodded in agreement.

"Let's make a plan then."

X

X

Scarlet pulled out her blue stitches touching the scarred tissue. Crimson was in the processing of having someone paid off to move out so she could move into one of the apartments. Crimson hadn't said much to her since the night Akairo left making her feel uncomfortable. The deal Akairo had set out was too sweet to pass up and that worried her. She flipped open her first aid kit and started pulling supplies out.

Crimson opened the door and walked in to see Scarlet mixing chemicals.

"What are you doing?" he asked staring at her.

"Healing my legs faster. I created a special mix that will boost my aura to high levels to heal myself. You mind drawing me a cold bath?" she asked nicely.

"Why?"

"My semblance heats things up and I might burn a hole in your couch if I do it right here. I need to be in water. You'll me naked if that helps you out any," she said shooting him a sly smile.

"Is it wise to do that kind of stuff to yourself?"

"My father was a brilliant man and he made large robots. I inherited his genius gene and here I am now- A fucking criminal because someone won't get off my back. You know why I don't like you? Because you find my physical body attractive but not my brain. Men are intimidated by how fucking smart I am. Neo appreciated that I was thirty times smarter than him and that's why he got into my pants.

"You barely know me well enough to judge me at all but the fact you've only tried fucking me the whole time I've been here says a lot about you. Why do you think I ignore you and the dumb shit you say? All you tried was dumb pick-up lines with me instead of an actual conversation. If you want laid ask Eton 'cause he wants your nuts."

Crimson's eyes were wide from the last comment she had made, "What are you talking about?"

"Eton likes you. It's obvious. I'm sure if you whispered into his ear he would cum into his pants."

"I don't like men."

"Eton does and you might wanna let him know you don't."

"I'm sorry."

Scarlet looked up at Crimson to see he actually looked sad.

"It's fine it happens."

"It's not fine. I had no idea you felt that way."

Scarlet pushed her orange hair out of her face and got up.

"People are people but its fine. Just help at this moment and you are forgiven."

Scarlet picked up the syringe made of a dark red substance and hobbled to the bathroom. Crimson was right behind her making sure she didn't fall. She put the lid down and sat down as he started drawing the water. Scarlet 's legs were still hurting from the other night but at least the wounds started healing up some.

"I need you to pull off my pants and underwear please," she asked turning slightly pink.

Crimson swallowed hard and did as she had instructed. As he pulled of the black pajama bottoms he saw all the scars that they had inflicted upon her all those years ago. Scarlet wasn't embarrassed to be stripped naked but for someone to see the scars that she had. To her that was her only flaw she had.

"Shut off the water," she whispered.

He nodded and shut it off. He turned just in time to see her pull off everything including her bra.

 _Those White Fang are fucking assholes. How could someone sit there and cut someone up?_

"I'm sorry they're very ugly to look," she said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"No. I was just thinking about how badass you were."

Scarlet laughed and stood up.

"Thanks," she said and stepped into the bathtub.

It was very cold water but that was perfect. He handed her the syringe and she lifted her left leg out of the water. She injected it as fast as she could and she was hit with intense heat in her veins. Crimson stepped back as her aura flared up and the water began giving off steam. Scarlet pulled the plug and began running the cold water.

Scarlet stared down at her legs watching as the scars went from an angry red color to the same tone of her skin making her smile.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked looking at her.

"Yea, my legs are feeling better but it'll be an hour before I can get out of the tub," she said smiling.

"Are you hungry?" Crimson asked smiling at her.

"No but you can sit here and talk to me if you want."

 ** _Sorry I wanted to post the chapter on Friday but I fell asleep and then I fell asleep yesterday too. So I managed to finish this for you guys before I go back to sleep for work tonight. Hope everyone loves the chapter :) Until next time_**


	4. The Party Has Arrived!

Scarlet woke the next morning in Crimson's bed and he was still asleep. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She didn't have sex with him but they sure made out and it was definitely better than she thought. He had fingered her until she came drenching the sheets and his hand. She had never orgasmed as hard as she had before even with Neo and her deeply rooted feelings for him. He was more average sized in the pants long wise but he was definitely impressive enough for her to give him a hand.

She oddly felt like she was in high school but it was all fun for her. Scarlet stretched and got out of bed. She scratched her bare ass and headed out to the kitchen to be greeted by Eton and Graylyn. Graylyn smiled and Eton covered his eyes showing his extreme dismay at Scarlet's body. Scarlet opened the fridge and poured herself a glass of milk then sat down at the table showing her body off as much as she could to make Eton more uncomfortable.

"What's up guys?" she asked staring at the mint haired guy.

"We wanted to stay here but it seems Crimson is rather busy with you right now," Graylyn said blushing.

"What's wrong?" Scarlet asked standing up.

"Akairo came by threatening us," Eton said, "I don't know but she really wants you."

Scarlet set down her glass and marched to Crimson's room. She tapped on his shoulder but he grabbed her in his sleep and laid her onto the bed. He opened his yellow eyes slowly smiling at her. She was trying to hide the fact she thought he looked cute that way but it didn't work to well when he started planting kisses on her lips and pinching her left nipple. Scarlet moaned loudly forgetting why she went in there.

"Excuse us!"

Crimson sat up and stared at his two henchmen standing there.

"Why the hell are you here?" he asked staring dumbly at them with a full throbbing erection.

Eton's face began turning red with embarrassment making Scarlet smile.

"Because Akairo is threatening us now. What happened between you two? Or three I should say," Graylyn said grinning.

Scarlet slipped on one of her super long night shirts and walked out of the room but to where she could still hear what they were saying.

"She wants me to turn Scarlet over but I can't do that." Crimson whispered.

"She doesn't even like you," Eton snapped.

"That's not even why," Crimson hissed, "but I do like her enough to keep her intact ok? She's the smartest out of the three of us and getting rid of her would be stupid."

"You have feelings for her," Graylyn stated.

"I do but I highly doubt that matters."

Scarlet paused. _This is weird… I'm on the other side this time and I kind of feel bad._

"Then why-

"Because I do like her and you know this Eton."

"Let's hand her over. You even said when she first came around she was too much trouble. Your feelings shouldn't affect your judgement."

"It seems your feelings are clouding over yours Eton," he hissed.

"Graylyn you are neutral on this. What do you think?"

"Even though Scarlet lacks strong physical fighting capabilities she's still smarter than the three of us. She has more medical, engineering and planning skills than us and it would be stupid to just hand her over. Even if you hate her because you like Crimson sentencing to her torture and rape is a bit too far. Killing her yourself would be nicer."

Scarlet let out a slow breath.

 _I'm losing pull here and soon they'll hand me over eventually. Akairo will get tired of Crimson denying her what she wants most and she will attack him sometime. Even though she lost once doesn't mean she will again and she has numbers on her side. This won't end pretty on either end. I had promised Crimson I wouldn't kill Akairo unless she stopped paying him money to stay in Vale._

X

X

Just as Red opened the door Juno went running down the hall with her hand over her mouth. Wyeth looked at them with a weird look and then at the flash of blonde that had turned the corner. No one said anything and they began walking down the hall. Rain came out of nowhere next and she stopped in front of them. Her pink eyes glared at the four of them.

"Did you see Juno?" she asked in a mono tone voice.

"She went down the hall. Is she ok?" Red asked.

"She's kind of sick right now and she's been hiding from me. I don't think it's any of your business actually," she spat staring them all down.

Yuri said nothing but his heart was pounding in his chest.

"I hope she's ok," Wyeth said.

"She'll be fine, _Wyeth._ "

Rain walked around them and began running after her teammate. Team RWBY headed down the hall and got into the elevator. Wyeth pulled out his scroll and started typing then put his phone away. Red rubbed his face; he was very nervous about taking on the White Fang even though they already had a couple encounters with them it still made him feel scared. Red looked at Yuri who had a dark look on his face. _Poor Yuri. All he wants is Rain to be with him._

"You guys ready for this?" Red asked making everyone jump.

"Yes," Wyeth said.

Blake didn't look too thrilled; Red knew he hated Akairo so much. He had always done his best to stay away from her.

"Yuri, you can talk to me when we get back," Red said patting his tall brother on the shoulder.

"Yea. Maybe over some pizza?" Yuri said giving a weak smile.

"Hell yea," the leader said smiling.

X

X

Well, things didn't go as easily as they thought. They spent almost until 8PM looking for signs of the White Fang but with no luck. The four guys sat on the ground exhausted. Yuri pulled out a hair tie and put his hair up because he was sweating so bad. Even Wyeth looked torn down like he wanted to quit. Blake's nose twitched and he jumped up.

"Blake?" Red said looking a little confused.

"I smell Akairo."

Everyone froze as Blake sniffed the air.

"I thought only dogs could track scents?" Yuri said looking confused.

"Considering at one time my face was in her nether regions, I can pretty much smell her out."

Wyeth's mouth opened but he didn't say anything, looking quite disturbed by the thought.

"Damn dude, why hit if it has a bad smell?" Yuri asked teasing him.

Blake glared at him, "She was pretty clean trust me. Besides I can still smell myself on her too. Which is fucking disturbing among other things."

Yuri snorted.

"Lead the way Blake!" Red cried and they started running after Blake as he took off.

Blake kept running for about half a mile without stopping. Poor Wyeth was hanging behind trying to catch up. Blake threw his arm out and pulled Gambol Shroud out. He turned to Red pressing an index finger to his lips. Yuri pulled out his hair tie and got Ember Celica out and ready. Wyeth pulled Myrtenaster out ready to attack. They all got quiet as they heard a female's voice.

"Hurry up! I haven't got all day! I want this Dust packed up in ten more minutes!"

Wyeth's mouth twitched.

"Come on you useless fucking idiots! I'll start killing some of you to get some hustle if I have too!"

"God she is crazy," Yuri whispered.

Suddenly everyone got silent. Red felt his blood run cold when he looked up to see Akairo standing on the railing.

"Blake! You came back to me!" she cried grabbing his arms.

"What?!" Yuri and Wyeth said.

Akairo hugged Blake tightly like they were still the best of friends making Red uncomfortable. She must be crazy like Blake said thinking Blake wanted her back. Blake pushed away making Akairo frown. She turned her head towards Red, Wyeth and Yuri making a disgusted look. She stepped back and let out a sigh.

"Baby; ditch the humans and come back with me," she said smiling.

"No."

Akairo let out a loud growl and then smiled.

"Who's this guy? With that mane of blonde hair, he looks like he should be a lion Faunus. It's almost illegal for a human to look like that."

She moved so fast Red didn't even think he blinked and she was right in front of his brother. She ran her fingers through his long, golden locks grinning evilly. She went to touch his face but Blake threw up Gambol Shroud and Wyeth blocked with his rapier. Red's eyes widened- he never even saw the crazed Faunus move.

"So fast… Maybe I'll go after him," she purred her head snapping to the side staring at Red.

Red saw Akairo move but then the color orange moved in front of his face making him jump. It was Scarlet. Her flowing mane of orange hair and her glowing emerald eyes. She turned so Red could see her wink at him and he turned as red as his cape. Akairo screamed in an angry rage almost scaring Red.

"YOU!"

"Go ahead Akairo… Get fucked up over some stupid shit."

The Faunus leader screamed again.

"What are you doing?" Red hissed, "Aren't you hurt?!"

"Oh little Red! I'm just fine thanks for asking! I'm just returning the favor from the bank the other night by joining the party and having fun! Akairo is such a party pooper anymore- she's just crazy and I love making her mad! This time I can do something instead of being held in you strong arms," she said grinning.

Wyeth, Yuri and Blake just stared at Red.

"Um…"

"Oh your friends didn't know?" she asked seeing their faces.

"Scarlet! I will finish what I started all those years ago!" Akairo screamed pulling out a red sword.

Scarlet raised up her cane with a devilish grin, "Bring it bitch."

 ** _Sorry for the short chapter but I thought this would be a good stopping point! I've noticed a lot more people are reading my stories and warms my black little heart too see that :) Also thank you PattyPOP I'm glad you love it and I'm sorry for some reason my email didn't alert me when you gave me a review. Thank you Kitty I'm glad you love it too lol Until next time…_**


	5. Threats

Scarlet looked over at Akairo who was seething with anger making her grin. She loved seeing how angry the red haired woman got. Nothing made her giddier than that. Akairo went in for a strike but Wyeth was faster; he deflected it back and landed a couple hits on her then Blake joined in making her angrier than she was.

Akairo tried swinging at Yuri who dropped down n dodged her attack slamming his right fist into her stomach then the left. She was sent flying into a bunch of crates sitting empty to the side. Apparently that was the sign for the other members to join in and start fighting. Scarlet patted Red's shoulder and grinned.

"You ready to see what it's like fighting beside of me?" she asked, her voice smooth and sweet as chocolate.

All Red could do was nod and Scarlet charged in pulling a thin sword out of her cane. She was quick but she had to land multiple attacks on one target to take them down but it was still impressive. Red jumped in taking down White Fang members with ease. They suddenly heard cop sirens and everyone began to scatter.

"I'll kill you and him!" Akairo screamed.

"He didn't do anything," Scarlet said frowning.

"I would've killed you the other night if it wasn't for him!"

Red's face turned white.

Akairo and her men took off leaving team RWBY alone with Scarlet.

"Let's go," she said.

"You're going to jail," Wyeth said glaring at the orange haired vixen.

"Really? Because we were just on the same side. How well do you think that'll go over with the cops?" she threatened.

No one said anything but it was true.

"Let's go then," Yuri said.

Red picked Scarlet up, using his semblance to get out of there leaving the others to catch up. Once they were away from the abandoned building packed full of Dust they stopped. Red and Scarlet looked at each other with unreadable expressions. Wyeth was the first to talk.

"What do we do now?" he asked glaring at the criminal.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" she asked.

"You know why! Now my brother is in trouble with that crazy bitch!" The blonde yelled.

"He could've walked away that night!" Scarlet hissed.

"I couldn't walk away from you. You were hurt and needed helped. Criminal or not- no one deserves to die or get hurt that way," he said looking her in the eyes.

 _Thump-_

 _Wow_ , she thought _, his eyes are so strong. He's gonna die having that hero attitude._

"Are you my hero?" she teased making him blush.

"I-I-

"What are you gonna do about this?!" Yuri yelled.

Scarlet frowned.

"Should I do anything?" She asked staring at the blonde.

He lunged at the criminal but Wyeth and Blake stopped him.

"Listen there are two options but that's up to Red. Would you like to hear them?"

Red nodded.

"Either Red can stay at my place and be safe at all times or he stays at Beacon at his own risk. There are only two places in all of Vale that are safe havens. One is the Vale Complex and Jazmine's nightclub. The Vale Complex is untouchable but Akairo can still go there. The nightclub ... all they have to do is drag you outside n Akairo can kill you. She can go there as well but she can't touch you while you're inside."

Red looked at his brother, "I guess I can stay at Beacon unless things get bad."

"Be smart about it though. Akairo will target them to get you and you all may end up dead. My partner won't take to me just up and running to your rescue."

"You mean Crimson?" Blake asked.

"Yea him. Apparently he likes me and I had no idea. My old partner is after me too... that's what happened with the fiasco at the bank."

Red stared at her, "So he was mad at you and set you up?"

Scarlet nodded.

"I'm sorry," Red said.

"Why the fuck are you sorry for her?! You're on someone's hit list now!" the blonde yelled.

Scarlet gave Red an apologetic smile, "I am sorry. I never thought we would meet again."

"Again?" The other three said in unison.

"A story for another time. Let's get you four to Beacon shall we?" she asked.

X

X

They got to Beacon without incident and they made it through the gates. Red waved to Scarlet and she disappeared into the night. Red turned back to his teammates who were all glaring with arms crossed. _This is going to be a long night..._

X

X

Scarlet walked into the elevator letting out a heavy sigh. She never thought she was going to have to deal with the teammates too but it was no big deal. She actually felt bad about causing as many problems as she did for him. _Well he is going to have to deal with once he graduates… He looks a little younger than the other three…I can see why Yuri was on the Black Book with his temper and fast ability but all Red has is that he can go faster than every Faunus on the planet. I won't ask Crimson because he'll get butt hurt but I can ask Graylyn she might know._

Just as she made it to Crimson's door, Eton stepped out into the hallway. He looked up at her and wrinkled his nose like he smelled something disgusting. Scarlet marched forward and gave him the finger making him growl. Inside Graylyn was making an extremely late dinner. She had a salad and steak with baked potatoes ready. The table was set up already and she was taking off the red apron smiling at Scarlet.

"Finally you're back."

"Yea… I was dealing with some shit and things didn't get any better."

"Oh I'm sorry-

"Damnit Scarlet!"

Graylyn looked over at the angry Crimson standing in the bedroom doorway.

"What?" her and Eton said in unison.

"You can't stay away from them? They are black booked like I told you-

"Code of honor… I owed him and I still do."

Crimson's face fear into disbelief.

"Code of honor my ass!" he yelled.

"Akairo even abides by it. I might be a killer and a thief but I hold true to my words just like you do. Red stopped my Dust robbery three years ago and he saved my life the other night. I already told him to come her or to Jazmine's nightclub. She's probably more pissed that Blake didn't want her back anyways."

Crimson fell into one of the seats around the dinner table.

"Fuck everything sometimes."

"I agree," Scarlet said looking at him smiling and Eton started making gagging noises.

"Shut up fool!" Crimson growled grabbing his fork.

Eton fell silent and sat down beside of him.

"Sorry Eton," Scarlet said.

Everyone fell silent and Graylyn even dropped her wine glass onto the floor. Never in the time that Scarlet met Eton had she ever been nice to the mint colored man. She always found him a nuisance and she loved making fun of him. Crimson's yellow eyes were wide with shock.

"For what?" he whispered in shock.

"Sucking Crimson's dick the other night but it was really fun."

X

X

The next morning Red rose up feeling sore like he didn't want to get up. He looked and saw everyone was still asleep. It was almost five in the morning and he still had two hours left to sleep. _Ugh… I don't want to get up and answer everyone's questions this early. I just want to go to school and come back and sleep. This is too much already._

He fell back asleep and woke up to someone punching him in the side. It was only an hour later than when he woke up. His eyes opened up to a pair of angry red eyes. _Freakin Yuri… I wanted to sleep ugh._ Red sat up to look his brother in the eye.

"What?"

"Tell us because we want to know what really happened!" Yuri hissed.

"Finnnneeee I'll tell you!"

After twenty minutes of explaining they all nodded in unison. It made more sense from the night of the bank robbery and burn down. Wyeth said nothing considering he looked like he was busy with his scroll afterwards. Blake scratched his chin looking like he was deep in thought and Yuri's eyes finally returned to their violet color.

"Do you like her?" he asked and Blake's head snapped to the side. Wyeth dropped the scroll on the floor.

"She's really pretty."

The guys groaned.

"That's not a straight answer Red."

"I don't know! I barely know her!" he cried getting out of bed.

"You want to know her don't you?" Yuri asked a sly grin appearing on his face.

Red's face turned pink and he ran to the bathroom.

 _I mean she's pretty and her eyes… they are so different. It's like they know all… see all. I wish I knew what she saw. She's so smart too- how else could she get away with everything for so long?_

 _Because I never told the police. I told them that I had never seen her before and she had black hair._

 _She was so pretty… Long flowing orange hair and bright green eyes… They were so filled with excitement even when I hit her with Crescent Rose. It was like the mere fact that I was battling her made her feel like it was Christmas or something. She was nothing like those henchmen she had. They were all women dressed in red and black._

 _I could turn her in… but Akairo would just go after her in jail and kill her. I couldn't live with myself if that happened. Scarlet only attacked those who attacked her first. She isn't violent to begin with then… Why am I overthinking things when I know she's a criminal…?_

 _She's not like any regular criminal that's why._

It was going to be a long day with him thinking about Scarlet.

X

X

Scarlet woke up to the bed being empty beside of her. She sat up quickly and ran to the kitchen and saw the apartment was completely empty of any living beings. _What the fuck… Oh my god they… they went and… They are going to turn my ass over to Akairo. FUCK MY LIFE! I have to get dressed but I have to pee first- fuck fuck fuck fuck-_

Scarlet threw open the bathroom door to see Eton jerking it in the bathtub.

"PUT A SOCK ON THE DOOR!" she bellowed covering her eyes.

"Damnit Scarlet I was just about there!" he cried his dark toned face turning pink.

"I just had to pee I'm sorry- I am sorry this time-

"Jesus Scarlet… They did all that to you?" Eton whispered.

Scarlet opened her eyes and saw the look of horror on his face.

"I know they're ugly."

Eton shook his head, "It's not that… How could you survive through all that?"

"I don't know. I just remember them cutting me open a few hundred times with box cutters. They would reopen the wounds that had stopped bleeding and start all over again. They aren't someone to be messed with."

Eton grabbed his pants and pulled them on.

"You are certainly a badass woman."

Scarlet said nothing and started to leave but he grabbed her arm pulling her back. For some reason she felt almost uncomfortable as he stared into her eyes; it was like she was almost staring at Akairo but she knew she wasn't. He pulled her in for a hug shocking her to the core.

"What are you doing?" she whispered confused.

"I know we don't get a long but I am sorry for the things that happened to you. No one in this world deserves that. I know Crimson will probably always love you because you're one hundred percent real with him whether it hurts his feelings or not."

Scarlet nodded.

"Don't trust Graylyn."

Scarlet felt the heat leave her body, "What did you say?"

"I've caught her doing weird shit before and I don't know what she's up too but it bothers me. I don't like her that much anymore and that's why we are here now."

She didn't know what to say.

"Crimson is a powerful guy but Akairo wouldn't be pushed to the side with all the power she has and the men... it makes me wonder what she's really doing."

 _Don't trust her? She's the friendliest one here... I don't think Akairo would side with a human but she might have..._

"I... don't know what to say."

"I've fought Akairo before... I'm in that Black Book too because I went against her. Anyone who can rival her power gets put in there. They set the bar that high and that's why there's a giant book of power hunters and huntresses who would kill any of us."

"Am I in that Black Book?"

"You aren't."

Scarlet felt appalled that she wasn't but she knew why. She was strong minded but not physically strong and that there laid her disadvantage. Her mind flickered over to Red and his scythe. She didn't want to break off from Crimson but she might have to and rid of Akairo just so she could live a normal life.

"Ok..."

Eton let her go and he went to the couch to sit down. She just stood there confused and kind of angry. She went back to Crimson's room and put on some clothes. She did need her own place but she didn't even feel safe living alive. She walked out to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator looking for something to eat but it was almost empty. _Really can things get any worse?_

Scarlet sat on the floor and leaned against the empty food appliance almost in tears. It wasn't that she was super hungry or the things Eton told her… It was that she couldn't even go out without someone trying to kill her. She wanted to go shopping and eat out instead of paying someone to buy her groceries. She didn't even hear the door open.

"Are you ok?" Crimson asked staring at her.

Scarlet looked up to see the yellow eyed man looking worried.

"We need to talk."

X

X

Red went to their favorite pizza parlor and grabbed a couple boxes to take back with him to Beacon only because they didn't deliver to the school and everyone wanted some, so he took it upon himself to get some. He kind of wished that Scarlet had given him her number but he did know where she lived. _Maybe she likes pepperoni?_

"Can I have a large pepperoni pizza?" he asked.

"Are you sure?" the guy asked looking at the eight he already had.

"Yea… How much will it be?" Red asked smiling.

"It'll be half off… I've never had someone order so many at one time."

"Awesome!" Red said.

He made it to Vale Complex within minutes thanks to his semblance. He rang the buzzer and asked Crimson's apartment. Red was allowed in and they told him what apartment he was in. Apartment 304A and on the third floor of the apartment building. He took and deep breath as he reached the floor trying to slow his heart rate.

 _Why am I so nervous? Oh yea… It's a nest of criminals and I'm giving the hottest woman I've ever seen a pizza! Who gives a woman a pizza?!_

He reached the door and knocked. He could hear some arguing but it had silenced. His poor heart was pounding so hard that he thought he might pass out from the panic attack he was going to end up having. Red nearly jumped when the door was flung open and the first person he saw was Crimson but behind him was Scarlet was sitting on the floor.

"Red?" she said in disbelief.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Crimson snapped glaring at the boy.

"I-I-

"Is that pizza?" Scarlet asked practically drooling.

"Um yea I brought you one…"

"I'll take all of them and you can buy more. Let me get the money."

Scarlet disappeared and then returned with almost ten thousand Lien.

"Here Red. Thank you and I had nothing to eat but why are you here?" she asked taking the pizza.

"I wanted to say sorry-

Suddenly Red was on the ground after Scarlet threw him down. She pushed Crimson to the side as well and threw her hand up. Blood spattered everywhere. Red looked up to see a red sword through Scarlet's left hand. Then the other was holding the blade from going any further. Akairo growled like an animal her red eyes darkening with craziness.

 ** _Thank you to the guest that likes this story. I didn't think anyone did a story of them this way since I've read a whole bunch of Rosewick stories. My friend Kitty sure does love this too and I'm glad. But Every story will have an end and this will too lol I wish I could keep writing it but I wouldn't want it burnt out and I was thinking of genderbending other characters too later in their own stories. Thank you :) Until next time_**


	6. Break Off

"What the fuck-

"Scarlet!" Eton yelled visibly shaken.

"Akairo you just crossed the line! You are not allowed to attack anyone in this building!" Crimson screamed.

Akairo's red eyes stayed steady on Scarlet who didn't even look like she was in pain.

"You know what you just did right?" Scarlet whispered.

"What?" she growled.

"I was never allowed to kill you unless you broke the contract... Guess what?" Scarlet said grinning.

Scarlet kicked her right in the stomach and Akairo stumbled backward. Scarlet kicked the sword away from her and lifted her by the neck. Akairo actually looked surprised by the murderous intent in the orange haired vixen's eyes; Scarlet was a passive aggressive person but apparently not today. Scarlet carried her to the elevator squeezing her throat tighter every time Akairo moved.

Crimson grabbed Akairo's sword and followed her.

"Dude get up and pick up Scarlet's pizza. Hurry," Eton said to the surprised boy.

Red got up and picked up the pizza then set it on the counter.

"Is she ok?" Red asked poking his head into the hallway.

Scarlet threw Akairo into the elevator and Crimson threw her sword in. Red couldn't hear anything they were saying but Scarlet's hand was bleeding badly. The elevator closed and the two came back with grim looks on their faces. Crimson pulled out his scrolls and started calling people.

"Red are you ok?" Scarlet asked.

"I'm fine but what about you?!" he cried grabbing her wrists.

Her face turned slightly pink and she tried pulling away but his grip was firm.

"Scarlet what happened to your arms? Did she do this to you?" Red asked quietly.

"Why do you care-

"Because those are terrible things! What happened to you and her?!"

"It's a long story-

"I'll call Yuri and tell him I won't be back until later. We have a bunch of pizza right?" Red said smiling.

Scarlet's green eyes flickered from Red to Eton.

"You can stay until they clean up the place. I can't leave now with my blood everywhere."

X

X

Yuri threw his scroll down onto the table gaining a weird look from team JNPR. His violet eyes became red and he glared at Blake and Wyeth who were sitting with him. They could see Red's picture on the screen and their guess was it was about Scarlet anyways. Juno gave Wyeth a strange look but he waved it off and picked up his scroll.

"What happened?" Blake asked sipping his water.

"Akairo followed him through town and Red had to run to Vale Complex for safety!" the blonde hissed.

Blake choked on his water and Wyeth stood up.

"Let's get him."

"He has to hide there until the cleanup crew is gone. He said he's safe for now."

Wyeth got up.

"I have to go take care of errands. Let me know if you decide to go after him," he said and walked away.

Blake looked over to team SCSI (skies) seeing that Ivy (Sage) was staring at him and smiling. She gave a little wave and he waved back looking confused but he smiled anyways.

"Why is Ivy waving to me?" Blake whispered.

"Because she likes you. I am extremely surprised that you haven't heard," Yuri said.

"It's the first I've heard. The dance is in a couple weeks right?"

"Yup," Yuri said looking at the pink and black haired girl.

"Be right back," Blake said.

Blake got up from his seat and grabbed his water. He walked over to team SCSI's table and sat down. Yuri got and sat next to him just so he could listen to Blake ask out Ivy. He wasn't good at talking to people and this would be interesting to hear.

"I've heard you like Ivy," Blake said smiling at the green haired girl.

You could see her blush under her dark skin tone.

"I-I do."

"If you don't mind the fact I have a crazy ass ex-girlfriend then I would love for you to go to the dance with me."

Yuri's forehead hit the table trying not to laugh.

"Is he ok?" Ivy asked looking worried.

"He's just laughing at my blunt question. Is that a yes or no?" Blake said flashing a genuine smile.

"Yes I'd love too!" she cried.

"Well, if you are into doing so would you like to go about eleven to look at the stars? I'll have snacks and we can have a first date."

Ivy nodded furiously and Blake smiled. He took her hand and gave it a light kiss.

"Here's my number."

Cerulean looked over at Yuri.

"Are you going to ask me?" she said smiling.

"No."

Ivy and Skyla looked at Cerulean like she was crazy.

"Why not?"

"Because of you I'm not with Rain. I love her and everyone knew that."

"She's too quiet for you-

"I don't give a damn how quiet she is!" Yuri yelled.

"I heard she's a virgin!" Cerulean yelled and team JNPR looked their way.

"Why does that even matter?!" Yuri yelled.

"Don't you want someone who knows what they're doing?! Being a virgin is nothing to be proud of!" she said her face heating up.

"Cerulean shut up!" Skyla said looking angry.

"I love Rain no matter what! It's not a quest for her virginity! I want to be with her and only her! I haven't been with anyone since I asked her to the dance and you messed it for me!"

Yuri got and stormed out

Nero, Pyro and Rain just stared at team SCIS.

"I'll see you tonight Ivy," Blake said, "I don't care if you're a virgin or not by the way."

Ivy's turned red.

"I-I'm not and thank you."

X

X

Crimson and Eton brought back pop (or soda) for everyone to drink while they ate pizza. Scarlet put Yuri to shame after she started on the third pizza shocking Red. Eton laughed at the boy's facial expressions. The best part was where she sewed up her own hands-Red looked like he wanted to puke.

"So Red… what did you want to know?" Scarlet asked setting down the two liter of pop.

"I want to help you take down Akairo. Prison would be best but if not… it can't be helped."

Crimson dropped his pizza and looked over at the orange haired criminal.

"You're a hunter-

"I know I am but I can't finish school with someone wanting to kill me. Yuri is my brother and I already lost my Dad."

"This is a big thing. If we get caught you might go to jail for being around us," Scarlet said.

"I know. I also know everyone is after you too."

Scarlet nodded and looked at Crimson, "Do we have permission? She violated the contract and attacked me under your care in your building."

"Oh he isn't your boyfriend?" Red asked looking confused.

"No I'm not. We haven't made it that far considering Akairo keeps getting in my way.

"Oh..."

Scarlet gave Crimson an amused look.

"I don't want you going after her," he said and Scarlet's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Excuse me?" She hissed.

"I going to talk to her first. Give me a couple days before you go after her."

Scarlet just glared at him.

"A couple days? Did you just see what happened?! She literally stalked Red over here and just attacked. I'm sure she was aiming at Red-

"She was aiming at me," Crimson said.

Eton looked at Scarlet and then at Crimson.

"Why would she aim at you?"

"Maybe... we should talk another time," Red said beginning to feel the tension in the room.

"No you stay Red. I will walk you home shortly," she whispered holding out her hand in front of him.

"Why was she aiming at you for, Crimson?"

"Because. A week after you came to me for protection we broke up."

Disgust overcame Scarlet's perfect features and she stood up.

"Ewwwww!" She screeched like a school girl, "I let you touch me and you've been with _that?!"_

"It was before I really knew you. I never wanted to tell you because it was for only a month long-

Scarlet got up and went into Crimson's room and started packing her stuff. She had no idea why she was surprised but she was. The criminals in Vale were close whether they were allies or enemies. Crimson came to the door and tapped her shoulder.

Red got up and headed towards the door. He didn't know why but he felt upset even angry and he didn't know why he expected things to go the way he thought but he had no chance with Scarlet and it was just a puppy crush. She apparently had her own problems and that was dealing with Crimson. Red grabbed the door knob but Eton stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Akairo might be outside waiting and I wouldn't go alone. She has the tendency to kill without thinking or caring who it is."

Red's face paled.

"Just wait."

Red sat down at the kitchen table and waited.

"I don't mind you staying here-

"Give me my damn key!" She yelled.

Scarlet came marching out with a suitcase and a set of keys in her other hand. She threw open the door and gave Red a nod and he jumped up. Red hurried out and Scarlet slammed the door. She stomped her way to the stairway and started her way down with Red eight behind her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Fucking peachy Red. Let's keep going."

They stopped at the door that was gray with bold letters: second floor. She flung the door open and they went into the hallway. Red hadn't realized how late it was and he hadn't checked his scroll for Yuri's messages. They stopped in front of a door with 205A on it.

Scarlet opened the door and inside it was already furnished and it was beautiful. As they walked into the apartment it was the same layout as Crimson's but it was different in color scheme. It was black and red mostly in the living room. The kitchen was white and black reflecting someone who had dark tastes. Red was in complete awe.

"Come on Red; let's get you home."

X

X

It was already one in the morning but Red didn't feel tired. He had message Yuri sixteen times in the last ten minutes to reassure he was ok and not hurt. They were walking by one of three parks on the other side of Vale that Red barely ever visited. They stopped and looked up at the broken moon together.

"Come back here tomorrow night Red. I'll tell you everything that ever happened to make me Scarlet Torchwick."

"You mean your real name isn't Scarlet?" he asked softly.

"No… She was born when I turned about sixteen years old."

X

X  
Red made it home in his dorm room with everyone in their regular clothes passed out. He woke his brother up and he let him know he was home. Yuri smiled and gave him a weak fist bump and passed back out making Red smile. Red took off his clothes and shut the lights off. He wasn't sure what to make of the mess that had happened tonight but maybe when he met up with Scarlet again things will be a little more clear.

 ** _To the Guest my bad I didn't mean to make it sound like I was ending it now lol I hope that this story will be my longest by words and chapters. I plan on doing more with Yuri, Wyeth and Blake in this story too but its mostly Rosewick for sure. It seems my stories are gaining popularity and that makes me very happy. Well I have to make dinner and take a nap. Until next time_**


	7. Scarlet and Akairo

Scarlet sat on her new couch staring at the ceiling ignoring the thirty voicemails that Crimson had left her. She was half tempted to throw the scroll against the wall to break it but she didn't give a fuck at the moment. Her orange hair overflowed behind the couch and her feet on the coffee table. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a half smoked cigar and lit it with her finger.

"I hate Vale."

X

X

Red woke the next morning to Ivy sitting on Blake's bed waiting for him. He didn't know that Blake had asked her out but he wasn't going to ask. Yuri was already dressed in his school uniform all g with Wyeth. There was a soft tap at the door and the heir answered it. Juno with a pale face framed by golden blonde locks stared at him with a sad face.

"What's wrong?" He whispered brushing her hair back.

 _There has to be something going on between them. Wyeth has been secretive lately and Juno has been avoiding everyone._

"I'll be back guys," he said and he shut the door.

Blake came out of the bathroom and pulled on his shirt. Ivy turned red from seeing the bulge in Blake's red boxers. Blake patted her on the head and his cat ears twitched making her smile. Yuri grabbed his bag and threw Red his.

"Are you disappearing again tonight?" Yuri asked.

"Yea."

"Lose your virginity yet?" The blonde asked teasing his brother.

Red's face became heated embarrassment.

"No! We are just talking. Why are you so ok with this anyways?" Red asked changing his clothes ignoring the fact Ivy was in the room.

"I'm not but you can't help who you like and obviously you like bad girls."

Red's face turned an even darker shade of red.

"Can we go now?!"

"Sure little bro let's go."

Red paid attention in class like he wanted and he finished all his homework. He did feel tired and Scarlet didn't exactly give him a time to meet her but he would go after a nap. He didn't want to fall asleep but he highly doubted he could considering Akairo was trying to kill him. He closed his book and the bell rang.

He headed up to the dorm and opened the door slowly but no one was in there. (Thank you! I can lay down in peace) Red jumped on his bunk and set the alarm on his scroll and he passed out for the next four hours.

X

X

Scarlet grabbed a bottle of pop and pulled on her black duster jacket then headed into the hallway. Honestly she felt scared like Akairo was following her and it made her heart pound almost like she would have a heart attack. What if Red didn't come back? What if she already killed him?

Scarlet felt her heart drop and she shook her head.

Her high heeled boots clicked on the floor as she went down the hallway. Scarlet held her cane tightly in her hand; she was beginning to lose sensation in her fingers. She made it out of Vale Complex when she heard Crimson calling her name. She sighed annoyed by his voice but she turned around anyways.

"What?" She snapped glaring at the yellow eyed man.

"I want to talk."

"No."

"Please-

"You wanna talk!? Let's talk about how you know I despise her and yet that was something you decided to keep from me. It's not the fact you were with her but the fact you didn't tell me! It's almost as bad as lying! I hate her and you knew I would've never partnered up with you if I knew!"

"I don't understand why-

"You know why! I watched from the shadows as she killed my father! I lost everything that day! I was only seven!"

Crimson face paled and he nodded.

"I'm going out I'll see you around," Scarlet spat.

It was hard on her whenever she thought about her dad; he was one the greatest people in the world to her. It wasn't a lie... she had lost everything that night and she was broken from that point on. She ignored the angry tears stinging her eyes. She knew she was a bitter bitch and she was ok with it.

Scarlet came across the park and saw Red sitting there waiting with two styrofoam cups. As she got closer he gave her a smile and she felt her heart thump hard. _What the fuck was that?_ He handed her one cup and it smelled like chocolate. She took a sip and it was hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows.

"How thoughtful of you Red."

"Well it was kind of cold and I thought you would like one too. I would've shared if I just had the one though," he said grinning.

Scarlet's face turned pink but she hid it quickly.

"What would you like to talk about?" Red said smiling.

"I wish I could smile like that," Scarlet said.

"You just have to meet the right person," he said.

 _Thump_

"Can we sit back to back?" Scarlet asked.

"Sure."

They sat on the blanket on the ground Red had brought. Scarlet didn't know why she felt compelled to tell Red anything... maybe because he could expose her and she would be in prison without Crimson's protection but he hadn't. She always wondered why but she didn't want to ask.

"You're welcome to turn me in after this if you want."

"I wouldn't turn you in."

Scarlet smirked.

"What would you like to know Red?"

"Tell me who Scarlet was before she became Vale's notorious criminal."

Scarlet let out a short laugh.

"My name is Starlla."

"Starlla... that's a pretty name. It seems to fit you better."

Scarlet grinned.

"Starlla was really smart for her age. By six she made a giant robot that passes the technology of the Atlas army now. Her father took the credit for the builds because of people would try and take her. She understood and adored her father very much. He was always so proud of her and that she had surpassed him in intellect.

"He called her Starlla because of her hair color; it matched the colors of the stars in the sky at night. He always told her Stella was too main stream. She loved the stars too and always wanted to become an astronomer and study the broken moon. She had so many hopes and so did he; he wanted to live to see her graduate college so he stayed taking care of himself better but... sadly someone had caught wind of Starlla's robots thinking it was her father's.

"At the age of seven Starlla went back to her father's shop to see the horror that befell her father. The leader of the White Fang and his daughter Akairo had tortured him trying to get to give him to make them robots. He told them no and the daughter sliced open his neck. This daughter was the same age as her and she couldn't understand how she learned to do such horrible things."

Scarlet let out a shaky sigh.

"Starlla turned sixteen and decided it was time for revenge. She built the best robot she could and crashes into the White Fang territory. She climbed out and killed the leader, beheading him in the process. Akairo saw this and vowed to kill her then asked her name and that's how Scarlet was born. Starlla Torchwick was no more.

"It was only one week after that when Akairo caught me and tortured me using box cutters and dull knives. I held on strong and she was mad because Starlla's father had deceived them and it was actually Starlla who was the genius they wanted. When Akairo ordered her men to rape and kill me I turned in the Faunus killer you hear on TV. I turned into someone I never wanted to be. Starlla died in the building that was burnt down where her father was. Here I am stealing and killing to make a living."

Red said nothing he was trying too hard not to cry.

"Sorry it was so depressing."

"I guess every criminal isn't a criminal."

Scarlet took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"What does that even mean little boy?" she asked looking at the stars.

Red let out a short laugh, "I'm eighteen thank you. Some do it for the power and control. Most are greedy but you don't seem like that. Why do you do it for?"

"I can't leave the apartment complex without fearing for my life. I might be smart but Akairo is fucking crazy and that is more dangerous than being smart."

"That's not a life."

"I know."

Scarlet tilted her head back and some of her silk-like orange hair fell over his shoulders making him shiver. She lit up a cigar and blew smoke into the air as they both stayed silent. Crimson knew some of the story so that would make Red the first to know the whole story. In reality that made it painful to talk about… but she felt a thousand times better.

"Starlla."

Her head snapped back to face forward.

"If you don't mind… I think I want to see you more than just in the battlefield. Can I see you more?"

Scarlet put out her cigar and took a drink of the hot chocolate. She turned around and so did Red. She saw no hint of malice in his mysterious silver eyes. Scarlet could hide the fact she felt something- maybe her eyes had given it away? He placed a hand on her cheek and she felt her eyes water up. _What is wrong with me? Why do I feel this way?!_

"Can I kiss you Starlla?"

She nodded slowly.

Red let out a slow breath and placed his lips against hers softly. Both their hearts were pounding hard but neither one noticed. Red wasn't sure how to kiss but he had seen enough TV shows to have some idea and he's gotten ahold of Blake's books a couple times. He wasn't sure how she thought about it but he loved the feel of her lips against his.

They pulled away and looked at each other. His face was flaming red making her giggle.

"You haven't ever kissed a girl before or what?" she teased.

"Um… you're my first…" he said quietly.

Her eyes widened, "You're shittin me Red!"

"No… I was just too shy to ask anyone."

Scarlet smiled, "You know I'm a bad girl… you might get in trouble being with me."

"I'm ok with that…" he said grinning.

"You wanna look at the stars for a while?" she asked.

"For as long as we can unless someone tries to kill us."

"You can just defend me with your over-sized gardening tool," Scarlet said grinning.

 ** _Thank you Amethystlover02 I'm glad you like it too :) I hadn't even finished Shattered Mirror when I was thinking this up. I haven't really decided on the ending yet… It is kind of difficult to think of one at the moment. I really didn't want Cinder to be my bad guy in this one…_**

 ** _I went from sad to happy in this chapter and I think it goes well together. I'll start Chapter 8 when I'm at work tonight. Until next time_**


	8. Wyeth and Juno's Secret

**_This will be a rather short chapter but like I said I wanted to get more into Wyeth, Blake and Yuri's stories. Yes there will a lot more feels later too Twilight Rift :) So on with Wyeth and Juno !_**

"You can't keep quiet about this. Wyeth knows something is up and I think you were dumb for doing it anyways!" Rain whispered.

Juno pulled back her blonde hair and began puking into the toilet. After she finished she grabbed the water bottle and rinsed out her mouth.

"I can't tell him."

"He probably already knows! Juno you can't hide a baby for very long and you will lose your spot here at Beacon."

Juno stared at her teammate but she said nothing.

"He doesn't love you-

"I don't care Rain."

Rain's pink eyes widen with shock.

"How can you say that-

"Because. I've liked him since I met him and here you are having one of the best guys in our year like you and you ignore him. He doesn't like Cerulean and she was just being a bitch. We both know that you care for him and you think you're teaching him a lesson but you're just hurting him instead."

Rain said nothing as Juno got up from the floor and wobbles to the door with a pale face and watery eyes. She wasn't in the mood to hear Rain complain; Rain was lucky because she had someone who actually card about her. Juno wasn't even sure what Wyeth felt towards or if he even did. Part of her hurt thinking that way and it shouldn't because she went in knowing what the relationship was going to be like.

Nero and Pyro were cuddling on the bed when Juno reached the dorm door to leave. Neither one said nothing but they knew her secret. Juno made her way down the hall when she ran her face into Wyeth's chest. She started to fall backwards but he caught her around the waist.

"Wyeth!"

"Are you ok? You haven't been answering me back and you've been really distance."

Juno rubbed her nose and looked away embarrassed.

"Juno would you like to talk? Wanna go to the roof top?" He asked brushing her light blonde hair back off her face.

"No. Can we go to the dorm room?"

Wyeth frowned, "Yea sure."

They walked back down the hallway but Juno hung back a little and Wyeth shot her worried looks.

Wyeth pushed the door open and ordered everyone out. Red, Yuri and Blake walked out giving concerned looks but they said nothing. Wyeth wasn't the type to share his feelings with anyone.

"Lock the door."

Wyeth did as instructed.

"Sit down."

"What's wrong? Why-

"I'm pregnant."

Wyeth's mouth snapped shut but no emotion showed on his face. He got up and pulled up Juno's shirt touching her abdomen. He could feel it was hard but there was movement from what he could tell. He looked into her bright blue eyes.

"How far?"

They had been messing around for about four months.

"I think three almost four."

"I see. Why have you been hiding it from me?"

"I want to keep the baby!" she cried.

Wyeth looked surprised, "I would be mad if you told me otherwise."

"What?"

"Give me a little bit and see what I can do. I haven't been so honest with you though..."

Juno's eyes widened.

"My Mother had set me with an arranged marriage. I do have a fiancé but..." he looked at her and she looked like she was ready to cry.

"I don't want her. I want my baby and my woman."

Juno covered her mouth stunned.

"Juno will you go to the dance with me?" he asked.

She nodded furiously tears streaming down her face.

"Juno can... can I make love to you?"

She nodded and embraced him.

It was an hour later when Red and Yuri headed back to the dorm. For some reason the door was cracked and Red began pushing it open when Yuri jerked him back but it was already too late. Wyeth and Juno were both naked entangled in each other. Yuri pulled the door shut and Rain ran into his chest.

"Is Juno in there?!" she hissed.

"Yes..." Red said turning red.

"That idiot-

She went to grab the door knob but Yuri pulled her back and she slapped him "Don't touch me!"

"You can be bitter all you want but you know Juno cares for Wyeth. Let her have this even if it's all she'll ever get."

Rain's mouth snapped shut and she stormed back to team JNPR's room.

"Yuri..."

"I'm fine brother."

Red looked at Yuri but Yuri wasn't paying any attention. His violet eyes looked like they were in deep thought and he knew what he was thinking about: Rain. The girl haunted him constantly even though she never said anything to him. Rain... she was silent but her words were deadly.

Yuri headed to the mess hall leaving Red on his own. His head was filled with Rain... her eyes were beautiful and he loved her smile. She was usually quiet but when it came to Juno she was loud and passionate. No one could blame her considering Juno was her first female friend and she was always friends with Nero since childhood.

"Yuri..."

Yuri turned around to see Blake standing there.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked.

"Just... a lot."

"Just tell her how you feel now. Torturing yourself won't do anything."

"Yea."

X

X

Juno pulled on her pants and zipped them but left them unbuttoned. Wyeth grabbed her hands and kissed her softly. He never thought the moment would come or that someone would ever want to care about him like she did but here she was. She was flawed in many ways- weak almost but she was determined and she had gotten better as time went on.

"We'll go shopping and get you some special clothes. Jeans aren't good for the baby. If you have any cravings let me know and I'll go get for you."

Juno smiled.

They walked out of the dorm holding hands and headed down to the mess hall. A lot of people were staring at them; most of them were girls and Juno was getting angry looks. Wyeth squeezed her hand as they made their way to his teammates. When they entered everyone got quiet.

Red jumped on his table with Yuri and Blake shouting cheers. Nero even Pyro followed suit. Ivy did too and even some of the other teams did but not everyone. It was about time since Juno had liked him the moment she saw him.

Rain sat there studying her book not caring for the chaos around her; she knew what they were cheering for but she wasn't happy. She hated Wyeth for the way he had treated her and that the fact Juno agreed to be just friends with benefits. Nero looked at Rain with his concerned aqua colored eyes but she ignored his stared and kept reading.

"You need to get your head out of your ass and talk to him."

Rain's pink eyes turned to slits as she glared at Nero.

"I don't think so."

"Your ninja skills aren't gonna let you escape from this."

"I'm not escaping."

"Be happy for your friend."

"Why should I be?" she hissed.

"Because Wyeth actually cares for her. He could've paid her off or offered her an abortion but he didn't. He might've been struggling with his feelings considering how his family is."

Rain got up and headed toward their dorm and she walked into her door in time to see Yuri walking up the hallway with Red. She hurried in and shut the door.

 ** _There will be more Wyeth and Juno later too and I believe the ship name is White Knight. For some reason I don't see Jaune and Weiss together but if the genders were swapped they would work out a little better. Until next time :)_**


	9. Beautiful Distractions

**_This will be slightly one of the most fucked up chapters I ever wrote so please beware when you read it. Some of you might be a little mad for what I wrote or even upset I apologize now but it's how it's going to go. Beware as you read on. I'll give another warning as you get there._**

Scarlet sat on her couch staring at her scroll. She didn't know why Red had affected her as much as he did but there was something so strange about him but in a good way. Her screen lit up but it was Crimson; her face fell and she groaned. She picked it up and looked to see it was a job.

She wasn't so confident about taking because of what happened with Neo at the bank. Part of her was actually afraid because he was a silent killer and that's what made him a good partner. Even at night she had a feeling someone was watching her. Part of her was angry he would turn her into Akairo.

Her mind flickered back to what Eton had said. _Don't trust Graylyn._ Graylyn had the ability to cast illusions so maybe... _maybe the girl I saw that night was actually her and not some random woman_. No that was way too crazy to believe... it could happen... it might've happened.

The idea Graylyn worked with Akairo made sense for Graylyn to disguise herself as a Neo's girlfriend... Scarlet's heart was racing; she became angry just at the thought Graylyn had deceived her... _she trusted her._ She couldn't jump to conclusions until she could interrogate Neo and her both. Maybe Neo didn't know but that was a fifty-fifty shot either way.

She messaged Crimson back and accepted it.

 _I hope tonight goes smoothly. I don't know if I can handle any more stress._

X

X

Red sat on his bunk thinking of Scarlet and their kiss. It was innocent as innocent could be and he felt like a kid. She was far more experienced and he knew that. Part of him felt horrible because the idea of disappointing her scared him; he knew he could watch as many videos as he wanted but it would be nothing to the real thing.

Scarlet said never to call after eight at night to three in the morning and it was one. Red looked over at Yuri who was passed out cold. He wasn't feeling good but Blake was thinking it had to do with Rain. Lately even though Rain's words were negative, it was the most she had ever said to him in a while.

Red closed his eyes and drifted to sleep thinking of his criminal love interest.

The next morning Blake woke Red up. He groaned and looked at the cat Faunus like he was crazy for waking him but Blake pointed to the bathroom. Yuri was puking his guts out. Red jumped up and out of his bed hurrying to the bathroom. Yuri's face was pale as could be and he looked weak with his eyes drooping. Red placed his hand on his brother's forehead and it was on fire.

"Oh shit! Let me call the nurse!" Red cried.

Yuri grabbed onto Red's pants, "There isn't much she can do anyways."

"What do you mean?! Are you dying?!" he cried looking scared.

"No… My aura is hitting… kind of like a growth spurt."

"He's right."

Red looked at Wyeth with surprise.

"Everyone goes through this three times in their lives; sometimes more in special cases. You get sick around four to eight years. Then between eighteen to twenty-two. If you have never activated your aura, then it won't ever mature. The third is at about the time of death but instead you get cold as your aura evacuates your body.

"Sometimes when you enter near death experiences it will go up in amount. I heard there are drugs that can increase it for a short time for healing purposes. Usually this is the world's way of riding of the weak- it's a natural selection. Some of the best hunters and huntresses die from it. Some never get the second stage to mature- they skip to the third. Sometimes when you get stronger your aura will multiply. This is the test that most of us go through. Women are quite special though."

"Special how?" Red asked getting a cold cloth for Yuri.

"The moment they become pregnant their aura increases in large amounts to protect the mother and the baby. The weakest girl could become extremely powerful within a few weeks. Nature has the habit of making women power houses. Though the fathers, if they truly care for the mother they will get spikes in aura too. It's like nature has its own agenda for us."

Red looked at Yuri who was hugging the toilet for dear life.

"It is something that happens to everyone differently. Some people don't get too sick because they were made to handle it," Yuri said giving a weak smile, "Go to class. It's Friday and you can go out after school."

X

X

As the day went on Red was becoming more anxious. Scarlet hadn't messaged him at all and he felt worried. There were too many people who wanted to kill her and she stole things for a living. He was tapping his pencil without realizing it annoying Wyeth so much he froze it in his hand.

"Sorry," Red whispered.

"Yuri will be fine. If he dies from this then he isn't as great as I thought."

Red cracked a smile and continued his school work.

X

X

Rain pushed open team RWBY's dorm room and looked inside. _So it's true he is sick._ Yuri was lying in Blake's bed with a wash cloth on his forehead. He leaned up a little bit and saw her thinking he was delusional. He blinked a couple times and laid back down.

"Man I must be really sick if I think she's here with me."

Rain smiled and stepped over to the bed slowly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"This aura shit is annoying but I can through it. I just wish I wasn't puking so much."

Rain took a seat on the floor beside of him.

"I remember when I went through mine."

"Is this…? Is this really you?" Yuri asked staring at her with droopy eyes.

"You don't think I'm real?" Rain asked.

"The Rain I know hates me. I just want to tell her I'm sorry for what had happened but I didn't really like Cerulean at all. I know why she did it too… Because she became jealous of Juno. Juno was working harder to get Wyeth's attention after he had turned her down. She wanted to cause problems between our teams to get Wyeth to stay away from Juno."

"Wow that's pretty horrible."

"Yea. If there was something I could tell the real Rain… It's I really care for you. I could probably move on but I don't think I could find someone as special as her. I think she's pretty cool and smart. She's basically a ninja in the midst of hunters and huntresses. I want to ask her to this year's dance."

Rain grinned and looked at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry."

"You never did anything wrong. You had the right to be upset," Yuri said smiling feverishly.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure Fever Rain."

She giggled a little.

"I really liked you and you were the complete opposite of me. You were loud and outgoing… I couldn't be like that unless I was mad. Then I was mad at you all the time since the dance. The stuff with Wyeth and Juno fueled my anger because I was jealous. I love you Yuri."

Yuri fell out of bed making her jump. He laid his head in her lap and he could smell the scent of flowers off of her green dress. He wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and fell asleep while she stroked his mane of blonde hair. He would only remember this as if it was dream. She was gone when he woke up to go puking in the bathroom.

X

X

Red found Yuri in the bathroom after classes. He handed him a wet wash cloth and a bottle of water. Yuri took it sluggishly and laid his head on the toilet seat.

"I had a nice dream."

"That you were eating or what?" he asked laughing.

"It was about Rain."

Red became quiet.

"Yuri-

"When I come back to life I'm asking her. I don't care I have to do it."

"Ok Yuri…"

X

X

Red picked up his scroll and started messaging Scarlet. He wasn't sure if was going to answer because she might be asleep considering she "worked" at night. He was still waiting for an answer when Blake came through the door holding Ivy's hand. He gave Red the nod and Red got up then left the dorm. They had taken Yuri to the nurse's because he had gotten so dehydrated and his fever had spiked more.

He looked at his scroll and saw there was an unread message. It was from Scarlet making him smile and it was a picture message. He tapped on the view button and his face fell. She was tied to chair in some apartment. She looked pretty pissed and she was in her underclothes. There was an address of another apartment complex at the bottom.

Red ran back to the room busting through the door scaring the couple. They were watching a movie and eating popcorn. Blake glared at Red until he saw that he grabbed his scythe and hurried out the door. He used his semblance and he was out of Beacon within a minute.

It didn't take long to get to the middle of Vale when his scroll began ringing. It was Blake.

 _"_ _What happened?!"_

"She's in trouble!" Red yelled.

 _"_ _Who- damnit Red! Stay away from her! It could be a ploy to get you from Akairo!"_

"I don't care! I have to go! I'll let you know what's going on. Don't worry about me!"

Red hung up before Blake could protest.

He came to the white building and made his way into the building. Red had no idea what apartment she was in. He hurried up the stairs and listened. He had no idea what he was looking for. Red listened through the doors but nothing sounded out of place. _Thud. Thud. SLAM_

 _It's coming from upstairs. I have to hurry!_

Red found the next flight of stairs and hurried up them stumbling along the way. When he reached the floor he yelled and he heard more loud noises. Just as he reached the middle of the hallway he heard a man yell. He pressed his ear up against the nearest door and he could hear shuffling inside and a voice.

"He's not gonna come for you. Crimson doesn't love you like that."

 _Well right door._

He knocked on it.

"Shut up someone's here."

A man with pink and brown hair with eyes to match opened the door. Red wondered if this was Neo or another enemy of hers. He was a lot taller than Red but he looked older. His clothes matched his hair and he wore gloves.

"I'm here for Scarlet."

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm her boyfriend."

 _Well we never officially said we were dating…_

"You look like a kid! How do I know you aren't a hunter?"

"I am a hunter and I want my girlfriend. Release her."

The man busted out laughing making Red turn pink in the face.

"That's the dumbest shit I have ever heard!" he cried.

The man moved a little more and he saw Scarlet with a busted lips and black eye. Red shoved him out of the way and reached out to touch her face but the man grabbed him by the shirt throwing him on the floor. Red jumped back up and kicked him in the face and the man fell to the ground.

"Scarlet!" Red cried.

She opened her green eyes and looked amazed.

"Red? He told me he was going to get Crimson to come…?"

"I messaged you and I guess he thought it was his number…"

Scarlet grinned, "I guess it pays off to be as smart as I am."

"So he's your boyfriend huh?!"

Scarlet looked at the man then back at Red.

"Neo… you have a girlfriend why do you care?" Scarlet asked glaring at him.

"Akairo is on her way. We wanted to wipe you and Crimson out in one shot."

Scarlet's face paled.

X

X

Wyeth was sitting with Juno doing homework when he received a butt dial from Red. Wyeth answered his scroll and listened. He jumped up n gave Juno a hot kiss and went running. He pulled out his scroll and used his pin for his locker. Red and Yuri always left their weapons in their dorm room but Wyeth and Blake didn't.

The locker came crashing down and the door popped open. The heir pulled out Myrtenaster and headed off the school grounds. Juno watched as he left; she wandered why he would leave in such a hurry so she called Blake. She knew Blake was with Ivy but she was worried about him. The only other person was Yuri and he was in the nurse's office… so Red had disappeared.

 _"_ _Juno? What's wrong?"_

"Wyeth just left in a hurry. Do you have any idea what is going on?"

 _"_ _Red left earlier. Shit he's in trouble. I have to go. I'll be there in a minute. Don't tell Yuri anything ok?"_

"I won't."

Juno ran outside and entered her locker pin in. Her locker landed on the ground within seconds and then she saw another locker hit. Blake came out and grabbed Gambol Shroud. He looked at the girl like she was crazy but she was determined to go with him after Wyeth.

"Juno-

"I don't care."

"The baby…"

Juno looked surprised, "He told you…?"

"No but I can smell it. Let's go then."

X

X

 **(Trigger Warning)**

"Look at this!" Akairo cried patting Red's head.

She knelt down by Scarlet and scratched her leg making the criminal growl at her.

"Two out of three isn't bad! Thank Neo! I'll pay you later after I'm finished," she whispered patting his strong arms.

"I want to torture you all over again Scarlet… I can't wait… Then I'll slice open your throat just like I did to your dad… I just can't wait until I see the light die from your eyes…" she cooed pulling out a piece of cloth.

She laid it on the coffee table and rolled it out revealing all kinds of sharp tools. Red's heart was racing so fast he thought he'd die of a heart attack.

"What's wrong Scarlet? You have nothing to say?" Akairo asked grinning psychotically.

"Go ahead Akairo I dare you," Scarlet said with a blank face receiving a scowl from the Faunus.

"You aren't the least bit bothered by this?" she asked looking upset.

"No."

"No… no of course not. Neo rape her for me. Bend her over the kitchen table and take that special spot."

Scarlet's eye twitched a little, "That won't have any effect on me either. I like that anyways."

"Neo tie this boy up. I'll torture him until he cries."

Scarlet's face lost all color along with Red's. _No! I forgot she could do things to him! Fuck my life! This crazy bitch!_

"That's fine but you have to let her leave."

Scarlet's head snapped to the side, "Are you fuckin stupid?"

"No… I care about you a lot and I think you deserve a chance at a normal life. Go be with Crimson and I'm nothing will ever happen to you as long as you're with him," Red said with a strong voice.

A tear dropped down her cheek. _What is this? Why do I feel like this? I should just run and leave him behind but I can't…_

"Well he is in the Black Book… Let her go for now… I want him instead," Akairo said and snapped her fingers, "You have ten minutes to leave their vision. If not, they will shoot you."

A couple of White Fang members grabbed Scarlet and led her out of the building. She looked at them and began running. Her eyes were filled with tears. She began to feel regret… she regretted talking to Red. She should've never went to the bank that night. _I'm so stupid! I hate Akairo… I hate you! Red will live but he won't be the same after this._

 _X_

"So little boy… I think I'll use this scalpel first. What do you think about that?" Akairo asked.

"Do what you want."

"Aren't you so brave? I guess you are a hunter after all…"

"You're boring me."

Akairo began laughing.

"A smart mouth? No wonder Scarlet took a liking to you… She likes certain individuals…"

 _I wonder what she liked about me. I wish I could tell her everything I liked about her._

"Here we go!" she cried cheerfully and sliced opened Red's arm.

He yelped and his began watering. _If she can make it through it I can… God how…_

Akairo began carving Scarlet's name into his arm. Blood was running all over the place. His mind kept going back to Scarlet. It helped drown out some of the pain and Akairo crazy giggling as she went for his other arm. To be honest there was so much more he wanted to do with his life but he felt like Scarlet deserved more than he did…

 _I can't explain why…_

X

"Get my fucking kit! I don't care if you break my door just do it! She's going to kill him!" Scarlet screamed into her scroll.

 _"_ _O- Scarlet ok! OK! I'm coming!"_ Crimson yelled into the phone.

Scarlet threw her scroll down and screamed.

No one would ever come to help. People always minded their own business.

Akairo was slicing up the one person who showed her some decency. _I would kill her a thousand times over. I hate her! I hate everything and this is my fault! I was so stupid and childish wanting revenge! I could've lived a normal life! Red wouldn't be suffering in my place if it wasn't for me!_

A serve panic attack overcame her. It was the second one in her life… She had no extreme emotional attachment to Red but she felt wrong for what she had did right now. Like he was an innocent kid that criminals were afraid of. He didn't even fight Akairo back- he just simply took her place. If he was as strong as they say why didn't he fight back?

 _Fucking Red… Why didn't you just kill Neo when you walked in the door!_

X

X

Wyeth, Juno and Blake had barely made into Vale when Blake caught wind of Red's scent. It smelled like him and iron. His heart began racing- he didn't want to think the worse but… It might be worse than Wyeth had thought. They made their way as fast as they could but it didn't seem like they were getting anywhere. They had no idea where he was and all Blake could do was sniff around.

"Guys… I think something bad might've happened…" Blake whispered.

"What do you mean?" Juno asked looking terrified.

"I smell… Red and blood. I think he's hurt somewhere. It's so strong it's almost overwhelming."

Wyeth's face paled thinking of his innocent partner hurt.

"We need to find him! NOW!"

X

X

"Little RED! Look at how red you are now!" Akairo cried, smearing his blood over his face.

Red's whole body was shaking from the shock and blood loss but he said nothing as she continued on her crazy fun. His aura was already exhausted from healing himself a couple times and Akairo was even most fascinated by how much he had. Red's mind had officially switched over to thinking about his kiss with Scarlet- it just kept playing over and over and over in his head. He had tried to think about the fun times him and Yuri had but Scarlet leaked into his mind.

Akairo sat down on the floor admiring her master piece. Neo was actually disgusted by the Faunus. Scarlet had her issues but this red head took the fucking cake. He actually felt bad for the boy but the boy was barely responding to Akairo's cutting anymore. Neo had no idea how the boy managed not to cry anymore.

"Redddddd," she cooed.

His eye twitched and he looked at her with empty eyes.

"Oooh! I know what happened! He's in his special place! What is it that's keeping you going crazy and dying huh? Is it your blonde brother? Your spoiled heir teammate or my ex? Maybe Scarlet? I had no idea you two were so attached to each other."

Red said nothing. For some reason he thought Scarlet was talking to him.

 _Red… You can make it through this… though I don't know if I can save you but that's ok right? You told me to go run off right? You want me happy with Crimson while you die inside… I suppose I can do that… We weren't really together right Red? You'll be ok right? You'll be dead so I guess you won't care anyways._

Tears started streaming down his face stinging his wounds. _Fuck Yuri… I fucked up… You're going to be really upset when you found out I'm dead… You might even try and kill Akairo but I don't know Yuri… I might feel stupid now but I did this because I wanted too… I was so stupid right? I'm going to bleed to death because she won't just end my life just like that._

"Well… I've always wanted to play with someone's guts before."

Red's head snapped up to see Akairo's blood red eyes.

"Oh you're back with us huh?"

"Fuck you Akairo," he whispered.

She grinned like a maniac making whatever blood he had left run cold.

"You're so strong little boy. I like you… It's too bad you're human and like Scarlet. Do you feel like that piece of slutty ass was worth it?"

"I only kissed her…"

Akairo busted out laughing like he told her a funny joke.

"You didn't even get laid for this? Are you fucking stupid?!" she said.

X

X

The smell was so strong Blake was getting sick to his stomach. They reached a building with some White Fang members standing outside. _We are here I guess. I don't know if I can go in there- I might just pass out from the smell._ Juno squeezed Wyeth's hand making him smile at her weakly. Suddenly Blake heard sniffling.

"Who's there?!" he hissed.

"Come out with your arms in the air!" Wyeth said pushing Juno behind him.

Scarlet stumbled out of the alley with a pale face.

"You-

"We should've known you had something to do with this- Wyeth started but Blake held his hand up.

"What's going on Scarlet?" Blake asked.

"She's torturing him- he took my place and she took him instead. She- she she…" Scarlet couldn't continue.

Everyone turned white as a ghost looking at each.

"Let's go. I'll kill Akairo myself," Blake growled.

"I'm right behind you," Wyeth said.

"You can't! Neo is in there! He will kill you!" Scarlet cried grabbing Blake's arm.

"Scarlet?!"

Crimson came up to them seeing the looks on their faces.

"I have… your shots here. Let's save Red since that's what you want to do."

Scarlet grabbed the box and slipped it into her back pocket.

"If Red doesn't make it, I'll kill you both," Wyeth warned.

 ** _So yea… AntonSlavik020 Ivy is Sage from team SSSN. The one with green hair and Cerulean is Neptune. I just find Neptune to be an ass I don't know why lol. Yea I know but that's how I made Rain to be. Sometimes when you like someone so much and they do something it makes you really angry unfortunately…_**

 ** _I think I literally murdered everyone's good feels from Chapter 7 so I'm sorry and no the story isn't over yet. Until next time._**


	10. Mixed Feelings

**_Well I hope no one is too mad considering everyone knew what Akairo was capable of. I went from making Adam a victim and a great guy to a murdering psycho female go me lol Here's the next chapter :)_**

They rushed up the stairs with Scarlet leading the way. She felt sick to her stomach. She never thought she would even care enough for someone to go back and get them. Even she would've left Neo behind if the situation looked impossible. Wyeth had no problem freezing the White Fang members at the door way. As they reached the door they were all shaken up with fear. Blake kicked open the door and Juno screamed then puked onto the floor.

Akairo looked up at them with a surprised look. She had cut open Red's stomach and his intestines were starting to fall from his stomach. Out of nowhere with no warning Scarlet's aura flared up and the room became hot. Crimson shoved the others backward as Scarlet screamed.

Akairo had never seen Scarlet like this and this was her semblance. Her emotions overcame her common sense and she charged at Akairo. Akairo wasn't as quick as Scarlet was in that moment; Scarlet grabbed her cane and started firing shots at Akairo. Three shoots hit and knocked her into the wall. Neo grabbed his umbrella but Scarlet grabbed the handle and it melted from her touch then the material turned to ash.

Scarlet grabbed Akairo's weapon and thrust it through her stomach making the Faunus scream out in anger and horror. Scarlet picked her up and threw her out the balcony window. Neo took off after her dodging the punch Scarlet tried to deliver on him. Neo picked up the wounded Akairo and took up with some of the White Fang members behind them. The railing to the balcony began melting from being near Scarlet.

Wyeth fell to his knees in front of Red tears running down his face. Blake covered his face and looked away. Scarlet came back inside and shoved the heir to the side. She untied Red from the chair and laid him out on the ground. She pulled out the black case and set it on the floor.

"Crimson in the cabinet in the middle there's a medical kit. Get it. Blake hot water and rags. Wyeth hand me your jacket."

No one questioned her and did as she said. She opened her back box and pulled out a syringe filled with red liquid. She stuck Red's abdomen with it and Crimson opened the medical kit for her. Scarlet began placing his inside back in with ease carefully. She studied what Akairo had done to him but it looked as if she hadn't nick anything important.

Suddenly rose petals appeared around Red and he started glowing red. _Your body has a lot of healing and work to do Red. As long as your heart beats even a little you will be ok. When this is over I will make it up to you Red. I will. Just please live._

"What's his blood type?" Akairo asked.

"He's type O negative," Wyeth said.

"Perfect so am I."

Scarlet pulled out a needle with a small tube connected to another needle. Red's body began closing up the smaller wounds but the one in his stomach was slowly getting there. She knew it was dangerously to do this but she had too. She pulled out a small machine and hooked it onto the tube. She took a deep breath and stuck herself then Red. Blood began filling the tube then she flipped the switch on the machine and it started humming.

"What is that?" Juno asked.

"It's a small machine I made just in case me or one of my partners got hurt. I create a lot of medical stuff just in case something ever happened. I never thought I would have to use it though," she whispered.

"Do you want me to do anything?" Juno asked.

"If you and Wyeth can put Red in the jacket. He's kind of warm but he'll need help so he doesn't get sick or go into shock and die. Check Neo's room please Crimson and grab pillows and blankets."

As Red's stomach healed up to a dark red scar Scarlet wiped off the blood that was dried up around it. She pulled out a bottle and an empty syringe concentrating as she did it. She knew he was going to need antibiotics and some fluids. Crimson brought out the pillows and blankets and Scarlet gave him a small smile.

"Get out the Iv bag for me. It's under that tray. It's small bag but it will work for now. Crimson what are you going to do about Vale Complex?"

"I will call some people and they can come help move the others to safe places. We will have to find another place to hide. Lucky for Red here I have a doctor who owes me a couple favors."

"I can help pay as well if you need some help with that," Wyeth said.

"Yea we might need some help with that."

"Call your doctor friend. Also your cleanup crew," Scarlet said.

Crimson nodded.

X

X

Red was taken to the hospital and treated. His chances of making it was slim but without Scarlet's help he would've died. No one said anything to Scarlet or Crimson the whole time but it was all on their minds- who was at fault here? Crimson kept apologizing for sending her on the job and it was legitimate but it was Neo's con. Juno, Wyeth and Blake sat in silence staring at their friend.

"What do we tell Yuri?" Juno whispered.

"We lie. He's sick from the aura maturation and he would be stupid trying to go after that psychotic bitch."

"I agree. When he's in the right state of mind we will tell him. We can't take Red back to Beacon."

"Red might not be out of the woods yet," Wyeth said, "He may end up having his aura increase and that in itself will make him sick."

Juno nodded.

Scarlet looked at Crimson with gazed over eyes. He knew what she was thinking and he looked away.

"Scarlet I'm sorry-

"I should've just let her kill and rape me that day she caught me. There's nothing in this world that would make up for what happened."

"Why do you even care?" Wyeth hissed.

Scarlet said nothing.

"Because in case you have never noticed Scarlet doesn't hurt innocent people but if you attack her first then it's your problem. She might steal but she wouldn't hurt anyone. She won't steal from families or single moms but from rich corrupted people she will. She steals from your family all the time because of what you do to innocent Faunus."

"That still doesn't make it any better," Wyeth snapped.

"I had no idea Akairo was capable of such things. She had her moments but she didn't seem out there like that," Blake said zoning out.

Scarlet looked at him, "You honestly had no idea?"

"No."

"Red is the second person to survive her psychotic games that I know of. Akairo tortured me then tried to rape me. She had plans to do it again until he said he'd take my place and to let me go."

"But why would she want to something so horrible?" Juno asked.

"I haven't a clue. As smart as I am I can't figure it out. I don't know why and I may never know."

"So that's how you knew to do all that," she said smiling at Scarlet, "I'm glad we know someone like you."

Scarlet smiled back weakly.

"So you made that serum then," Wyeth said.

"I did."

"If you're so smart then why don't you get a real job?" Blake asked with annoyance.

"Because the people I would work with would be hurt by Akairo."

Crimson looked at Red at back at Scarlet.

"Do you guys want to go freshen up? We can go in groups," Crimson asked.

Everyone was covered in Red's blood.

"Juno I want you back to Beacon-

"That's not wise," Scarlet said.

"Excuse me?" Wyeth hissed.

"I don't know what Akairo might be planning but I can't risk you guys getting hurt too. Can one of you guys call someone to watch Yuri?" Scarlet said.

"I'll call Rain, Pyro and Nero," Juno said smiling.

X

X

It had been two days since the incident with Akairo. Red got a slight infection but it was cleared up quickly and his body was returning to a normal rhythm. Crimson escorted the others back to Beacon the morning after just to make sure Akairo was gone for sure for the moment. Scarlet stayed with him barely leaving his side. She would even pee with the bathroom door open.

Part of her was compelled to turn herself in to the Atlas army but that wouldn't stop Akairo from going after Red again. She wasn't much worried about his body as much as his mind. It took Scarlet a little while to recover from the damage Akairo had done to her- not just physically but mentally. She had self-diagnosed herself and stole the medicine she needed.

She remembered every cut on every inch of her body. She pleaded and cried- she couldn't keep her mind on anything else with her father's death in her head. It was strange Red wasn't screaming or even in shock with what Akairo had done so he must've escaped his reality into his own mind. Maybe part of her stopped her from doing the same because no matter what she knew what going on.

Scarlet felt herself drifting to sleep when she heard the sheets on Red's bed shuffling. Her eyes widened as he twitched a little and the heart monitor went off beeping like crazy. A couple of nurses came checking his pulse and it was erratic like he was experiencing a nightmare. She felt herself wanting to break down and cry; she was seeing herself all over again. She had managed to drown out that part of her life for the longest time.

"I think he's having a panic attack at a massive level!" one nurse yelled.

"Red! You're in the hospital!" the nurse called.

Red began fighting them off. His eyes were panicked and he was sweaty bad. Scarlet jumped up and grabbed his face. His silver eyes stopped moving and locked with hers then they began to water. He broke down sobbing trying to fight the nurses off. Another nurse came in and injected a sedative into his IV. He calmed down within a minute and his eyes started to droop.

"Red, I'm here for you. She won't ever get you again. I promise that," Scarlet whispered.

The nurses left after checking everything and Scarlet laid her head by his side and fell asleep. She had no idea she was out until morning but she was. Part of her was hurting on the inside and she felt sick. Scarlet did her best to leave innocent people out and she never wanted Red hurt.

Red was an innocent boy out to be a hunter and obviously to help people too. That's why he stopped her at the Dust shop. She needed that Dust badly and she had no money and she chose to rob it. She was still in panic about Akairo coming around and Crimson was doing a mediocre job at making her feel like she was safe.

 _"_ _Hey!"_

 _Scarlet turned around to see the boy with black and red hair standing there with one hell of a giant scythe._

 _"_ _What do you want?" she asked staring at him._

 _All the bodyguards she had hired were laying on the ground groaning in pain._

 _"_ _I want you to give back all the Dust."_

 _"_ _No I need it."_

 _"_ _Then you buy it! Give it back to the old lady in the store!" Red said._

 _Scarlet smiled slightly amused._

 _"_ _If you want it come catch me," she said playfully._

 _She slung the bag over her shoulder and ran for the building's ladder. Red hurried after her not wanting to hurt in the process as he put his weapon away. They got on the roof top and a Bullhead appeared. Scarlet pulled out a cane from her belt and started firing shots at Red._

 _Red dodged them all with ease and pulled out Crescent Rose. Scarlet threw the bag to the Bullhead and some man with yellow eyes caught it. Scarlet stepped forward with her cane raised. Red rushed in but with his weapon being as big as it was it was hard for him to move fast enough to battle her. Scarlet fired off a couple fire rounds when a blonde man dressed in purple and black showed up._

 _"_ _I'll see you soon little boy!" Scarlet called out and jumped into the Bullhead._

 _Suddenly glass shards that were on fire started flying at Red but the blonde man snapped his riding crop and they began glowing purple. The shards hit the Bullhead as it was trying to get away and the yellow eyed man almost fell out. More glass shards came flying and the blonde man sent Red flying to the other side of the roof top to safety while he protected himself._

 _Little did Scarlet know, she would meet him again in an unlikely situation._

 _X_

 _X_

Red woke up and looked around the room then he saw the familiar orange hair. He reached out and touched the silk strands. Scarlet didn't move as she was still asleep. Red looked down at the arm he was touching her hair and her name was carved into his skin. There was some scabbing but he could see the harsh pink scar tissue too.

His head flipped back to Akairo. She was nowhere in the room. Either Scarlet had killed her or as least scared her away. He hurt bad but it wasn't like when she cut open his stomach and started pulling his guts. He trembled thinking of her dirty hands squeezing his organs in her twisted assault. He took a shaky breath and laid his head back down.

"Starlla?"

Scarlet's head snapped up and her emerald eyes widened with shock to see him awake.

"Red-

"Are you ok?" he asked touching her face.

She nodded with watery eyes.

"I should be asking you that. I'm so fucking sorry Red I am."

"How did you save me?" he asked softly.

"I guess you ass dialed the angry one and he heard. His girlfriend and Blake came looking for you too. Blake found you because your blood was everywhere and the smell was overwhelming. I… I had to put you back together in a sense and give you some of my blood. They gave you a better transfusion when we got you here."

"Where's Crimson? Did you get back with him?"

"No. I was too worried about you to worry about being with anyone else."

Red grinned, "That's nice to hear."

"How can you smile after what happened to you? It's all my fault-

"I don't care. At least you didn't run away. I was sure you would be gone."

Scarlet laid her head on his chest.

"I'm so fuckin sorry Red. I never wanted you hurt. I never wanted anything bad to happen to you."

"I'm ok."

"Red-

"But you didn't have anyone with you when it happened to you. You're a lot braver than I am. If I would've woke up without out you I might've died. How did you ever make it?" he asked softly.

"I… I read up on it and stole some medicine to fix myself."

"Well I'm not surprised. You are really smart. I'm still here and that says something."

Scarlet nodded and started crying.

"Hey Starlla?"

"Yea-yea?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Red asked wiping away her tears.

Scarlet nodded, "Yes I will."

 ** _To the Guest, yes I do have a gender bend sun lol Calling him moon probably would've been a little better but I called him Skyla. Sage is Ivy and Scarlet is Sky. So they form team SCSI (skies) with Neptune being Cerulean._**

 ** _I actually enjoyed writing chapter 9 and 10 even though it was torturing poor Red/Ruby._**

 ** _To EnkyoStar I'm sorry lol I have to do it lol_**

 ** _Well its time for bed, until next time :)_**


	11. Anger

Yuri woke up in the infirmary with Nero and Pyro by his bed. He didn't even ask why but he looked around hoping to see Red and he wasn't there. He sat up and went to grab for his scroll where he left it but he saw it was dead making him sigh. The two guys were asleep holding hands making Yuri smile. They seemed like an odd couple but they had their love right.

"Guys?"

Pyro woke up and smiled at the blonde brute, "Hey Yuri. How you feeling?"

"I feel tired actually, kinda like I got hit by a bus almost. I feel different though."

"How different?"

"Like… stronger. I can't explain it but it feels good. Where's Red? Can I use your scroll?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Lemme call Blake for you. He wanted to talk to you."

Yuri frowned, "Ok."

After about twenty minutes the cat Faunus showed up. His hair and ears were wet like he had taken a shower. Wyeth was right behind him; both of them had odd expressions on their faces. Yuri didn't understand but in his gut something didn't feel right. He had been out for a couple days but what could've happened since then?  
"If you want you two can leave."

Pyro woke Nero up and smiled, "Wanna see if Rain will make pancakes?"

"Hell yea! Maybe she can make some pancake art like last time!"

Yuri grinned, "I wish I could see that."

"We'll take some pictures and send them to you if she does. She even can do people too. She did one of us kissing," Pyro said blushing.

The couple left and the rest of team RWBY sat in silence for a couple minutes.

"Is Red alive?" Yuri asked finally.

"Yea. He is."

"Then what happened?"

Wyeth grimaced, "Akairo got ahold of him."

The color drained from Yuri's face.

"What do you mean?!" he cried beginning to panic.

"Apparently Red had messaged Scarlet to go out with her and someone messaged him a picture of her beat up. This guy called Neo thought it was Crimson and Red went after him because there was an address. Akairo had showed up to kill them both but Red traded his life for hers and they allowed Scarlet to leave. We found her in the alley a short distance from the building.

"Scarlet was hysterical practically and Wyeth only knew because Red butt dialed him. I, Juno and Wyeth met her up and Crimson showed up. When we got there… The smell of blood was so bad… If wasn't for Scarlet, then he would be dead right now. It was bad…"

Yuri's eyes turned blood red, "I'LL KILL HER! ALL OF THEM!"

"You aren't allowed to touch Crimson or Scarlet," Wyeth said.

"They had something to do with it-

"True but this isn't a simple criminal patching up an ally. She cares for him. Red asked her to the dance."

"I don't give a shit! He almost died!" Yuri yelled getting looks from the nurse in her office.

"Yea and if he didn't like her then he'd be dead," Blake said.

"He feels she didn't deserve it a second time," Wyeth said.

"A second time?" Yuri asked his eyes returning to violet.

"Yes. She showed us what Akairo had done to her. She's covered in scars. Then the worst part is that Akairo carved her name into her back. She made it sure it would stick out," Blake said.

Yuri shut his mouth and said nothing.

"I don't think Scarlet will give up on Red so easily anyways-

"She hurt her too?"

Wyeth nodded, "Scarlet also hurt herself trying to cut out her name. You can see all the scars where she tried to get rid of it."

"If I had known what kind of monster Akairo was I would've left a long time ago," Blake said.

Yuri rubbed his face, "I wish I could've helped."

"We didn't need you. Scarlet wounded Akairo all by herself. Apparently she can catch things on fire. Besides you need your rest," Wyeth said.

"Is he still at the hospital?" Yuri asked.

"Yea. We have to discuss where he's going to stay. Red still wants to come to school and everything so that's fine."

Yuri groaned. It was true Red couldn't live at Beacon until Akairo was dealt with because now everyone's living there was in jeopardy. He looked at his two teammates who didn't look so happy about it either but if they felt it was best there was nothing he could do. He loved his brother and he couldn't bear to lose anyone else.

"Can we go see him?" Yuri asked.

"Ask the nurse first."

Blake nor Wyeth told Yuri was it looked like but they both had night terrors. Sometimes Blake would wake up screaming thinking he was seeing Red with his guts spilled onto the floor again. Sometimes he'd dream he watched Akairo do it and he was losing sleep. Juno started staying in their dorm holding Wyeth while he broke down every single night. No one could imagine what Red was going through.

X

X

Scarlet jolted awake when she heard the hospital room door open. Her emerald eyes met up with angry red ones and she quickly looked away. Yuri walked over and sat by Red's bed staring at him. His eyes travelled down his arms and then back to his face. Yuri took his hand and his eyes returned to purple as they started to fill up with tears.

"I'm so sorry brother. I love you Red."

Scarlet looked up at them with guilty eyes. Even though Red was forgiving he would awake screaming thinking Akairo was cutting him up again. Scarlet talked to doctor about what had happened and he had prescribed him some meds that would keep the night terrors at bay and let him sleep peacefully. Scarlet knew that it would work because it was the same kind she had medicated herself with.

"Why did you let this happen?" Yuri asked staring at her.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault. I went to do a job-

"I want you to leave and never to look back," he said flatly.

"He wants me to stay."

"I don't care you aren't good for him-

"Yuri?"

He looked down to see his brother awake and smiling.

"Red! I heard what happened-

"Wyeth was right… I feel a lot stronger than I had before."

Yuri opened his mouth then closed it.

"Yuri I want to go back with Scarlet until everything is taken care of."

"What?" Yuri said starting to panic.

"It's ok. We already talked about it."

Yuri glared at Scarlet.

"Don't act like that towards her. She saved me with her medical knowledge."

"Like shit she did! She just did whatever she thought she could get away with!"

Scarlet got up and Yuri grabbed her wrist, "Don't think you're getting away with anything!"

Scarlet tried to jerk away making Yuri's eyes turn red. Without warning Scarlet grabbed Ember Celica and the metal started to get hot. Yuri was unaware what was happening until her finger indents were in the metal and he let go. He just stared at her while her green eyes darkened over with malice. Red sat up waving his hands.

"Please stop!" he cried.

Yuri ripped off his gauntlet and stared at the hot metal.

"Don't expect me to allow you to hurt me like everyone else has. I won't stand there and take it," she hissed glaring at him.

"How fuckin-

"Shut up Yuri!"

Yuri's eyes returned to their normal pale violet color as they widened.

"You need to calm yourself and I had already told her that you would be very upset when you got here. No matter how you take it _she did save me._ You knew I liked her and now you're getting all upset with something that clearly wasn't her fault. If you want to be angry be mad at me. Be mad at Akairo- I couldn't just sit by and wait for someone to rescue Scarlet."

"I want her dead!" Yuri hissed his eyes changing color again.

"As do I."

Yuri looked at the orange haired vixen, "What do you propose we do?"

"We have to have enough strong fighters to go against her. Her sword is special as it eats up the enemy's aura as its attack closes in and slices through the target. You need something with powerful long range attack or another sword that can be wielded as fast as she can move. I can only move so fast to move out her way but to actually have a one on one battle I would die. So would you, considering your gauntlets are only good up close and personal.

"The only person who I know who can attack her is Neo and he's on her side. He's a deadly killer and someone who I was partnered with, so I know how he is. Even the biggest Grimm in history is nothing compared to her… She'll go after what you love most, use you to get to me or him when it comes to her advantage then kill you and the other person. She is fuckin bat shit crazy but she's twisted and a sociopath."

Yuri looked at Red and then back to Scarlet.

"Red can't hurt people."

Red looked away but he knew it to be true. He wasn't a violent person.

"I know."

"Then what do we do?" Yuri asked.

"People will not change their behavior unless something drastic has happened. Red is still the same person considering what he has gone through… he won't change. Now in an instance that you or one of your teammates was close to being killed his behavior will most likely be changed and he will pick the most logical option through fight-or-flight. His flight reaction would be to run or not move in fear of getting killed. His fight move will be to counter the attack or kill the attacker.

"Most of us wouldn't think twice of killing the attacker but there are some people who can empathize with the attacker and won't attack. There are very passive people even in the event of an attack will not attack back but simply defend without hurting the other one. Even if Akairo walked through the door right now he wouldn't attack her. Even with what she had done… he won't hurt her."

"Red-

"You can't ask someone to be ok with killing even if the attacker deserved it."

Yuri looked at the floor and Red looked deeply ashamed.

"You can't force someone to change their personality."

"Red can help us fight but he won't kill. That is fine by me," Scarlet said smiling at Red who smiled back weakly.

"Why? Why is she after you anyways?" Yuri asked.

"Her and her father killed my father. I sought revenge and go it. She grabbed me and tortured me. When I escaped she vowed to hunt me down and kill me… Never in my life had I expected to like anyone else. I cared deeply for Neo but that was a dead end… Now he's against me. My partner Crimson likes and it looks like I can't trust one of my… associates."

"I'm sorry…" Yuri said.

"It's fine. From a psychological stand point it is not Akairo's fault that she ended up the way she did. Her upbringing was to blame since she killed my father when she was seven. From what I've heard and read about… she was doing a lot of things she shouldn't have at a young age and that resulted in the way she is. She never loved Blake… She more loved control- the idea of having someone loving her and doing as she wished. I know for a fact Blake has killed people before and I have witnessed it."

Red looked at Yuri and Yuri nodded, "He told me in our first year. He wasn't too proud of it."

"I have a call to make," Scarlet said standing up.

Red frowned," Are you leaving the room?"

"I can go to the bathroom."

"Who are you calling?" Yuri asked confused.

"Jazmine. She is a lovely person," Scarlet said smiling sheepishly.

"Oh yea! I fucked up her club once," Yuri said grinning.

 ** _Another chapter down. Jazmine is Junior by the way lol Trust me Yuri is still pretty pissed and my next chapter will be about Blake and Akairo if anyone is curious to know what happened between them. So I hope everyone looks forward to it and it will be a long chapter :)_**

 ** _Until next time_**


	12. Akairo

**_This will be slightly messed up chapter before you continue on… Fyi_**

 _"_ _Daddy! Daddy! Look at what I did!" Akairo held up a piece of paper with scribbles and what looked like flowers._

 _Akairo's father just stared at her with a bored look and nodded disappointing the poor girl. She walked out of the kitchen and up to her room to pick up her crayons. She might only be four but she knew something was wrong. Her father had been acting weird for the last few months. Even her mom had stopped coming around a lot._

 _"_ _What did I do wrong?" she asked putting her crayons back into the pencil case by color._

 _Akairo heard the front door slam open then shut. She finished putting everything away and tried to open her bedroom door but the knob wouldn't budge. She tried again but it was like someone had locked it making her frown. Hardly ever had she been locked in there but it was odd. Her mom came home every time around this time._

 _"_ _Mommy?" she said aloud but all she heard was arguing._

 _"_ _Mommy?"_

 _No answer._

 _Then she heard shouting. She went to her window tried pushing up on it and it barely budged._

 _"_ _I wanna see Mommy. I don't like when they fight," she murmured._

 _It took about twenty minutes to pry it open being as little as she is. She never even noticed that the arguing had stopped with her mind set on opening the window. She slid a little on the roof but she managed to catch her balance. She hopped onto the tree nearest like she did all the time._

 _She rushed over to the front door as fast as her toddler legs would carry her. Akairo tried to look through the frosted window but she couldn't see what was going on. She jumped for the door knob and it clicked. The door flew open and she landed on the floor inside._

 _Akairo's red eyes widened in shock. Her father was covered in blood with a crazy look on his face. Her mother lay on the floor with her guts all over the tiled floor. Akairo shut the door slowly and walked over to her dead mother. She dropped to her little knees moving the hair off of her mother's face._

 _"_ _Mommy?" she asked tears going dowe her face._

 _SLAP._

 _Akairo slid across the floor with half her face dark red. Her father stood up with an angry crazy look that scared her making her tremble. Her red eyes drifted back to her mommy who lay dead on the floor. She wasn't sure what dead really meant but the word was in her mind._

 _"_ _Akairo-_

 _Her eyes began glow red as she heard her name and she glared up at her father._

 _All those times they had hanging out with all the other Faunus families and the times they went to the beach and swam together. She got up and grabbed the knife that was laying on the floor. The air began to fill with a menacing force- it was almost too hard to breathe. She attacked her father so fast he had no time to react._

 _Akairo sliced open his chest and blood sprayed everywhere. His aura had been sucked from him and it had no time to replenish when she cut his chest open. As fast as she was he healed quickly and she kept attacking for a full five minutes before she collapsed and got tired. Her aura diminished from the air and she collapsed to the tile and blood._

 _X_

 _X_

 _For a couple weeks they had disappeared from place to place with his White Fang followers with none of them aware that her father had killed her mother. He had claimed that the Schnee Dust Company had done it and that Akairo was too mentally damaged to speak. She stayed in a cage with chains so she couldn't hurt herself._

 _Akairo had grown more homicidal than suicidal as the weeks went on. Everyone had just assumed she was too messed up after her ordeal. She tried killing anyone who came close enough and soon her father was using her against Grimm and his enemies. Akairo even killed innocent guards of the Schnee Dust company. She was so fast no one could see her coming._

 _She had lost herself in the delusions she had. She believed her father would sometimes be her mom asking her to do simple things. Sometimes her mother would tell her to kill people so she wouldn't die but in the end she always ended up dying. Akairo vowed to become stronger to protect the image of her pleading mother._

 _As they moved throughout Mistral and Atlas, they came to Vale when she reached the age of six. Akairo was walking through the streets holding herself calm, controlling the urges she had. She came across a black haired boy with cat ears. His eyes were yellow and full of pain- the same pain she saw there was her own._

 _"_ _Are you ok?"_

 _"_ _No… My Mom and Dad are gone… Some people killed them but I got out."_

 _The boy began crying and Akairo gave him a hug. For some odd reason she felt… peace._

 _"_ _Do you want to come with me? I am a bull Faunus but I know of some cat Faunus though. I'm sure they would love you," she said smiling at the boy._

 _"_ _Are you sure?" he asked quietly and she nodded._

 _"_ _My name is Akairo."_

 _"_ _Blake."_

 _X_

 _X_

 _The delusions had slowed down and soon Akairo had started acting like a normal girl but at night… the nightmares were intense and she would wake up covered in a cold sweat. She would wake up from them seeing she had wet herself. She soon became so attached to Blake and things were going well when her father took her to some metal building._

 _"_ _This man in here has something we need to keep ourselves safe."_

 _She looked at him confused._

 _"_ _Will it bring Mommy back?"_

 _Her father looked surprised, "How did you know?"_

 _"_ _Really?!"_

 _"_ _He does have it but he doesn't want to give it back. He took it from us. He made me hurt your mom."_

 _Akairo's face twisted into a scary glare._

 _"_ _I'll do whatever it takes to bring her back!" she hissed in a low angry tone._

 _After a whole month they went back at night and Akairo tortured the man but he refused to give them the plans to make the machine to bring her mother back. Akairo did everything she could to hurt the man but it did no good. She did whatever horrible things imaginable and with his last words, "You can't bring back a dead person" she slit his throat. If it wasn't for Blake, Akairo would've relapsed into her delusions._

 _Something else had taken over her. She began using people against others to get what she wanted. She was seducing grown men and using black mail to get information. After she got what she wanted she would kill them or send the evidence they were cheating to their families. She did whatever she needed to get where she wanted. Her father had grown proud of her but it was cut short._

 _She had come back to an orange haired girl killing her father in a giant robot that was supposed to bring her mother back to life. She became angry and enraged and promised to kill the girl who was named Scarlet. It wasn't even six months later when Blake couldn't handle the killing and the hurtful things that she began doing on a daily basis._

 _Part of her would've stopped for him if he had asked but she became narcissistic. Any time she came across Blake she tried everything she could to get him back but nothing worked. Even if she got him into a few one night stands but he would always leave. Part of her that was the small Akairo who loved her mother ached for Blake as he was her cure for the problems she had but she had already pushed him away with the monster her father had created._

Akairo laid on her bed touching the healing hole on her stomach and stared at the ceiling. Part of her had seen herself in Scarlet's angry rage. She had no idea if Red was still alive but if he was… there was no telling if he would be the same. Maybe he would be with Scarlet by his side… the thought made her mad. She wished Blake would come back to her. Just make her better it's all she wanted.

She wanted the machine that would bring her parents back to life.

 ** _Sorry for the long wait. I have been tired and I haven't felt all that great. Life has the habit of catching up sometimes. I have a short week at work (yay!) and it'll be pizza Thursday with my family this week. We are getting closer to Volume 4 and I'm so excited!_**

 ** _Just a question because I can't find any, is there any Spark and Blanche fanfics? Lol_**


	13. Living Together Part 1

When Red was released from the hospital they waited outside with Yuri when a group of black cars pulled up. Red had a feeling it was wasn't the White Fang but the person Scarlet had called. A couple of women and some men got out of some of the cars wearing red and black. They all looked at Yuri recognizing who he was from a couple years ago. Then a guy stepped out wearing all white and then another guy that looked just like him from another car wearing all red.

A tall woman stepped out of the car. She wore a black suit with pinstripes and a red tie. She wore knee high boots and she had her long straight black hair up in a braid. She pulled off her sunglasses to reveal she had gray eyes. Her eyes darted from Scarlet to Red then to Yuri who she gave a dirty look too.

"You wanted a favor Torchwick?"

"I need an escort to the Vale Complex."

"I heard that place was hot?" Jazmin said frowning.

"It is but Crimson has hires all over the place now and most of the people have moved out."

Jazmin looked at Yuri again, "Why the fuck is he here?"

Yuri grinned sheepishly.

"Don't worry he won't do anything. He's a bodyguard for Red."

"Uh huh. What did you do?" she asked staring at Scarlet.

"Can we get in the cars please?" Scarlet asked.

"Alright… Gavin (Melanie) you get Yuri Xiao Long. Garnet (Milita) you get Red. I have Scarlet. We know the detailed parts right?" Jazmin asked and they both nodded.

"Let's go."

X

X

"Goddamn Starlla. I can't believe what you have done."

Jazmin sat down her wine glass and looked at the orange haired vixen.

"You're lucky. I hate Akairo. Psycho bitch and her drunk ass. She's been coming around with your partner a lot."

Scarlet's eye twitched, "…I know."

"You want me to kill him?" Jazmine asked smiling.

Scarlet started laughing, "I will do the honor if it comes to that."

"I hate cheating men. You sure you don't want Garnet? You've made out with him before."

Scarlet turned bright red, "I actually like the guy I asked you to help me protect."

"The one with black hair? Wow."

"I'm surprised you haven't tried setting Gavin up with me either," Scarlet said grinning.

"Gavin is hardcore gay. He's been lonely for a while and Garnet is over here raking women in. I feel bad. I don't know of anyone who is gay or will put up with his uppity ass."

"I know someone possibly," Scarlet said grinning thinking of Eton.

"You will have to bring him over. Gavin needs to get laid and fall in love."

They arrived at the Vale Complex with Crimson standing outside. He was dressed in his dark red silk shirt with a yellow design going through it and the sleeves were ripped. Red just stared feeling embarrassed because he was so much younger than him. Garnet looked at Crimson then at Red.

"Dude chill. Akairo doesn't mess with Jazmine too much. She looks like a super model mostly but she's pretty deadly. The only one to ever beat her was the blonde guy."

Red gave him an embarrassed grin, "Yuri is like that. He doesn't care he'll fight anyone."

"I give him that. So what are you and Scarlet huh? You two dating?"

Red nodded slightly and Garnet laughed, "Good choice. She's pretty deadly too but she is a woman. She's soft and friendly as long as you don't cross her."

Everyone got out the cars and stood there. One of Crimson's guys showed up with groceries for Scarlet's apartment as the others swept through the building making sure it was safe. Scarlet wasn't into letting others protect her but things had gotten so far out of hand and it allowed someone innocent to get hurt. One of the women poked her head out and nodded to Jazmin.

"Let's go Red."

"Ok..."

Red was nervous as hell because the last time with Akairo coming through the door and attacking them. His heart began to pound and he started to feel light headed like a panic attack was about to happen. He still felt really weak and he felt like he couldn't defend himself if she came at him now. She would just kill them so easily and all they could do was stand there.

"Red... it's going to be ok," she whispered.

Scarlet could tell he was panicking; he turned slightly cold and he was covered in sweat. There were goosebumps all over him and he looked paler than usual. She took his hand and led him to her apartment with Jazmin's henchmen on all sides of them. She knew how he felt.

It took her awhile to stop being paranoid and it took what self-control she had left not to kill herself. She was always looking over her shoulder; she jumped at all sudden movements. Her life went from ok to shit after Akairo did what she did and she felt like there was no recovery from it. That's when she started robbing people to keep herself up while fighting off the White Fang.

They made it to the door and the henchmen went in first and swept through the apartment checking everything. Jazmin's stood there waiting with her arms crossed leaning against the wall. Her grey eyes locked with Red's silver eyes when she frowned. She reached out and flicked his nose making him jump.

"Akairo isn't here so calm yourself."

"I-I-

"She's crazy so she would come in without being stealthy."

Red looked at Scarlet who nodded in agreement.

"We are staying in the same apartment because we will be less paranoid because we wouldn't have to worry constantly if she would find us. Jazmin will have people here waiting around at all times for us."

"Oh... ok."

"What's your name boy?" Jazmin asked stepping closer to him.

"Red Rose."

"What's the blonde asshole to you?"

"He's my brother."

"Huh... Yuri Xiao Long? He came in fucking up my place looking for his dad. His dad looks nothing like you..."

"Oh... yea we have two different dads."

"Is your dad Silver Rose?" Jazmin asked.

Red nodded.

"Thought so. He was a nice man."

Scarlet looked at Jazmin then to Red.

Red looked shocked, "Thank you."

Jasmine smiled and nodded.

"Boss, it's all clear."

"Alright. Enjoy your day. I'll send what's-his-face in now."

Red smiled and waved to Garnet.

"If you need me, Scarlet has my number. Enjoy your day."

Gavin gave a short nod to Scarlet and headed out first. A few henchmen went then Jazmin then a few more with Garnet trailing behind giving a wave to Red. Crimson and Yuri came in a couple minutes later with disgruntled looks on their faces. Red looked confused but saw Scarlet grinning.

"What's wrong boys? You don't like each other?" she asked taunting them.

"I don't like him Red. He likes your girlfriend."

Scarlet's face turned red and she coughed a little hiding her face.

"I know that already."

Yuri's squinted at him and his head snapped to the side to look at Crimson.

"You leave them alone."

Crimson snorted, "I won't stop until they're engaged. Apparently she doesn't trust him enough that's why she is under my protection."

Red went to say something but Yuri jumped in Crimson's face.

"I'll have you know he can move so fast it would take you minutes to realize he cut your head off!" he growled.

Crimson started laughing because he knew it wasn't true.

"If that was true he would've done that to Akairo when he had the chance."

Scarlet went to say something but Yuri grabbed the man's shirt his eyes turning red.

"Yuri stop! This is ridiculous.

"Only until I end him-

"Enough you two! I want to sleep and I don't want to hear this shit in my dreams," Scarlet snapped and everyone became quiet.

"Red call me every chance you get so I know you're ok. I love you little brother."

Yuri hugged Red gently and headed down the hallway for the stairs.

"Bye Crimson. Red will be out of school until Monday. See you then."

Scarlet shoved Red into her apartment and slammed the door. She locked the door and headed for the couch stripping off her pea coat. She took her bowler hat out of the pocket and tossed it onto the coat rack with landing perfectly on top. She took of her white button up shirt revealing her black bra. Red's heart dropped when he saw Akairo's name cut into her back with the other scars.

She turned around to see the horrified look on his face.

"I know I'm not too pretty without clothes but… this is me."

"I know but… you went through all that."

Scarlet grinned, "These are old stories that I relive every time I look in the mirror. I'm more worried about you and the effect Akairo had on you."

"I forget what she's done to me with you around."

Scarlet's face turned bright red.

"Well, um… Do you want to take a nap?" she said.

Red nodded turning pink.

"I won't touch you ok? I just would like another kiss like at the park…"

Red nodded with his heart pounding in his chest.

 _I can do this again. She's so beautiful there's no problem with kissing I can't mess this up._

Scarlet's face turned bright red and she turned her head to the side trying not to laugh.

"What?" he asked.

Scarlet pointed down and he looked to realize he had gotten a boner thinking of how stressful it was kissing her.

"I just… I'm going to sleep on the couch."

X

X

Yuri sat down by the gates kicking some rocks the best he could. Their whole lives were a mess but it was turned upside down. The moment Red stepped into that bank to save her, it was over with. Red had changes their lives without realizing what he had done and Yuri teased him. He should've told him to stay away and he should've been the big brother tell him so.

Yuri had lost his dad then his step dad. From what his aunt told him about his dad Yuri looked like him. Same long hair and strong eyes. They were twins except the fact he was blonde with violet eyes. He had been jealous because Red looked like his dad down the style of clothes too.

"Yuri?"

He jumped and saw Rain smiling down at him.

"R-Rain?! I haven't done anything-

"I know. You want to talk?"

Yuri looked stunned, "Why?"

"What do you mean why? We've talked already before."

Yuri's eyes widened in shock.

"You weren't a delusion? You were really there?!"

"Yes. Come on."

Rain pulled Yuri to his feet with ease. It was scary how strong she was for being so little.

"Let's get something to eat in the mess hall."

X

X

Yuri sat down while Rain got their trays. She set it down and smiles at him but it didn't make him smile back ; he was in deep thought thinking of Red. His violet eyes looked clouded over like he wasn't there. She had no idea what was wrong with him but she decided to act like nothing was bothering him.

"You and Red have been gone all day. Have you been training?"

"No."

She frowned, "What?"

"He got hurt."

Her eyes widened, "Why aren't you with him?"

"Someone's with him right now."

"Oh."

Yuri just laid his head onto the table.

"Yuri..."

He looked at her; her pink eyes were filled with concern.

"What?"

"Things may not going well now but they will. Just give it time. You can't allow yourself to get sick; Red needs you still. How can you help him if you're sick?"

"Oh that's true."

Rain smiled.

"Why are you talking to me anyways?"

"I thought about what you and Juno had said to me. I know how Cerulean is but it hurt. I thought you would change your mind and want her instead."

Yuri opened his mouth then closed it.

Rain grabbed her milk.

"I guess that makes sense. I'm sorry for being an asshole the other day."

"I deserved to hear it though. I'm sorry too."

Suddenly everyone's scroll went off. Yuri grabbed his and looked at it.

"The dance is postponed for two weeks. They want to do the exams first..." Rain said looking disappointed.

"It's fine with me. I heard the exam is in Emerald Forest."

Rain frowned, "what?"

"Yea. That's what I've been hearing and they're mixing it up a little."

"How is Red gonna do it if he was in the hospital?"

Yuri's eyes widened, "Shit."

 ** _Everyone please forgive me for updating so freakin late. I binge watched Steven Universe last week. This week I have busted my ass work I couldn't even think. My updates will be really late for the next two weeks because inventory will be coming up and I don't what time I will get home and get some sleep. I also sliced open my thumb and that sucks even worse._**

 ** _I also drew a cover for my story and I hope its ok looking :)_**

 ** _Until next time_**


	14. Living Together Part 2: Aura Mix

_**I actually have a theme song for Red and Scarlet. It's called 'Play with Fire' by the Birthday Massacre. It just seems to fit their relationship lol**_

Red woke up the next morning and saw there were eight messages he had missed. The first three were from Yuri, then one from Wyeth, then another from Blake. One was a bank statement which said that the bank would be re-built as soon as possible. Then the last two were from the school: the first was rescheduling the dance and why and then a prep message for the exams. His face lost color. The exams started Monday.

"Why?" he groaned and flopped back onto the couch.

He looked over at Scarlet's door. It was wide open but he could hear soft snoring. Red got up and crept over and poked his head in. His eyes widened with the sight before him. She was covered in a dark red sheet but her breasts were hanging out. They had pink puffy scars on them too just like the rest of her body. He pulled back and bumped softly against the wall.

Red had no idea she was such a light sleeper because she jumped out of her room with her cane completely naked and ready to attack. His eyes widened and his face turned red as blood seeing her fully naked. Scarlet looked down to see Red's face and she busted out laughing. He was just so innocent and she kept forgetting that.

"Are you ok?" she asked giggling.

"I'm sorry I just- I just wanted to check on you."

"Red we are dating aren't we?" she asked crouching down.

"Y-Yea but… I feel embarrassed."

Scarlet grinned and walked back in her room. Red got up and headed back to the couch to wait for the criminal mastermind.

"Is this better?" she asked standing in her doorway.

It covered her up but her breasts were big for the thin spaghetti strap shirt. Her abdomen showed and he saw all the pink scars all over. The thin capris bottoms showed she wore bright pink underwear and it wasn't helping him much. She walked over to her fridge and started pulling out bacon then a carton of eggs.

"Are you hungry?"

"Very. I warn you I eat a lot."

"Really?" she said in a silky voice and leaned on the counter. He could see her nipples making his face turn red again.

"Y-yea. I have too now. My exam is Monday and I'm barely healed. How can I go fight?" Red asked.

Scarlet stood back up.

"I wouldn't recommend that. You might tear something back open. Can I ever be a hunter again?" Red asked standing up.

She frowned, "Of course. Your body went under a lot of strain you just have to relax for a little bit."

"Do you have anything that will make me heal faster?" he asked practically pleading.

"I can make it but it has some effects. It's not like taking headache medicine."

Red just stared at her.

"You were… too out of it to realize what was happening to you. I don't think it would be wise to give you anything."

"Great. I can't do it."

Red sat down on the ground with his face in his hands.

"You can-

"I can't!" he yelled, "Do you have any idea how heavy my weapon is? My semblance is speed and I'd probably rip my stomach open just running!"

Scarlet fell silent.

"I did it because I wanted to help people. I wanted to protect and I can't do that sitting here. I worked so hard."

Scarlet felt instantly guilty.

"I know it's my fault. You should've just let me die in that bank," she said softly.

"That would've solved nothing."

Scarlet cracked open a couple eggs and started scrambling them while she added milk.

"I'm sorry for yelling… It's just… I'm so close to graduating. I have a year and a half left."

"It's already that long huh?" she asked aloud smiling.

Red grinned thinking of when he first met her.

"If you want I can channel some of my aura into you. It might feel like I'm burning you but I'm really not."

"I've heard of that… but that's for close people like friends and family. That's super intimate…"

Scarlet blushed, "I know but this is really important to you."

She laid the bacon into the pan and it started sizzling.

"It's already Thursday so we can do it. If you feel like you're up to it."

"Yuri told me that it's like your soul is open and it's like reading the other person's mind and experiences. You know everything from what they love to what they fear and what they hate. What if there is stuff inside my head you don't like? I don't want you to hate me."

"Neither one of us can help what happened before 'us'. It will just be something we have to deal with. You'll probably see the guys I have slept with too. I think you'll hate me more than I hate you."

"I don't think I could," he said smiling.

X

X

Red got a shower after they ate breakfast. He sure did clean her out; he ate ten eggs and a pack of bacon by himself. Scarlet didn't even look repulsed but more fascinated that he could put away so much food. Red stepped out of the shower and looked into the body length mirror. The scars were red but they didn't hurt as much. Part of him wondered if she felt the same pain as he did even though the experiences were years apart.

He had no idea how his mom would react to her or what had happened to him. She probably would try and beat Scarlet up he wasn't sure but he had the feeling. Yuri had already wanted too so it didn't surprise him any. Red dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist.

Red opened the bathroom door and walked into the living room seeing his girlfriend reading a giant college Astronomy book and some educational show on the TV. Part of him was actually surprised by the sight but she did say she loved it. He never thought criminals as normal people but they were. They liked and enjoyed things just like he did.

"How was your shower?" she asked without moving a muscle.

"It was good but I kind of forgot I don't have clothes here…" he said turning pink in the face.

"Jazmine had Garnet pick up some clothes for you. They are by the door."

Just as he moved the towel got caught on the stand and it fell off him. He let out a girlish eep and Scarlet turned around. Her eyes just wandered around his body staring at it. He wasn't outrageously cut but he had some muscle definition and he was a little skinny. She caught a full look of his junk as he tried to cover it making her giggle like a school girl.

"I never met a guy so shy before."

"I just… it's rude to you-

"Red, it's only rude if it's small and it most certainly is not."

His face turned flaming red, "You're really open aren't you?"

"I am. I have no shame and it's rare in a woman but I am who I am. Is that ok with you?" she asked and he nodded furiously.

X

They spent the afternoon ordering and eating pizza and watching movies. Red had eased up some and he was less nervous than he was this morning. She was like any girl at school but she was older. She seemed so normal it was nice to him. She wasn't the way the news had portrayed her. She was so beautiful and her laugh was cute. And damn was she really fucking smart.

She would tell him random facts or if a word came up and he didn't understand she would explain it. She knew how everything worked and how things were made. She could even tell him the history of Remnant and her face lit up when he asked more and more questions. Sometimes she would search up the topic if she didn't know much about it.

When dinner time rolled around Red had her sit on the couch while he cooked. He threw together chicken cooked in Italian dressing, with baked potatoes, garlic shell pasta and sweet rolls. Scarlet was extremely impressed but Red had to learn to cook because Yuri's patience was shortened to almost nothing and Mom was always doing missions.

They ate in silence as they watched a horror movie she had picked out. Red couldn't help but think this was perfect in every way. He could give up everything if every day was like this. They were just sitting not caring about the fact Akairo could be lurking outside their door. The shattered moon was rising higher into the sky.

They finally got up and did dishes together and headed to her room. Red wasn't expecting to get lucky or anything but he didn't mind the idea. He felt stupid for thinking it but he was falling for her pretty hard. She was perfect… So smart- that meant more to him than how she looked.

"Um… Starlla?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad to be here."

Scarlet turned pink and grinned.

"I'm glad you feel that way."

Red leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled against his making him feel butterflies in his stomach.

"Are you ready?" she whispered.

His face turned red.

"Wh-what?" he stammered.

"The aura exchange," she laughed stroking his hair.

"Oh! Yea yea!"

"Sit across from me."

Red scooted his butt on the bed and faced her. She held up her hands and he did the same. She laced his fingers with his and placed their hands on their knees since they were so close sitting Indian style. Red began feeling his hands heating up but the sensation wasn't unpleasant. Suddenly they both started glowing red but her aura was slightly darker shade. It started creeping up his arms and intermingled with his.

She opened her eyes and her eyes were shining brighter than normal. He loved the way they looked; the green was so bright they could glow in the dark. Scarlet's aura reached his stomach and he could feel the heat intensify- he was beginning to heal. Suddenly he began feeling weird… like he was seeing Scarlet's emotions. She was nervous and excited- she was also serious and trying not to mess up.

He closed his eyes and he saw a small girl with long orange hair and emerald eyes. She smiled a lot and she was with an older man. She had a big book in her hands… She was building a robot… Then the image changed to the horror she had told him about. He saw the man dead with a child Akairo killing him. The scene disgusted him but he felt so sad like his heart would break into two.

Red saw Akairo torturing Scarlet. The teenage girl cried silently but she refused to give in. Akairo ranted about her killing her dad and some machine to bring her parents back to life. He was in pain- enough to make his sick when he felt repulsed by the White Fang members touching her. He saw the night sky and felt cold as she ran through the night after she escaped.

Then he saw her meeting Crimson and Neo… They were younger and a lot less buff than they were now. He felt intense joy upon seeing Neo and he began seeing all the crimes she had committed and the adrenaline rushes she felt. Then it was her first time… She was scared and disgusted with her scarred body. Neo didn't mind it.

He saw everything they did together throughout the years. Red saw the pathetic pick-up lines Crimson had tried on her. There was a gray haired girl suddenly and he felt angry and betrayed. Then the mint haired guy named Eton flashed and the image of him jerking off making him feel embarrassed. Then he was hugging her telling her to be careful of Graylyn.

He saw himself at the Dust shop and how small and weak he looked but he felt enjoyment. The small fight between them…thrilled him. She had thought about him sometimes but it was only small thoughts. His mind saw a lot of Akairo and the numerous times she tried killing her. Then he saw a burning anger and betrayal upon hearing some girl and Neo. Neo and her fought- the feeling of betrayal became stronger.

Next thing he knew he saw Crimson and Scarlet in bed together but it was more a need feel. There were no emotions behind it. Then he saw himself and her again at the bank. It was instant attraction- he wasn't alone in those feelings. Suddenly he saw himself tied to the chair with his guts everywhere. The feelings of sorrow were overwhelming- then anger than he had ever felt hit him. He saw red and everything felt hot like he was blinded by rage. He felt satisfaction as she stabbed Akairo.

Then his mind flashed to today and how happy he felt. _She was really happy to be with him. She enjoyed their moment together and the feeling of carefree had filled her._ He felt like he wanted to cry the feeling was so wonderful. Was this love?

Scarlet saw everything from the moment he discovered his semblance to the times him and Yuri fought and defended each other. Then she saw a man who looked just like Red but she felt sad and hurt. Red sat in front of the window waiting- staring hoping to see the man again but never did. Soon there was female with a giant scythe and a flask. She showed him how to use the scythe. She felt the joy he got out of holding the weapon.

Soon she saw the destructive power he had. The combined power of his speed and his scythe Crescent Rose. Even though all his emotions she felt fear of it. He wasn't a child but a powerful force bent on protecting his loved ones. She had never seen anyone except Neo do things like that. Then she saw the night they first met. He was nervous… she was so young then…

Then suddenly it flashed to Akairo torturing him. He thought of her the whole time. There were so many emotions she couldn't even process them all… Then the bank came flooding back… but the cutting was pulling on his memories… Akairo had scarred him so bad. She could see the numerous nightmares he had. She began to feel sick to her stomach…

The she saw herself in the hospital and she felt relief… She felt happy like there wasn't a care in the world. She could feel how nervous he was thinking of her rejecting him for the dance but Scarlet felt the relief when she had said yes. She felt embarrassed as Garnet had talked to him but then fear took over with they reached Vale Complex. He was scared that Akairo would show up and try to kill them.

The fear was so strong she wanted to cry and vomit at the same time.

Scarlet felt somewhat envious until she reached the part of after Akairo psycho assault... he was in love with her but there was something lurking just as strong as his feelings for her- the fear of Akairo. He was actively scared every second; even the nightmares weren't even that bad. She felt like shit even more than before but it made her sick for think he was that scared. She truly felt horrible.

She began focusing on his aura and realized there was something so much different about his. Hers was a fire burning of desire for freedom but his was soothing; Red's aura was like smelling lavender and feeling calm like a hot bath. The irony of it when him being so fearful and fast with power. He was so much different than anyone else...

Scarlet pulled away slowly and their aura broke contact and disappeared into the correct bodies. She opened her eyes and saw silver ones staring back at her. She couldn't read the expression there for it was conflicting the emotions he was feeling. Scarlet wasn't sure how could someone be so afraid all the time.

"Even after everything I felt I'm not sure how to feel," Red said sheepishly.

"I didn't know you felt so strongly about me," she whispered her face pink.

Red reached over and grabbed her chin lightly pulling her close. Their lips met and he wrapped his arms around her then they fell back onto the bed. Her flaming orange hair spilled around his face making him smile against her lips. It was like silk and it smelled of coconut and flowers; the smell was intoxicating.

(smut alert lol)

Scarlet could fell Red's arousal pressing against her stomach. She tried not to let him know she knew but she could feel the heat coming off his embarrassed face. She sat up and rubbed her hot pussy onto his hard member making him jump. He looked at her seeing the hunger in her eyes.

"Do you want too...?" She asked and he hid his face.

 _It's so cute, he's shy._

"I'll get down Red."

Just as she leaned back over him he grabbed her arm and stared at her then cleared his throat.

"I want too but not yet."

"We can do other things if you want."

"What is 'other things'?" Red asked.

Yuri had explained some stuff to him but he had no idea why anyone would want to such nasty things but he had a feeling he would find out.

"Well... I can use my mouth and hands if that would help you out."

Red swallowed hard and nodded.

Red could only imagine what she would do. Here she was; the most notorious criminal in Vale seducing him, probably take his virginity and she was his girlfriend. She straddled him and lifted her shirt. Her breasts bounced a little and his eyes became wide as he stared at her chest.

 _Oh my god..._

His heart was pounding in his chest so hard he thought it would give out.

Scarlet unbuttoned his pants and started pulling his pants down when his hard dick sprung out and she grabbed it gently. Red twitched a little but he let a little moan making the criminal smile. She moved her hand slowly at first trying to get him use to the feeling but once he started moving a little more she decided to go faster making him arch his back a little breathing hard. She knew it was his first time doing anything so she wasn't going to hold him accountable on his ability to hold his load.

Scarlet removed her hand and Red whimper like a puppy making her grin evilly. She put her mouth on the tip and he moaned in pleasure loudly. Scarlet was already one hell of a pro so she knew what to get him off. She shoved his whole length into her mouth and deep throat him making him moan loud enough the people in the other apartment could hear him.

She went faster and he grabbed the bedsheet gripping for dear life. Scarlet was enjoying it more than she had with anyone else; his reactions thrilled her to no end. She knew he was getting close as he was thrusting upward to meet her mouth into her throat. She then grabbed his balls and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Scarrr- he couldn't even finish his sentence as he blasted his load into her mouth.

Scarlet was taken back by the amount he had given out- it was so much she almost choked. She pulled away and looked at her boyfriend who looked he passed out. He was breathing hard and his grip on the bedsheets had loosened up. Scarlet crawled over top of him and she placed her hand on his chest. His poor heart was pounding a million miles an hour.

Scarlet leaned in to give him a kiss and he started snoring lightly making her laugh silently. She got off of him and grabbed a towel to clean his cum and her spit off of him. He didn't even move as she wiped him off with a soft towel from the bathroom. Scarlet returned to bathroom and brushed her teeth then rinsed with mouth wash. She pulled on fresh undies (which hers was soaked from her blow job to Red) and a pair of silky black pajama bottoms.

"Goodnight Red," she whispered giving him a kiss on the cheek and cuddled next to him. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

 ** _Oooo lala lol I was thinking of writing a Steven Universe fanfiction because I having shipping problems and I have come to love Jasper as much as Amethyst but I won't stop writing RWBY fanfics so there's nothing to worry about. I spent most of my week reading fanfics of SU and I'm ready to do my own when I actually have time. So until next time ;) I hope you enjoy it Kitty I love you lol_**


	15. Living Together Part 3: Burning Desire

**_This will be a more slightly perverted chapter lol just letting you know :)_**

Red woke up with a start staring around the room. It was already daylight and he looked down to see Scarlet sleeping peacefully. His face reddened with embarrassment when he realized that he had gotten off and he had passed out on her. _Oh my god… I did the one thing Yuri told me that most women hate. I literally passed out on her without getting her off. She's… she's not gonna want to be with me after last night… I…_

Red got out of bed and closed the door over then tiptoed to the kitchen; maybe if he made her some food she would forgive him. Red was really good at making omelets so that was his best choice. He stayed as quiet as he could as he made their breakfast hoping she would stay asleep while he finished. He felt like shit for leaving her hanging like that… _Ugh… Yuri will hit me when I tell him._

Scarlet woke up and stretched out. She noticed Red wasn't beside of her and she jumped out of bed. She tiptoed over and looked through the crack in the door to see what was going on but all she saw was him cooking. Part of her was scared Akairo had come in and butchered him up. She relaxed and walked into the living room connected to the kitchen.

"Hi Red."

He stiffened at her voice saying his name.

"You ok?" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I-I

"Do you regret what we did?" she asked quietly.

"No… I-… I don't know. I felt like it wasn't much fun for you."

Scarlet turned him around and his silver eyes looked sad.

"Red it wasn't even like that. I don't do things if I don't like them. I'm not the type to be forced into anything of that nature. I was extremely aware that you are so damn innocent it practically ruins my evil side- but in a good way. I did it because I care about you a lot. I know your feelings for me aren't a sham."

"Yuri said that if a man didn't please his woman back then… they were an uncaring jackass. Women don't like that."

Scarlet started laughing.

"What?!" he asked turning red.

"Part of that is very true… but it was your first time experiencing it and why would I judge you based on just that? Sometimes people pleasure their partners without excepting anything in return. A man or woman can spoil the other without such stupid ideals. Only little girls expect something in return. I can wait for you to get there. It just takes time- I'm in no rush Red."

Red smiled and gave her a kiss.

"I love you Scarlet."

"What?"

"I love you," he said more boldly.

Scarlet's mouth opened a little but no sound came out.

"Wait was that too soon?" he asked.

Scarlet moved the pan off the stove and tackled Red to the tiled floor.

X

X

Graylyn leaned up against the doorway looking at Akairo who looked super pissed. Akairo was slow at healing for the strangest reasons but she had always been like that. Graylyn watched as Neo walked her with a tray of food to give the evil Faunus leader. Akairo didn't even look at him as he sat it down on the stand by her bed.

"Who did this number on you?" Graylyn asked with a smirk on her face.

"Who the fuck you think did it?!" she snapped but Graylyn shrugged and slapped Neo on his ass as he walked over by her.

"I only asked a simple question."

"It was the orange haired bitch."

"She bested you again huh?" Graylyn said sitting on Akairo's bed.

"So what if she did?" Akairo snapped.

"I know Crimson wouldn't really attack you. Red is a pussy ass bitch from what I heard but he's still dangerous… Eton has caught wind of me I guess. Neo leave the room."

Neo looked at Akairo and she gave a slight nod.

"Are you sure?" he asked but Akairo just glared at him.

"Do it," Graylyn said grinning.

Neo locked the knob and left the room leaving the two women together. Graylyn turned to Akairo, who's face still twisted with anger. Without any warning the woman shoved the injured Faunus down onto the bed. Out of nowhere she slid her hand down Akairo's pants and undies shocking the leader- but it wasn't the first time Graylyn had done it.

"Graylyn-

"Shut up."

Akairo turned pink and snapped her mouth shut.

"That's what I thought… So tell me what you did to anger the smooth criminal."

As Akairo stumbled through her story trying to tell Graylyn what had happened which was difficult with three fingers inside of her. Akairo was close a few times but Graylyn eased up until Akairo managed to finish the story she sped up her finger pace. Akairo came hard and laid down on the bed breathing hard. She looked at Graylyn lazily making the gray haired woman smile.

"I hate that," the Faunus said staring at her.

"I know."

They looked at each other but they were both thinking the same thing… Scarlet Torchwick.

"What will we do about her?" Akairo asked looked at her messy sheets.

"What would you like to do to her?" Graylyn asked shoving her wet fingers into Akairo's mouth without warning.

Akairo moaned and rolled her eyes.

"Well my dear?" she whispered removing her fingers.

"I wonder if Red would trade his life for hers… He was so interested to torture compared to her… His mind wouldn't break… but part of me saw he had snapped a little… The look in his eyes… He fought so hard. I want him over her."

Graylyn looked at her in surprise.

"Wow… why is that?"

"I would make her watch what I do to him and I would let her live just so she could torment herself to the point she would kill herself," Akairo whispered.

The woman laughed, "Damn… It is so thrilling to hear you talk like that… I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while."

"I missed you…" the Faunus whispered.

"I see that… Would you like round two? You have me so turned on…" she whispered.

Akairo ignored her pain and ripped off Graylyn's clothes. The red head was breathing staring at her girlfriend's naked body. They had been together for a short six months; Graylyn was attracted to yandere Faunus. Akairo still had her small affection for Blake but it had died out over the while Graylyn tormented her sexually. Graylyn knew of Akairo's desires to bring back her parents and knew there was no way that someone could bring back the dead- even with Scarlet's intelligence.

Graylyn had just decided to allow her girlfriend to ride out her delusion just hoping she got the chance to tear apart the Faunus when the time would come.

X

X

"I don't want you doing the exam," Wyeth said staring at his pregnant girlfriend.

"I have too. I didn't try so hard to quit now. I will do the test," Juno said staring at him.

He sighed and sat down rubbing his temples.

"Why is it so important to you now?" he asked.

Juno smiled at him, "Because I have your parents to prove that I can do this."

"Juno-

"They are expecting you to marry that other girl but I have to show I'm Justas worthy as she was. I want to show them that I can fight regardless of the situation. My aura is higher than it was before and I can protect me and the baby."

"Hey."

They both looked up to see Rain standing there.

"I tried talking her out of it already but she refused… Juno can do this though."

"Considering Rain is your voice of reason… I will allow it… I don't want you to resent me… but if anything goes wrong… I will stop your match."

"I agree," Rain said.

"Ok Mom and Dad," Juno said.

She stood up and walked over to the bathroom.

"Don't worry about me… Worry about how you guys are making through the exams. I got this."

Juno grinned and gave them the thumbs up.

X

X

Red laid on the kitchen floor without anything on trying to catch his breath while Scarlet sat on the tile eating her omelet and bacon. Scarlet grinned at every bite she took knowing she sucked the life out her inexperienced boyfriend but he looked happy anyways. He looked over at her with a weak smile trying to stay awake but it wasn't really working.

"Do you do that to every guy that tells you that?" he asked acting like a smartass.

"No just the one who really meant it Red. How you feeling?" she asked with an evil grin.

"I feel so worn out… you are so great… I can't wait to return the favor…" he said his words starting to slur.

"Don't worry Red… there will be more time for practice. Even if I have to show you how," she said with a grin.

"Show me?" he asked perking up a bit.

"Oh yes… girls can masturbate too."

Red raised his head a little in shock, "Really?"

"Oh yea… After you pass your exam that will be your prize."

"Wow."

"Until then, I'll just keep sucking you off."

Red turned pink and smiled, "I don't think I can survive anymore of that," he said weakly.

"I don't know… we can test it out though," she said snickering as she put her plate on the ground.

"Shit," he said as he faded into a nap.

Scarlet grinned, "Oh my innocent boyfriend… I will corrupt you in due time."

 ** _I'm sure everyone thought I might have forgotten Graylyn and Scarlet's suspicions of her but I didn't. I wasn't sure how I would tie Akairo and Graylyn together but then I thought- oh make her Akairo's messed up girlfriend. Lol Well it might be a week before I get another update out… I'm sorry but work is shitty lately and I'm sick and I'm really tired. Well until next time._**


	16. The Test

Poor Red spent most of his weekend being teased by his hot ass girlfriend Scarlet Torchwick. It did help him hide the fact he was nervous about the exams coming up. He wasn't even sure if his body or even his mind was ready for it but he wasn't going to pass it up. He was really surprised that Yuri had stayed away to be honest… his brother didn't like separating from him for long periods of time.

Red laid on the couch watching a TV show about marine life that Scarlet had left on and she walked out of the bathroom swinging her hips. She stopped in front of Red completely naked. His silver eyes shot up to her face with his own face turning pink. She crouched down in front of him smiling with an evil grin and he knew what was on her mind.

Just as she reached her hand out to unzip his pants she stopped him.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking worried.

"My balls actually hurt but that's not the reason… how come you haven't told me back?"

"What?"

 _Oh shit._

"Starlla Torchwick… I love you."

Her heart thumped hard enough to make her chest hurt.

"I can't tell you that Red."

Red's face fell and he looked offended.

"Why not? You know I mean it-

"That's why I can't tell you. As smart I am I can't help but feel that… if I tell you but some fucked up chance Akairo would get you and kill you. I always told Dad that and… look what happened to him. He was tortured and killed. You have already endured one of those and I honestly would prefer if we kept it that way."

"Scarlet-

"That's final Red!" she cried standing up.

Red sat up and grabbed her wrist as she started to walk away. She whipped around to only see Red's angry silver eyes. She felt herself become afraid almost. There was a fire in his eyes and she couldn't describe it but she loved it too. Scarlet stopped what she was doing and looked down at the floor.

"Do you have little faith in me?" he whispered and her head shot back up.

"No I never meant it that way-

But she did. Red wasn't a killer. He killed Grimm but he couldn't kill people and that was his downfall.

"Then do you trust me to hold my own?"

Scarlet just stared at him.

"Well?"

Her mouth opened but she couldn't form the words.

"Scarlet I need an answer."

"I can't…"

"Why not? Tell me the truth!" he whispered frantically.

"I don't trust you to defend me or yourself against Akairo. You don't have that killer instinct that is needed to end someone's life no matter how dangerous they are."

Red let go of her and began walking to the door to leave the apartment.

"That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you!" she yelled.

"Not everything needs to be solved with someone dying."

"You're right but look what happened to you! I know you saw it! The way you sat in that chair almost dead with your guts hanging out. Your friends had to see that and none of us want to see that again!"

"Why does it matter if you don't trust me?" he asked softly and he opened the door and left.

X

X

Crimson and Eton sat on the couch watching TV when it came crashing open. They both turned afraid but then they saw Scarlet and they became petrified. Her eyes were almost flashing red like there was a fire. They could feel the heat coming off her body due to her semblance and it was scary because the doorknob melted off onto the floor.

"Jesus Scarlet! Don't burn my place down!" Crimson cried staring at her.

Scarlet looked at her hand as the metal melted off and splashed onto the floor by her bare feet.

"Are you ok?" Eton trying to act like he had a pair.

"We had a fight and he took off. Can someone follow him to make sure he gets to Beacon safely?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"His semblance is speed- he'll be fine," Crimson said trying to hide the excited look on his face.

"Why are you fighting?" the mint haired asked.

"I basically called him a pussy," she murmured.

Both men looked surprised.

"Scarlet I'm not good at heterosexual relationships but I'm sure you aren't supposed to say things like that," Eton said.

"I know!" she cried and fell into the chair sulking big time.

Crimson looked pissed off now. The amount of emotion she had for the boy bothered him. Did they have sex? Maybe even confess their love for one another? The thoughts made Crimson pissed off enough he started cracking his TV remote in his hand earning a worried look from Eton. Eton pulled the remote away and set it on the coffee table.

"Are you two broken up?" Crimson asked glaring at the TV.

Scarlet's eyes widened, "Shit I don't know!"

"Something actually has you scared," Eton said in astonishment.

"Shut up cock sucker," she growled amusing both men.

X

X

Red stood outside the gates of Beacon staring up at the school. All his hopes and dreams were here. Everything he had trained for was right here in front of him and yet… It wasn't enough. The woman he had fallen for didn't even trust him to keep her safe… and yet it was more than true… it was a brutal fact. Blake, Yuri and Wyeth would have the ability to do if harm came upon someone they loved but… why couldn't he?

He should've been happy she was honest instead of lying to his face. Scarlet was a killer only when she had to be… so why couldn't he be that way? Even after everything Akairo had done to him… he couldn't kill her and he knew that. She was a person… where a Grimm had no soul. He saw through Scarlet's eyes exactly what the crazy Faunus had done to him but it barely fazed him except for the nightmares that had afflicted him.

Everything had been for her even though he barely knew her and now he had some insight what she really thought of him. He most definitely was a coward but he didn't have it in him to harm another human being. Part of Red _knew it wasn't Akairo's fault for the way she was._ He grabbed the iron gate squeezing it. He wasn't the same hopeful hunter that he used to be- Akairo had cut it out of him literally.

He now saw how things for what they really were. Protecting people from Grimm wasn't all there was… there were dangerous people like Akairo lurking in the shadows but Scarlet was in there with that. She stole things even killed people just because they attacked her. Scarlet was more chaotic good while Akairo was chaotic evil; they were opposite ends of the spectrum of wrong. He knew more of Scarlet than of Akairo.

What charmed him most about the orange haired vixen was her smart ass attitude but he loved the way she looked talking about the things she loved like astronomy. The way she looked concentrating on her reading and researching things on her phone. The smile she got when he blushed or the feral looks in her eyes when she wanted him. He wanted her… because she felt right for him.

Red was snapped out of his thoughts when a pizza guy showed up beside of him.

Wyeth and Juno actually walked out together holding hands surprised to see Red there. They stopped and stared at him unsure what to say. Wyeth handed Juno the Lien and Juno paid the guy then he left. No one said anything. Wyeth handed Juno the pizza and stepped up to Red shocking them both. Red flinched expecting a slap to face but that wasn't what had happened.

Wyeth hugged him tightly almost making it hard to breathe. Red barely noticed but his teammate was shaking with tears welling up in his eyes. Red hugged him back feeling relieved. None of them had discussed what had happened to him an it needed to be talked about. Red looked over at the blonde who was smiling with tears in her eyes too.

"I fucking missed you Red. Yuri is driving me up the wall and Blake is well… Blake. I need some sanity please," the heir whispered.

X

X

Yuri dropped a two liter of pop when he saw his brother walk through the dorm door. Blake had dropped the cup he was holding as they stared at their leader in shock. The biggest surprise was he looked a hell of a lot better than he did. Yuri jerked his brother's arm and embraced but not as tight as Wyeth had. He was scared the boy wasn't coming back.

"Why are you here? I thought you wanted to stay with Scarlet?" Yuri asked pulling away.

"We got into it…" he whispered, "I don't want to talk about it. I want to just pass my exam and be over with."

"Oh… ok… Are you sure Red?" Yuri asked and he nodded.

He went to his bed and climbed up. He flopped down rocking the unsteady structure but it swayed back in place. Red was tired and he actually hurt. He fell asleep quickly ignoring the smell of pizza. It sounded stupid but Scarlet loved pizza and he might start crying if he tried to eat some. It sounded cheesy but his whole life had messed up and flipped upside down.

Red slept until the next morning when he woke up at six. He stretched and jumped out of bed softly. He hurried and showered making sure he didn't wake anyone up. Just as he finished dressing he went to the door almost running into JNPR who were about to knock on their door. Wyeth shot up in bed looking at Red and Juno popped underneath his arm to get to her man. She climbed into bed giving him a kiss.

"What are you guys doing?" Red asked.

"The meeting for the exams is at eight and I wondered if you guys wanted to eat together," Pyro said smiling holding Nero's hand.

"Yuri!" Red yelled but only Blake got up.

Wyeth got annoyed and got up. He pushed his messy white hair out his face and shoved Yuri out of his bed. Yuri woke up mid fall and landed on his knees. Yuri just got up and stretched walking to the bathroom like nothing had happened. Everyone started laughing and Red started laughing with them. It made him feel better like everything was almost back too normal.

"Do you guys do that every morning?" Juno asked grinning.

"Yea for the last year actually. No one ever gets to see it though."

"Hi," said a small voice.

Everyone turned to see Ivy standing there.

"Are we all ready?" Blake asked.

"Hell yea!" they all called.

They were only told a little information that they should be dressed in their battle attire and with their weapons. The mess hall was filled with three and fourth year students. The first and second years had the week off thanks to the exams taking place. The next week would be theirs then the dance. The dance that Red had invited Scarlet too. He shook his head and began eating.

They all finished their food when Professor Onyx stepped inside the mess hall. She had long gray hair and her eyes were a bright brown color; they twinkled as she looked upon the third and fourth year students. Professor Gavin Goodwitch came in beside of her with a clipboard in his hair. His long pastel blonde hair braided behind him made him look nice until you looked into his piercing neon eyes.

"Everyone silence!" Professor Goodwitch yelled and the mess hall became quiet.

"As you all know your exams are today. For the fourth year students this determines whether you graduate or not. Third years this decides whether you go to your fourth year. This year we decided to do things a little different. We will be meeting in the older stadium. It is already up and cleaned out for the exams.

"Now... it will be a series of one on one battles... we have the list already. Now winning or losing adds or takes from your score but you will be more tested on your skills and how well they work against your opponent. You have a total of 200 points to start with. You must have at least 120 to pass. The first round will be decided when we get there. We will start at 8:15 am."

Onyx stepped up and beamed at her students.

"I hope you're all prepared for this. This is a test in its own way to ensure the right ones graduate and move on to the real world. In the past too many of our students have perished and we want to change things. This will also ensure the safety of the people of Remnant. Today will be third year students and tomorrow will be the fourth year. Then Wednesday will be the written test for third year and the test for fourth years on Thursday."

Yuri groaned in his hands.

"The rest of year will still matter but the exam and test almost guarantee your graduation. The first and second year students will take a written test but no physical exam. The written test has a total of 500 points. You need 295 at least to pass. Altogether as the lowest score you need 415 points out of 700. Also no throwing your matches or you will automatically be expelled."

Everyone looked at each other.

"We will interfere if of the fighters are too hurt. This isn't like the Vytal Festival- you will go until you can't anymore," Professor Goodwitch stated.

No one said a word. Everyone was too nervous to say anything. This was bigger than all the things they have ever done. Yuri looked over at his brother who looked visibly shaken- the way he had looked was like he was reliving what he went through with Akairo. Blake and Wyeth had the same worries looks; their leader didn't look like he was mentally stable enough to go through with it.

"Well I'm ready! Are you ready Red?!" Juno cried grinning at him.

He began to grin and nodded, "Of course!"

It was 7:50 and the two teams plus Ivy's team went to the was old looking but it was glorious- covered in carvings and it was mainly silver. Everyone looked up in awe just staring. They went and saw some of the other teams were already there and it looked like some of the younger kids were there from the first and second year. They took a spot in the middle across from the entrance and sat down.

Finally, at 8:10 Onyx and Goodwitch walked out in the middle and everyone fell silent. Goodwitch smiled slightly loving he didn't have to tell anyone to shut up. Everyone watch as Onyx twirled her cane around just smiling at everyone. Even as the headmaster she was more excited about the exams than her own students. Even though more students started piling in, Onyx began to speak and her voice echoed throughout the stadium.

"You all know why you're here and I won't waste any time on that part. I will say however, that anyone is against anyone and it doesn't matter if they're on your team or if you're related to them. Remember no holding back. There will be no aiding to teammates at all while they're fighting but cheering is aloud. There is no booing allowed either."

"Remember this is a battle of life and death. Now... The first two fighters are Juno Arc of team JNPR and Wyeth Schnee of team RWBY. Please come down now."

Juno said nothing as she got up and grabbed her sword. Wyeth sat there stunned. How could he fight his pregnant girlfriend? Yuri smacked his chest and pointed the ground where the two professors were waiting. Wyeth got up grabbing Myrtenaster and headed down. It was clear Juno was pregnant even through her black sweater.

As they stood there facing each other. Professor Goodwitch stared at Juno with a slightly worried look.

"Miss Arc are you... able to fight?" He whispered to her but the blonde gave him a reassuring smile.

"Juno you're pregnant I can't fight you and risk hurting my baby," Wyeth said staring at her.

Onyx raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Miss Arc we can excuse this until you deliver -

"No. I'll be just fine. I can do this."

"Juno- Wyeth started but she raised her hand.

"This is the ultimate test for me. I want to be a huntress and nothing will stop me from that dream. If it wasn't for Red and Pyro I would've never made it. This will show your parents I am worthy and I will beat you. I will win because I'm stronger than I was," Juno said her blue ocean eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Very well. At my go," Professor Onyx said walking away smiling.

Juno held out her sword and smiled while Wyeth still looked hesitant on the whole thing.

"GO!" Onyx yelled smiling.

Wyeth didn't have time to back out as Juno jumped forward and their swords clashed blowing dust everywhere. He looked shocked seeing how much stronger she was. There was something in her eyes that thrilled him and told him she was serious. Just as she went in for another attack Wyeth summoned a glyph under his feet and back flipped out of the way.

Just as he landed Juno was right on him. Even for a pregnant woman she was quick and their swords clashed again. She landed her strikes against her boyfriend perfectly. Wyeth never knew she was so good but it had to be thanks to Pyro's training. Just as Juno laid another attack ice shot up out of the ground in spikes but Juno hit some kind of force field before the ice. Wyeth frowned confused to where it came from.

Juno got back up covered in dust and there was a scratch on her cheek but it healed up quickly to Wyeth's surprise. She ran and jumped. She shot into the air like she had jumped onto a trampoline and she slashed at her boyfriend. He wasn't ready for that and was sent flying into the ground a couple feet back. The blonde charged at him again but it was taking time for him to recover from the shock.

Red sat in the stands watching the fight. Everyone heard what they had said- Juno was pregnant with Wyeth's baby and they were fighting each other. Even from here he could see the Schnee heir was holding back in his attacks but Juno certainly wasn't. She was making Red excited to fight again despite the fear he had for Akairo.

"Fight me!" Juno yelled as she attacked Wyeth again.

"I can't Juno- I…"

He blocked again but she kicked his feet from underneath of him.

"I am here to show everyone I can do this without help and you're going easy on me! How can I prove I'm better than that fiancé they set up for you if you treat me like a fragile toy!" she cried looking angry, "You will fail the test and be expelled! Do you want that?!"

"No!" he yelled.

"Then fight! How can you prove to your mother otherwise?!" she cried and Wyeth's eyes widened.

He flipped backward and took his traditional stance. She was right with everything she said. Wyeth wanted to prove a lot to his own family as well as her. Here was making a fool out of his girlfriend when she was trying to prove herself to him and everyone else. All the people who said she couldn't do it and he was proving them right. He looked around to see everyone on the edge of their seats and Professor Goodwitch was beginning to stand up but he held up his rapier.

"I will fight you and win Juno Arc!" he yelled and charged in at her. He spun the chamber on his weapon and clicked onto the red dust.

Fire sprayed out of his weapon toward Juno but to his surprise she just raised her hand and the fire diminished. _She has a high level of aura to begin with… Of course… she learned how to manipulate to her will… Damnit Pyro… when did you teach her shit like that?_ He thought.

As the battle went on Wyeth was slowing down. Juno had such abnormal amount of aura and she wasn't running out. Her stamina kept recharging thanks to her aura and she was a force to be reckoned with. Just as Wyeth jumped off a glyph again he swung his rapier shooting icicles everywhere her aura deflected it and it slammed Wyeth head on. He hit the ground hard gashing open his arm with his weapon.

Juno didn't move as Professor Onyx walked out and called the result.

"Juno Arc of team JNPR wins!" she yelled and the crowd jumped up cheering.

Juno grinned and waved. She dropped her sword and rushed to Wyeth's side. She pulled his button up shirt off and placed her hands on his wound. Suddenly they were both engulfed in white aura making Wyeth smile tiredly at her. She was truly amazing for someone who was weak as can be the day they met.

"Let me help you up," she said pulling him up to his feet. Onyx grinned and handed Juno her sword.

"You two did amazing! Juno, you get 200 points and Mr. Schnee you get 130… I think you know why."

Wyeth nodded and Juno frowned slightly.

"Don't be mad I deserved it. I treated you like you were the same Juno three years ago."

Juno grinned and they walked up to get with the rest of their friends.

"Damn Juno!" Yuri yelled grinning at her and she blushed.

Juno hugged Pyro around the neck and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "it's all thanks to him and for him not giving up on me."

"I bet the sex is great," Yuri said wiggling his eyebrows at the couple and both their faces turned red.

"Ok everyone! Next is Red Rose from team RWBY and Pyro Nikos from team JNPR! Come up next!"

Red froze looking at the red head.

"I… I guess we are next."

Everyone looked at Red all thinking the same thing: _Can he do this?_

 ** _Well I meant to finish everyone's fights in one chapter but this is long enough and I can stop here. Apparently I have someone demanding some smut between Red and Scarlet but I assure you… I will get there I promise. Lol Tonight is my last night of work and I have five days off to work on this awesome story. I hope everyone has a great day :)_**


	17. The Test Part 2

**_Here is the second part. Before you start reading I'm not gonna write out everyone's battles but I do have it all written who will fight who so if you really want to know and as long as they are in Red/Ruby's year. Well on with Red's fight._**

Red walked down the stairs in a cold sweat. Pyro was down there before he was not helping his case. His eyes were blurring but it wasn't from tears. In front of him it looked like Akairo with red hair walking down there. Suddenly everything shifted and his head started to hurt.

He opened his eyes taking the last step and he saw it- the same chair he was tied too. He started to shake a little trying to compose himself but it wasn't working. His stomach where she cut him open started hurting making things even worse than they were. Oddly Akairo turned and started giving him a concerned look.

"Red are you ok?" she asked touching his shoulder and he smacked her hand away shivering.

"It's me… Pyro!"

Red closed his eyes and opened one slightly to see the strange look on Pyro's face.

"Are you ok?"

"I can't focus… I keep seeing her… She…"

"Red it's just the exam…" Pyro whispered, "You have to fight me the best you can."

Red nodded wiping the sweat off his face. He didn't feel safe here.

"At my go..." Onyx said staring hard at Red.

"Calm down... you know this is your favorite thing," Pyro said, "Take a deep breath. Don't let your PTSD take over."

Red nodded.

"Go!" The headmaster yelled.

Red reached into his back pocket and pulled on some gloves. Pyro smiled slightly noticing he left Crescent Rose with Yuri. A part of him was functioning enough to leave it. Red had experienced first-hand last year what Pyro's could do; he dismantled the giant scythe and used it against him. Pyro raised his finger slightly but Red didn't jerk in any way- he wasn't wearing any metal.

"You remember the last time huh?" Pyro said with a smirk.

"I did and I learned some new stuff too. Are you ready?" Red asked cracking his fingers.

Little did Red and everyone else know Scarlet put a pink wig and blue contacts wearing a normal young adult outfit with Eton sitting beside of her dressed like himself with Garnet and Gavin on Garnet's other side. Jazmin had ordered her two personal bodyguards with Scarlet just in case Akairo decides to be stupid and show up. Scarlet could tell something was wrong with Red- her own memories flooded back seeing him petrified. For her it was easy but he saw what she saw of him that night.

"Calm down. You don't even know if he still wants to be with you," Eton said.

"Shut up. It worries me."

"You really hurt Crimson's feelings when you said you wanted to come here."

Scarlet looked at him with a strange look.

"Honestly you should just fuck him and be done," Gavin said staring at her with a serious look.

"Hey you're gay right?" Scarlet asked completely dismissing the question.

"Yes."

"Eton- this is Gavin. You two shod get to know each other," Scarlet said smiling and Garnet stared snickering.

"Oh..." Eton said turning red.

"Eton is super nice and he's sassy. I think you two would hit it off," Scarlet said smiling brightly make the two men blush.

Garnet grinned and fist bumped Scarlet.

"Eton and Garnet trade places," Scarlet said smiling.

Garnet and Eton switched places. Scarlet watched as the red haired bit went after Red swinging his spear like weapon at him. Scarlet's jaw dropped open after Red disappeared into thin air and showed up behind him striking his shoulder making the boy stumble forward. Scarlet was too busy watching her 'maybe' boyfriend to notice Garnet put his arm around her shoulders. He leaned in breathing in her ear.

"Can I help you?" She snapped looking at him.

"If you two break up can we hook up? Please?" He asked with a sweet smile.

"No."

 _Why does everyone want me all the sudden? What the absolute fuck._

"Why not Scarlet? I think we had something the last time..."

"If you do not remove your hand off of me I will break it and fling you over the stadium."

Garnet chuckled and removed his arm.

 _Fuckin jerk._

"He'll be fine Scarlet. Give him a chance to win. After he wins go to his friends and wait for him," Eton said.

"I agree. It might make his day," Gavin said giving a reassuring smile.

Both Red and Pyro were running out of aura. Red was landing hit after hit but his hands were getting sore and he was taking direct hits from Pyro's bullets. Pyro used his semblance and the middle of his weapon hit Red in the stomach. Red let out a grunt and dropped down kicking Pyro's leg. Suddenly Red bent over in horrible pain and started coughing up blood.

"Red!" Scarlet cried standing up.

"Sit down! Don't draw attention to us!" Eton hissed grabbing her arm trying to pull her down.

She knew he wasn't going to be ok. She felt it in her gut that he was going to get hurt and here he was coughing up blood. Someone with gray hair which she assumed was Headmaster Onyx as she called the match. The redhead was asking if he was ok and he looked super worried. Scarlet jumped up and headed for Red when someone grabbed her arm. She turned back to see Eton grabbing her arm tightly.

"Calm yourself."

"Mr. Rose are you ok?" Professor Onyx asked as she bent over looking at him.

"I'm fine… I guess Pyro hits harder than I thought…"

"Nonetheless… Mr. Nikos I award you the full 200 points and you Mr. Rose… I give you 180 for the performance and skill. Its good you are multi-talented… I expect great things from you both… I hope you pass with all your points Mr. Nikos."

Yuri made it in time and picked up his brother.

"Mr. Xiao Long I advise you to give your brother to your friends while you're next."

Yuri growled but he did as he was told. Wyeth took their leader and headed out of the stadium. They weren't even half way through the arena when Red passed out. Scarlet jumped out of her seat with the men trailing behind her. It was a good thing she was disguised considering she was one of the most wanted women Vale. Part of her felt scared for him… he wasn't healthy enough for this but it seemed he had passed like he needed too.

X

X

Red was sent back to the hospital to the same doctor Scarlet had set up before. He was given morphine and it was discovered that he had a small internal bleeding but it wasn't as deadly as it was before. Wyeth wasn't surprised to see Scarlet walking through the door with three men. He could barely tell it was her with the disguise but it was still noticeable since he knew her and she had shown up with that being the biggest clue.

"Can I help you?" the heir asked looking pissed off.

"What did the doctor say?" she asked softly.

"He'll live."

Scarlet walked closer but the end of Myrtenaster ended up in her face.

"Back off."

"He's my boyfriend."

Wyeth snorted, "It's obvious you two had a fight because he didn't look too happy when he got back."

Scarlet turned pink and rubbed her arm uncomfortable.

"I want to heal him."

"He can heal on his own. If you step any closer I will paint the room with your blood."

"Come on Scarlet- the brat doesn't want to listen."

Scarlet stepped forward and the rapier sliced her cheek open deep but she paid no mind. Wyeth's eyebrows shot up in shock as she placed her hands on him. She lifted his gown ignoring his manhood. His abdomen was slightly purple looking but it had to have been from the spear that hit him. She laced her fingers with his then placed her right hand on his stomach. Suddenly her aura climbed down her arms sinking into his body. His fingers twitched a little and Wyeth stood up still holding his weapon up to her voluptuous chest. The bruise started to get lighter turning yellow before the heir's eyes.

Wyeth's eyes drifted over to her companions who waited by the door. Two of them definitely looked like twins and then the mint haired one looked familiar but he couldn't place him. He noticed Scarlet's aura was flickering like fire… but the look on her face suggested that something was wrong. Her "blue" eyes were watering and her lip trembled.

Scarlet pulled away and pulled out the blue contacts. Her green eyes were bright with tears and she turned away. Wyeth frowned- he was wondering what had happened. Scarlet walked out of the room without saying a word. The three guys looked really worried and left behind her closing the door.

X

X

Red woke up later feeling more tired than he did but he his stomach felt better than it did. He looked over to see his white haired partner snoozing away with Juno in a chair sleeping too. He felt like something had happened but he wasn't sure. He knew he had passed the exam but… there seem to be tension in the air… Did Scarlet know he was here? He rubbed his arm where Akairo had cut Scarlet's name and he felt the skin was smooth.

Part of Red panicked and he ripped the IV out of his arms. He stumbled getting up out of the hospital bed. Wyeth woke seeing Red tripping to get the bathroom and some blood drops on his sheets. He jumped up to go after him; as he reached the bathroom he saw red staring at his arm. There was tears in his eyes… What was he crying about?

"Red… What's wrong?"

"It's gone… The scar of Scarlet's name… It's gone… She was here, wasn't she?!" Red cried.

Wyeth nodded confused as what was going on.

"She was but she had healed up your stomach but she looked so upset… I didn't want her here."

Red hung his head.

"Hey guys, is everything ok?" it was Yuri.

Juno walked to the bathroom with his brother beside of her.

"Little bro, what's wrong?" the blonde asked

"Everyone out! Just leave!" Red yelled.

His chest felt tight and he felt dizzy. Wyeth grabbed Juno's hand and headed out leaving the brothers alone.

"To bed… You got this."

Yuri grabbed his arm and pulled him up taking him to the hospital bed. It took Red about ten minutes to calm down. Yuri just sat there at the end of the bed with his gauntlets still on. Red looked over at him seeing he was still dirty and scratched up from the exam but he looked fine. Yuri sat there with his hands in his lap watching the TV waiting for his brother to be ok.

"I'm a horrible person."

Yuri turned with his violet eyes wide, "What the hell gives you that idea?"

"I told Scarlet I loved her… I guess I expected her to feel the same way. I feel stupid feeling the way I do. I know she was here and I know she felt what I thought and felt too. We know everything about each other… I experienced her whole life in the matter of minutes and here I am trying to force her to say something she wasn't comfortable with."

Yuri patted his back, "Listen little brother… I have no doubt you have fallen for the evil mastermind but you have to remember she is older than and probably has experience with heartbreak. She may be afraid to hurt you like everyone else has hurt her. She has experienced loss more than gain in her life. No matter what she steals can replace the people she lost… She is probably scared to lose you just like I am."

"I think she thinks I'm weak and protect her."

"You are."

Red's sad face twisted into anger.

"What?!" he hissed.

"You are."

"What the fuck-

"You claim to want to save everyone but sometimes the bad guys aren't just Grimm. People are worse than Grimm… Grimm do what is natural to them… People have those urges too; to fight and kill are there within everyone even in the nicest of people. If you saw her life through your eyes, then you know what she saw when she found you. You saw what Akairo is capable of and she can do a lot worse things.

"You can't force someone to love you but I can guarantee if you felt what she did it was love. She just can't tell you that yet… some people take those words very seriously and others use it loosely or to gain some control over someone else. Scarlet will take those words seriously. If she didn't care one bit about you she wouldn't have gone about her own twisted way to make sure you were safe. To be honest I think she was there watching your fight."

Red looked shocked, "What?"

"She is a criminal and has to hide in plain view… She had pink hair and I heard someone yell your name… So I assume it was her. Wyeth did say she showed up in a disguise… So she does love you… in her own way. She just can't say it yet. I may disagree with her but she has some honor for a thief. I admire that."

"Thanks… Yuri."

"Now… If she shows up, you can still say it to her if you want but don't expect those words back."

"She healed up the scar on my arm,"

"The one with her name?" the blonde brute asked and his little brother nodded.

"Why does it bother you?"

"Because… it's like her saying goodbye."

Yuri gave a slight nod, "I can understand that."

"Yuri… I'm sick."

"I know. PTSD… Pyro explained you were seeing Akairo when you got down to the arena area."

"I think I should quit. I can't be a hunter anymore."

Yuri's face switched to a painful expression.

"I have no fight left in me. She hurt me. She destroyed me and now she owns me. I felt like Scarlet kept her at bay to where I didn't think about her. I… used Scarlet though I say I love her so much. I can't be the hunter I use to be. I could barely pass my test. I should've won that battle."

"Do what you want Red. I don't understand what it's like to be you."

"You can if you want. Maybe if you did you can help me understand."

"No. Because if I see the image of you hurt I may get stupid."

"True."

"You get today and tomorrow to rest up. You might want to make your decision by then when we take the written test."

 ** _Ok so now I decided to wait on the dirty parts as for I had a cool idea for the next chapter and it is already titled: The Push. I promise they will make it through this rough patch but it will take a little bit. I'm off for five days and this is my first night! I'm so excited and I will be working on this all weekend so expect frequent updates this week coming up._**

 ** _The Battles:_**

 ** _Wyeth (Weiss) VS Juno (Jaune)W_**

 ** _Red (Ruby) VS Pyro (Pyrrha)W_**

 ** _Yuri (Yang)W VS Skyla (Sun)_**

 ** _Blake (Blake)W VS Sandi (Sky Lark)_**

 ** _Rain (Ren)W VS Daisy (Dove)_**

 ** _Nero (Nora) VS Candi (Cardin) Tie_**

 ** _Skye (Scarlet) VS Rosy (Russell) W_**

 ** _Cerulean (Neptune) VS Ivy (Sage) W_**


	18. The Push

**_Hello, hello! I use word 2016 and I am now on page 101 holy shit :) and I'm at 43,043 words at the moment. It definitely isn't my longest word wise yet but I still have a way to go with this story. As some of you have noticed I always finish and complete my stories because I know the pain of reading a story and then to find out it hadn't been updated for a fuckin year and it kills you on the inside. Lol Well on with the story…_**

Red was released around six in the morning. He didn't call anyone to come and get him. He just picked up his weapon and left. He had money and he was going to be ok on his own; he had the feeling like he needed to get away. He made sure to charge his scroll all night just in case he needed it for the GPS.

He looked around and sped off at high speed. After an hour had passed he had reached the shady part of town but it didn't bother him any. He would be ok alone and no one was paying much attention to him. Red most likely blended with his tattered cape looking like his Aunt Quartz (Qrow). He came up to a dark building and it had some of Jazmin's workers outside of it smoking. _This is neutral ground… Maybe she'll let me stay for a while…_

The henchmen looked up at him with confused looks knowing who he was.

"Hey aren't you Scar's man? What you doin here alone? Is she in trouble?" one of them asked.

"No I came alone. I just got out of the hospital. I was wondering if I can talk to Jazmin. I just needed some time alone from everything," Red stated and one of the women nodded.

"Lemme get her. She's in her room making coffee."

The henchmen piled in and took Red inside for his own safety. Red was awe from the inside of the bar. It was HUGE. His mouth dropped open just staring at everything; some of the henchmen chuckled seeing his expression. They told Red to take a seat at the bar and he did as he was told.

"Boss! We have a visitor!"

"DAMNIT! ALREADY!"

Red covered his mouth in fear- she sounded super pissed.

Jazmin came down the stairs dressed in a super oversized shirt that read: 'I need coffee now before I turn into a Grimm' in bold black letters making Red smile. She was carrying a slightly larger than average coffee cup and she was wearing blue slippers. She frowned at Red realizing who the visitor was.

"Where's Scarlet?" she asked sounding leery.

"I came alone out of the hospital."

"Oh."

She sat down beside of him and sipped her coffee slowly.

"I just needed a break; I actually wondered here by accident."

Jazmin chuckled and nodded, "I get it."

"So is it cool if I stay? I'm really tired actually."

"Sure… I'll get you a pillow and blanket. There's the VIP booth over there. Garnet and Gavin won't show up until three and we open about four. So you take your nap and stay around."

"Here," he said handing her $150 of Lien.

"Red… It's fine-

"I don't Scarlet knowing I'm here. No one in fact."

Jazmin took the money and nodded.

"Trouble in paradise?" she asked and he nodded sadly.

Jazmin got up and left upstairs and Red wandered over the VIP booth. It looked comfortable and he couldn't wait to sleep. He was so tired of everything lately and he had to think about Yuri's words. He spoke a lot of truth but there was the one question weighing on his mind… _Can he continue being a hunter?_ Jazmin returned and laid the stuff on the table.

"Here's a water too. I hope you can sleep some and think. See you in a little while."

Red drank some of the water and he was almost passed out when hi head hit the pillow.

X

X

"Yuri!" Rain hissed.

Yuri woke with a start and fell off the bed.

"Shit! Rain?! What's wrong?!" he cried looking for trouble.

"Nothing! Its eight in the morning already and I wanted to hang out with you."

"Oh… Oh shit… sure. I guess the others went off to do their own things. I was just gonna sleep all day."

"I can leave if you want…" she said softly and he shook his head.

She laughed looking at his long messed up mane of blonde hair. He picked up is orange brush and started brushing the knots out of his hair. Rain watched with amusement. His hair was badly tangled but he didn't seem to mind. His hair poofed up making her grin at him and it made him blush.

"Ima shower…" he said.

She nodded and he headed to the bathroom. Yuri covered his red face. Damn she looked so pretty. She was wearing a light green dress with spaghetti straps and sunflower print leggings. Rain looked like a normal teenage girl and not a huntress at that moment; he liked the way she looked all innocent. _She is innocent… she's a virgin and here I am the man whore… What if we advance in our relationship? I can't take her virginity… That would be so fucked up…_

Rain waited patiently for he to come out. It was about ten minutes later when the bathroom door cracked open and she saw one violet eye staring at her.

"Um… Can you cover your eyes?" he asked turning pink.

Rain covered her face with her hands and giggled.

"Sorry I have to get dressed," he stated.

Rain felt him drying his hair and water drops fell onto her face. She honestly forgot and didn't think about it but she wiped her hands on her leggings when she saw it. Her pink eyes widened up with shock. She had heard rumors about Yuri's junk and it was no rumor. She couldn't even imagine how it would even fit inside someone. She recovered her face as it burned red with embarrassment and some fear.

She listened to the rustling around so she assumed he was getting dressed. He closed the last draw when Juno and Wyeth walked through the door.

"Hey Yuri-

"Oh my god Juno! To our, um dorm please! I need to ask you something private! NOW!"

Yuri, Wyeth and Juno looked shocked but no one questioned her strange outburst. Rain grabbed her pregnant teammate's hand and pulled her through the hallway to their dorm.

"What's wrong?" Juno asked freaked out.

"It… it's so big! How can someone have that?!" Rain hissed.

"What are you talking about?!" she asked confused.

"I had my eyes covered and he got some water on my hand. I wiped it off and BAM! There it was! It's huge like everyone said it was! I thought it was an exaggeration! How… how am I supposed to have sex with him?! I care about him and even if I wait until we are married- what am I supposed to do?!"

"You make me glad I'm pushing out a baby."

"Shut up!" Rain cried her face turning red.

"Calm down. I'm sure when the moment comes he'll use lots of lube."

Rain's sat on the bed in shock.

"Why don't you buy a toy and pop your cherry yourself?" Nero asked grinning.

Rain just realized the rest of her team was in the room.

"What?!" she cried.

"Yea. I've seen his man meat and yes, it is scary even for a gay guy."

"Don't worry until the time coms Rain. Just go have fun," Pyro said.

Juno grabbed her arm and pulled her back across the hall.

"Sorry guys- she has the jitters."

"Oh," they said in unison.

"I have maybe one hundred Lien left. You wanna eat out for lunch?" Yuri asked.

"S-sure… What do you wanna do until then?" Rain asked turning pink.

"Let's go to the park!" he said grabbing her dainty hand.

X

X

Red stretched out and sat up seeing Gavin staring at him. He held out a bag with some clothes and toiletries to the startled boy and walked away. Garnet was at the bar eating some Chinese take-out with Jazmin and they were laughing. They noticed Red was awake when he stumbled out rubbing his eyes.

"You can go upstairs and use my bathroom Red! You don't wanna be dirty when everyone starts coming in. Garnet and Gavin picked up some clothes for you to change into. They aren't super flashy like your combat clothes but they are black and red since that seems to be your thing. Have fun," she said smiling.

"Thanks Jazmin."

"When you're done, there's some food for you too."

Red smiled and went up the stairs.

It was odd though. There were so many shady criminals and yet most of them were nice. So maybe all of them weren't the same like everyone had thought. Red smiled thinking of the trio then his mind flickered over to Scarlet. She was sarcastic to the extreme but her intentions were pure… He missed her.

He showered quickly using the stuff the twins had got him. He pulled out a pair of black distressed jeans and a black button up shirt with a red flower on the back. _They are really good at shopping for things… They are always dressed fashionably… They should hook Yuri up._

He left his old clothes in the bag and set it under Jazmin's kitchen table. Red saw them sitting together still drinking some pop. Red joined them with a smile and Jazmin handed him his food. He opened the box and smiled at the food. It was fried noodles with some beef mixed in. Jazmin slid over the styrofoam container and it contained spring rolls with fried shrimp.

Red started eating and was done in the matters of minutes. They were shocked watching him eat so fast. He downed two large glasses of pop and he was finished. Gavin looked kind of disgusted but Garnet started snickering and Jazmin busted out laughing. Red blushed hiding his face.

"I'm sorry. My brother and I eat a lot. I'm sorry."

"No, no it's fine," she said smiling.

"It's 3:45 boss!"

"Ok! Go ahead and let people in if they're outside waiting!"

Red sat on the end of the bar just so he could people watch. He had never been to a bar before and he was curious to how things went. Over the next two hours there were some couples but mostly large groups of people. Jazmin made her way over to him smiling. She looked so much different than she had the last time he had been in the hospital. She wore a skin tight pinstripe dress. She had a black and white hat on similar to the one bowler hat Scarlet wore. She was wearing knee high boots and her hair curled in a ponytail.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked and he nodded.

"Good… Wanna try a drink?" she asked.

"Um… Aren't I under age?" he asked and she giggled.

"I know you are but I can put a tiny bit in. Gavin likes the girly drinks too because there's not much alcohol. I can start you with a strawberry daiquiri or a strawberry sunrise like your brother likes."

"I like the idea of the strawberry daiquiri. I love strawberries."

Jazmin smiled, "You are so fuckin innocent it kills me," she said grinning.

"Thanks," he said turning pink, "How much do I owe you?"

"None little man. You paid me extra earlier. Consider my treat."

Red nodded and she wandered off making him the drink.

Jazmin made him five drinks within the next hour and he was feeling pretty good. She gave him a bowl of salsa and chips then bought pizza and gave him one. Jazmin would sell the pieces for one Lien and a whole pizza for five Lien. He really liked the bar and he thought about visiting it more often whether he was with Scarlet or not.

Jazmin had him move to one of the booths up by the bar because some people were piling in and she needed the space. He had no problem moving since she made him a banana and strawberry drink with cherries; to his surprise he loved it too. He was half way through it when he saw some of the henchmen run up to the doors. There she was, in all of her psycho glory stood Akairo. Her hair was in pigtails and she wore a skimpy thin black dress; the only thought that crossed his mind was he knew now why Blake stayed with her.

Her red eyes locked onto his silver eyes sending cold chills down his spine. Red said nothing but his eyes scanned the area looking for Garnet or Gavin but neither were in eye shot. Luckily for him Jazmin saw her then look on his face. She couldn't read his face but she knew she was afraid. A few White Fang members came in after her. Akairo walked around to his booth and sat across from him.

"Hello Red."

His body felt cold all over again. He felt a panic attack coming on.

"What you want Akairo?" Jazmin asked.

"I wanted to dance and drink. I had no idea he would be here though," she said with her voice smooth and deadly.

"It's my first time," he choked out.

"Jazmin… Here's $500 Lien. It's for whatever me and little Red want."

"Ok that's fine. You know the rules and if you start harassing him… I'll kick you out. What would you like first?" Jazmin said in her business tone.

"Get Red another one of what he's drinking and bring me three shots of Ever Clear. (This is a strong alcohol and it's banned in a few states. I've seen what it can do first hand to someone and Akairo is psycho enough to drink it lol) Then a Sex on the Beach please."

"Sure thing ma'am."

Jazmin walked off but she saw her stop Gavin and Garnet. Red had some idea what she was telling them. Akairo set her small black purse on the table at the end by the wall. She looked pretty with the dark make up and her eyelashes were long and obviously fake but it tied in with what she was wearing. Jazmin set down the tray of alcohol, forcing a smile.

"Let me know if you need anyone. Garnet and Gavin will be around."

"Thank you ma'am," Akairo said smiling.

"Thanks," Red said forcing a weak pathetic smile.

Jazmin walked off talking to a few people and eyeing them.

"So what brings you here Red."

"I needed time alone to think about things."

She frowned and then took her first and second shot.

"Think about what?" she asked looking concerned.

"My life decisions and what I want to do."

Akairo snorted and took the third shot, "What? You wanna join Scarlet and her thieving."

"No I couldn't do that," he answered.

 _Thank you for the alcohol courage Jazmin,_ he thought.

"Then what is there to think about? Maybe working in a convenience store is more suited for your… sweet and innocent nature."

Red flinched at the comment.

"Oh did I strike a nerve?" she asked softly.

"Maybe," he said and started sipping his drink.

She looked amused.

"Why are you even talking to me? You sliced me open the last time I saw you. Is this some psychological warfare?" he asked becoming annoyed.

"This is neutral ground baby. I have taken a liking to you actually."

Red choked on his drink.

"Huh?!"

"Why are you so shocked?" Akairo asked smiling.

"Because you're crazy!" he cried and the red head started laughing.

"I am and I have no problem admitting it. You intrigue me Red Rose; the way you are… is different. You're caring and sexy as fuck and you're willing to sacrifice yourself because you won't hurt another human being. The way you looked as I cut you open… Your will is strong as can be… It actually frustrated me so much I became angry but I was delighted. Even Scarlet screamed and cried but you held up… What a fucking man," she said sighing heavily like she was talking about a boy she liked.

Red said nothing as he stared into his drink.

"Well I have an idea to propose to you."

Red head shot up to stare at her.

"Give yourself up to me. You can be my toy… I do whatever I want. I wouldn't fuck anyone else either except you… I'll leave Scarlet alone. My revenge for my father would be gone. I want you Red. I think about you often… You're so special to me even Blake doesn't compare," she whispered staring at him with longing eyes.

"How could I ensure you wouldn't touch her? You say that but how do I know you wouldn't betray me?" he asked sternly.

Akairo grinned evilly, "We would be together forever. I would never leave your side Red."

"When can I decide? Is this a time limited offer?" he asked.

Akairo sat back in shock, "You would do that?"

"I don't know. Answer my question," he said flatly.

She took a long drink of her Sex on the Beach thinking about it.

"You can have as much time as you want to decide. It will only be void if Scarlet can kill me or your girly brother does. If I kill her then I will most definitely kill you too. I don't care for your teammates much… Killing you would haunt them they might end up offing themselves… If you haven't answered me when I catch you… I'll ask you for your answer and if you can't decide… I'll torture you and do as I want and finish them all off."

"Ok I'll think about it."

Akairo smiled with amusement.

"You are most definitely interesting Red."

"Thanks."

"Your very welcome."

"I have another question," he asked.

"Go ahead…" she said staring at him with interested eyes.

"If I chose to continue to be a hunter and I became yours would you let me finish Beacon?" Red asked. He began the new drink Akairo ordered for him.

"That's an odd question… I can let you do that as long as you stay loyal to me. I kill those who betray me. My feelings might actually be hurt if you cheated on me Red. I know education is important but you wouldn't have to work when you're with me. Just be mine and you won't have another worry in the world…"

"Ok… Like I said I will think about it."

"You want to exchange aura?" she asked sweetly.

Red choked on the cherry he started chewing on.

"Huh?"

"Oh… You must've done it with Scarlet already?" she asked pondering.

"I-I did."

"So you saw what I did her?"

"Yea," he murmured.

"God damn it Scarlet… That was a private moment," she said blushing.

Red stared at her in disbelief.

"Red?"

"Huh?"

"Dance with me please?" she asked her face turning red.

 _What the fuck is happening right now? Did I just step into some strange dimension without knowing it?_

"I don't know how…" he admitted.

"I'll teach you baby. Remember keep your hands above the waist. Hey come here," she said turning to her men, "Watch our drinks. If you mess with them in any way I will kill you."

They nodded in acknowledgement and Akairo jumped up. Akairo held out her hand and Red took it. She pulled him onto the dance floor and started dancing with him. To his surprise she kept it PG. If he hadn't known she was psycho, he would've thought she really did like him. Jazmin shot them strange looks but Red shrugged. She shook her head in response unsure what to think.

After an hour of non-stop dancing Akairo pulled him back to the booth. She looked a little tired but she had the biggest smile on her face. Gavin came over and asked if they needed anything. Akairo ordered chips and salsa as well as some pizza then more drinks. To his surprise she ordered water too. Jazmin showed up with Gavin when he returned.

"Ok here you guys go. Is everything going well?" Jazmin asked and Red nodded. She didn't detect anything out of the ordinary except for the obvious. He didn't look so afraid like when she first walked into her club.

"Have fun. Remember to take breaks between rounds and use the restroom. We close at four AM so you guys have about three hours left."

 _It's already that late? Damn… I didn't think I was here that long but I am having fun with her… but I can't but help there is some motive behind what she's doing here…_ he thought.

Jazmin and Gavin had left them alone again.

"You guys can go party. I don't think I will have problems with my new friend," Akairo said to her henchmen and they nodded happily.

As they disappeared into the crowd Akairo turned to Red with a smile.

"This is the most fun I've had in a while without killing someone."

Red snorted and choked on his drink.

"You ok?" she asked expressing concern.

"I'm good. I'm just shocked and unsure what to say," he admitted.

"I have a question for you," she asked smiling sweetly.

"Go ahead."

"Are you here because you quit school?" Akairo asked.

"I haven't quit… yet."

"Why would you want too?" she asked.

"Considering you damaged me greatly and Scarlet did her best to heal me, my body can't keep up. I took the exam yesterday and I got hit in the stomach I had internal bleeding. My PTSD kicked in and I couldn't focus right because I kept seeing you. I can't sleep without medicine. I just feel broken."

Akairo looked saddened.

"I told Scarlet I loved her but I guess she feels that way but she can't tell me. Yuri said that though."

Akairo tapped her lips.

"She might feel that way because of Neo…" she said speaking matter-of-factly.

"Yea."

Red fidgeted with his drink.

"Can I offer some advice?" she asked smiling.

Red looked at her cocking one eyebrow.

"Though I can't tell you what to do with her but I can tell you… To finish your school stuff. It is obviously important to you. Why else would you be in your third year? I would hate to see you sad and disappointed especially if I wasn't the one who caused it. Are all your exams all over?" she asked dipping some chips into the salsa.

"I have a written test tomorrow."

Akairo nodded.

"I think you should go and do it. If you pass, then continue but if you fail then quit."

 ** _Well well well… That was quite interesting wasn't it? Let me know what you think :)_**


	19. Making Up

**_Time to continue with the strange interactions between Akairo and Red._**

Akairo ended up pulling him back to the dance floor around three but Jazmin had stopped the music about three forty-five to start closing down the place. Akairo and Red sat there eating cold pizza for about ten minutes when she decided to leave. She turned to Red and smiled.

"I hope this night stays with you. When you finally decide, you can go to Crimson. He has my number. I hope you don't disappoint me Red. I don't like crying."

"I'll let you know when I know myself."

Akairo giggled and placed her hand on his cheek stroking it lovingly.

"Sweet dreams Red. Do your best on the test… See you soon."

Red watched as she walked out. His head was still buzzing with alcohol and confusing thoughts. Was he crazy enough to take her proposal? He wasn't so sure but all he could think was he could end everything now. He could run out that door and chase her down and tell her yes. He pulled out his scroll and saw there were many missed calls and messages.

"Boy oh boy."

Red looked up to see Jazmin standing there staring at him with a strange look on her face.

"What?"

"I have no idea what the fuck happened tonight. Care to elaborate?"

"Sit down and I'll tell you."

After thirty minutes of explaining Jazmin just shook her head.

"She's pretty big on deals… I can't believe she would suggest that but I'm not surprised."

"Yea."

"You seem to be the type that would go with her now to just avoid having Scarlet killed."

Red's mouth twitched; she wasn't wrong.

"Go up to my room and get some sleep on my couch."

"I have a test in the morning."

Jazmin nodded, "You better hurry and nap."

Red checked his scroll and saw there was almost a hundred missed calls. Not surprising that none were from Scarlet. He wasn't sure where he stood with her anymore. He thought it was strange that she healed the scar on his arm of her name which made him think it was over. He went through the thirty messages and it turns out the test was at ten and it would be between two to three-hour test. He didn't think anything as he fell face first onto her couch and he was out within seconds.

X

X

The next morning at nine he woke up to Jazmin nudging him awake. He rubbed his eyes and she handed him some coffee and toast. He nodded and took it murmuring thank you. He wasn't hung over or anything but he was tired. His brain was turning its gear after last night. _He actually enjoyed it._ That was the scary part.

It took him ten minutes to finish the coffee and he headed for her shower. When he got out, he had no shirt on but he was drying his hair. He heard a gasp and he pulled the towel off his head. Gavin was sitting at Jazmin's table with his hand over his mouth and practically a nose bleed. Red didn't understand what was going on when he remembered he was gay.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" he said ad the boy dressed in white shook his head.

"No, no… I'm just surprised by how good looking you are. Um, are you leaving?"

Jazmin walked out of her room and saw Red shirtless too.

"Wow one hundred points for Scarlet."

Red laughed and grabbed his shirt.

"Thank you Jazmin! I am gonna go and pass my test now."

She grinned, "Why the sudden change in demeanor?"

"I just have to keep going."

Jazmin nodded, "Run fast my man."

Red stepped out into the cool sunlit morning air. He took off running and then his semblance kicked in. He got there within fifteen minutes and ten minutes until the test. He went again speeding and passing everyone without stopping to say hi. He got into their dorm room and grabbed his uniform. He changed and headed to the mess hall where everyone was sitting for their test.

"Red! Over here!" Blake yelled waving his arms.

Red sat down and Professor Goodwitch was passing around the test.

"There are five different variations of this test. Remember you need at least 295 to pass. You have three hours and there are 200 questions and one essay question at the end. You may start now."

The next three hours were silent as everyone concentrated to pass. Red flew through the questions mostly and the short answers were a little more difficult. He saw Wyeth close his test up and take it to one of the professors to grade. Then Blake finished next. It was just Red and Yuri left then Red hit his last questions of the test. The essay questions: What was the hardest thing you had to overcome in your years at Beacon?

"You have forty-five minutes' left!" Professor Goodwitch called.

Red took a deep breath and started writing. Yuri finally finished with ten-minutes left. Red had finished by the last second. There was only ten of them that had just finished or were almost done. Everyone was given the choice to stay there for their score and they could get something to eat since it was the mess hall or leave and they would get a text to see one of the Professors with their score.

"I passed with 489 points," Wyeth said grinning in triumph.

"I got all 500," Juno said and everyone looked shocked.

"Me too," Red said looking happy and Juno high fived him.

"I got 350," Yuri said smiling weakly.

"What about you Blake?" Wyeth asked.

"I got 494."

"I got the lowest score!"

"Don't feel bad Nero got 360."

"I guess," the blonde said puffing out his cheeks and crossing his arms.

They headed out of the mess hall into town. They had the rest of the day off to do what they wanted. Red was walking behind his friends when he saw it. The flash of long red hair. He stopped and stared but it wasn't Akairo. He let out a heavy sigh but he didn't think it was from relief. They all ordered pizza and sat in the dining area while he stayed quiet.

The waitress came up and smiled handing them their drinks.

"Your food was already paid for."

Red frowned in confusion.

"She was really nice. She said she liked one of you and wanted to do you guys a favor but she didn't have any time to stay behind to hang out."

The waitress walked away and everyone sat stunned.

"Was it Scarlet?" Wyeth asked.

"I don't know. I wanted to message her but…"

"You two still haven't talked?" Yuri asked and Red shook his head.

"Then where were you yesterday?" Blake asked.

"I uh… Went and hung out with Jazmin at her bar… It was more an accident though. I just wandered around…"

Yuri started coughing, choking on his drink.

"You… you went to a bar? With people and possible criminals?! What are you doing?" Yuri asked.

"I stayed the day taking a nap after the hospital. I paid her some money and I got to drink some too. IT was really nice. I even danced and I was there until this morning."

His three friends stared at him.

"Red… you're… growing up."

His face turned red as he nodded.

"Who'd you dance with?" Yuri asked.

Red's face went from red to white at the question.

"I can't say it, but if it wasn't for her I probably wouldn't have been there to take the test…"

They all looked confused now.

"Red what's been going on?" Blake asked.

"A lot…"

"I missed something…" Wyeth said staring at him.

"It's just a lot, ok."

"Red!" said a singy songy voice.

He turned to see Akairo standing there smiling and waving to him. All the boys were stunned by the scene unfolding. The leader of the Faunus group skipped her way over and wrapped her arms around his neck. No one could move, they were too stunned to even blink.

"H-hi."

"Did you pass your test?" she asked stroking his hair.

Red nodded. One hundred percent."

Akairo jumped up and now squealing in excitement.

"I paid for your food because I was so nervous about seeing you again… but I came back. Can we dance this Saturday again?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"I… I don't yet…"

"Aw, you wanna talk to Scarlet don't you" she asked pouting.

"I-I do…"

"Well eat up and think. The next time might not be a pleasant surprise but you already know that."

Akairo walked over by Blake and smacked the back of his head then she left. Once she was out of sight Yuri grabbed Red's shirt.

"What the fuck just happened here?!" he yelled.

"I-I-

"Red you have a girlfriend!"

"She's off her fuckin rocker dude!"

"Shut up please," Red said hiding his face.

After everyone got their pizza and calmed down Red explained what was said and what had happened. No one was sure what to say. Red wasn't sure what to think. She seemed crazy enough but she didn't seem like the type to hurt him anymore if he agreed to her terms. He just shoved some pizza in his mouth and ate quietly.

"I think this isn't something to take lightly," Blake said.

"I know that."

"I say no," Yuri said his eyes flashing eyes.

"What do you want to do Red?" Wyeth asked.

"I don't know."

X

X

They started heading for the middle of town when they passed the Vale Complex. Red stopped and looked up at her window. He really did miss her… Before he knew what he was doing he ran back to the building and threw open the door. He missed her so much and if things were going to end then it wasn't going to be on a bad note. He ran up the flights of stairs leaving his friends in the road.

He came to her door and tried turning the knob to see if she had left it unlocked by some off chance but she didn't. Red laid his head on the door trying to think of a way to tell her he still wanted to be with her without saying 'I love you'. He tapped on the door feeling his anxiety going through the roof. He heard footsteps and his hands became clammy. The knob turned and the door was opened.

(Smut Alert lol)

There she stood in tank top and pajama shorts with disheveled hair and holding a coffee cup. Scarlet dropped her cup and it broke into pieces on the tiled floor and Red stepped forward picking her up crushing the broken pieces more. Scarlet didn't say anything as he carried her into her room and placed her on the bed.

Without a single word being spoken, he started kissing her all over her lips and neck. He placed his hand down between her legs and she was already ready for him but he wanted to show her he could take care of her. He pulled off her undies and tossed them to the side onto the floor. He began rubbing her clit and she moaned loudly making him hard.

He might have no idea what to do but he had read enough of Blake's books to have an idea. Red stopped and pulled off her shirt revealing her giant breasts he had seen but was too afraid to touch. He took one of her nipples into his mouth swirling his tongue around it as it hardened up and he nibbled lightly making her sigh. He slid two fingers inside of her and she arched her back loving the feeling of his hand.

She moaned more as he hit the sweet spot she had making her more wet more excited. Red pulled out his fingers making her whimper at the sudden emptiness but it was replaced when he put his face between her legs. He licked all her folds feverishly. Scarlet slid her fingers through his hair moaning his name softly. He slid two fingers inside of her hot wet core and licked her clit faster moving his fingers in and out slowly.

Scarlet pulled his hair some and she was going to lose it. The combination of the sudden surprise and his eagerness fired her up. She had no one ever eat her out like that. Her orgasm came and Red felt it too as she squirted onto his face and on the bed patting heavily. _Oh my god… Wow just fuckin wow… Wow…_ was all she could think.

She raised her head to see Red pulling off his clothes revealing his lightly sculpted body. Scarlet didn't know why but he looked hotter than the first night they had messed around. She watched as he pulled off his pants revealing his hard dick. Unconsciously she reached into her nightstand and threw him an orange condom. He opened it up and slipped it on slowly making her more anxious.

Red crawled into the bed and lifted her legs up holding his throbbing desire at her slit. She moved her bottom rubbing herself on his tip making him moan softly. Red kissed her lips and eased into her slowly and sweetly making her moan on his lips making him smile. She wrapped her legs around him a ran her fingers done his bare back making him shiver.

The inside of her felt so warm he loved the sensation; it was no wonder guys loves sex so much. Red stayed slow and steady not wanting to blow his load in fear of disappointing her even though she sounded like she was enjoying every inch of him. She started sucking on his neck and let out a low growl fueling her excitement.

It was a lot better than she had thought it would. She was so into it; it was a lot different with him than it had with anyone else. He was taking more time to make sure she was pleasured and happy than the most experienced of guys. She smiled faintly taking in the sweet love making he was giving her.

Scarlet wrapped her legs back around his bottom pushing him in further inside her making them moan together. She cried out when he bit lightly down on one nipple and then the other. He slipped his arms under her and pulled up and flipped himself over. She was on top of him now and she sat there gazing down at him.

"Teach me something," he whispered and she nodded happily.

She began riding him slowly at first but then he grabbed her large breasts squeezing them and that was the end for her- she had to cum again. She sped up her pace her breasts bouncing as Red held onto her legs as she went up and down. He wasn't going to last much longer and neither was she. She didn't mind the work she was putting in considering he was inexperienced and she wanted to show off what she knew.

Before she knew it she came squirting onto his body again and he groaned with pleasure feeling the sticky substance on him and dripping onto the sheets. Scarlet rode it out with her head spinning but it felt so good. Red was doing everything he could to last longer but she felt so good- so fucking hot. Her pussy was like hot liquid tight Heaven.

"Red! Oooo-

She came again and he finally gave in shooting his load into the condom. Scarlet collapsed on top of him panting heavily and a little sweaty. He didn't mind as he wrapped his arms around her making her smile. After a couple minutes she pried herself off of him with weak, jello arms and legs and stumbled out of the bedroom. Red sighed happily and got up. He pulled the condom off him easily and threw it away in her trashcan.

Scarlet walked back in with eyes brighter than usual. She looked like she was glowing and she had a satisfied grin on her face. He kissed her on the cheek and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Scarlet ripped the ruined sheets off and headed to the kitchen and pulled open a small hidden door revealing her washer and dryer set.

She went back to the closet and pulled out a new sheet set on her bed. Scarlet finished putting the comforter on her bed when Red walked back into the bedroom and stood there by her. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say to her but he wanted to be with her and make sure she stayed safe no matter the cost. Scarlet turned to face him- the fun was over now and now it was time to talk. She stayed away because of Wyeth but she stayed away because she didn't want to hurt him anymore than she already had.

"Um... I'm sorry Red... I just can't let myself be vulnerable..."

"It's fine I understand but... I need to tell you a couple things but you have to let me explain everything first."

Red went to explain what had happened the last couple days. Scarlet sat there stoic listening to everything without saying a word and expressing any emotion. He went to from explaining about his fears to the night with Akairo. Her green eye twitched a little but he chose to ignore it and kept going up until he walked into her apartment and rocked her world.

He sat there finished with his words waiting for a slap.

"Wow," she said.

Red scratched his head looking at the floor.

"I can't believe she danced and ate pizza with you. What does she want?" Scarlet asked.

"Me."

The color drained from her face a little bit.

"I don't know what to say."

"I love you Scarlet."

Her eyes widened and her mouth twitched but she said nothing.

"You don't have to tell me back but it's how I feel. If you want me let me know. If not I'll leave and never come back."

Scarlet stood up and walked to her kitchen and opened the fridge grabbing two bottles of water. She walked back handing one to Red.

"I care about you much more than you think. I want you to finish Beacon for me and for yourself. You can't give up your dreams because of some psycho woman."

Red nodded.

"Red I want to be with you."

Red nodded and embraced her. Scarlet smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered.

"I missed you too. Why did you heal up the scars on my arm? Why don't you heal up yours?"

"I didn't learn until a year ago to do it. It's part of me now."

Red looked away.

"Ok."

"I'm glad I learned just in time for you though. You've got hurt pretty bad. I think you should stay away from Akairo though. She can come after us as much as she wants and we won't back down."

"Yea."

Her proposal still ran through his mind. If things went worse than they thought… he would do it… if came to fixing everything and stopping Akairo from hurting anyone he loved. Red looked at her bright green eyes; she looked hurt and confused by the fact he would even spend time with Akairo considering everything she had done. Part of him saw her in a new light- she wasn't the same like he had thought. There was more to her like there was with Scarlet.

"She wanted to mix Aura with me but I told her no. I mean… I felt like that would be cheating," he said.

Scarlet smiled and then giggled.

"It is a very intimate process but you can do with anyone. You are able to hide things from others even when you let them into your feelings like that but I didn't hide anything from you. You can do it with anyone but some people see it as like it's almost more personal than sex. It's something you can share with anyone and you can manipulate what they see. If you want them to see just your hurt and hate you can… Some people do it to torture the others mind… to gain control… but it's not something you can force on them either."

"Then how did you do it when I was out of it?" he asked.

"Because your body and mind were willing without me knowing. Part of you wanted me and I was able to help you out."

"Oh…"

Scarlet smiled, "I'm glad for you to be back here. I actually um… cried a lot because I missed you."

"Starlla?"

"Yes?"

"I want to learn how to heal people. I want to be more useful in the battle field."

"I'd love to teach you," she said with a big smile.

 ** _I hope you liked the dirty parts and there will be more for those who want more of it lol I didn't mean to upset anyone with him thinking about not going to Beacon. Due to the fact he has PTSD it would make it hard for him to go back to fighting so easily. He is only human and not bullet proof; as a human he would have problems getting over it easily but that's why he has such great friends right?_**

 ** _I'll start the next chapter now :)_**


	20. Learning

**_I had to type most of this out on my phone and send myself an email because my hubby was using the computer to watch like 3 games at once lol I was gonna do some more last night but I ended up hanging out with a friend until 5am but this my last day off so this and probably be the last chapter I post for a couple days._**

Over the weekend he struggled with the healing ability. He had no clue it would be so hard; he more or less thought it'd be like what him and Scarlet had done previously but no it wasn't like that at all. You had to have some extreme focus and the ability to channel it to the right area at the same time. He actually hurt himself more than helped leaving aura burning his hands. They had the next week off until the Monday after. He couldn't wait to take Scarlet to the dance next Friday.

Yuri had messaged him letting him know the second years' written test was Wednesday with the first years' in the morning that day and the next day would be for them to rest before the big dance. They were going to go look for clothes to wear on Wednesday and they were all going. Red didn't think she'd want to go out in public being a criminal. He had noticed though she hadn't left at- maybe she had rethought her career options? He thought it would be too rude to ask outright so he let it go to the back of his mind.

"Do you remember Eton? Dark skin, green hair and gay as fuck? Him and his new friend are coming over tonight for a double date with us. I rented us a movie and I'm making bacon wrapped meatloaf and I promise it'll be at least eight pounds because I know how you eat."

Red turned pink and she laughed.

"Don't be embarrassed; it's cute that you can eat so much. I was wondering if you wanted to help me make the red potatoes and carrots? I know you know how to cook and everything so... you wanna help me? I'm gonna make sweet rolls too; my Dad would always make his rolls from scratch and add sugar. I can heal up your hands some more. You may just have to wear gloves too," she said looking at his palms.

"I think I might have nerve damage though."

Scarlet frowned, "Yea I figured though. I did too until I figured out how to heal it finally."

She grabbed some ointment from the counter container she had and went to the couch where he was sitting. She squeezed some onto her fingers and rubbed it into his palms but he gave no reaction at all. He either didn't react like she thought or he had damage like he said. After it dried she wrapped it up and smiled at him happily and he blushed again.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love hearing that because I know it's true..."

Red smiled.

"Tomorrow night... I have a job to do. I'm not out of money or anything but Crimson needs me too and he's gonna be my partner for the night. I don't wanna get rusty."

Red gave her a weak smile, "He hates me don't he?"

Scarlet nodded and smiled, "He's been trying for a while to get with me but I don't fall for his shit like some others."

"Why'd you get with me then?" Red asked.

"There's something about you I like so much. It draws me to you..." she said blushing now.

"It's because I'm innocent isn't it?" He asked grimacing and making her laugh.

"Ima start the meatloaf come hang with me in there. I'll put on some music."

Over the next hour Scarlet mixed the sausage and hamburger with spices all together. She weaved the bacon on the counter and put the meatloaf onto the bacon and wrapped it up so fast Red thought she had to have done it more than once. She lifted it carefully and placed it into a ridiculously large Crock-Pot and turned it on. She washed her hands off humming to the music she was listening too.

"It'll take four hours and Eton should be here about six. At five we can start everything else. Does the food you're making going to take very long?" Scarlet asked as she dried her hands.

I'll start at 4:30 to be sure. No one is allergic to anything right?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I like this," she said.

"Cooking?" He asked.

"Well us doing it together. This is the most normal shit I've done in a long time. My Dad would've loved you; he always said I'd end up with someone who different from myself and that would be the greatest thing because things would never be boring. We could talk about everything and learn new things. He was right."

Red smiled, "I'm glad to see you happy."

Scarlet kissed his forehead.

"Who's Eton date for tonight? I didn't think he was with anyone."

"He's bringing Gavin."

"Oh..."

"Are you ok?" She asked seeing his face turning color.

"Yea... yea... he likes seeing me without my shirt."

Scarlet busted up laughing.

"Give him a break. It's pretty awesome to see you without a shirt."

His face turned dark red.

"Red, it's a compliment. You'll have to get used to it."

Over the next couple hours Scarlet listened as Red went on and on about weapons. He even got out Crescent Rose and took it apart explaining the inner workings. Scarlet absorbed all the information like a sponge; she did find it fascinating that he took it apart and put it all together with no problems. Finally, 4:30 rolled around and he got started on cooking.

He cut the veggies up and placed them in a cake pan and added so water and spices. He placed some beef broth powder on the veggies and in the water and placed it in the oven. Scarlet sat on the counter and watched him the whole time. Red did everything so carefully it intrigued her.

Soon he was on the counter watching her make homemade sweet rolls. She had her hair put it up into a messy bun and she looked so much younger that way. It made Red smile thinking of her that way because she was enjoying herself so much. He helped place the dough onto the cookie sheets and they popped then into the oven.

Scarlet set the timer and took a shower first quickly and Red was next. He dressed quickly and got into the living room when there was a knock at the door. Scarlet pulled open the door and he saw the two guys standing there smiling shyly. Scarlet greeted them and moved to side to let them in.

Eton was dressed in a pale green button up shirt and black distressed jeans with black shoes. Like always Gavin was dressed in all white; he wore a white button up shirt too with white flowers switched into the cuffs. He wore pale blue jeans that faded in areas to white and white boots. He wore a stylish white hat too.

"Hey guys," Red said smiling.

"Oh you're here," Gavin said looking surprised.

Scarlet gave an awkward grin and shut the door behind her guests.

"Dinner is already ready. You two hungry?" Scarlet asked.

"Did you bacon meatloaf?" Eton asked sniffing with a hungry look on his face.

"Of course; I know that's half the reason you stayed around me," she said smacking his arm lightly and he laughed.

Gavin looked over at Red and smiled shyly.

"I see you have your shirt on this time," he said avoiding his eyes.

Red covered his face in embarrassment.

They all ate dinner talking about random things. Gavin talked about the club and that Jazmin had given him the night off since she wanted him to have some kind of life. It was the night after Akairo and Red's dance that Eton showed up and hung out talking to him; they hit it off big and when things had slowed down they danced together. Red actually thought that was pretty sweet as they talked about the last couple nights at the club.

"So... I take it you didn't fall for Akairo deadly charm huh?" Gavin asked.

The color drained from Scarlet's face and she made a weird face.

"No... she's just ok. She's still after us though."

"She dumped some gray haired girl last night."

Eton and Scarlet stared at him.

"Graylyn was there?" Scarlet asked snapping her fork in two.

"She was. She looked pretty pissed."

Red stared at them. Graylyn... was that the girl Scarlet was mad at or something?

"Why did she dump her?" Eton asked.

"Because she has the hots for sweet little Red here. She said apparently she didn't care if he wanted her or not she didn't want to be with her anymore. Jazmin was mad because Graylyn broke a couple tables but Akairo apologized and paid for the tables shocking us all."

Scarlet frowned and stared down at her plate.

"You have nothing to worry about," Red said, "I'm here now and that's what matters. You know how I feel about you."

She smiled and nodded.

"I had thought something was off about her," she said standing up.

"Well... I thought something was up but I didn't think it was that," Eton said.

Scarlet and Eton just stared at each other in deep thought. Gavin didn't know much about the hot headed female but they did. Eton had hung out with her a lot since Crimson made them partners but he had gone on less and less jobs with her because she would flake out often. He had no idea that she was with the Faunus leader. He just assumed she hated all humans but lately she had been taking a liking to them oddly.

"Do you guys want to watch the movie?" Red asked and they snapped out of their trance.

"Sure!" Eton said jumping up smiling.

Scarlet still had a pissed off look on her face. Eton had warned her but how much did she tell Akairo?

"Quit being so angry… You have me," Red whispered into her ear and took her hand.

She forced a smile but she wasn't ok.

They watched the horror movie and it was a lot scarier than any of them had thought. Though it didn't get much reaction from Red or Gavin, Scarlet actually jumped a couple of times and Eton screamed more than three times amusing his new lover. After the movie they sat around talking about different things avoiding the topic of Akairo and her ex-girlfriend.

It was about one when Gavin and Eton left for the night leaving the other couple sitting on the couch quiet. Scarlet hadn't said much since dinner and he knew what she was thinking. As far as he was concerned he was hers unless she was close to getting her head chopped off by the crazed redhead then he'd make a deal to save her life. He looked down at his hands they looked more pink now instead of the blistering red color they had earlier.

"I wanna try some more."

Scarlet looked up and smiled.

"You're hurting yourself. Some people were made for it… it's like a special skill kind of like a semblance."

Red pouted, "I can't do anything can I?"

Scarlet snorted and looked at him sadly.

"You don't know much about yourself do you?" she asked looking him in the eyes.

"What does that mean?" he asked looking confused.

"You're special alright…" she whispered looking out the window.

"I don't get it! Tell me!" he cried not understanding.

"You haven't heard of the legend of those with silver eyes before?" she asked giving him a weird look.

Red's eyes widened confused, "The hell are you talking about? I never heard anything like that."

Scarlet looked at the ceiling smiling.

"Those with silver eyes were said to warriors… they couldn't steer away from the fate because something was always calling them to fight… They say that the Grimm fear their presence but they are also drawn to them like fruit flies to fruit; you are constantly drawn to the battle field and you can't give it up because it is your passion. BUT here you are a walking contradiction.

"I have heard of your father and he was quite skilled and criminals feared him. That night I saw you at the dust shop I was trying to rob I was baffled by your appearance but… I realized you weren't him. Your eyes didn't show the experiences he had and went through. Somehow you feel the need to protect others but as long as it is from Grimm. Your father was notorious among us; criminals fled the area if they heard he was around."

Red sat there staring.

"No one ever told me this," he said softly.

"That's why I don't think you can learn this. You were meant to harm and protect… not heal."

"Don't tell me what I should be doing based on some stupid story-

"Why do you think Onyx let you in so early?" she asked quietly.

Red stood up, "I don't even know that!"

"It's an assumption I can only think is correct. You are skilled without even having to try but you will have to defend yourself against Akairo."

"Why? I can just talk her out of it!" he yelled.

"Because sometimes our bodies may be strong but they are fragile too. If you build too much aura your body may fall apart and die. Akairo won't even have to try too hard."

Red stared at her, "That… that can happen?"

"Women have the ability to carry excess aura without getting harmed and there are some men who have that ability… I just don't see how you can fight what you were born to do."

Red stared at her, "I want to be myself. I am who I am… I will mess up and make a mistake. That mistake might end up with someone getting hurt but I can fix while I defend. I just need the help."

Scarlet smiled.

"Well you went against everything you were supposed to be too," Red said.

"Excuse me?" Scarlet asked.

"You are the smartest woman in Vale but yet you couldn't come with a better plan than become a criminal. You could be in Atlas controlling the army or helping solving the mystery to why the Grimm are here. You could be coming up with many ways to fix the problems in the world instead you are here in an apartment with me. You could be doing all those things but… you are here arguing with me over what I should be doing."

She blinked, "You're an asshole."

"I am but it's true. Help me so I can make up for what I can't do."

Scarlet grinned, "Alright then. I have to stay up all night anyways."

 ** _The next chapter is "Night Job"._**


	21. Night Job

**_It might seem like a weird chapter (I mean the last chapter) but it has a point lol On with the night job._**

"So are you ok with me going to hang out with Jazmin?" Red asked smiling at his girlfriend as she pulled on her white duster jacket.

"Of course but just stay vigilant. I don't want you hurt while I'm out with Crimson. This is a high priority job and I don't want to mess up hearing you got hurt. I would have to hurt someone."

Red kissed her cheek.

"You know… for a hunter you sure are pretty ok with me robbing some place."

"I am fighting my instinct to lock your sexy ass up," he said grinning evilly.

Scarlet broke down laughing onto the floor. Red pouted and puffed his cheeks out.

"What the hell is so funny?" he demanded.

"You trying to be smooth," she said wiping tears from her eyes.

Red helped her up and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I have to go but I'll be back in a little while… Don't stay out too late. I want to cuddle when I get back," she said smiling.

X

X

Red made it to the club around eight and he cracked his fingers. He was excited to go back in and talk to Jazmin. Maybe she had some advice on how to control aura too but he wasn't so sure if she even had a semblance to begin with. The men and women at the door nodded and smiled at him letting him in without checking him.

The music was loud and he could some talking under the loud music but in was completely incoherent. He could smell the pizza and the alcohol in the air as he made his way to the bar. There she was pouring out thirty shots of some yellow liquor. He sat down and waved her down after she finished handing the tray to Garnet.

"Well Red? You can't stay away or what?" she asked teasing him.

He smiled brightly and handed her $20 worth of Lien, "You know already but I'm also here to ask you a question."

"What kind of thing are you asking about?" she asked looking suspicious.

"No! Nothing like that… It's just… do you know how to control aura?" he asked.

Jazmin smiled, "Wow I never thought you would come here asking me that question. I do actually."

She turned around making his strawberry daiquiri, pouring very little alcohol in it considering she didn't want him drunk right off the bat. Red smiled as she set the glass down. She was dressed like she was in some mafia with the black suit and red tie; the look actually fit her well. She waved to a couple of her guys and they came up to the bar.

"Hey can you guys make me a Pina Colada? Red here needs advice. We'll be sitting at the booth over there."

Jazmin came out from behind the bar. She locked arms with Red and led him to the booth to talk. She let go of him when they got to the booth and she sat down then he sat on the other side facing her. One of the women brought her the yellow fruity drink and she took a sip giving her a thumbs up. Jazmin looked up at Red and smiled.

"I never thought you would come ask me something like this. I'm surprised you didn't ask Scarlet first."

"Well we were practicing and I hurt my hands pretty bad; I really can't feel anything there," he said looking at his hands.

Jazmin grabbed his wrists and studied his hands.

"Yea I can see it… Well more like I can feel the heat coming off of your hands. Tell me what your problem is with the whole aura thing."

"I can't channel and think at the same time. I know what I want to do but it doesn't work all that well. I know she does it that way but I can't."

"Your aura reacts to your personal well-being and emotions. It reacts on what situation you're in, that's why you get defended without thinking about it. The person healing the other also heals themselves in the process. It seems it' harder for you to get the idea unless someone is actually hurt."

"I guess that makes more sense."

Jazmin stuck her hand in her bra making Red's face turn red. She pulled out her scroll and started typing away. She took a sip of her Pina colada and Garnet showed up with a small sharp knife. Jazmin took it and looked at making sure there was nothing on it. She handed it back to Garnet.

"Do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup enough to make him panic."

Garnet shrugged and Jazmin rolled up her sleeve. Garnet sliced her wrist open down to her elbow and blood started pooling onto the table. Red gasped and in shock by the scene before him; when he asked for help he didn't mean for her to get hurt. She stared him dead in the eye without flitching.

"If you don't heal me I'll die."

Red opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Dude just do it," Garnet said walking away.

Red grabbed her wrist a little too hard and blood sprayed onto him but she held a steady face. His face started to sweat a little bit because he was being to panic and all he could think she was going to die. _She's going to die… Fuck I can't! Scarlet was right about me! I couldn't save anyone if I tried!_ He didn't even feel Jazmin's arm heating up.

"Wow… Your aura is so soothing Red. It's kind of addicting… You did a good job. How does your hands feel?" Jazmin whispered.

Red opened his eyes not realizing he had closed them.

"What?" he asked.

Gavin and Garnet had returned with towels and hot water. Jazmin grabbed a towel and dipped it into the water and started cleaning off her arm. Red watched in horror expecting a giant gash but there wasn't one. He had healed up her and there was no scar left behind. He looked up at her in shock.

"I see you are fueled by your emotions… Well that would've sucked if you weren't," she said with a chuckle.

"Fuck me," he said sighing heavily.

They started laughing making him blush.

"You did good Red. I bet your hands are ok now too," she said.

"Really?" he said.

"Grab your drink."

Red picked it up and it… it was cold. He smiled.

"Thank you Jazmin."

"No problem. I like you coming here. It's very entertaining."

"I'll come again but don't do that ever again please," Red said grinning sheepishly.

"No problem. Come hang out at the bar with me and we can talk some more. You can get some pizza."

X

X

Scarlet dropped down onto the ground barely making a sound and Crimson dropped down behind her staring at her ass. She literally could feel his eyes on her but she decided to ignore since the whole point was stealth when she really wanted to hit him. She continued moving forward when she spotted the diamond necklace they were after. The person who wanted it was willing to pay big Lien for it and they already had the copy ready to switch out.

Crimson cut a hole into the glass and pulled it out then Scarlet put the new fake one in. They resealed the glass making it look good as new. It didn't take as long as she had thought and she knew Red was still probably going to be out for a while. She really just wanted to be paid and get the fuck out with Crimson being a creepy pervert like he was.

Scarlet waited outside as Crimson delivered the necklace and he came back throwing her the black purse she always had. She looked inside and there it was: two million Lien in random bills making her smile. She climbed into the driver seat and he got into the passenger side.

 _I need this to be over with already. I don't know why but lately everyone has bene hitting on me and it's annoying as fuck. I hate being locked up in my apartment but it's been ridiculous lately._

"What are you doing after this?" Crimson asked looking at her.

"I'll probably order a pizza and wait for Red to come home."

"I heard Akairo has the hots for him now," he said ignoring the fact she was grinding her teeth together.

"Yea you heard right but he loves me and won't go to her."

Crimson nodded, "I agree but if she were to take you hostage he would give himself up quickly just to save you."

 _Ughhhhh I know shut up._

"I have no intentions of getting caught," she snapped.

Crimson said nothing.

"Do you want me to drop you off?" Scarlet asked as they neared home.

"You know you have it pretty easy."

"Why do you say that?"

"You have a boyfriend who will keep you safe if it means his own life. You live under my protection and you get good paying jobs… Yet you don't feel like you owe me anything for all the things I do for you. Even since the moment we met all you do is take from me."

Scarlet slammed on the breaks and shut off the car turning to him.

"Do you honestly feel that way?" she hissed.

"I do."

"I'll move out tomorrow."

He just stared at her, "Really?"

"I won't sleep with you. You got a little bit of action from me before and that there should be enough. If you want action hit up Graylyn or Akairo, I've heard they're both single at the moment."

"No one compares to you."

Scarlet was still gripping the steering wheel with one hand and she started to smell burning leather so she let go.

"You hid things from me. If you didn't come off as a creep all the time I probably would've been with you instead of Red but the way you act creeps me out. You may not be gay but Eton had it bad for you and you could've given that a shot. I am with Red. I care about him. I love him."

"How can you love him in such a short amount of time?" Crimson asked.

"I wasn't someone to be used. He sees me as a person and he risked his own life for me! He sees I am a criminal but that isn't his main focus. He sees I'm smart and that I'm funny! I am a person to him and not some broken person! I am me- Starlla Torchwick. I took on the name Scarlet so Akairo wouldn't use my real name. Starlla is alive only when I'm around Red. To everyone else all they see is Scarlet."

Scarlet threw open the door and got out.

"You never gave anyone a chance Scarlet!" Crimson yelled getting out of the car too.

"Because all that interested you was who I pretended to be and not who I really was! This isn't how pictured my life! My Dad should be alive! I should be in college just about finishing it and I would be an astronomer and an astrophysicist! I am so much more than what you see! Red gives me the hope I won't be this forever!" she cried as tears ran down her face, "I want to be with someone who helps me step forward instead of holding me back! I'm twenty-one and I haven't done a damn thing with my life! I want to be loved and accepted. I love him!"

Crimson looked at the ground.

"I had no idea you felt that way. I thought you liked this life."

"I hate it because this is what my life was reduced too. I'm sick… sicker than Red. After all this time I still take medicine to hide my problems! I'm covered in scars and the night terrors are always coming no matter how much medicine I take! I've taken a whole bottle and I didn't even die but I still see it. Every single night! I'm a broken person but I'm loved by someone so innocent… That made me feel better until… all this other crap started happening! I don't need someone to fuck me!" she yelled.

Scarlet took off running for the Vale Complex with everything being blurry from the tears. She threw open the door and headed for the elevator. When it hit her floor, she ran down the hall and unlocked the door. She slammed the door shut and locked it. She slid door the door and started hugging her knees against her body.

"I hate myself," she whispered.

X

X

Red got home a little earlier than he was going too. He opened the door and saw Scarlet's clothes thrown everywhere on the floor. He shrugged and picked everything up and threw them into the bathroom hamper. He stripped off his own clothes then threw them in too. He took a quick shower and put on a shirt and a pair of blue boxers.

Red stretched and walked into the bedroom seeing she was in her underwear and bra curled up on top of the comforter snoring away. He picked her up gently and pulled the comforter down to cover her up. He walked to the other side and snuggled in beside of her breathing in the coconut smell of her hair smiling.

"I love you Scarlet."

 ** _I had no intentions of making a sad chapter but it happened that way. To me Scarlet seemed somewhat cold a little bit but I felt this made her more human like. Well it is going to be a couple days before I update again but it will give me some time to think. By the way… the next chapter will be about the long awaited dance :)_**


	22. The Dance

_**This now has the same number of chapters as Shattered Mirror! Yay! It's some words away from Shattered Mirror but it will catch up in no time. My hubby asked how many chapters I plan on making this and I plan on trying to make it to thirty and it may go over a little.**_

Red finally went home Tuesday just so he could rest to go shopping Wednesday. He wasn't sure what Scarlet was going to wear but she said just wear black so he would. When Wednesday finally came it was a fiasco with the guys taking a longer time looking for suits than the girls did for dresses. After all that, they went to the pizza parlor.  
Only Red was without his significant other while everyone was paired up. He was staring out the window when he saw the flash of red hair hr knew all too well. He did nothing but stare at her as she flashed an evil grin and tapped on her wrist. He held one finger and got up. She practically skipped with delight to the other side of the building.  
(I'm gonna die. I really am... fuck my life)  
"What's up."  
Akairo smiled and took his hand.  
"I've missed you Red."  
"I heard you broke up with your girlfriend," Red said.  
Akairo's red eyes widened and she looked at the ground.  
"Does it gross you out I'm bisexual?" She whispered.  
Red was surprised, she looked like she was going to cry.  
"No! I have gay friends and I'm very ok with it. I was just surprised is all. How are you feeling?" He asked smiling sheepishly.  
"Oh... well she was pretty mad. She found me later and um... hurt me."  
Red frowned, "Where?"  
Akairo rolled up her sleeves to see the bruises on her arm.  
"She was mad so it's ok-  
"It's never ok to hurt anyone! Hold on," he said and he rubbed his hands together.  
Akairo looked at him puzzled as he touched her arm and his hands started to glow. Her eyes drooped a little like she was sleepy but she was smiling. The bruising went from purple and black to yellow then it faded to her skin color. She stared at him funny; she more confused than anything.  
"Why are you being nice to me?" Akairo whispered.  
"Because like Scarlet... there's more to you than everyone thinks. I know you cut me open... and her but you aren't just that."  
She nodded in agreement.  
"I have to go... thank you. I wish I got to know you first before all this. I'm sorry," she whispered and she took off.  
X  
X  
Red waved to his friends and went back to the apartment. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door and stepped inside to see it was almost empty. There were a few boxes here and there with a mop bucket and dust pan in the middle of the floor. His first thought was she had dumped his ass in one hell of an asshole way until Scarlet walked out of the bathroom holding a box labeled "towels".  
"Um..."  
"Oh... I guess I forgot to tell you," she said smiling sheepishly.  
"How can you forget you're moving?" Red asked staring at her.  
"Ok I didn't but I wanted to avoid the subject. I'm moving into Remnant Escapes a few miles from here. Garnet and Gavin live there too."  
"Cool. You want help?"  
Scarlet shook her head, "Ima order a pizza and call it a day. I'm almost anyways."  
"Is it expensive over there?" He asked looking concerned.  
"No. I paid for the condo. It was a million almost but worth it. I don't want a house and I don't want kids for awhile so you know this was best. It has a pool out there too. I mean when... you graduate if you'd wanna move in with me," she said smiling and blushing.  
Red smiled. It wasn't a 'i love you're but it was just as good. she was thinking of the future with him.  
"How will you make it without Crimson's protection?" He asked.  
"I don't... want to be around him anymore."  
Red frowned, "Why?"  
"He..."  
"He what?"  
"He wants me and I just don't want him. I can't keep living here when all he does is stare at me the way he does. I told him I wanted to work with Eton for now on."  
Red got up and headed out of the apartment and went upstairs.  
"Red! Don't! It's fine I took care of it!" Scarlet yelled hurrying after him.  
He found Crimson's apartment no problem and knocked on the door. Scarlet wasn't fast enough to reach Red in time. The door went open and Red grabbed Crimson by the front of his shirt and pulled him close touching noses. Scarlet stood there shocked.  
"You leave her alone you understand me? She is with me and I will kick your ass all over town if you harass her. You make her feel uncomfortable anymore then I knock you the fuck out. Do you understand me?" He hissed and let go of his shirt.  
"I do. She'll be working with Eton I promise. Sorry."  
Red nodded and Crimson shut the door. Red walked by his girlfriend and took her hand leading her back to her soon to be old apartment. She stayed quiet mostly because she was so surprised at him taking charge like that. She actually thought he was going to hit Crimson for a second.

They walked into the apartment and Scarlet ordered pizza on the internet.  
"We have thirty minutes until it gets here maybe thirty-five. Take me now."  
Red just stared at her.  
"I mean it Red. Take me; I'm so turned on right now."  
X Scarlet jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. She planted his lips with kisses and down his neck; now he was ready and it honestly didn't take much to get him ready. He laid onto the carpet and jerked down his pants his hard dick sprung out. Red flipped her over and pulled down her sweat pants revealing her perfect ass.  
Red grinned evilly and slapped her ass making her yelp in surprised. Scarlet turned and looked at him with fire burning in her eyes as she smiled. Without much warning he slammed it into her hot core making her cry out. Her pussy juice was like hot lava and it felt like heaven to him.  
He kept slamming into her and she couldn't stay quiet; he didn't care if the neighbors heard them or not. Red felt himself getting close but he wanted to make sure she got hers first. Just as he was going to slow down a little but when she squeezed her pussy against his dick making him cum too. She cried out his name and he moaned loudly.  
Scarlet collapsed on the ground with her legs too weak to even move. Red stood up and pulled up his pants. Red picked her and carried her into her soon to be old room when he set her on the bare mattress. He looked down at his hand realizing he had came inside her without thinking about it and his face turned white.  
"Fuck."  
"What-  
"I didn't ... I forgot..."  
"Never fret Red. I have something for that just in case of an accident."  
She smiled at him.  
"You're gonna have to get the pizza."  
The bell was ringing and he hurried to the door.  
X

X

It was a little later they were sitting at a nearby park just holding hands staring at the sky. Red didn't want to say anything because he was slightly embarrassed about how aggravated he got at Crimson. What was wrong with him lately? He never got mean with someone before and he was sure if he told Yuri he would be really proud of him.

"I liked that. You continue to surprise me all the time," Scarlet said smiling.

Red chuckled nervously, "Hehe... Yea. I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked looking confused.

"For... um... you know..." he stuttered turning red.

Scarlet looked at him then started laughing like a crazy person.

"Relax! I took a pill and it works really well. I also increased the dosage on my own and I also use birth control shots so you have nothing to worry about. I know how to be safe. I have a lot to worry about on my own without having a child too. I am older Red and I am responsible. I wouldn't ask you something like that if I wasn't already prepared."

Red nodded.

"Well... are you ready for Friday?" he asked smiling at her.

"I'm very ready. I have never been to a dance before and it'll be fun. Don't worry I can look a lot younger than I am so it won't really look like the notorious mastermind criminal."

Red laughed and pulled her in close to him.

"I think I'll stay at Beacon tomorrow. Kinda give you a break from me and everything. I know since you're moving anyways."

"I think I'll miss you... but Jazmin and her guys will be helping me move anyways."

Red frowned, "Huh?"

"She's still under contract to protect me and I could use the help. Besides... you need to go hang with your friends and your brother some."

Red grinned, "Yea."

"You're gonna tell him about your sex life aren't you?" she whispered.

"What?! He never asked!" he cried hiding his face.

X

X

The next day Red woke up with Yuri standing over him staring at him.

"What do you want?" Red murmured.

"You had sex."

Red's face turned bright red, "Wha?!"

"You're phone went off and I read the message to make sure your girlfriend wasn't kidnapped again and she said, 'I miss you and I can't wait for you again'. So how was it?" Yuri asked grinning.

"Why did you read my message and that could mean anything!" he yelled covering his face with his sheet.

"HOW WAS IT!" the blonde yelled.

Wyeth shot up awake startled by the yelling and all he saw was Yuri's crotch. He glared at his teammate's bottom half and punched him in the nuts. Yuri groaned and fell to the ground. Red looked at his brother surprised and saw Wyeth emerge from the bunk underneath. His icy blue eyes glaring at him.

"He woke me up too! Don't hit me! I just got started using mine!" Red cried covering his sensitive man parts.

Wyeth grinned then he looked confused then shock over took.

"Really now? You finally did it huh?" Wyeth asked.

"I... yea."

Blake came out of the bathroom holding one of his books.

"I figured that would have happened eventually. I am so glad it finally happened."

Wyeth snorted, "As long as you don't come inside her it should be fine."

"I ah... already did."

"What! I don't want to be an uncle already! Didn't I tell you to always cover up!" Yuri cried still holding himself.

"It's ok! She already explained what she uses for that kind of thing! I already freaked out!" he cried blushing furiously.

The door of their dorm room flew open and there stood Rain holding a cup of coffee with a pissed off look on her face.

"Some of us want to sleep in. Um why are you holding yourself? Is that a sex thing?" Rain asked staring at her boyfriend.

Blake and Wyeth snorted while Yuri jumped up straightening up his clothes.

"N-No. Wyeth hit me there and it hurt. I'm sorry for waking you up."

Rain smiled, "It's ok... Nero just yelled running around wanting me to make pancakes. If you guys want, come over for pancakes. I'm making chocolate chip pancakes today at Nero's demands."  
The guys all looked at each other and rushed over to team JNPR's room. Luckily the dorms were upgraded last summer and it fit more people. Rain had six cookie sheets filled of pancakes knowing how her teammates and friends were when it came to food. Everyone was sitting on the food and Juno had set out a plastic table cover on the ground.

"I can't believe how good these are!" Red said smiling and shoveling more food in his mouth.

Rain smiled and looked over at her super pregnant friend. It was more obvious than it was before.

"Damn Juno are you having like eight kids?" Yuri asked smiling and Juno smiled sheepishly.

"Well... I haven't seen the doctor yet. I plan on next month though, mostly because Rain wants to go with me and Wyeth."

Wyeth grinned and looked over at the raven haired girl who was glaring menacingly at him.

It was no secret that Rain hated Wyeth more than anyone else. She still felt that Wyeth had somehow used Juno's innocent love for him to his advantage. She tried her best to be nice to him since Juno asked her too but it hard. She hated him more for the fact he ruined her life as far as she could see. Juno was doing so well with her huntress training and now she was going to have to wait a little bit. Luckily they had three and half months left before this year ended and they had a three month break.

"Um are you ok babe?" Yuri asked rubbing her back.

"Huh yeah... I just thought of some stuff. I'm fine."

Wyeth frowned and looked away. The hate coming from her was literally burning his skin.

"Behave," Juno hissed to her friend making sure Rain only heard beside of Blake who's ears twitched as he tried hiding his smirk.

They finished their pancakes and spent the rest of the day in their dorm rooms hanging out. Juno had went to hang out in the RWBY dorm with Wyeth but they both ended up taking a nap together. Red chuckled and took a picture sending it to both their scrolls. Seeing them like that made his heart ache for Scarlet. He loved being cuddled up next to her like that but he definitely didn't want her pregnant.

Red sat on the floor watching the TV. He was actually proud of his partner for taking responsibility instead of bailing on poor Juno. She had grown so strong... he admired her. At some point in their first year he actually had a small crush on her but never acted on it when he found out Pyro liked her but in the end she wanted Wyeth regardless of how anyone felt about her.

Red ended up laying on the floor and dozing off. He was so comfortable and the carpet was soft enough for him. It was the first lazy day he had in a long while and it was pretty nice even though he missed Scarlet a lot. He felt like he lived for her. Her feelings were just as strong as his was since she was thinking about the future already.

X

X

It was six and the sun was starting to set when Yuri woke him up. The blonde smiled at his brother as he sat up and stretched his back popping in response. Everyone else was already in the mess hall when they headed down stairs. It was most definitely an interesting dinner like it was Thanksgiving. There was a lot of food literally like a buffet. Steak, turkey, chicken, pork and hamburgers with all different kinds of sides.

The dinner was for the celebration of them passing the exams they did. No one flunked out yet that they knew of. They had heard they broke the record of people passing even more than Atlas. A few thought maybe the test was too easy but there wasn't a huge fuss about it. Everyone was glad to still be there.

Red smiled as he ate wondering how Scarlet was doing.

X

X

Scarlet laid in the middle of her new living room floor staring at the ceiling. She was covered in sweat and dirt. Gavin and Garnet barely left ten minutes ago. Jazmin would soon be there with her toolbox and groceries. Scarlet paid her hundred Lien for her to go get food and she even made her a list. Jazmin didn't ask any questions but she laughed considering Scarlet had ordered a deep freezer to be delivered.

There was a knock on the door and Scarlet managed to get her sore body up heading for the door. She opened it and smiled at the club owner. Jazmin had Garnet pulling two shopping carts of groceries while she had one. Scarlet let them and unloaded everything by herself while Garnet took them back down the elevator and back to the store.

"A whole day without Red here... How you holding up?" Jazmin asked as she sat on the counter as the criminal put everything away.

"I miss him a lot but I remember he has a life too. I know he's still a kid at heart."

"That's true."

Scarlet closed the fridge and stared at it.

"They found Neo's body at some farm a couple miles from the docks."

Scarlet's head whipped to the side to stare at her.

"What?"

"Akairo didn't do it."

"How can you tell?" Scarlet cried tears threatening to overflow.

Jazmin looked through her scroll to read her the message.

"Yo boss. We went looking for Neo like you asked because he hadn't been sighted for a while and it turns out his body was found in the woods. His face was smashed in like someone hit or stomped his face but they are sure someone stepped on his face. We had heard Graylyn was a suspect but it was dismissed. We know she did it because of her mechanical legs... He's been dead for a week."

Scarlet's face twisted into rage scaring even Jazmin.

"I will kill her!" she screamed.

"Well she's dropped off the face of the Earth. Apparently she also assaulted Akairo when Akairo broke up with her."

Scarlet was shaking with rage.

"They buried him today apparently."

The orange haired vixen sunk down into the floor hiding her face.

"God I am so horrible... I'm so horrible for crying over him."

Jazmin hopped off the counter.

"Girl... he was your partner and lover for a long time. You are allowed to be upset."

"I always thought we would be together and everything then shit went down hill because he had a girlfriend. It was like he still wanted us both but I've always wanted that title and I didn't want to be second place. I was hoping at some point things would cool down and I could say I'm sorry and thing would be ok. I never thought it would end with him in a grave," she whispered as her voice cracked.

"Come here," Jazmin whispered and Scarlet threw herself into the woman's arms.

They definitely had such a weird relationship but it never bothered either one of them. Scarlet secretly depended on her and Jazmin enjoyed her company like she enjoyed Red's. She was always so busy and it was nice to have some friends. Jazmin wasn't too fond of Neo but she dealt with him for her sake. She wished that they could've worked things out for Scarlet's sanity.

Neo and Scarlet were practically inseparable from the moment they partnered up and it was shock when everything went down hill like it did. They had been the deadly duo and the person Jazmin thought would have killed him would be Akairo considering he had killed a lot of her men. No one knew much about Graylyn other than the fact she was good at being bad and she had joined up with Crimson a couple years ago.

"You wanna visit his grave?" Jazmin whispered and Scarlet nodded her head into her shirt.

X

X

The next morning Blake was the first to wake up since his girlfriend came into the dorm room quietly and told him she was leaving until eight tonight. The dance was at eight so it wasn't a big deal. A lot of the girls were heading into town to get their hair done as well as their nails. Some even wanted to just hang out. Juno and Rain took off to do the same. Everyone was super excited for tonight.

Yuri woke up and showered but it didn't make him look any better. He in fact looked like shit and no one could come up with the reason why unless he was nervous Cerulean was going to try and act like a bitch again. He actually started puking staring at the toilet as he hurled into the trashcan. Red rubbed his back smiling sadly.

"Are you that bothered by this?" Red asked.

"I... this just makes me... feel anxious because... of the last time. If I lose Rain I don't know what I'll do. She means everything to me."

"I understand Yuri. You just had me thinking you were going through some Aura shit again," Red said smiling at him.

"I fucking hope not. This day is the day I want to make up everything to Rain."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to treat her like the princess she deserves to be treated like. I feel like I missed out so much time with her."

Red grinned, "What a sap."

Yuri reached over and slapped Red's head, "Shut up. I'm sure you do the same for Scarlet. I still can't believe she's coming to the dance. She's risking a lot coming here."

"I know."

"You are a brave fucking man."

Red snorted, "Really?"

"You have some psycho bitch in love with you and the smartest woman in Vale in love with you."

Red chuckled nervously, "I didn't ask for it."

"The next time she gets close enough and comfortable take her out."

"I can't do that," he whispered.

"Ugh Red you're the sap."

"I know."

X

X

Finally the dance was about to start. Everyone started to arrive a little early but everything was already step up as the guys of the school helped. Juno and Wyeth arrived dressed in all white (it wasn't much of a surprise to anyone) holding hands and looking super happy. Next was Nero and Pyro dressed in black tuxes; they looked the best out of all the guys there not surprising since rain and Juno helped them out.

Blake and Ivy showed up next in all black. Blake was planting kisses on her hands staring at her making her blush like he always loved to do. Yuri and Rain showed up next dressed unusually causal but it was how they both were. Yuri wore a plain white button up shirt and black jeans with black boots but he was still killing it looking sexy. He put his hair back in a ponytail. Rain wore a simple white and light green dress with her hair down in curls.

Red was alone but he already knew she would be late. Everyone started dancing and joking around but he sat at the table with Yuri and Rain. Rain was embarrassed and she wasn't ready to dance yet which was fine with her blonde boyfriend. He was more than happy to just stare at her. Red smiled.

It was half and hour later when she finally showed up. Red was drinking some punch when he saw some of the people clear out of the way to reveal Scarlet; she was not kidding when she said she could make herself look a lot younger. She wore a silk emerald dress that had a corset top that hugged her shape down to her hips with long ruffles that flowed around her knees. She wore black flats and her make up was done so well red thought she looked like she was sixteen. Her orange hair curled in spirals at the ends with a green and black bow on the back of head holding her hair off of her face.

"Hi Red, do I look ok?" she asked blushing.

"Fuck... what? I mean yes... you're gorgeous," he said in awe.

"Really?"

"You look like you could be a forest fairy... I'm sorry that was stupid..."

Scarlet giggled, "I guess that means yes."

Yuri, Wyeth and Blake turned to see the orange haired criminal but she sure as hell didn't look like she was twenty-one.

"Is that Scarlet?" Juno asked seeing the shock on her boyfriend face.

"Yea.. I think."

"Red... I can't really dance but I will do the slow dances with you. Is that ok?" she asked.

"Yea! Wow... damn Scarlet... Are you sure you wanna be with a plain guy like me?" he asked sheepishly.

Scarlet nodded and placed a hand on his cheek, "Of course Red. I really love you."

His eyes widened in shock; she finally said it.

"You... you do?" he whispered and she nodded.

"A lot happened yesterday and I realized how special you were to me. I don't ever want to be without you. I know how difficult it is being with me in general and everything that has happened lately... You are so special to me and I couldn't ask for a better man. I love you Red Rose."

Red picked her up and kissed her lips passionately surprising her. Scarlet meant more to him than she had thought.

"I love you Scarlet so much. You make me so happy," he whispered and tears started to threaten her eyes.

"Don't make cry... I spent too much time doing my makeup," she choked out making him laugh.

"What do want to do first? Would you want to meet my friends?" he asked softly and she nodded.

Red released her and he stared at her again; she was so beautiful. He took her hand and led her over to Wyeth and Juno first since they were the closest. Of course they remembered her from when the incident with Akairo had happened and that wasn't exactly a happy memory. Juno held out her hand first and Scarlet shocked them by hugging her instead.

"Oh! Hi," Juno said blushing.

"I want to thank you both for being there with me that night," she said.

She hugged Wyeth next and he looked even more surprised.

"I know why you did what you did that day in the hospital... I'm not mad."

Wyeth rubbed his arm uncomfortably, "I'm sorry too Scarlet."

They headed over to Blake and Ivy next.

"My name is Scarlet," the orange haired vixen said.

"God you are so beautiful," Ivy said blushing.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"I'm sorry for ex-girlfriend's actions. She is... a little out there personality. It's nice to meet you under better circumstances."

"Likewise."

Nero and Pyro came up to meet the woman who stole Red's heart and they were both amazed by her.

"Wow! You did a good job Red! Did you get her pregnant?!" Nero asked.

Red turned dark red and shook his head making them all laugh.

"No he is just nice and that's why I love him so much."

"It's nice to meet you finally. We kept hearing about this woman named Scarlet but we never knew who she was. You're quite good at your... um job from what I hear," Pyro said blushing.

Red busted out laughing.

"I am but I have plans to retire within the next year. I think I might finally go to college."

Red looked at her funny since it was the first time he had heard anything about it.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. I want to save up my money and make sure I have enough to sustain myself until I get my dream job."

"Wow... I mean you still have me when I start doing jobs as a hunter," he said smiling.

"I know but anything can happen. I already told my employer the same."

"That's great! Red said you were super smart," said Nero, "He literally talks about it all the time. He said you were cute but you had to be the smartest person in all of Remnant.

Scarlet grinned, "I'm glad that's what he likes most about me then."

They finally caught up to Yuri and Rain. Much to Red's surprise Rain was a really good dancer. She danced well enough it looked fluid like; Yuri always said she was like a ninja but Red never paid much attention to her like his brother did. You could practically see the stars in Yuri's violet eyes as he danced with her. Rain stopped and smiled at them when they approached them.

"Hi Red," she said, "Who's this?"

"This is Scarlet."

"Hello, my name is Rain. That's a great color on you and it's also my favorite color to wear," Rain said staring at the emerald dress.

Scarlet blushed, "Um... you're very pretty. You're Rain Ren right?"

Rain nodded smiling.

"Um how do you know her?" Yuri asked looking confused.

"She saved my life eight years ago," Rain said smiling, "Nero and I came into the city one time when we were traveling around and I had went into a dark alley. A couple of guys were following me and I split off from Nero to make sure he was ok. I beat one of guys up but the other two were too much. Next thing I know I see this orange haired girl come out of no where and take them out."

Scarlet blushed furiously.

"Men who are shady will prey on any female they see. I just bought a new book when I saw three guys following a small girl and I followed them. She was pretty impressive as a kid but they could over power too easily. I had the element of surprise and I threatened to kill them if they went after any more kids after I hurt them pretty bad."

"She's the reason I became a huntress... well half the reason."

Yuri and Red looked at each other surprised.

Rain held out her arms and Scarlet hugged her like they were long lost friends.

"Um... I know I came with Red and if he doesn't mind... would you wanna dance with me?" Scarlet asked shocking all of them.

"S-sure... Yuri? May I?"

"Go ahead baby," he said with a smile and the two girls ran off.

"God I wanna marry her," Yuri said and Red snorted.

"You've been in this relationship longer than she has Yuri."

Yuri punched his arm and Red yelped, "I know that but you forget she still liked the whole time too asshole."

Red chuckled and watched his girlfriend dance with Rain.

Vale sure seemed small after all.

An hour later all the couples were dancing together (Scarlet gained a few moves thanks to Rain) and it was going good. Headmaster Onyx stood up on the stairs watching everyone dance and she wasn't the least bit surprised when she saw that Scarlet Torchwick was there with Red. She had known everything that had happened from the very beginning. She kept a close eye on him because Red's genetic ability.

Unfortunately the silver eyed hunters and huntresses were scarce and some evil people actually hunted them down. Onyx had eyes everywhere even in the criminal underground and she knew of everything that was happening. She never once revealed herself to Red since he hadn't tried stealing or anything of that nature. She had eyes on Blake too considering he was in the White Fang and on Wyeth since he was the Schnee heir. She had someone watch Yuri but only to make sure he didn't hurt anyone.

Onyx wouldn't make any move on Scarlet because she knew of the feud between her and Akairo. She always knew more than she let on.

Suddenly it was a break for the DJ and people started clearing off the dance floor. Juno went to join everyone at their table when Wyeth stopped her. He pulled her back and kissed her again then got down on one knee. Juno stared at him confused and he took her hand.

"Juno Arc, I know you have dealt with more than enough of my bullshit in the last three years... I fell in love with you and I was afraid to admit my feelings to you, my teammates and myself but then you told me you were pregnant. At first I was nervous and I was afraid Rain would kill me in my sleep but you weren't mean about it.

"Part of me was afraid you didn't want to be with me either. I was so scared I honestly wanted to cry. I was afraid I ruined your life and that things were happening a little too fast but now since I was able to openly show my feelings, everything fit perfectly. I wouldn't want anything else in my life except you and this baby and anymore babies if we decide together. If you want to be a huntress still, I'll stay home with our kids and let you live out your dream."

"Wyeth... what about your dream?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"My dream is to be with you, forever. Will you marry me Juno?" he asked.

Juno nodded, "Yes!"

Everyone started clapping.

"It's about time!" some of them yelled.

Wyeth pulled out a small black box and inside was a diamond ring with a cartoon shaped bunny head since it was on all of her pajamas she wore and it was her favorite animal. She smiled and hugged his head against her pregnant stomach. Much to her surprise he started crying a little making her smile. Rain was actually jumping up and down excitedly.

"I love you Wyeth Schnee."

He looked up at her and she smiled even bigger.

About an hour later it was the last song of the night and it was a slow sad song. Red held out his hand to Scarlet and she took it smiling. She had never been so happy before; part of her felt like she had missed out on her childhood (which she did) and this all made up for it. They reached the dance floor and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he hugged her tightly moving slowly.

"Thank you for this," she whispered.

"Anything for you Scarlet. You deserve much more than I can give you."

"You've given me everything already."

"Really? I just don't see how though... I don't have much."

Scarlet giggled, "For starters I got your virginity..."

Red's face heated up, "Ok you got me there."

"You gave me this right here. I experienced so many first times with you and I love you so much for it. You showed me tenderness when I didn't deserve it. You were willing to put yourself in danger. I never imagined I would have someone give up so much for me. I wish I could give you something back."

"You already did. You love me and that's all I needed."

The dance was over and Red headed out with Scarlet to her bike that was parked in the courtyard with other people's vehicles. She inspected her bike thoroughly and made sure someone didn't tamper with it which no one did. She gave Red a long kiss and climbed on the bike staring ahead. Now everything was over with she felt sad.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"No."

"You want to talk about it?"

"I can show you."

 _ **What's up everyone? I know it took some time to get this chapter out and I've also been sick and apparently that's no excuse for my boss when I called in as he hung up on me but I can't help it. I'm always there anyways unfortunately. Thank you .1690 :) it makes my day to see a review like that lol AntonSlavik020 I'm glad you like the story except for the Akairo part but sad to say I can't kill her off or out; she's really an important part of both Scarlet and Red's life. Sometimes talking to someone who thinks outside the box helps someone out. It does happen.**_

 _ **I am sad about Neo dying and I wanted to cry a little but it had to be done. Oh and yay for Juno and Wyeth! I couldn't wait to write that part it was planned for a while now :)**_


	23. Uncertain Future

_**Ok ok ok! More conflict on the way and I can't help it but no relationship is easy. I have 44 followers for my story and that's a record since I'm working on it lol The New Trio is more popular than the rest which I'm not really surprised. It was one of my favorites along with Shattered Mirror.**_

Red had no idea where she was taking him but he stayed quiet along the ride. Even though she did love Red as much as she did, she still hid things from him. Part of her was scared and she even almost all of her feelings when they had exchanged aura; she felt as if they would never get past it. _That she would never get past all those things that rang through her mind constantly._

Even as confident as she was... she was still broken. She still hurt after all these years. She was always able to hide it so well but now that Neo had died. Her fortress of coping mechanisms had fallen and this was it- her down fall. She lost her best friend; even his betrayal didn't hurt as bad as him dying. He had dreams too and they were all gone.

Revenge was in all corners of her mind. She wanted revenge for her father, killing Akairo's father didn't do much to help her fill the void. She wanted to kill the red headed Faunus for her father and to escape the angry feelings that were swelling inside her now. Now the bitch even had the balls to like her boyfriend and that pissed her off even more.

Scarlet just wanted to keep something to herself. Akairo was an unfortunate part of her life and as long as she lived she never be at peace. Even Red probably wouldn't be ok if she just went out there and killed her herself. Red even had some strange connection with the Faunus leader and she had no idea how to feel about it.

Much to Red's surprise they stopped in a graveyard. Part of him was really hoping she didn't want to have sex there because he was not down for that. They stopped at the back part of the graveyard by the fence and she helped him off the bike. He held her hand tightly, he was a little afraid. It down right creeped him out. They stopped in front of a tombstone with fresh dug up dirt.

It said just Neo on it and the day he died.

Red stared at Scarlet.

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"Why didn't you call me?" he whispered.

"It doesn't bother you?" she asked quietly.

"I know you cared about him. Why would I be mad?"

She sighed and bent over to touch the stone with his name.

"I wish thing hadn't happened the way they did."

"Who did it?" Red whispered.

"Graylyn did it. I never thought she would be some cause of my problems but she is. I don't know why everyone can't just leave me and my friends alone. Why can't I just have peace for the rest of my life?! " Scarlet cried.  
"Maybe you weren't destined too," Red whispered.  
Scarlet glared at him.  
"Maybe something better happens at the end of everything like in a story."  
"How can you be so optimistic? Everything is happening to you too!" She hissed but Red shook his head.  
"It might be true but... at least I have you to help me get through it."  
Scarlet's eyes filled up with tears again and she nodded.  
"Things might be uncertain now but in the end everything will come together. I love you Scarlet."  
"I love you Red."  
X  
X  
Red woke up the next morning on Scarlet's mattress since she hadn't set up her bed yet but she wasn't in the room. He threw the covers off him and stretched heading to her master bathroom. As he started washing his hands he heard Scarlet's panicked voice. He ran out and found her in the kitchen with fear in her eyes.  
"I'm glad he's alright... yes... ok I'll be there shortly. I'll be there with some blonde hair."  
Scarlet hung up her scroll and just stared at the blank screen.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"Gavin was attacked last night on the way from the club. Garnet was sick... Graylyn attacked him."  
Scarlet squeezed her scroll and it started to spark and melt in her hands.  
"I will kill her," Scarlet said with fire burning in her eyes.  
Red said nothing. This wasn't his area of expertise; he never hunted down someone before and he definitely didn't want to start.  
"Can I borrow your scroll?" She asked staring at him.  
"Yea just don't melt it."  
"No promises."  
She sat down on the tiled floor staring at the fridge with malice.  
"What do you want me to do?" He asked.  
"Go back to Beacon. You won't like what I'll do when I get a hold of her. I'll make the things Akairo did look like child's play."  
Red turned white. She was serious.  
"Call Yuri's number if anything happens."  
"Will do."  
"Don't go on any jobs either. She may be laying in wait."  
Scarlet nodded; she was so blinded by fury she hadn't thought of that.  
"I'll give the play by play when I head out. Use your semblance and don't stop for anything."  
Red bent over and kissed the top of her head and headed back to the bedroom to get dressed.  
X  
X  
Red made it to Beacon as fast as he could and he grabbed Yuri's scroll out of his hands and messaged Scarlet. She sent a kissy emoji and that was all. He wasn't going to pick a fight with her but he was worried about her. He didn't like the idea of her killing someone but this is who she is well part of her.  
When all his teammates gathered in the room he told them what had happened.  
"So we just sit here and wait?!" Yuri yelled shocking Red with the sudden outburst.  
"She told me too."  
Blake rubbed his cat ears in annoyance.  
"She's our friend too you know," he said.  
Red opened his mouth but no words came out.  
"What do we do?" Wyeth asked.  
"I... I don't know."  
"Well are we really gonna sit here?" His brother asked glaring.  
"Yea."  
X  
X  
Scarlet sat there in the hospital room staring at the wall. Jazmin went out to get Garnet from home; when she told him what had happened, he broke down and cried. Gavin was stable but he was badly hurt. One broken arm and leg with one fractured rib. She wasn't going to heal him without his permission like she would with Red.  
When Jazmin returned with Garnet he started crying again.  
"Calm down man."  
"I should've went in sick! I just felt like crap! If I would've came to work maybe I could've saved him!" He cried.  
" You want me to heal him?" Scarlet asked quietly.  
Garnet nodded as he blew his nose.  
Scarlet stood up and walked to his bed side staring down at Gavin. He looked pretty bad and she hoped she could heal most of the damage; healing cut skin was easier than bones. She pulled back his covers as Eton came visiting through the door enraged. He stopped and stared at them.  
"Are... you going to heal him?" He whispered.  
"I'm gonna try. His bones are broken."  
Eton flinched; he knew healing broken bones would be a problem.  
"Thank you Scarlet."  
"After this I'm going to find her and kill her."  
Her hands started to glow and she touched his ribs and his broken leg. Eton knew she was serious; he knew Graylyn was a bit out there but... the fact she would resort to hurting everyone she knew? If she tried going after Red... Scarlet might kill her more viciously than Akairo ever could.  
It took Scarlet twenty minutes before she began to lose control of her aura as it started to wavier. Normally she was so good about it but her emotions were a wreck and she just wasn't focused enough. She finally let go and walked out of the room. Jazmin chased after her but she never turned around even with her yelling her name.

 _If she won't talk to me I'm going to Beacon and get her boyfriend; she's going to end up doing something stupid._

X

X

"Akairo! She's back again!" someone yelled and the red haired Faunus stood up.

Akairo got up grabbing her sword.

"Come on in Graylyn, I know you're here."

Suddenly there was a lot of loud banging and shots fired. Akairo and some of the members of the White Fang stayed steady as she busts through the warehouse doors. Her gray hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was dressed in skimpy clothes to Akairo's surprise. She marched forward ignoring everyone.

"So you think that you can beat me with all these idiots huh?" she asked glaring at her.

"What do you want? All I did was dump you!" Akairo yelled.

"I want what I've been working on for the last seven years! I wanted Crimson's criminal empire all this time and killing you will be the first stepping stone. I'm aware of the imaginary treaty between you two. In order to get where I want... I have to take down Scarlet too... but I think for extra measure and for fun I'll kill Red too."

Akairo stared at her.

"Why would you want some criminal empire?" she said flatly actually not caring.

"Now you dump me and want someone else? Seeing the fact that you care about _Red_ so much and you always wanted to get back at that smart ass bitch... I will kill them myself while you watch. How does that sound? Revenge sounds so sweet," Graylyn said smiling at her.

The color drained from Akairo's face.

"You... you leave Red out of it!" she said tightening her grip on her sword.

"You don't even care about your little revenge anymore huh?"

"You won't be able to do anything if I kill you first."

Akairo charged in at her with her sword at her side and swung her blade as she neared Graylyn knowing the blast wave would hit her and harm her enough to slow her down but she disappeared. Just as she ran into the wall, Graylyn came out of no where slamming her boot into Akairo's back and a sickening popping sound filled the air. Akairo let out a blood curdling scream.

 _My back hurts bad... Shit I think it's broken... fuck... I can try and get up..._

Just as Akairo tried to get back up Graylyn slammed her foot into her back again. Akairo grinded her teeth together trying not to scream.

"Just stay down."

"No!"

Akairo reached back jerked her leg from under her and flung her into the wall. Graylyn growled as she pulled herself out of the broken concrete wall. Out of sheer will power Akairo got up and thrust her sword into her shoulder. Graylyn hissed at the pain and jerked her body around surprising Akairo she let go of her sword and stumbled backwards into some crates.

Akairo's back gave out and she fell to her knees her vision flickering in and out. She laid on the ground as Graylyn went and murdered all the White Fang members without any problems. Akairo pulled herself forward but it did no good. She hurt too much to do anything. She looked up and saw Graylyn over her.

Graylyn grabbed her hair and jerked it making Akairo look at her and she had sneer on her face. _Fucking cunt. When I can I'll kill you..._ Graylyn let go of her hair and Akairo's face hit the concrete, bruising her face. Graylyn flipped her over and kicked her in the face then everything went black.

X

X

Red and Yuri stayed up until late that night talking about everything. It had been awhile since they hung out together and it was kind of nice. They talked about their girlfriends then about the exams they had taken and about who was going to be Wyeth's best man. It was fun but in the back of Red's mind he was worried about Scarlet.

"I can't believe we are almost finished with our third year," Yuri said.

"I know. We've come a long way."

Yuri nodded, "Wyeth's gonna get married have a kid... I finally have my dream girl... You like bad girls (Red shot him a dirty look) Blake has someone to read books with... It's been a rough year."

Red nodded.

"I think it was worse for you," Yuri said, "I wish I was there to make sure you were safe but I was so sick. I even thought Rain visiting me was a delusion."

Red snorted and patted his brother's back, "It's ok. It matters I'm alive now."

"I really like Scarlet."

"You... you do?" Red asked amazed.

"I do. She maybe be a criminal and out there but she did save you. She _cares_ about you and that's what matters most. I know neither one of us get along much with Mom because she's always doing missions but Dad would really be proud of you being with her. He never looked at what people did but how they treated others... I miss Dad a lot."

Red nodded, "I do too."

"He would love that we got this far."

"He would... He would be proud of us both. He'd probably even make cookies too since Mom sucked at baking. I don't remember much but I remember some things like that."

Yuri grinned, "I love you Red."

"I love you too Yuri."

"I know the future holds a lot of unknowns but I'm ok with this... I wanted to tell you Rain and I decided to be partners after graduation... Is that ok with you?"

Red nodded.

"You don't want to be separated then?"

"I didn't want her or me to die alone like Dad did."

Red stared at him, "Oh."

"I know it's stupid to think of that but... I'm always worried about it- for all of us. I miss Dad a lot and I don't wanna become Mom."

"I guess I don't blame you then. I have some comfort knowing that Scarlet will have enough money for herself just in case anything ever happened to me."

Yuri sighed heavily, "I know it;s all part of being a hunter."

"It is."

 _ **A slightly depressing chapter I'm sorry. Getting close to the end now but not exactly yet lol Oh and Akairo getting her ass kicked actually hurt my feelings a little too. I've grown to love her oh well... I started my Steven Universe story too but don't worry I'll keep working on this too. I work four days this week so it might be Saturday before there's another update.**_


	24. When Everything Falls Apart

All weekend Red barely heard from Scarlet. She either was at the hospital trying to help Gavin or out looking for Graylyn. Oddly enough he was worried about Akairo too and he even had Blake message her to let her know Red was asking about her but there was no answer from her either. Something strange was going on. He had a feeling maybe Graylyn would try and target her for dumping her ass.

Red had warned everyone not to go alone because they didn't know what Graylyn was planning or if Akairo was up to no good. When Monday rolled around he did his classes and tried not to think about her much but he couldn't help it. He missed Scarlet and she wasn't in the right state of mind since Neo's death.

Through the whole week there was one message from Scarlet and it was on Wednesday to say she was at home but nothing more than that. He really wanted to call her and ask to go over but he was afraid she would say no. When it came Friday night he even refused pizza and Yuri almost cried. Red was officially depressed.

"I think we should go visit her tomorrow if that will make you feel better," Yuri said staring at his pizza sadly.

"It's not just her... it's Akairo too. Something isn't right but I don't know what it is."

"If you want tomorrow before we check on your girlfriend we can go visit the warehouses that she has," Blake said.

"I'm equally concerned. There have been no reports of the White Fang coming after any Dust or even just robbing any place. Maybe something is happening in the criminal world," Wyeth said.

"What do you mean?" Red asked looking at the heir worried.

"Usually in a criminal empire, there's the top dog and then the rats. From what I've heard and you've told us Crimson runs the whole thing. Below him are his associates and they are Scarlet, Eton and use to be Graylyn. Then below are Akairo and the White Fang. Then below that is Jazmin, Gavin and Garnet. Then the rats... which are petty criminals.

"You have connections to every step of the criminal hierarchy and you had no idea? This is a complex system but I gave you the simple run down. By all means Crimson doesn't have to do anything unless one of his associates has been messed with but if one of his own defected and started causing problems then he should do something. It's too messy to allow that person to just run around free."

"I don't think he'd go and save Scarlet if she got hurt or kidnapped."

"Why?"

"Because he was harassing her for... you know, stuff... and I threatened to knock his lights out if he kept it up," Red said turning pink.

"Wait... you threatened the main boss?!" Wyeth yelled.

"He was trying to force himself on her!"

"I'm proud little brother!" Yuri yelled patting him on the back a little too hard.

Their dorm door flew open and the two girls stood there in their nightgowns.

"Seriously Wyeth! I can barely sleep as it is and you're over here yelling!" Juno cried.

"Yuri really?" Rain hissed.

"I'm sorry Juno. I'll go to bed now."

"Sorry babe. I'll be quiet."

"Good night team RWBY," Rain said glaring at them and she shut the door.

"Well... let's go to bed," Red said, slightly fearing for his life.

No one argued and they went to bed.

X

X

"Everything is falling apart."

Garnet blew his nose and looked at his boss, "It isn't. We just have to hang on."

"No one wants to come here knowing that Gavin was attacked. This place is fucking booming usually and there's like thirty people here!" Jazmin hissed throwing her arms into the air.

"I haven't seen Akairo either," he said looking at his glass of orange juice.

"I know," she said in a low tone.

"Even Scarlet had a hard time taking her own... and to think that someone like Graylyn took her down... It's I just... I don't know."

"Akairo is one rough bitch," Garnet said, "I think she'll be ok."

Jazmin looked up to see her men standing at the door with a scared White Fang member.

"Garnet... make everyone go out the back door now."

Garnet nodded and did as he was told. No one asked or argued what was wrong luckily. They all exited through the back door. Jazmin pulled out her bazooka bat and inched towards the small group of men. Something wasn't right and she felt sick to her stomach.

"Back away from him now! Go out back now!" she yelled.

Everyone backed away slowly and she gasped. There was some bomb vest with wires everywhere strapped to him.

"Who did that to you," she said holding out her bazooka and her finger on the trigger.

"She's been kidnapped! She made me come here! Oh my fucking god I'm going to die!" the male Faunus screamed.

Jazmin's face turned white.

"Who sent you!" she screamed and Garnet flinched.

"Graylyn! She's declared war on you, Akairo and Crimson!" he cried.

Jazmin shook her head in disbelief. Some rat was trying to take out the peace the criminals had among themselves? Well it was working... She had the element of surprise on her side and it had been almost a week since Gavin was hurt. Graylyn was definitely asking to have her head cut off now.

"Call everyone... go outside and don't come back in."

"Jazmin! Don't be stupid-

"If we both die, then who will Gavin have left?" Jazmin asked.

Garnet said nothing and went outside.

"Come to the middle of the dance floor my man."

The White Fang member did as directed. Jazmin stared at him looking for the timer but she heard the ticking sound. It looked poorly built and it looked like a rush job. That could mean it would work in a horrific way or it wouldn't work at all. It didn't look Dust charged... which would be a lot worse when it went off.

Jazmin went behind her bar and pulled out her toolbox. She sifted through until she found the wire cutters. She set the bazooka down on the bar and inched towards the sweating White Fang member slowly. The wires didn't look attached to him in any just to the vest itself.

"How long did you have?" Jazmin asked.

"It... it is Dust activated... She said if someone tried to freeze the wires it would explode. That was an hour ago."

Jazmin took a deep breath. _I'm gonna do this... shit... why is it always bombs? Why?_

"I'm going to cut it through... I need to cooperate with me and not be stupid ok?"

"O-ok."

Jazmin studied the bomb vest. It was amateur like... it was horrible looking. She snipped all of the yellow and blue wires that were combined but the ticking was still going. She rolled her eyes; the man was sweating so bad and he looked pale enough like he was going to pass out. If he fell while she was doing this... they were both dead.

"Calm down fool."

"I'm sorry! I just watched half of my platoon be murdered... I just messed up and none of us heard about Akairo until she came along..."

Jazmin nodded in acknowledgment of his words and snipped the red and green wires next. _Nope still ticking... Fuck my life... All that's left is black and orange wires... One color stops and the other blows us up... Maybe he would want to pick a color..._ she thought but she highly doubted it.

"What color did she assemble first?" Jazmin asked.

"It was black."

"The last?"

"Green."

"This bitch really."

She closed her eyes and held the cutters over the orange wire.

"You think I should do orange?" she asked.

"I don't fuckin know!" he cried ready to piss himself.

"Did she arm anyone else?" Jazmin asked ignoring his outburst.

"No... I was the only one alive."

"Are you lying?" she whispered.

"NO! I want to live!" he cried tears running down his face.

"If we die are you gonna be pissed?"

"N-no... At least you tried."

"Thank you."

The vest was shitty looked and it was held together by plastic buckles. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her box cutter. She took a deep breath and slowly cut through the fabric on the sides by his arms. She stood back up and took a deep breath. This was now or never...

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yes. Dear fucking god..." he breathed out.

"I'm going to pull this over your head and you run for behind the bar. Do not go outside. Do you understand?" Jazmin said.

He nodded.

Jazmin took a deep breath and jerked the vest off fast. The Faunus took off grabbing her hand and she through the vest into the middle of the dance floor. She just barely made it over the bar when the vest exploded. Glass went flying everywhere and it was hot as fuck. She could smell the large amount of Dust burning and it was awful. She reached in the toolbox and pulled out a small box. She flipped the lid off revealing blue Dust bomb rounds.

She unloaded her bazooka and loaded up the ice rounds. Jazmin stood up ignoring the ash and smoke burning her eyes; she shot the round off and the fire almost went out but it melted the ice faster than she thought. She shot the second round and it helped but the fire was still burning. She hit the button on the side of the bar for the sprinklers and it killed the fire off completely.

"Are you ok?" she asked looking at him.

"Ye-yea... I quit the fucking Fang man... I got too much to live for... Fuck this," he said and Jazmin started laughing.

"I feel you... Fuck this."

"JAZMIN! JAZZZMMMIIIINNNN!"

"Garnet we are over her!" Jazmin waved her hand over the bar.

The Faunus stood up and jumped over the bar then helped her over.

"Are you ok?!" Garnet cried.

"I'm fine. Bitch is crazy."

"What bitch?" Garnet asked.

"Graylyn."

"Where's Akairo?!"

"She's been kidnapped. Boy go and get rid of that outfit. Garnet let's go to the hospital. Fuck this place right now."

Garnet nodded in agreement and they left.

If Graylyn wanted a war, she got one. Jazmin had considered Gavin and Garnet her family since they started working for her a couple years ago. This was not something the bitch wanted to start but she did anyways. Jazmin could be just as crazy if she wanted to be and she would be. Jazmin pulled out her scroll and dialed Crimson's number.

"Why the fuck are you calling-

"Listen here you piece of shit- ones of your _associates_ fucked up my club by sending a White Fang member with a bomb vest on and tried to blow my shit up. She already attacked Gavin and she has kidnapped Akairo. Are you gonna do anything because if you aren't I am about to fuck up someone's fuckin world really fuckin quick!" she screamed.

X

X

Crimson was dressed in his robe and pajama bottoms. He ran his fingers through his black hair with a puzzled look in his yellow eyes. He had no idea what to make of everything that has happened lately. He had no idea what Graylyn was really up too and he wondered if Scarlet was looking for her for killing Neo.

"Where's Scarlet?"

"I don't know. Her scroll is out."

"What do you want done with her?" Crimson asked.

"The same as Scarlet; I WANT HER DEAD!" Jazmin yelled.

"She won't stop. This is has to be some ploy to get to the top without actually going head to head with us," Garnet said.

"I agree," she said still staring at Crimson.

"I have to see what I can do-

"Bastard, you better listen here- you will do something or I will and you won't like me! I'm not down for my innocent customers to get hurt. This is fuckin neutral grounds and she just done fucked up!"

"I'm with my boss."

Crimson rubbed his face.

"Find Scarlet... join me at my apartment... Is Gavin getting out soon?" he asked.

"He still has another couple days. He's doing better though."

"You guys can fill Eton in since I know he's with him. I know you don't do anything illegal. Do you have the alarms on your building?" Crimson asked and Jazmin nodded.

"Until Graylyn is six feet in the ground don't do anything."

"Fine. Let's go Garnet."

Jazmin marched over to her car and Garnet hurried up behind her. He knew she was mad but he was scared. He was afraid of dying and leaving his brother behind. They only had each other no matter if they were dating. Jazmin pulled out her scroll and turned on her car.

"Who are you calling?" Garnet asked, "I thought Scarlet's scroll was out."

"I'm not calling her. I'm calling someone with more power."

The scroll started to ring when she pulled away.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey Onyx... We have a major problem."

" _Do tell."_

"I wouldn't let Red leave if I was you. I would lock down the school because one of Crimson's bitches grew a pair of balls and she just tried to blow me up. She kidnapped Akairo and Scarlet's out for blood."

" _This isn't good... Alright... I'll call lock down on Red and his friends... I'll add more guards to the post. I'll have a talk with Red... Thanks for letting me know."_

"No problem... stay safe."

" _You too Jazmin. Goodnight."_

"Night."

Jazmin hung up and placed her scroll in the cup holder.

"You're friends with the headmaster of Beacon?!"

"I am... We've been friends for a long time..." Jazmin said with a cocky smirk.

 _ **Ok the chapter just came to me lol I know how everything will end but how do I get there; the answer was with this :) You just don't mess with criminals... especially is they have some good connections.**_


	25. Losing Common Sense

_**Things are getting heated up and I mean literally! I'd be pissed too if some tried blowing me and my business up with my friends in it. All hell will be breaking loose soon... Oh a better note: I'm super excited for volume 4 to be out! Yay!**_

The next morning Yuri woke Red up rather violently. Red fell off the top bunk and bloodied his own nose.

"Fuck! What?!" he yelled holding his nose.

"It says it's Jazmin- I mean the message I got on my scroll. It says to call her ASAP."

Red sat up and snatched the scroll out of his brother's hands.

"Hello Jazmin?"

 _"_ _Red? My club was attacked last night. Everyone is alive but it closed down for now. Graylyn strapped a vest bomb onto a White Fang member. Don't go out alone. She's attacking everyone now. We think she's trying to climb to the top of the criminal empire by being a sneaky asshole. We are definitely after her now."_

"I can help! Where's Scarlet?!" he cried.

" _You are to stay at Beacon. You'll just get in the way. She's fine. She's at her apartment; I saw her a couple hours ago."_

"Jazmin-

" _STAY PUT. I have to go. Talk to you later."_

Jazmin hung up. Red threw the scroll and it landed in Blake's hands.

 _Why is everything falling apart? Why can't I be strong enough to do anything? They need me and I'm just sitting here._

 **Knock, knock.**

Red looked at Yuri who got up slowly and answered the door.

"Hello young men," Onyx said giving a small wave.

The three of them were dumbfounded.

"Why are you here Professor?" Blake asked.

"I need to speak to Red Rose actually. Come to my office now."

Red nodded and grabbed his black shirt that was on the floor. He didn't mind the fact he was barefoot but it bothered him why the headmaster wanted him. _Oh god... she found out I was dating the biggest criminal in Vale. Why am I even surprised? She can find out anything whenever she wants... Shit! I'm gonna be kicked out of school... This is the end for me... Mom is gonna be so pissed!_

"Mr. Rose are you just going to stand there or are you coming in?"

"Huh?"

They were already at her office.

"Oh... I was lost in my thoughts."

Onyx held out her arm and he walked in. She closed the door behind them and headed for her desk.

"I bet you wonder why I asked you here huh?"

"I am wondering..."

"Take a seat and we'll get started."

"Oh ok..."

Red was so nervous he was shaking.

"So about Scarlet Torchwick-

"I love her and I won't leave her!" Red cried as his face turned red.

Onyx smiled and shook her head.

"I knew about her the moment of the bank burning down. I'm not sure if you are fully aware of the things that have been going on lately but I will fill you in anyways. I know when things are going down hill especially in the city and lately they have been.

"First was the decrease of White Fang activity... Then Neo's death... There have been a few strange murder-robberies going on... Then I heard that Akairo was kidnapped by Graylyn Black. Then she tried blowing up Jazmin's nightclub with a White Fang member... Jazmin is actually one of my friends by the way."

Red's jaw dropped open.

"Wait! Akairo has been kidnapped?!"

Onyx nodded and looked down at her coffee.

"She is gone... at the moment... but I wonder why you care so much for someone who cut you up?"

Red didn't say a thing as he messed with the hem of his shirt.

"I don't know of Scarlet personally but I know she hates Akairo with a passion considering the bad blood between them."

"I don't know."

"Not everyone can be saved. There will be a day that you'll learn that people can't change no matter what you do for them. She isn't the nicest person..."

"I don't care."

Onyx leaned in and smiled.

"I use to be a criminal too."

"What?" he said in disbelief.

"I'm a lot older than you think."

Red just stared.

"My nickname was Black Sea; I know such a strange name but I had this thing for burning and blowing things which everything black after I was done which is how I got my name. I was a master in stealing money and I had whatever I wanted men, women, cars, jewelry... you name it. I quit about twenty years ago and that's when I had met Jazmin."

Onyx sighed heavily while she smiled staring at the wall.

"But you're the headmaster! Why would they let someone who did stuff like that be the head of a powerful school?"

"Mr. Rose, I straightened up and got into school here even late in my age of 22. Then after my four years I was able to go out and be a huntress for a year before I was accepted as headmaster. A lot of people loved me and I was very smart. I showed the most promise and I keep myself up to date on the new information.

"It was ten years later when I got to accept your parents into my school. I have to say that was the most interesting four years I have ever teased... Except for you and your friends lately. Though I can't say... things are interesting in a good way."

Red rubbed his face tiredly.

"I think you should stay in Beacon until all of this passes over."

Red just got up from his seat and headed for the door out.

"This type of thing tends to lead to murder. Some people are made to do something."

"Everyone keeps saying that-

"Because you have to have the right mindset. You can't save everyone."

X

X

Red went back to bed ignoring everyone for the rest of the day. He got no messages from Scarlet or from Jazmin but he wasn't surprised. He wanted to go out there and find Akairo. Graylyn seemed just as crazy and he was afraid she might kidnap Scarlet too. He could ask for her help in defeating Graylyn and he would promise himself to Akairo if it meant Scarlet's safety. He didn't care anymore.

X

X

Eton was walking with Garnet from the hospital so they could take a break while Jazmin was there. They barely made it down the street when the wind started to pick up. _Shit we should've left a lot earlier... It's dark now..._ Eton thought reaching for his weapons. Garnet pulled out a handgun and held it up.

"I already know how you fight Eton... You think you can fight me off."

 _Fucking shit... She is here._

Garnet reached into his pocket and pulled something red out. It unfolded into his giant claws he was famous for using in battle. Eton didn't think it would matter with the fact Gavin used close to the same style of fighting as Graylyn but it didn't work. Eton knew he wasn't fast and the only thing he had over her was his semblance.

Graylyn went in and then suddenly there was no one there. She squinted knowing they were tight there. She knew of his stupid mind fuck semblance and it was rather annoying. She stepped around them though she couldn't see them and she reached out trying to touch; she was listening.

Eton and Garnet started backing up slowly trying to stay as silent as possible. Garnet only knew a little of Eton's semblance but he knew it was effect as hell. They watched as she stepped forward seeing the annoyed look on her face. She sighed angrily and lifted her leg up then started firing shots from her boots. Eton shoved Garnet into the ground and took a few shots into the chest.

It didn't penetrate the skin like a bullet but it wounded him starting like a rash then it felt like needles piercing the skin. Eton gritted his teeth as he hit the light pole. Blood started to drain out from his pores. Garnet stared at him shocked but Eton never broke the illusion.

 _We aren't gonna make it through this. I forgot she used that fucking wind type Dust._

Graylyn squinted but she still saw nothing. He was trying pretty hard not to show them because if he ran off the illusion would be broken. Eton had come a long way from when they first met because when he was startled he would lose it. Sometimes holding it up three minutes would drain him mentally and he'd lose the illusion.

"You can't hide forever. I know your limit is twenty-one minutes..."

Garnet looked at him. _Twenty-one minutes? That's a long time and that's if it doesn't wavier between now and then. This isn't good._ Garnet pulled out his scroll and messaged Jazmin after putting his scroll on silent. They needed help and now. Jazmin was a strong fighter and she wouldn't forgive him if he didn't let her know Graylyn was there.

 _Jazmin: I'll be right there hot stuff._

Graylyn was done for if Jazmin got there fast enough; a few people had learned their lessons from messing with her or her night club. She became Garnet and Gavin's big sister literally even though a lot people thought her and Garnet would make a good couple but she couldn't get over his fuck boyness. Gavin had even warned her not to because he wasn't the type to settle down and he didn't want his twin brother smashed into the ground.

His wounds seemed like they were stinging bad, he must have had Dust in his wounds or metal shards from the Dust shots. Either way he was losing focus quick and his eyes were getting blurry. Garnet slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him close; he knew he wasn't going to be conscious for very much longer. Graylyn was just standing there smiling.

"It's been eleven minutes and I have a feeling you aren't doing so good with the poison I put in my Dust shots."

"Hey, Graylyn. How stupid are you to show up and show your face to my employee?"

Jazmin walked into the street lights holding her bazooka.

"Really another illusion on top of the one you already have to where I can't see you!" she yelled and Jazmin shook her head.

"I am very real, cunt. You just wait... I want to bash your head in for what you did to Gavin and my nightclub."

"Jazmin isn't stupid enough to come outside and fight out in the open so this stupid illusion won't work one me. I thought you could do better than this Eton!" she yelled as Jazmin got closer.

"Bring it! You can't hide forever!" Graylyn yelled.

Jazmin raised her bazooka bat and swung at Graylyn's head. Graylyn truly did believe that Eton created that image but it was really her. The metal connected with the unsuspecting girl's face sending her flying. The metal had cracked her skull by her jaw, dislocating her jaw. She got back up and glared at them but shock was in her eyes and shone brightly.

The mint haired man let go of the image and he collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily. Garnet tried lifting him up but he was a little bigger than he was and he was too heavily. Graylyn shoved her hand into her mouth as she backed up staying away from Jazmin who looked like she was a little crazy in the eyes. The girl was able to snapped her jaw back in place even though it was fucking painful.

"You messed with the wrong bitch. I can't wait to break every limb on your body then kill you."

"You can't touch me," she hissed at the woman.

"Boss, she has poison in her rounds and Eton's really sick!" Garnet said trying to lift him.

"It's ok help is on the way."

Jazmin charged in and swung at Graylyn's left leg but she jumped up and kicked her in the face. Jazmin acted as if it didn't happen as her nose began to bleed. She punched Graylyn in the face making her stumble backward then she slammed her bazooka bat into her stomach knocking the wind out of her and breaking a couple ribs. Graylyn didn't expect Jazmin to show up as she tried taking out her body guard and his brother's boyfriend.

Garnet watched as a black car drove up to them and skidded to a halt. Crimson opened the passenger window .

"Get him into the back seat now! Scarlet can't sure this so we are heading for the hospital!"

Eton was already unconscious but he was still alive.

"What about Jazmin?!" Garnet yelled.

"She'll be ok!" he said looking nervously at the battle that was going on. Graylyn wasn't going down even with a cracked jaw and ribs.

Garnet looked back to see the crazed look on Jazmin's face making him smirk bur it faded away quickly when he saw Graylyn pull out three Dust crystals. _Jesus this bitch is out of her goddamn mind. Damnit Jazmin!_ Garnet shut the back door and opened the front one and rushed for Jazmin leaving Crimson screaming in the driver's seat.

Garnet grabbed Jazmin's arm despite her protests and threw her into the front seat. Graylyn threw the three crystals by the car and raised her foot. Garnet climbed on Jazmin's lap elbowing her breasts ignoring the punch in the arm he got.

"GO! SHE'S TRYING TO BLOW US UP!" Garnet screamed and Crimson floored it.

The Dust crystals were set off and Garnet wrapped his arms around the set squishing Jazmin against the seat. The car tilted sideways almost flipping the car but the three in the front seat threw themselves into the opposite side bring the car on all fours again and he kept driving. Garnet climbed over the seat and picked Eton's limb body up onto the seat. He was still breathing fine but he had a gash on his forehead.

"Oh my god," Garnet said breaking the silence.

Jazmin looked at her banged up weapon just staring. She had dried up blood on her face and on her chest but it didn't bother her one bit.

"I saw she was still alive in the rear view. She looked pissed we got away," Crimson said as they headed into the hospital parking lot.

"I will get her if it's the last thing I do," Jazmin whispered but everyone heard her.

 _ **Thank you cipher111996! I'm glad you liked it that much to read in one sitting! I thought I was the only one who did stuff like that lol The war had just begun and more things will happen soon so brace yourself. It has been brought to my attention from my friend Kitty that it looked like Red had fallen for Akairo but that isn't the case I promise you but it most definitely would've been an interesting ship nonetheless it won't happen in this story just in case anyone was hoping lol I hope your ready for more soon**_


	26. A Small Reunion

_**Yay me! This is officially my longest in words and chapters now! I'm actually pretty excited about the news favorites and follows I get on this story. I wasn't sure if it would be popular with the fact it doesn't really follow RWBY's story line. So this makes Gavin in the hospital, Eton poisoned, Jazmin's nightclub fucked up some and now her nose broken with a couple of broken things on Graylyn. On with the story...**_

Scarlet laid down on her bed staring at Red's scroll. She saw all his messages but she couldn't bring herself to talk to him. She was heartbroken over Neo's death and she wanted to kill Graylyn with her bare hands. She had take so much of her night medicine she couldn't sleep anymore. The nightmares were almost crippling.

The scroll went off and it was a message from Jazmin.

 _I guess he told her I haven't talk to him in a couple days. I wonder what has happened._

 _Jazmin: Eton and Garnet was attacked last night on the way from the hospital. Eton is poisoned and we are slightly sick the use of Graylyn poison Dust rounds but we are fine. Eton is in and out of it right now. Gavin got moved to his room and he's in his wheelchair. I have a broken nose but I gave it to that bitch pretty good but she nearly blew us up. Crimson has called on an entire man hunt and he some people in the police force who will let him know what's going on. You need to go visit Red and it's safe at Beacon. I got you clearance to go visit._

"How the fuck did she get clearance for something like that?" she said to herself.

A second message popped up.

 _Jazmin: I know you well enough to know you took all your meds and you probably haven't slept much. Yuri sent me a message saying Red was really down this morning. Your man needs you. I think you think he doesn't understand but he either does or he'll try too. He wouldn't give up on you for even a second. He loves you. You love him. Be the woman you've always proved yourself to be and go be with him for the night. If you don't stop brooding we may never make it through this and Graylyn will kill us all._

 _Scarlet: She can kill Akairo I don't really care._

 _Jazmin: Yea I'm sure we all think that but Red won't. Him and her have some fucked up friendship and even if that pisses you off I don't think you want him upset._

 _Scarlet: I don't care._

 _Jazmin: You realize Red is like a baby; this stuff is all very new to him and letting things go south because you hate her if not a good reason to see your man fall apart. He might be ok if you were there to just see him. You can't ignore him forever... If you keep doing it and Akairo survives... she may go after you for hurting him. Just a thought._

 _Scarlet: I fucking hate you._

 _Jazmin: No you don't. You better light a fire under your ass before he falls into the arms of another woman. I know Garnet still has his eyes on you... but I'm sure you want Red over him so hurry the fuck up and get over there. His friends accept you and you guys can eat pizza. You need to eat something... I know how you are. If you get any skinnier your tits are gonna look bigger._

 _Scarlet: OMG I'M GOING_

 _Jazmin: Ok love you lol_

 _Scarlet: Love you too asshole_

Scarlet got up out of bed and started going through her boxes of clothes. Since everything happened so fast she just left everything in boxes. She pulled out some jeans and a tank top with a red jacket. She tried putting on the pants but they were a little loose around her waist she just sighed. Jazmin knew her too well. That bitch.

She did her best to look ok but her face looked white and she had dark circles on her eyes. Scarlet looked like shit but she might as well go that way. She hit the button on the way out that brought down metal bars on her windows. She didn't trust anyone anymore.

It took Scarlet an hour by taxi and foot to get to Beacon. The place looked even bigger in person in the daylight. She just stared up in amazement not noticing Beacon's headmaster was standing by the gates smiling at her. Onyx sipped on her coffee startling the woman.

"Hello there."

"Um..."

"Don't worry I know who you are. Jazmin already gave me a call and told me you were coming. She said you would look like you were in rough shape and she wasn't kidding. Don't worry Starlla, your secret is safe with me and your friends. You can stay until Wednesday... only because I don't want anyone asking many questions for everyone's sake. You can eat and sleep... You have permission to stay in RWBY or JNPR's dorm rooms. Have a nice day Starlla Wicker; I love when students from other schools visit."

Onyx walked away sipping on her coffee.

 _Don't I know her?_

"Hey! You're her aren't you?! Jazmin beat the shit out of you when she was a kid-

"Ah, you have a good memory. It's me alright... but it's a secret ok?" Onyx said smiling, "Enjoy your stay Ms. Wicker."

 _Fucking Black Sea teaches at Beacon. Jazmin has a lot of explaining to do! Bitch and her secrets..._

Scarlet made her way up after asking a few people how to reach Red's dorm room. She felt exhausted; it was literally exercise climbing all those stairs. She never brought anything else with her... what was she supposed to change into? _Maybe Rain will have some clothes... maybe even Red... Well here's the door. Should I just walk in? Yea why not..._

Scarlet turned the knob and walked in. Blake was reading, Yuri was watching TV, Wyeth was working on homework and Red was in his bed staring out the window. She frowned at the weird way the beds were stacked and hanging... That definitely wasn't safe... She looked over at Yuri who was just staring at her.

"Hey there... I'm spending the next couple days here..." she said smiling sheepishly.

Red looked up and he looked like shit worse than Scarlet did.

"Scarlet?"

"Well... right now its Starlla Wicker..."

Red jumped out of the bed and embraced his tired girlfriend. She hugged him feeling tired as can be.

"Red can we take a nap... I'm really tired... I haven't slept in a couple days..."

Red nodded wiping away his tears, "I missed you," he whispered.

"Thank god! He can stop being such a bitch!" Wyeth said before he walked to the bathroom.

X

X

Hours? Days? Weeks? Akairo wasn't sure anymore and there were no windows in the room she was in. There was no light but she was blind folded too. Her aura had healed her but her body was sore from the beating Graylyn had given her. She was just in there a couple hours ago but she smelled of blood and ash like from a fire. She had learned bot to ask the girl questions.

The first few hours from Akairo's capture Graylyn tormented her and said horrible things to her but it didn't bother her that much. The girl let her heal up before she started hurting her. She was allowed to use the restroom whenever one of her White Fang members can in with a bucket but she had to use it by the flashlight he was using. In all honesty the abuse wasn't even that bad.

Akairo would do horrible things to herself like she had done to Scarlet and Red; she wanted to know what the pain felt like and she did it. She cut herself up so much she barely felt any pain anymore. She wasn't sure why she did but she was sick in the head and she knew it. She knew lots of things but the pain intrigued her so much but now... she could only feel it in her face and feet. She even enjoyed the sexual abuse Graylyn gave her because was already use to it.

Akairo's thoughts always went to Red though. The dancing... she missed that part the most... He was so much fun and he did his best just to talk to her. In the end... why did she say she was sorry? She wanted to be with him; if she knew how he really was then she would've gotten to know him first. Red was different... he was sweet. It broke her heart to think she may die just thinking of him.

Akairo moved a little even though it didn't help her ass since it was numb from sitting on the wood for so long. She had listened to Graylyn's voice when she told her about how she almost killed Crimson, Jazmin, Eton and Garnet in one shot but Jazmin had beat the shit out of her then they managed to escape the blast she made. Akairo enjoyed the very idea of Jazmin beating someone up; she was so business like all the time, she wanted to see her lose her self control.

She let out a sigh; she was getting bored.

X

X

Red woke Scarlet up gently hoping not to scare her since she had been through a lot lately. She had slept like a baby the whole time and so did he. Yuri was still watching TV but this time Blake had joined him on the floor. Wyeth had just finished getting out of the shower and dressed. It was dinner time and unfortunately they couldn't the school to go eat anything so Wyeth had to pay someone to pick up their food.

He had tipped the poor first years five hundred Lien because they all wanted different things but the boys didn't mind. Wyeth, Blake and Yuri went down stairs to meet the boys at the gates. Scarlet finally managed to get out of Red's bed and went to the bathroom staring at it. It certainly was used by guys but it was fairly clean. All the towels were red, white, blue, black or yellow making her smile.

"Do you wanna take a shower together? I have some clothes you can wear," Red asked from the other side of the door.

"Yea... go ahead and grab them now. I have to take a piss."

"Eww," Red said then giggled like a kid making her grin.

They took their shower in a civil matter; neither one was horny enough to try anything in the shower and Red didn't want anyone to hear them. She dried off first and then handed Red a towel. She dressed in a big black shirt and red man's sleeping bottoms. It felt nice; she usually just left the guy's apartment when they were done. She loved how everything was going.

They ate their dinner together just the five of them until Wyeth left to spend the night with Juno in team JNPR's dorm room. She liked how the three of them joked around and when Yuri would pick on Red. Everything she had experienced lately seemed to fade to the back of her mind. She felt so normal and it was nice. It was like the night of the dance, everyone treated her really nice.

It was about eleven when everyone shut the lights off and she snuggled into Red's chest; she listened as his heart started beating really fast. He had the same effect on her too. They fell asleep smiling in each others arms. _Jazmin was right; I really needed this. I missed him so much. I could spend forever in these arms..._

X

X

Jazmin sat by Eton's bed with Gavin who just sat there staring at his boyfriend with a fear stricken face. Eton hadn't improved or gotten any worse but it didn't look good. Jazmin just sat there staring at her scroll. She wasn't really looking at anything but she felt uncomfortable. She hardly ever seen Gavin upset but this took the cake.

Garnet wasn't even his usual cheery self either. He hadn't even tried sleeping with one the nurses like he had last time. He didn't enjoy seeing his brother in pain or hurt; Gavin had that resting bitch face but he was really sensitive. Garnet returned shortly before Crimson showed up.

"Have you heard anything?" Jazmin asked without really addressing him as he walked in.

"They keep looking but the blood Graylyn left behind isn't in the database. She is basically a clean ghost like Scarlet. It was like she took direct fucking lessons from her... None of us know much about her anyways but its always been like that with a lot of people. She was serious when she tried blowing us up... god the way her face was twisted like that... It freaked me out a little."

"I'm afraid to sleep."

Everyone looked at Garnet.

"What? Why?" Jazmin asked.

"She strikes at night remember?"

"I fucked her up pretty bad. Let me get some coffee and I'll stay up for you."

"No, I want you to sleep Jazmin. I'll stay up. Let me get some coffee and I'll be right back. It's hard being a boss, I know. I don't mind and I want to awake if we get any leads."

"Ok then."

Jazmin messaged Scarlet.

 _Jazmin: I hope you had a nice night with Red and his friends. Be safe."_

 _ **Yea she is .1690! I feel like Junior would be bad ass if he was given more screen time. I actually like him as a character even though he isn't shown much. I wanted to show more on Jazmin, Gavin and Garnet because I think they are interesting in their own ways. I have to sleep now and I had to work on my other story too so Saturday will be the next update. The next chapter is: Blink and You're Gone.**_


	27. Blink and You're Gone

The next morning Scarlet woke up to everyone being gone. She saw there was a note taped to the bathroom door so she hopped out of bed to look at it. It was from Red with his boyish handwriting and hearts around her name making her snicker. (What a dork)

 _Scarlet,  
I went to class and we won't be out until 4PM. I brought you a plate of breakfast and put it in the mini fridge. I wasn't sure if you liked sausage biscuits or not... if not I'm sorry.  
Enjoy yourself,  
Love Red_

She shrugged and pulled the note off the door then folded it up. Scarlet opened the mini fridge and her eyes widened at the plate. It had a giant sausage biscuit with cheese on the side and bacon heaped on the same plate. There was two cartons of white milk too and it made her feel like a little kid again.

She heated everything up and ate it watching TV. It was nice being by herself in the dorm room. She was actually jealous that they got this kind of life. Scarlet knew when she went to college she wouldn't be staying in the dorm room but she would be coming to Red.

Did Red want to be with her? Did he want to be there with her being gone half the time? Well... he would be out on missions... what if he died? What would she do? Scarlet started to give herself a mini heart attack but she shook her head.

She went and took a shower. Scarlet went through the drawers until she found Red's clothes. She pulled out a pair of baggy blue jeans and black button shirt then got dressed. Scarlet looked over at the clock and it was only twelve. _Well shit... what do I do now?_

Scarlet bent around and started looking through the books not knowing who they belonged too but they were a bunch of girly romance novels... who the hell read these? She fingered through them looking at the titles until she found one that said _Ninja Woman of Love_ and pulled it off the shelf. The cover had a hot woman holding another hot woman and she just nodded in approval.

She spent the next two hours reading it forgetting the world around her. Scarlet never heard her boyfriend and his teammates walk in. Blake stopped in his tracks when he saw the book she was reading on Red's bed. His face turned dark red with embarrassment but she paid no mind to him.

"Hey did you miss me?" Red asked smiling at her.

"I did until I found this awesome book. I'm already half way through it."

"Oh... you... like it?" Blake asked staring at her.

"It has good plot. It's cute and its hot... I guess it's your book then?" she asked eyeing the Faunus and he nodded slightly.

"You have good taste."

"Thanks..."

"You wanna go get something to eat?" Red asked staring at her.

"Yea but I thought we couldn't leave?"

"The mess hall is open now. Give me a minute to change and everything."

Scarlet closed the book a s jumped off the bed and headed out into the hall since the guys were getting dressed. She felt like she belonged there but she couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling; maybe she was just being paranoid. They all headed down the hall to go meet up with team JNPR. She felt nervous meeting them all again.

Red's scroll began buzzing and he looked at it seeing that it was Jazmin.

"Hello?"

 _"I need to talk to Scarlet now!" she said urgently._

"What happened?!" He said feeling panicked.

 _"Just give her the damn phone!"_

Red handed her the scroll and Scarlet answered with uncertainty in her voice, "Yea?"

 _"I think Graylyn caught on you were at Beacon... she has let the whole criminal community know where you were at. I already called Onyx and she has a Bullhead for you waiting outside. Please hurry."_

Scarlet hung up.

"Do you have Onyx's number?" she asked staring at the scroll.

"Yea in my contacts. Why-

"Yuri ... Blake let's go. Wyeth keep Red here."

Scarlet kissed Red and whispered, "She knows I'm here and now everyone with an illegal gun knows too. I have to go."

They ran outside and Scarlet dialed Onyx's number.

"What happened here?!" Scarlet yelled.

 _"Apparently she's after you now too. I figured this would happen... you're about as famous as I was back in my day. If she's offering a huge amount on your head, you're in trouble."_

Scarlet growled and threw the scroll into her pocket. They reached the Bullhead looking around just in case anyone did follow them.

"Are you sure leaving is the right choice?" Yuri asked.

"Nothing can be fixed until Graylyn is dead. I can't live normally until she and Akairo are gone."

"Stay safe then, you have to return to Red. I don't want him crying anymore," the blonde said and Blake nodded.

"He believes in you," Blake said.

"I know he does, but take care of him for me; he's like a puppy and he needs lots of love."

Yuri snorted and nodded. Scarlet jumped on the Bullhead and it took off.

The fate of everyone now rested in criminal hands. If they didn't handle the problem with Graylyn soon the police will ended up getting involved and things wouldn't end well. Things were spinning out of control; the fearless (fucking psychotic) Faunus leader was kidnapped, Jazmin was losing her business and Crimson was losing his associates with one of them going rogue.

X

X

Scarlet returned home and dressed in her regular clothes she used often to show she meant business. She dress in her pinstripe pants and button up shirt with a black plain shirt underneath. She slipped on her boots and placed her bowler hat on her head then grabbed her cane. She knew it would be a couple of hours before night fall but she had to be prepared.

About nine she headed out to the middle of town. She ate a nice meal and drank a bottle of wine by herself just in case it was her last few hours on Remnant. She had left Red's scroll in her apartment; she didn't need distractions or someone talking her out of her decisions. Graylyn made a grave mistake of asking petty killers and robbers to hunt her; there was a reason Scarlet remained free to roam Vale- she was deadly.

It was just as she thought- Graylyn showed up, looking a lot better than when she had that encounter with Jazmin. Her metal legs were showing since she was wearing camo carpi with her favorite black boots. Scarlet was already aware of her poison Dust but it didn't matter since she had injected herself with a strong medication that neutralized poison that immediately entered her body. Graylyn wore a sly grin but Scarlet stood with an expression-free face.

"Are you ready to die?" the girl asked.

"Are you?"

Graylyn laughed, "Wasn't it great when we were friends? Now here we are fighting! Fighting for power!"

"You're the only one fighting for power; I am ere to settle the bullshit you have started. No one is very interested in power or fighting for it."

"That's what they all want you to think! They all want to climb the ladder!"

"That's a ton of bullshit little girl."

"I'm not a kid-

"You're acting like one. Jazmin is the queen of her own domain, Crimson is the king of his and Akairo was the queen of hers. I just so happen to be a pawn like Garnet, Gavin and Eton. What you seek is stupid- are you really going to restart Jazmin's nightclub or arrange meeting for wealthy people who want something stolen? Do you want to fight for Faunus rights? No, you don't; you want nothing like that. Instead of rising to power in your own castle you decided to go against the queens and king. What did you think would happen? Instead you got them to collaborate together in seeking your death," Scarlet said lifting her cane.

"Now _that_ is bullshit."

"It's because you're ignorant. I'm smarter than people in Atlas and even the dumbest person can see you made a grave mistake."

"The ignorant one would be Akairo with her delusion you could bring her parents back to life with your robots!" Graylyn screamed becoming angry.

"You're right but just like Red and I, she suffers from PTSD. She hides in her delusions to fight what she saw as a child. I always heard the rumors and while we all know she's fucking crazy- I feel bad for her; she was a kid and no child should be like that. I wish I could bring back her mom; in the end the one person who can save you is the one who is dead already.

"You killed my ex-partner... I may have loved him a great deal and things went south like they did but it's not gonna stop me from caring about him. I never wished for him to die and I will avenge him because he deserves that more than anything else. He was a good friend- he deserves nothing less than the satisfaction of your death. Get ready to die."

Graylyn yelled something incoherent and attacked her first. Scarlet dodged to the left and grabbed her arm. Graylyn tried breaking free of her grip but it was stronger than she thought. _WHAT THE FUCK!_ She thought and realized that her skin was burning. Graylyn screamed and Scarlet let go smirking. Her hand print was burned into her skin and it was started to bubble up in places.

"You crazy bitch!" she screamed.

"I am a bitch after all."

Scarlet swung her cane right into Graylyn's stomach making her puke onto the ground. She kicked her leg into her side sending her into the concrete. Graylyn let out a short scream when Scarlet slammed her foot into her burned arm. Graylyn never knew Scarlet to be so violent- even when she had killed Faunus she made sure it was quick and painless. She was letting her anger out- she was pissed.

She grabbed Graylyn by the throat and lifted her into the air glaring at her. Her emerald eyes were filled with malice, it was almost scary.

"Sometimes pawns can be stronger than the king and queens... don't forget that when you go to hell..."

Graylyn's skin started to get hot around her neck. This night was a lot shorter than Graylyn had thought.

"HEY!"

Scarlet turned to see the pink haired girl that was in her and Neo's apartment.

"You!" Scarlet managed to get out.

"P-put her down!" the girl said.

"You're Lily right? Don't you know what she did?!"

"I-I know! Put her down now!" she cried pulling out a 9mm gun.

Scarlet dropped Graylyn onto the ground.

"Lily, please-

"NO! I want to be free!" she screamed.

Her clothes were dirty and frayed.

Graylyn grabbed her cane and whacked her across the face making spots dance against her vision. _Fuck... I didn't think about her... I got distracted!_ Scarlet dropped to her knees and Graylyn delivered a kick to her face knocking her out completely. Lily dropped the gun and started running, unfortunately for the pink haired woman Graylyn was faster even with second degree burns.

Graylyn grabbed the gun and shot Lily three times in the back. She dropped onto the ground bleeding out fast. She got closer and shot her in the head grinning. Graylyn let a low whistle and White Fang members came out of the shadows to dispose of Lily's body and tie Scarlet up. Things weren't going how they wanted.

X

X

"Hellloooo?" Jazmin said as she painted her nails red.

" _Scarlet was defeated and kidnapped. They used Neo's ex-girlfriend as a distraction and got the upper hand on her. I don't know where they went but I saw the whole thing. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything boss," said the Faunus from the nightclub incident._

Jazmin dropped the bottle of nail polish on the ground shattering the bottle.

"What?!" she screamed and Eton literally stirred from his coma.

" _I'm sorry boss... I thought she was going to win... She was burning her throat through when that pink haired girl showed up..."_

 _She was intent on killing her alone then... fucking Scarlet, you stupid bitch._

"Where at CK?"

" _The buildings with the graffiti on the walls with the skull and guns. I'm sorry boss."_

"It's not your fault CK. Thank you!"

Jazmin hung up and saw Eton sitting up staring at her with lazy eyes.

"What the fuck... Why are you screaming?" he asked slurring his words.

"Baby! You finally woke up!" Gavin cried realizing who was talking.

"Your boss has a shrill voice. Damn..."

"Garnet!" Gavin yelled, "Get the nurses and doctor!"

"Scarlet has been kidnapped," Jazmin said and everyone got quiet. Garnet came out of the bathroom looking pissed.

"What?!" he yelled, "By who?!"

"Graylyn," she said as she messaged Crimson.

"Fuck!" Garnet screamed and left the room.

X

X

Crimson rubbed his face.

"Why the fuck is this shit happening?" he murmured to himself and got off of the couch.

He would have a lot of his men looking for Scarlet. He couldn't just let her die; he cared about her a lot and that made him treat her a little better than most of the people that worked for him but she was irreplaceable. She was smart and knew what to do; she made the plans and would fix mistakes as he made them... She was the number one person he relied on.

"Damnit Scarlet..."

Favoritism in the work place was frowned upon.

It would be hours and still no sign of Scarlet, Graylyn or Akairo. Even though everyone looked everywhere they could think of there was nothing unusual for them to notice. Jazmin had joined the search but she was getting frustrated and she started crying. Scarlet wasn't just a pawn to them, she was a friend and trusted ally.

Jazmin told everyone to keep quiet because if Red found out he would go looking on his own.

X

X

Scarlet stirred from her unconscious state and tired looking around the room realizing she was tied up. She felt someone behind her, someone else was tied up with her. She struggled but it was no use. She felt sick to her stomach but she recognized the feeling; she had been injected with some medicine that stopped aura flow so that meant no semblance. She gritted her teeth and let out a low growl.

"Aw, so it is you after all... my nose is never wrong."

Scarlet froze; her heart began pounding in her chest.

"They put us in a room together?" Scarlet whispered.

"Yea. I heard your name and whatever but I didn't actually think they caught you. From the sound of that's bitch's voice you did her good. I could smell burning flesh."

Scarlet stayed quiet.

"I was hoping they would kidnap you."

"Are you fucking serious?" she spat.

"Yes."

Scarlet frowned, "Why?"

"Because we need to have a talk."

 _ **Sometimes I get super into writing and it just comes naturally. You're very welcome robyork1690! (it wouldn't let type in your name) I wanted to give Scarlet her own battle scene but I needed her to fail in a surprising why and bam! Why not Lily? Lol I am getting super tired because I am using spellcheck every paragraph so I think it's time for a nap. I know I promised this for Saturday but it's close enough lol**_

 _ **the next chapter :The Criminal and The Psycho. It's a little heart to heart between my favorite ladies in the worse situation.**_


	28. The Criminal and The Psycho

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Scarlet said but all Akairo did was snicker.

What in the world did they need to talk about?!

"Is there anything you would like to say to me?" Akairo asked almost sounding normal.

"No."

"Really? Even after all these years of knowing each other? You aren't the least bit curious about me or anything I've done?" she asked sounding really disappointed.

"I just want out here but I can't do it without my aura. Did they do that to you too?"

"Yup."

"Ugggghhhhh."

"Can I ask you questions?" Akairo asked in singy songy voice.

"Fine," she murmured.

"Do you love Red?" Akairo asked, "Like you would marry him and have babies?"

Scarlet felt her face heat up at the question, "Um yea but not right now... It's too soon for that!"

"Oh."

Her voice sounded sad.

"Why do you care?" Scarlet asked.

"He's a great guy."

"I know... I really love him a lot," Scarlet said, "That's an odd thing to ask me."

"I know but I am odd remember?"

"More like off your rocker."

Akairo let a laugh out and sighed, "I know. I am pretty awesome."

Scarlet snorted.

"I have a question," Akairo said.

"Is this what you're gonna do until we are rescued? Or get out?"

"Can you bring people back from the dead?"

Scarlet had a feeling that was going to come up. She felt sad for the answer she was going to give but it had to be said.

"I can't and that would be stupid to do. You may want to bring someone back because you miss them but in reality if you could, they wouldn't be the same person you loved. They would lose out on their memories- what made them, them. We would have to recreate a body and all the organs but that person would not know who you were. I think it's better knowing they died loving you than existing without remembering all the things that made them love you," Scarlet answered.

"I wouldn't want her to remember the things that happened to her," Akairo whispered, "She shouldn't remember those horrible things."

"Were things bad with your parents?"

"Yes. He's the one who killed her."

Scarlet nodded; she had already had a general idea that had happened. No one said anything for a long while. Maybe it had been couple of hours listening to each other breath; in an odd way it was soothing knowing that neither one was alone. Scarlet felt herself dozing off when Akairo jerked.

"Huh?"

"Nothing... I don't like falling asleep in here."

"That bad?"

"Well, this is the longest someone has left me alone. It's been too long."

"You don't like being alone."

"Does anybody?"

"No but we always end up alone," Scarlet said and Akairo nodded in agreement.

"I have a question."

Scarlet sighed, "Go ahead."

"Do you hate me?"

Scarlet was stunned by the question. A couple minutes passed by.

"I'd be lying if I said no," Scarlet whispered.

Akairo chuckled.

"You find that funny?"

"Yes."

 _Crazy bitch._

"I have a question for you," Scarlet said and Akairo moved around in her chair anxious.

"Shoot."

"Why do you hurt people?"

"Because I enjoy it."

Scarlet shuddered.

"Why?"

"Because I can't really feel anything."

"That's vague."

Akairo laughed out loud, "I suppose it is."

"Well?"

"I use to hurt myself to control my impulses especially when I was with Blake but it barely worked but enough to keep me from losing my mind. I can't feel much physically and I guess inside my head I can't either. It's hard to explain without showing you through my aura. Everything I had done to you and Red I've done to myself. It intrigues me both of you had different responses to what I have done but Red's responses are far more interesting."

"What does that mean?" Scarlet asked sounding annoyed.

"Even if your sexy little boyfriend can't kill someone to save someone he loves he sure takes the hardest route to ever exist. I find him very interesting and the fact he even treats me like a normal person and not the person who was playing with his guts like playdoh. He's still the same person throughout everything he went through. I wonder how many times he can endure that before he's broken."

"You touch him and I'll kill you."

"I'm sure it was established you wanted to kill me anyways."

"Don't start your shit when we are in a tiny room together."

Akairo started laughing.

"I have no intention of going near him if we get out of here."

"I don't believe you."

"Ok."

Suddenly a door opened and it was a White Fang member carrying a bucket. He cut all the rope on both of them and replaced it with handcuffs. He left the bucket in the corner and placed some toilet paper by it and then left again. Scarlet heard rustling and realized Akairo was going to use the bathroom; she felt disgusted but she had to go too.

"How are you ok with this?" Scarlet asked as she heard Akairo starting to pee.

"It's ok. I mean she came in here and viciously raped me with her fingers. That was the first three days but at least my vagina is feeling better."

Scarlet's jaw dropped even though neither one of them could see.

"Can you help me pull up my pants? This is the first time I've been allowed to do something on my own."

"Ewww," Scarlet said.

"We are prisoners, this isn't a five star hotel. If you need help with your pants then I'll help you."

"Ugh... fine."

They helped each and the sat on the floor furthest away from the bucket as they could. _I can't believe I am sitting in this room with her like this is normal. I should just kill her and get it over with. Well, I could but what if we have a chance to escape? I can't do this alone._ Akairo actually laid her head on Scarlet's shoulder.

"Um excuse me?" she whispered.

"You're the best smelling thing in this room, don't ruin it for me."

Scarlet busted out laughing.

"What's been happening on the outside since I've been in here?"

"Jazmin saved one of your guys. Graylyn strapped a bomb to him and tried blowing up her nightclub."

"That bitch! I love that place!" Akairo said sounding angry.

"Eton, Garnet, Jazmin and Crimson were in the hospital for poisoning and Gavin is still in there."

"Wow."

"Yea tell me about it."

"How long have I been in here?"

"I think close to almost two weeks."

"It doesn't even feel like that."

"Really?" Scarlet asked sounding surprised.

"Yea, with being in the dark and everything. They actually have a light in here but they just don't turn it on."

"What assholes."

"No not really. If there was a window I think it would actually depress me seeing the sun go down."

"I guess that's true. Do you know where we are?"

Akairo sighed, "I think this is one of my warehouses."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No I'm not."

Scarlet groaned and closed her eyes.

"Can I take a nap? We are going to be here a while."

X

X

 _Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday pass._

"Ugh I don't know... a piece of wood?" Akairo said sounding annoyed.

They started playing 20 questions but they weren't really getting anywhere.

"I was a tree but close enough," Scarlet said yawning laying her head in Akairo's lap.

"What you're finally tired? You trust me enough now or what?" Akairo asked.

Scarlet stayed awake the last couple days. In reality she didn't trust Akairo but over the last few days Scarlet had grown more comfortable around her. Neither one of them tried starting a fight but the Faunus liked poking at her emotions to get a rise which Scarlet was growing accustom too. They weren't best friends or anything but they were civil to make the situation more bearable.

"I'm just too tired to stay awake. Can I sleep here?" she asked lazily.

"Go ahead. Don't worry you aren't my type anyways even with those huge tits."

Scarlet didn't even care as exhaustion took over.

It was sometime later she had a rude awakening; Akairo had fallen asleep too but now Graylyn came busting through the door with an angry look on her face. They just looked at each other but they stayed quiet. Scarlet was a little shocked by the appearance of Akairo's face. Her face was full of recovering bruises and cuts; there was even caked blood in her hair. Did Akairo did that to herself or did Graylyn do it?

"Where is Red? We've looked everywhere and there's no sign of him!" she screamed.

"I don't know. I've been in here."

Akairo sighed, "Why don't you just give this up already?"

"Not until I get what I want."

"What the fuck would that be?" the Faunus looking annoyed, "I'm tired of Crimson's princess sleeping on me all the time."

"I don't give a fuck about your problems!" the girl yelled and Scarlet just stared at her.

"TELL ME WHY HE DOESN'T KNOW!"

"It's not unusual for me to disappear."

"So your boyfriend just accepts that?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's what I do."

 _If I tell her that he has not idea I'm gone... she'll find someone who will tell him and I can't have him risking his life._

"Don't worry... you won't be alive much longer. I will kill the both of you myself."

"Sounds fun," Akairo said smiling waving with her hands both up thanks to the handcuffs.

She yelled something incoherent and slammed the door shut.

"What a bright individual she is," Akairo said stretching.

They spent the next couple hours sitting in silence. Scarlet's thoughts were filled of Red and his smile. Everything about him she missed so much. She couldn't wait for a bath either and to actually go eat something. Once a day they threw an apple and crackers with water into the room but that would be it for a whole day sometimes every other day. The room was cold and it was weird cuddling up with someone you wanted to kill.

"So... out of five stars, how likely are you to recommend us to your friends?" Akairo asked sounding as professional as she could making Scarlet bust out laughing.

"No stars thanks for being nice though."

"I try."

"I have a question for you," Scarlet said.

"Ok shoot."

"Are you in love with Red?"

Akairo rubbed her face.

"That is a complicated question."

"It's a simple yes or no."

"I have the feeling you might hit me anyways."

"Violence is frowned upon in the work place."

Akairo snorted, "Our workplace is filled with violence on purpose."

She shifted a little but Scarlet stayed patient waiting on the answer.

"I am."

Scarlet didn't say anything, she admittedly was a little pissed. About ten minutes passed by.

"Why?"

"Probably the same reasons you are."

"Ok maybe that could be true but you cut him open so you have to explain."

Akairo sigh heavily and laid her head onto the floor stretching out some more.

"At first it intrigued me he was willing to take your place. Then it was the way he was able to ignore what I was doing so easily... it turned me on and pissed me off the same time. I love people's reactions and I wasn't getting what I wanted from him. Then it was the night he showed up to the nightclub that sealed it for me.

"You don't have to worry, we didn't dirty dance or anything; we drank and ate pizza. He was really awkward at first but he opened up some. He's so selfless and he treated me like I was normal. I wanted him for myself and proposed he give himself up to me and I wouldn't hunt you anymore. Damn I was so close too."

"He never told me that," she whispered.

"I didn't think he would. He just wanted you to be safe."

Scarlet hugged her knees to her chest.

"I don't understand why he would do that for me."

Akairo pushed on Scarlet almost knocking her over.

"Are you that dense?" the Faunus asked.

"No I'm not dense!"

"Apparently you are. You try and rationalize why everyone does the things they do because you're so smart but you fail to see he really loves you enough to give up everything he has just for you. He's gonna come looking for you and he's going to make sure you're safe too. Give it another day and he'll be busting up every one of my warehouses for you."

"I hate you."

Akairo busted up laughing, "Not as much as you did."

"What's he gonna do when it comes between us and her?"

"He'll do what's right and then cry because of how sick you look."

Scarlet smiled to herself, he would probably do that.

X

X

Red stood outside of the hospital Gavin and Eton were in. It had been a long time since he saw Scarlet and he could only think that she would be that the hospital trying to help. He did as Yuri said and he tried not worrying about it. He knew things were heavy with Graylyn running around so he didn't want to push anything.

He asked the nurse where their room was and once he got directions he headed that way. He really wasn't friends with anyone but Jazmin but he still worried about them. Red went down the hallway and saw the door was open so he walked inside to see Jazmin sitting by the window with an upset look on her face. She looked up and he saw the black circles around her eyes.

"Where is Scarlet? I knocked on her apartment door but she wasn't there."

Eton was sitting up staring at him.

"What?"

"She's been kidnapped. They have been looking for her for days and no one can find her."

"What?! YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS AND DIDN'T TELL ME!" Red bellowed and Jazmin shrunk around behind her chair.

"I'm sorry Red but if she ended up getting you too... It would all be over," Jazmin said softly.

"I'm going to go look go look for her myself!"

"Red-

"None of you think I can do this but there's a reason I was accepted into Beacon early! Get some sleep, because around ten we are going to go looking!"

"We have looked everywhere! Don't you think we've tried!" she yelled looking angry.

"Blake might have an idea."

 _ **Sorry for the cliffhangers lol I wanted Akairo to make light of the horrible situation at hand. I wanted to post this earlier but I got tired and fell asleep so I'm sorry. The next chapter is: Sacrifice**_


	29. Sacrifice

_**Okie! This is the climax that everyone has been waiting for! This isn't the last chapter though so don't worry.**_

"WHAT!" they all yelled at once.

"How did this happen?!" Yuri yelled.

"She went looking for her by herself... How could I not know that she was gone! ? I am the worse boyfriend to ever exist!" Red cried looking upset.

"It's ok. We just have to get ready and go out tonight. Blake how many warehouses does Akairo have anyways?" Wyeth asked digging through his drawer.

"She has at least seven of them. Two of the have basements but I don't know which ones. What makes you think Graylyn took them there?" Blake asked opening his green tea.

"I've heard there was a lot of White Fang activity lately."

"Well she used a White Fang member to try and blow up Jazmin's nightclub."

"Makes sense," Yuri said.

"Ok are you guys sure you want to help me do this?" Red asked.

"Of course! She's like my sister now!" Yuri said grinning.

Blake and Wyeth laughed.

"Let's head down and get our weapons ready. We have to avoid Onyx at all costs and get out of here. Is anyone else helping us?" Blake said throwing away the empty container.

"Jazmin and Garnet."

"Alright! Let's do this!"

X

X

It was a lot harder sneaking out of Beacon than they all thought. They had avoided at least ten different hunters before they made it out of the way of prying eyes. Jazmin was waiting for them in a small Bullhead with Garnet riding passenger. Team RWBY piled in and the Bullhead rose into the air and took off. They were nervous but they were all doing it for their new found friend.

Jazmin landed on top of her nightclub and everyone got out waiting. Crimson came up the side of the building with a bow and arrows on his back dressed in a dark red shirt and black pants. Jazmin was dressed in a tight black leather outfit and she had her bazooka strapped on her back. Garnet was wearing his normal red and black clothes and his claws.

"Are we all ready?" the crime lord asked and the Beacon students nodded.

"What's the plan Blake?" Jazmin asked and Blake pulled out a hand drawn map.

"I drew this earlier. There are seven warehouses and two have basements. I think maybe Scarlet and Akairo might be hidden in either one or one in each one. The two most powerful fighters we have are Yuri and Crimson honestly. Yuri take the one by the side of docks and Crimson take the one by where Scarlet was kidnapped. Wyeth take the smaller one that's closest to the Dust Shop but I honestly don't think anyone is there.

"If you run into any White Fang members do not kill them. Tell them what you're doing and they may extremely helpful. The thing is that their leader might be a little out there but they'll be willing to help as much as they can. Garnet take the one that's by the abandoned docks on the south side. Red take the one that is by the old factory. I'll take the one that Akairo was kidnapped out of. Just remember I don't know what kind of thing Akairo has done to any of them or if she has occupied them in a while."

"Why are we asking for help from Beacon brats?" Crimson asked.

Team RWBY glared at him and Jazmin punched him in the arm.

"In case you haven't noticed we have been looking for days and we haven't been able to find Akairo or Scarlet."

"I agree with Jazmin; besides you're just pissed because you wanna fuck her and she won't you the time of day when she has Mr. Stud Muffin over here who pounds and licks that pussy right," Garnet said smiling.

Red hide his face as his face heated up with embarrassment.

"I like Scarlet too but I am more mature than that. Her safety is number one and that's all you should care about if you truly liked her," he said turning serious to Crimson.

"Whatever."

"Who the fuck here doesn't like my girlfriend?!" Red yelled.

Jazmin started laughing, "Is I was gay I would hit that."

Red groaned and everyone laughed.

"Within an hour I want everyone to message me and let me know their locations. We have to be careful. I'll let everyone know if someone else finds something. This is a team effort so don't do anything stupid."

Everyone nodded and took off. Red was nervous about this only because he didn't trust Crimson at all with how he's been lately. He just had to have faith that the others wouldn't screw him over; he trusted his team, Garnet and Jazmin with his very life but no Crimson. He would probably let him die if he could.

X

Wyeth was first to arrive to his destination and like Blake thought there was nothing there. No one patrolling the place or anything inside; it was pretty much empty but he searched the ground and walls for any switches or traps though his search turned up nothing. He sighed looking around; he missed Juno and begged Rain to keep an eye on her while he left to help because she would try and tag along. He messaged Blake with his findings waiting on where to go to next.

X

Crimson arrived to his warehouse next and it was crawling in White Fang but they looked extremely miserable without their psycho leader. He couldn't tell if Graylyn was in there but he didn't hear her voice. The last time he saw her she was rather loud and psychotic making Akairo look like a kitten. The stress of trying to take down so many people must be getting to the poor girl.

He made his way down there and all the Faunus stopped in their tracks staring at him. No one even blinked as he walked into the warehouse to see it was almost empty except for a few crates of Dust and a table. Crimson turned to see all the nervous Faunus staring at him waiting for his attack but the ex member said not to attack anyone so he wouldn't. They were going to need help to take her down and any of the goons that had decided to side with her instead.

"Where's Scarlet and Akairo?" He asked so everyone could hear him but everyone looked even sadder.

"She isn't here,"someone said.

"We've been looking for hours but she isn't even in her basement."

"So this is her main warehouse?" Crimson asked and a lot of them nodded.

"We have been hiding from Graylyn. We heard the rumor that Akairo was already dead."

Crimson looked pissed. _She might try to spread rumors like that. She's getting scared now. She knows we have been looking._

"There's seven of us looking for them. Do you want to band together and find your leader?"

A lot of them nodded.

"Let me make a text message and we'll wait for our signal then. If you want no part leave now."

X

Yuri looked all over as a lot of the Faunus just watched him with fear. He wanted to find his soon to be sister-in-law. He didn't want to see his brother upset and hurt on top of what he had already endured. The blonde brawler found the basement but he was looking at them unsure what they would do if he went down there- what if Akairo was there and decided to chop him up? The thought sent shivers down his spine.

"So um...is Akairo or Scarlet here?" Yuri asked hoping they said no.

No one said anything but they shook their heads.

"Do you guys want her back?"

A few nodded and some shrugged.

"I mean if you don't wanna be in the White Fang anymore just leave. I don't think Akairo will blame you. Someday she plans on marrying my brother."

A lot of murmuring filled the air.

"If you wanna go, then go but if you want your leader back then we can wait here and wait for orders. We are under orders of Blake Belladonna."

A lot of them perked up hearing his name.

"It's up to you. This is a group effort to take back control. Leave now or stay."

A lot of them left which didn't surprise him. They have been through a lot lately.

"I gotta message my partner and we will wait for directions."

X

Jazmin stretched as she entered her warehouse and it was empty as can be, it was wiped out clean. She groaned, _How fucking boring._ _Damn I bet the others had something fun to do._ Jazmin pulled out a lightning Dust crystal and smiled.

"If there's anyone in here... I'd run if I was you. I'm gonna blow the place up!" she yelled but nothing moved.

She threw the Dust crystal onto the ground and pulled out her gun aiming to fire when someone yelled.

"Don't! We are just left here just in case someone came by!"

A few White Fang members came out.

"Why are you in here?" she asked pulling out her bazooka.

"We are to wait for someone who was looking for our boss or for Scarlet."

"Uh huh. Well you have two choices- join me or die."

The four of them looked at each other unsure what to think of Jazmin's proposal.

Jazmin put her gun away and pulled out her scroll.

 _Jazmin: I think my warehouse is a set up._

 _Blake: Get out of there then. Leave any White Fang and haul ass towards Yuri's warehouse. He's all set._

 _Jazmin: ok leader_

Jazmin walked out and replacing her bazooka.

"Bye motherfuckers!" she pulled out her gun and shot the crystal.

She slammed the door shut and she heard screaming. Jazmin waited for it too stop and reopened the door. They were all knocked but still breathing. They didn't need any problems with them if everything went to shit. She took off to Yuri's warehouse not too thrilled that she had to be with him but oh well.

X

Garnet sat on some barrels holding up a gun at a couple of Faunus while a pile of them laid in the middle of the warehouse. They weren't willing to cooperate and he did his best not to kill them. From Blake's messages some were more willing than others. Graylyn had a good idea who was on her side but they were all weak against someone as skilled as him. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a cigarette then lit it.

"You assholes better not tell on me to Jazmin. She'll kick my ass if she knew I still did this once in a while."

X

Blake had no problem with his. All them were willing to help out even though almost of them wanted out after everything that had happened lately. Blake was just waiting on Red but he had the feeling that his warehouse is what had his girlfriend and Blake's ex girlfriend in it. There wasn't many places you could hide people without being heard.

 _Blake to everyone: If we don't hear from Red in an twenty minutes we go to his warehouse with our reinforcements._

X

Akairo looked annoyed as Scarlet had passed out again. The Faunus didn't have the heart to tell Scarlet they may never make it out of there alive. Akairo was getting sick but she didn't want to bother the criminal mastermind with her problems even though she shouldn't care one but what the orange haired vixen thought. They were enemies until death.

 _Damn it. I'm stuck in here... half dead... I'm probably going to start my period soon and this is how it's going to end. The guy I'm in love with is fucking this big titted smartass and she's sleeping on me AGAIN let I'm her fucking pillow. Someone better save us soon because her snoring is so damn loud. I would've preferred a room alone but I probably would die from sleep deprivation._

Akairo sighed and looked at the ceiling even though she couldn't see it in the dark. She wished more than anything she could go back... Her eyes stung with tears even if she was severely dehydrated. Akairo wished she could have gotten the help she needed- even maybe she could've asked Blake for help or ended her father's life that night he killed her mother. Why didn't she? Why was she so weak at that point?

 _In all my life I never hated myself for the things I did until I tortured him. He changed me... Why couldn't I have been strong enough to stay the same like him? Why couldn't I fix myself when I had the chance? Why did I do ever do the things I did?_

 _Why did I ever fall in love with you Red?_

 _X_

 _X_

Red looked through the holes in the roof to see the place crawling with White Fang but there was no sign of Graylyn. Red reached into his back pocket and pulled out the Dust gun Jazmin gave him; she told him he could use it was a distraction if need be and well, this was the time. He sped off ten feet away from the warehouse and started firing shots.

Red sped back onto the roof as the White Fang flooded out looking to see what the commotion was about. He hopped through the tight space and landed quietly behind a couple crates. He looked around on the ground to see if there was some trap door and there was. It was covered up by a Dust. The box was heavy but it was no problem for Red.

 _Red: I got this. If you haven't heard from me in forty minutes come. I think I found it._

 _Blake: Ok. I trust you. No killing._

He did his best to pull the box back over and headed downstairs in the dark. Red almost tripped and he placed his hand on the wall or he thought was the wall. It was a White Fang member. They stared at each other not moving a muscle. Red didn't know what to do- the Faunus could be with Akairo or Graylyn.

"Are you here for Akairo?" he whispered.

Red gave a slight nod.

"Ok. Just keep your head down and I'll take you. I remember you from the night of the dance but the others are with Graylyn."

The Faunus shoved Red forward and he kept his head down like he was told. It seemed like forever when they reached a dimly lit room with six metal doors. The Faunus led Red to the third door from the right and opened it. The Faunus shoved him in and flicked on the light and it took a couple seconds for his eyes to adjust to the light.

Red's jaw dropped when he saw there was no one in the room. There was blood and two chairs with rope on the floor. There was a bucket and toilet paper in the corner with a weird smell coming from it even though it was empty. _What the absolute fuck?!_

Red stood in the room and listened. He was sure he heard snoring but he wasn't sure. He pressed his ear against the room on the right wall but there was no sound. He then went to the other side and heard it even through the thick wall. He heard something bump into the wall and groan.

" _This bitch and her loud ass snoring. How does Red put up with it? Fuck."_

"Akairo?" he said out loud but she probably couldn't hear him.

He stood back and took a deep breath as he pulled out Crescent Rose. Red knelt down at the opposite wall and raised his weapon. _This is it! Here goes nothing!_ Just as he swung his weapon he heard yelling and banging as his weapon hit the wall tearing a hole in it. He closed up his scythe and threw it through the hole. The light in that was room was flicked on knowing that the Faunus turned it on.

Red looked over in the corner to see Akairo sitting there with a slack jawed expression. Scarlet was snoring away not ever hearing a thing. The state they were both in was horrible but even then Akairo looked worse than anything he had thought. Her beautiful red color looked dull and her hair looked thinned out. He almost wanted to cry looking at her.

"What the fuck?" she whispered.

"I came to save you both. Let's get out of here!"

The door slammed open and a dead Faunus body was thrown through. There was Graylyn standing there covered in blood.

"I knew you were going to be here but I never thought that so many of them would help you out. How fucking pathetic."

"This is the end of the line Graylyn. You hurt my girlfriend and my friends. You will pay!" Red yelled looking angry.

"What are you gonna do? Slap me around and make me beg for mercy so I don't go to jail? You don't have the balls to hurt me enough to stop me."

Red felt the color leave his face.

Graylyn raised her leg and kicked Red in the stomach hitting the wall. Graylyn pulled out Akairo's red sword and held it out for the female Faunus to see it. Akairo wanted so badly to kill the cocky gray haired bitch but she was too weak to move. Scarlet had just barely woke up and realized what was going on. She saw Red laying on the ground bleeding.

"RED!" she cried trying to stand up but her body was too weak and she stumbled and fell behind of Akairo.

"I have been waiting for this moment forever... The moment I figured out how to kill everyone to get what I wanted... It'll be the last thing you ever think of and see- me winning."

"You think killing one queen and one pawn will get you anywhere?" Akairo asked brushing her dirty hair out of her face.

"Excuse me? What queen looks like that?" Graylyn sneered looking down on them.

"The kind that waits for her prince to save her even if the prince loves the pawn," she said with a serious look on her face.

The little girl started laughing and raised the sword.

Akairo closed her eyes. Well... at least she did what she wanted and she fell in love with a guy who made her realize she was better than she was. She just wished she had changed a long time ago and had gotten with Red or maybe fixed things with Blake. She was going to die alone but it would be ok.

"I think Akairo should be first to go!" she screamed with a psychotic grin on her face.

Graylyn thrust the sword at Akairo's chest but it never hit her. Red had jumped in front of blow and the sword went through his side spraying blood onto the floor. He gripped the red blade glaring at Graylyn ignoring the pain. She was so shocked she couldn't move- she never thought he would jump in front of her. Scarlet screamed startling Graylyn. Akairo wiped the blood off her face but shock had filled her eyes.

Red snapped the blade with his hands and the girl stumbled back slipping on his blood. She fell onto the ground hitting her head hard on the concrete. Red pulled the blade piece out of his side as Graylyn struggled to get back up. She took the broken sword and went after Red again even though things were spinning a bit.

To everyone's shock Red took the broken piece in his hands and shoved it into Graylyn's chest through her rib cage into her heart. Blood covered his hands more and started pooling onto the ground. Unfortunately, she had stabbed him through the shoulder but it didn't matter. Graylyn stumbled backwards and the piece of metal came out blood spraying out everywhere. She fell face forward, dead.

No one moved, there was only breathing heard in the room. Scarlet and Akairo just stared at Red's back unable to process what had happened. _Red had killed someone. He actually killed someone._ Red turned his head to the side to stare at his girlfriend and crazy friend who could only stare at him. He started crying shocking them both.

"Are you guys ok?" he cried out tears running down his face.

They both nodded with tears in their eyes and tackled him. They sat on the floor hugging Red tightly. In that moment it didn't matter if Scarlet hated Akairo or not, they were both relieved he was ok. They both were really, _**really**_ surprised but it didn't matter. Red was glad that they were ok. He didn't care what it took to keep them safe as long as they were ok.

The rest of team RWBY, Crimson, Garnet and Jazmin stopped in the door way covered in dirt themselves to see Graylyn dead and their friends crying in a hug. They all stood there in shock seeing that Red was wounded and he was the one who took her out when they thought he couldn't do it if he had too. Yuri walked over to Red and dropped to his knees staring at his little brother. His violet eyes filled with tears.

"Are you ok?" he whispered and Red nodded.

"I'm fine as long as they are ok."

X

X

-Six Hours Later-

Red woke up to Scarlet holding his left hand and Akairo was holding the right one while she slept in a chair by his bed. He looked over at Scarlet who was smiling at him even though she was pale as a ghost and an IV attached to her arm. Akairo also had an IV in her arm too but she looked in worse shape than Scarlet was in. Red smiled and looked back at his girlfriend who was smiling sadly at him.

"Are you ok?" she whispered and he nodded.

"I never wanted you to have to do something like that."

Red grinned and laid his head back into a pillow.

"What the hell is there to be so happy about?" Scarlet spat looking annoyed.

"I don't care because I protected people I cared about. My body just moved on it's own. I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let either one of you to die."

Scarlet smiled and leaned to the side to look at Akairo.

"I think she likes you more than you thought. She told me she wasn't after us anymore. She even told me she was in love with you. I kinda like her now."

Red snorted, "Is it because she's asleep?"

"It's because she has good taste in men," she said grinning evilly.

Red blushed and grabbed some of her hair.

"Excuse you," she said glaring at him.

Red pulled her in close enough and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

 _ **Thank you everyone for the reviews on Chapter 28 The Criminal and The Psycho. To jakesucks12345 I know what you're talking about. My friend Kitty was thinking the same in a more dirty way lol I am not done with this story by the way. There will be another chapter but I did have a question for everyone and it's actually up to you guys. Since it has been suggested Akairo and Red should be together would anyone like if I did an alternative story part where Scarlet and Red didn't work out then Red went to Jazmin's club and met Akairo? Let me know through PM or review if you like the idea . If not many people are up for it I won't bother. The next chapter: When Things Work Out**_


	30. When Things Work Out:Marriage and Babies

_**Helllllo everyone :) At the end of the chapter I have two different endings that could have happened and I only told my friend Kitty one of them. I like surprising people lol I changed the chapter name some but its ok lol I have good news for everyone- I will do the alternate story from a little before the nightclub to the end of it and I will have it attached to this story but I'll sure to name the chapters so you all can tell the difference. Since some people wanted me to keep going this will be the way to make it longer and with a second ending.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter. This wraps up the RedxScarlet love**_

After a week Red was fully healed he made it back to school happier than be could ever be. Onyx was more than happy to give him medical leave since he took care of the problem everyone was having even though it resulted in a couple dead bodies but only one thanks to Red. The whole thing was covered up quickly thanks to Crimson. The cover up story was Graylyn was killed with the warehouse collapsed from all the over heated Dust inside which does happen sometimes if it is stored incorrectly.

Scarlet and Red's relationship was stronger than ever thanks to her kidnapping. He couldn't imagine life without her after everything that had happened. He finally told her about the night at the night because he was afraid to lose her forever. She punched him on the arm bruising it badly.

Even after everything together and the physical torture Red had endured Scarlet was pretty ok with Akairo after all. She would pick him up every Saturday and take him to Jazmin's newly redone nightclub that everyone helped fixed. The interior was a lot different before and now it was black and white with steel. Within a week after reopening Gavin became a bartender with Jazmin until he was fully recovered. Eton joined in to fill in for bodyguard until the love of his life was ok.

X

Akairo was still with The White Fang but she decided to reshape thanks to Blake's ideas. A lot of them had deserted her but she wasn't mad about it at all, in fact she was happy that Yuri had given most of them a choice after everything while she was out of it. About ten of them stayed behind since the others left before storming the warehouse or left afterwards. They hadn't made much progress with Faunus rights but they were working in it.

X

Team JNPR and Team RWBY plus Ivy and the other friends of theirs were joined together in a small wedding two weeks before Beacon was let out. Yuri and Rain couldn't wait any longer and decided to tie the knot then. Jazmin had a few her guys make the food and serve drinks. Yuri and Rain got a giant pile of presents and Rain gave her bouquet to Juno since she was getting married next anyways.

Even Akairo had to question why they would get married so soon so Red explained they were in love a long time but Rain was hurt and stubborn at the time. Scarlet was happy for her friend and she secretly hoped in a couple years Red would ask her too and they could be engaged. She had plans to do five big outrageous jobs to end her criminal crime even though Crimson tried talking her out of it. It wasn't going g to work when she already made up her mind.

X

Finally graduation came and they were officially in their fourth year. They would have a good bit of time off and they would have to visit their mother. Scarlet had no problem with the idea since she was going to meet her and she wanted too. It would be their mother's first time meeting Yuri's wife Rain. The two brothers were more nervous than the two women were.

They reached the small house and there was a slender blonde woman with blue eyes sitting on the porch with Dust. Rain and Scarlet looked at each other wondering where Red got his looks from because it was obvious where Yuri got his. The woman's eyes turned to slits are she stared at Scarlet and Rain; Yuri was secretly praying she didn't attack them.

"Who are they?" their mother demanded with malice in her voice.

Red shrank away behind his brother. Scarlet rolled her eyes and approached the woman first holding out her hand.

"My name is Starlla Torchwick. I'm Red's girlfriend."

The woman looked at Red then back at Scarlet.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty one."

"Uh huh."

"What's your name ma'am?" Scarlet asked.

"Terra Xiao Long. Mrs. Xiao Long to you."

Rain came up next and held out her hand next, "Rain Xiao Long, nice to meet you."

Terra's icy blue eyes widened, "What?"

She stood up and stared into Rain's perfect pink eyes, "You married my womanizing son?"

Yuri turned white and practically passed out on the grass. Rain turned around and smacked Yuri's face lightly trying to wake him up.

"Yuri wake up!" she whispered but he moaned and flopped his head to the side.

"You... I'm not too worried about Yuri because he's fine but I worry about my younger son... what business you have corrupting him?" she hissed but Scarlet smiled innocently.

"I'm not corrupted Mom! I do really love her," Red said taking her hand trying to be brave but it was barely working.

Terra glared at the orange haired vixen but the criminal paid no mind.

"Are you serious Red? She looks like a big hussy."

Rain dropped her husband onto the ground covering her mouth looking up at her friend.

"Is it because I have big boobs? I'm sorry I can't help that."

Red just stared at his girlfriend in disbelief.

"I plan on marrying Red one day and I have plans to go to college for astronomy and astrophysics like I've always dreamed of. We don't plan on having kids for at least seven years and he wants to finish Beacon. I will not stop him from his dream and you have nothing to worry about. Just so you know... I am no hussy."

Terra looked rather impressed but she hide her face quickly by turning around.

"Red wake your brother and ladies follow me into the house. I have photo albums you might like."

X

X

"It hurts!" Juno screamed.

"I know baby! Hang on!"

Juno went into labor at 37 weeks. She had decided taking a morning walk and she started contracting without any breaks. All of team RWBY with Ivy and JNPR were there. Juno had been in labor six hours and she was dilated to a three. She had begged Scarlet to take the pain away but she had no safe methods of doing so. Juno wanted the epidural when she was five centimeters dilated but she was beginning to regret that choice.

"FUCK WYETH JUST GET ME THE DOCTOR!" she screamed sweating badly.

In every situation Wyeth was in, he was cool and relaxed but he was in tears afraid of his fiancee.

"Juno... you said no."

"I DON'T CARE!"

Everyone could hear Juno screaming from the room and they all looked at each other. No one knew anything about childbirth personally and they were all too scared to walk in there. The only person who looked unbothered by the whole situation was Scarlet because she tried explaining this was all normal. Juno actually kept inviting her in to talk to her because the Schnee heir was too nervous to stay in there with her.

Another four hours passed and she finally got her epidural. She fell asleep finally and then Wyeth had a panic attack thinking she had died from the medicine. Scarlet had to explain because the poor doctor couldn't speak through all his babbling because he was so upset. Everyone was getting bored with waiting.

It took two more hours and Juno was ready to push. Scarlet yelled for everyone to get up scaring everyone off their chairs literally. Rain and Scarlet stood behind the doctor to watch Juno give birth to her child. Wyeth was too much of a nervous wreck and just held her hand as she pushed. First came out the head then the shoulders and the baby slid right out easily.

Rain and Scarlet started jumping up and down excitedly as the doctor snipped the umbilical cord. He placed the baby on top of Juno so she could see her baby and it was a little boy. Wyeth buried his face into her shoulder and started crying like a baby. Juno patted him on the head and looked at her baby. He had no hair but he had her eyes, blue as the ocean.

"I'm so proud of you Wyeth," Juno whispered, "You didn't pass out."

Wyeth started laughing and watched as they washed the baby off then dressed him into a little shirt and a diaper. The nurses wrapped him up in a blue baby blanket and handed him to Juno to hold. Wyeth pushed back her sweaty hair off her face as she kissed him. Wyeth kissed her and headed out of the room to tell his friends.

"It's boy!" he yelled throwing his arms up.

They all jumped up and started cheering.

His name was Weiss Leonard Schnee.

The End

 _ **Well it wasn't a long chapter but it wasn't meant to be lol ironically I decided to name the baby after the actual female Weiss and Weiss is a unisexed name.**_

 _ **Ending #1**_

 _ **Akairo was supposed to kidnap Scarlet and torture her until Red came to her rescue. When Red would finally show up after fighting through the White Fang she would kill Scarlet and Red would finally kill someone which would have been Akairo.**_

 _ **As much as I wanted that (I'm sure you all would've hated me for it though lol) I came up with the night club idea and thought hey- let them socialize a little more.**_

 _ **Ending #2**_

 _ **Akairo would actually kidnap Scarlet (I know I know again?!) just as a way to force Red into being with her. Then even after he accepts being hers forever Akairo keeps Scarlet locked away to keep her from contacting Red. Then at some point Red finds out Akairo didn't keep her end of the deal and finds Scarlet half dead in one of her warehouses. Then he would save her and kill Akairo for betraying him.**_

 _ **Well I'm glad everyone liked this enough. Give me a a couple days to decide where I am going and I'll get started. Thank you everyone for being through this long journey with me!**_


	31. 1 Alt Akairo and Red

_**-Alternate Story: Akairo and Red-**_

 _ **To start this I had reread my own story to have to know where to start at lol I will NOT being killing Scarlet in any way just so you know... I love her too much as I do with Akairo and Red :) When I finish this part I might actually have separation anxiety lol Bear with me as some of it might be like a rewrite a little but it'll be only certain parts. Enjoy :) This chapter starts off from the chapter: The Test. Oh the break up between Scarlet and Red... how it goes was up to my friend Kitty.**_

Chapter 1: The Fight to End It All

Over the whole weekend Scarlet and Red spent most of their time together with Scarlet teasing Red to where he couldn't take it. He couldn't help it; he loved everything she was doing to him. The whole weekend was pizza, hanging out and multiple different ways of making Red cum without actually having sex. Even with all that... in the back of his mind, he was bothered by the fact that she not once said she loved him back.

Scarlet just came out the shower wrapped up in a blue towel. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a milk carton then walked back to the living where Red was lying on the couch watching some TV. She wasn't even aware of what he was thinking about but it was bothering him a lot. He really did care about her more than Scarlet had thought...

She crouched down and started unzipping his pants slowly. They locked eyes for a second and Red closed his first. He really wanted to say something to her but what could say? Demand that she say she loved him? That wouldn't be right and she wouldn't really love him if she forced him to say it. He reached out and stopped her hand before she slipped it inside of his pants.

"Hmm?"

"I need ask you something."

Scarlet pulled her hand away and sat on the floor to face him.

"What's wrong Red?" she asked softly touching his red and black hair.

"How come you haven't told me you love me yet?" he asked, "Did I say it too soon?"

"No that's not the problem."

"Then what is?"

Scarlet pulled her hand away and ran her fingers through her wet orange hair.

"I can't tell you that yet. I'm not ready for lots of reasons."

"I won't hurt you," Red said and Scarlet smiled.

"I know Red. I'm afraid you'll die."

"Huh?" he said sitting up on the couch.

"I've only ever told my Dad that. I can't tell anyone else because they may die..."

Red sighed, "I won't go downt that easily."

Scarlet's mouth twitched a little, "I'm not so sure."

Red frowned, "What does that mean?"

"You only fight Grimm... what are you gonna do if Akairo comes after you? What if she hurt me and you came to rescue me? What if she was aiming to kill me- what would you do?"

"I would stop her."

"How?"

"I mean I'm fast enough-

"That's not enough Red!" Scarlet cried.

Red looked shocked by her reaction, "How is it not enough?!"

"Because when it comes down to it, it's do or die!" she yelled.

"Scarlet calm down! I wasn't trying to upset you-

"Akairo could walk through that door any day and kill us. I care about you Red but I can't worry about your life constantly especially if you don't want to defend yourself. Sometimes in this world you have to kill someone to stay alive. Even being a goody-two-shoes hunter, it comes with the territory. There are bad people in this world and they will go after you!"

"What does that mean?" Red asked softly.

"I can't be with you Red. I can't be with you and worry about your life too."

Red got up and fixed his pants heading to her bedroom to get his stuff.

"Red! I'm sorry-

Red came back out with his shirt and weapon wearing his boots.

"If you want someone who will kill people when you want, go to Crimson or Neo. I've heard they're pretty good at it anyways. I'm sorry I'm not like everyone else you know- I do care about people and their lives. Sorry I have some morals left in tact to make a big choice for myself."

"What does that mean?" Scarlet yelled, "I hate Crimson!"

"You seemed to like him enought to do things with him!" Red hissed as tears filled his eyes.

Red slammed the door behind him as he left and headed down the stairs. What did he expect from a criminal like Scarlet?

X

X

Red went home to Beacon and headed for the dorm room. He opened the door surprsing everyone. Wyeth's pizza fell out of his mouth and dropped onto the floor. Blake just stared him like a cat would and Yuri dropped his Dr. Pepper onto the floor staring at his little brother. It had been obivious Red had been crying but no one said anything to him about it.

"Are you here to get some rest for tomorrow?" Wyeth asked throwing the slice into the trash can.

"Scarlet um... dumped me."

Yuri dropped the two liter this time and Wyeth started yelling at him.

"Why would she do that?"

"Because I don't have the ability to hurt someone if the time came..."

Blake looked at him and sat down his book.

"At some point Red you will but it won't happen right now. Given the right circumstances and everything, you would do it. Right now and its fine, you don't have the killer instinct to do it but at least you protect people from the Grimm and that's the whole point of being a hunter. You have nothing to worry about. Even the most hard ass killers can be stopped in their tracks by something unexpected."

Red nodded sadly, "I guess now I just feel stupid."

"You don't need her brother! There's other bad girls out there that would love you!" Yuri said grinning.

Red flicked him off.

"Shut up Yuri."

X

X

The next day everyone did the physcial part of the exam. Red did lose to Pyro but it was to be expected and he ended up back in the hospital with the fact he tore some of his stomach wound took him to the hospital since he had lost to his pregnant girlfriend in an agonzing defeat- she laid his ass out shocking even him. After Yuri and Blake finished their battles they went and visited Red not wanting to leave him alone.

Red was grateful they all wanted to stay with him until they kicked them out around midnight. The nurse told them she would watch over him but they had to let him sleep. Red had no problem sleeping that night and he didn't have any nightmares thanks to the medicine they had given him. They ended up getting him a specialized trauma doctor who had the same aura skills as Scarlet... well kind of.

Red watched as the doctor numbed the area to be healed and she stitched up the wound first. Scarlet had always did it without worrying without using stitches or anything of that sort of nature. He ended up laying back as the doctor got started healing him to the best of her abilites and he began thinking of what he was going to do next. He honestly didn't want to go back to Beacon. He wanted to talk to Scarlet but he decided against it as soon as the thought entered his mind.

It was about six in the morning when he got up and they were already releasing him because he had healed better than they had expected. He grabbed Cresecent Rose and was given a list of restrictions until he was fully healed; he would have to return in a week to get checked out. Red promised he would come back because Yuri would drag him there anyways.

Red wandered around town without any idea where he was going; he wasn't looking for any place in particular as he made it into the sketchy side of town. No one bothered him most likely for the reason of his weapon and he wasn't wearing his cape. He kind of retired it for the time being since it was stained badly with his blood after Akairo cut him open.

He came across a giant dark building and a few of Jazmin's men standing there talking outside. _Is this Jazmin's club? I've never been here before... I wonder if I can go talk to her..._ Red walked up to the building waving to the henchmen and women standing outside smoking. They waved to him and let him through.

Red walked through the doors and his widened. The place was HUGE. He had heard people talk about it and maybe one time or two Yuri did but WOW. He walked in looking around and noticed Gavin and Garnet sitting there at the bar smiling at him. _Is everyone so cheery in the morning like this? I'm starting to freak out a little bit,_ he thought to himself.

"Are you ok?" Gavin asked setting down his coffee.

"No not really... I was hoping to talk to Jazmin maybe..." Red asked turning a little pink in the face.

"Sure..." Garnet said and got up.

He walked over to a set of stairs and yelled up, "Bosssssss! Someone is here to see you!"

"DAMNIT! ALREADY!"

Red covered his mouth in fear- she sounded super pissed.

Jazmin came down the stairs dressed in a super oversized shirt that read: 'I need coffee now before I turn into a Grimm' in bold black letters making Red smile. She was carrying a slightly larger than average coffee cup and she was wearing blue slippers. She frowned at Red realizing who the visitor was.

"Well hey Red! Is everything ok?" she asked.

"No... not really..."

Jazmin sat down at the bar and listened as Red told her everything. Gavin even gave some of his input on the situation and Red listened as they both talked to him but Garnet stayed quiet as he listened. Even though Garnet really liked Scarlet, he wasn't a murderer either. He had killed maybe two people in his entire life but only because both times Gavin's life was in danger and he wasn't going to stand by and watch his brother be killed. Gavin got picked on a lot because he's always liked guys when he was a little boy arounf the age of five.

"If you want you can take a nap here until two when we started getting ready. Garnet you wanna get him a blanket and a pilow?"

"Sure Boss."

Red went and laid in the booth Jazmin had told him to go to and he laid down. He was almost out with Garnet laid the stuff on the table scaring him.

"Have a good nap dude," Garnet said and walked away.

X

X

Red woke up about one-thirty hearing laughter and smelling food. He got groaning softly and his back cracked some. He felt pretty good except at some point he had rolled over on his stomach. He got up as easy as he could so he didn't pop a stitch and headed to the bathroom scratching his head tiredly. He came out and Jazmin was waving him out.

"Come and eat then you can go shower."

He nodded as he sat down and looked at all the Chinese food they had.

"It looks so good. We're done eating already, so dig in."

Red nodded and in ten minutes he ate everything that was there making all three of them smile.

"Sorry... I eat a lot..." Red murmured seeing that they were staring at him.

"No... it's fine. We normally only see Garnet eat like that and we just assumed he was a weirdo."

Garnet snorted and they all started laughing.

"Do you have a wash rag? I have stitches and I can't get them wet..." Red said looking embarrassed.

"Yea. Go up stairs and there's a cabinet in my bathroom with towels and everything. Gavin and Garnet usually shower once or twice a night during work if they get puked on. If you need any help holler at us. We are familiar with the whole stitches thing..."

Red smiled and nodded. He started to go upstairs.

"Red... You wanna stay and drink tonight?" Gavin asked.

Jazmin smiled brightly, "I know you aren't old enough but I can be your consenting adult. It's up to you really though."

"I think I like that idea," Red said smiling.

 _ **I didn't make their fight as vicious I wanted... I couldn't bring myself to do it. I looked up the ship name for Ruby and Adam, it's called RedBull but I think BloodyRose would be more appropriate...Oh and their song is 'Sick and Twisted Affair' by My Darkest Days. You're welcome lol The next chapter will be the nightclub dance scene BUT it will be A LOT different this time around. I hope everyone is excited!**_


	32. 2 Alt Akairo and Red

_**Take note that I have a shitload of spelling mistakes and it turned out my fuckin spellcheck didn't wanna work on the first chapter/ 31 so I am sorry! I'm an idiot for not realizing it wasn't working. lol**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Dancing with a Queen**_

Red had not problem helping Jazmin get her place ready for the nighttime. He had never been to a club but he knew Yuri had several different times and he said it was fun. They had everything set up ten minutes before they opened officially making Jazmin in a better mood than before. Red handed her $200 Lien.

"What's this for?" she asked looking confused.

"For helping me."

"Well... I'll take half of it. Go ahead and sit over on this side and I can talk to you."

Red nodded and smiled.

It was the perfect seat, he watched people come in and sit down. He watched as some went to the dance floor holding hands. Gavin and Garnet went around taking orders and watching the place. All her henchmen would watch and mingle but it wasn't really all that bad.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Red smiled at Jazmin, "Yea I am."

"What would you like?" Jazmin asked, "I can make everything."

"I like strawberries."

"Really?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yea! I'm sorry- is that weird?" he asked blushing.

"A little... I can make a strawberry daiquiri. I make mine with vodka, real frozen strawberries, topped with whip cream and a strawberry with a straw. How's that sound?"

"That sounds really good actually," he said grinning.

Jazmin smiled and disappeared. Red watched as Gavin went up and talked to a really good looking guy but he shook his head at him and Gavin nodded walking away with a sad look on his face. He frowned at the interaction unsure what had happened. Jazmin returned and set down his drink seeing the confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking to see what was wrong.

"Is Gavin gay?" he asked quietly.

Jazmin chuckled, "He actually is. He is very picky about who he dates. Did you see him get rejected?"

Red nodded.

"Poor guy. I love him to pieces; he deserves someone who will care about him. He thought you were pretty cute too."

Red choked on his drink, "I-I'm sorry. I'm sure I'm not gay."

Jazmin giggled and nodded, "I'm sure after you had it bad for Scarlet. She literally screams woman. Don't worry, there's plenty of girls here."

Red smiled sheepishly.

Within the next hour Jazmin ordered 600$ Lien worth of pizza and had Red move to a booth by the door since she was starting to get super busy. Gavin handed him three slices of pizza and his fifth strawberry daiquiri. Red was feeling pretty good at this point in time; he kind of figured Jazmin didn't put that much liquor into it because she didn't want to deal with him drunk when she's busy.

Red just finished the last slice of pizza when he looked up to see Akairo walking in with some White Fang members. She was in a tight black dress showing off all of her curves and she wore black heels. Her blood red hair fell down her back in loose curls and her lips were blood red too. She turned to the side and saw Red sitting there with his mouth open.

Akairo walked over and sat in the seat across from him smiling sweetly. He had no idea why but his poor heart was pounding so hard it felt like it would crack his ribs. She sat down her little black purse and waved her hand. Gavin showed up eyeing her like she was fucking crazy but it wasn't even thirty seconds later Jazmin showed up.

"Akairo this is neutral ground and I don't want guts all over my floor."

Red's face turned white as he looked to his friend to save him.

"I'm here to have fun Jazmin my dear. You have nothing to worry about... I just want to talk and dance. Here's $500... whatever my men want without them going stupid and what we want too. Don't worry Red I got you," she said sweetly winking at him.

He was going to faint.

"Alright... because I don't want to tear down my club kicking your ass. Be nice to him, he just got dumped."

Akairo's head snapped to the side, her red eyes staring at him in surprise.

"Understood," she said her eyes still locked on him.

"Whatever you like tell Gavin. I have to get back to my station."

"I'll have four EverClear shots... Jack and coke... What do you want Red?" Akairo asked her eyes still on him.

"Um, whatever you recommend Gavin... I really like strawberries."

"The Strawberry Split is good. It's like strawberry and vanilla ice cream with banana and cherries. I'll be right back."

Red looked down at the table as Gavin walked away avoiding Akairo's blood colored eyes.

"What happened?"

"Why do you care?" he murmured.

Akairo leaned back in the booth seat staring at him still but with a sad expression.

"Because I actually do care. What happened? She took your virginity and tossed you to the side because it wasn't any good? She wanted someone else?" Akairo said naming horrible possible things off.

"I guess I'm the idiot. I was hoping she would love me back... because I loved her."

Akairo's eyes softened.

"Not everyone falls in love at the same time Red."

Red nodded slightly, "I found that out."

"But that isn't a good enough reason to break up," she said softly.

"Here's your drinks. My boss is watching you by the way," Gavin stated as he set everything down.

"That's fine. Red is pretty sexy I don't blame her," Akairo said smiling.

"That he is," Gavin said making Red's face turn bright pink as he walked away.

"What happened?" Akairo asked sliding a shot across the table.

"I'm just not a bad ass like she wants. I don't hurt people like she wants."

Akairo glared at her three other shots.

"You can't make someone be something they aren't. People change on their own due to their own experiences and feelings. Maybe in the heat of the moment you have hurt someone for the person you love but at this moment while you are calm and nothing is happening you will say you won't. People do extreme things when their adrenaline starts pumping."

Red nodded and lifted the shot staring at it.

"How do I drink this?" he asked looking at her for the first time.

"Quick my dear. Have you eaten?"

Red nodded and took the shot.

 _Oh my god that was gross._

Red stuck out his tongue looking grossed out making Akairo laugh.

"It's my favorite whenever I feel like shit."

"Why do you feel like shit?" Red asked becoming interested.

"I dumped my girlfriend... It wasn't too pretty."

"You... like girls?" Red asked sounding stupid and Akairo laughed at him.

"I'm actually pansexual."

"Oh... you don't seem like it really," he said turning red.

"It's only because you saw one side of me..." Akairo said smiling, "So Red... how was the sex?"

Red choked on the Strawberry Split.

"What? No... I never got that far. We did other things but... I'm still a virgin technically."

"Wow... I've only been with one... It was Blake but I'm sure you knew that. I was a virgin too though so I guess it doesn't count..." she said trailing off.

Red smiled, "I think it matters no matter what."

Akairo giggled.

"How long are you staying?" she asked taking her next shot.

"Probably until morning..."

Akairo frowned, "You aren't going back to Beacon?"

"I don't know if I want to finish."

"Why not?" the Faunus asked.

"Because... I just don't have the drive."

"Because of what I did or what Scarlet did."

Red made a weird thinking face, "Both."

Akairo waved her hand and Garnet showed up this time.

"What's up Akairo?"

"Pizza and Sex on the Beach. Two of those please."

"You can eat a whole pizza?" Garnet asked eyeing her.

"Yes I can and I know as an aspiring hunter he does too. Red you will love Sex on the Beach, it's so good."

"I trust you," he said as he saw the strange look on Garnet's face.

"Ok then. Be right back."

Garnet left and the red headed woman looked into Red's silver eyes.

"I want you to finish Beacon, not for me, Scarlet or anyone else but for yourself."

"I-

"I don't care what you have to say. One day if you never went back, you'll regret because there will be a time when your friends will need you and you won't be able to help them because you quit."

"You're being really nice..."

"Because I see someone who deserves to live. You fought that battle hard... It was amazing to see it... It made me angry that you would fight so hard... I wish... well part of me does, that I had someone like that. Someone who wanted to live that badly to be with me."

"Was that person Blake?"

Akairo nodded sadly, "I was just too crazy for him."

"You seem perfectly normal at this moment."

She grinned, "I finally got some self control."

Red raised an eyebrow, "Really? How?"

Akairo scratched her head and Garnet showed back up placing the food onto the table with the drinks.

"I'll take those. If you decide to have sex there's private booths. Just ask and I have a key," he said smiling at Akairo.

"I'll let you know but probably not," Akairo said laughing.

"Have fun," Garnet said and winked at Red.

Garnet disappeared onto the dance floor and started dancing with some of the hot girls on the dance floor.

"Well, I had a lot of problems separating reality from delusions. I constantly saw things I shouldn't and it became harder to hide it. In Blake's defense he did his best to get me a doctor. I just couldn't keep myself together anymore and there was at least eight different medications I was supposed to take... I was just too sick and when I tried to ween myself off of them I went crazy stupid and tried killing half of my members," Akairo said softly staring at Red's half eaten pizza.

"Well, I have more respect for Blake now. I'm glad he tried," Red said smiling.

Akairo smiled sadly, "Yea. He was the only one."

"So... why did you cut me up?" Red asked.

Akairo's mouth twitched, "I hate Scarlet."

"I can see that. I'm sure she feels the same."

Akairo snorted and finished off her drink.

"Let's dance!" she said and stood up.

"My stomach is in bad shape."

"Still?" she said in disbelief.

She pulled him p to his feet and crouched down pulling up his shirt to look at his stomach.

"It looks like it was re-opened by the look of the scar tissue on it. What happened?" she asked.

"The fighting exam I had to pass and then tomorrow I have the hand written test at nine in the morning."

"Sorry I'm not any good with aura manipulation or anything. I never learned it."

Red gave her a smile and nodded, "It's fine."

"Well we can sit back down-

"No, let's dance," Red said blushing holding out his hand to her.

Akairo smiled and grabbed his hand as they headed for the dance floor.

For the next hour Akairo showed him how to dance since he lacked the right skills to do so but he caught on pretty quick. Soon he was keeping up with her to her surprise even twirling her around making her giggle. The whole time Jazmin had Garnet and Gavin keep a close eye on them but she got the feeling she had nothing to worry about. They finally stopped and headed back to their booth just as Red was about to sit down Akairo stopped him and lifted his shirt to check but there wasn't any blood.

They were both covered with a little sweat and Akairo ordered two bottles of water. They talked about anything and everything passing the time more quickly. Finally it was around three thirty when they headed outside to stand there until the place cleared out some. Akairo leaned up against the wall looking sexy and dangerous in the all black she was wearing.

 _What is wrong with me? What have I been doing the whole night?_

"Red?"

"Yea?"

Akairo stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His poor heart was starting to pound again like he was going to have a heart attack. She pressed her soft lips against his, slightly moaning against his lips sending shivers down his back. He was so intoxicated by the fact they shouldn't be doing it and that he was very attracted her without her leader of the White Fang uniform he forgot where he was at.

"Um, Red?"

Akairo pulled back and smiled at Garnet who was standing with the facial expression: what the fuck.

"We are coming back inside."

"Oh ok..." he said walking back with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself," she whispered blushing lightly.

"It's fine! I definitely didn't hate it."

She grinned widely and she pulled him back inside.

Jazmin was cleaning up the tables that was starting to empty. There was about twenty people left but a few were Akairo's men hanging around. Gavin had a giant mop broom cleaning the floors then the tables as he went by. Garnet was pulling the trash bags out of the cans and taking them out back.

"Guys! Let's go!" Akairo called to them waving.

"Akairo-

"Don't worry, I won't go after anyone else. Can I have your scroll number?" Akairo asked smiling.

They exchanged scrolls, putting their names in and then returned them to the rightful owner.

Akairo grabbed his shirt and kissed her again, "Pass your test Red, pursue your dream so you don't regret life later. I'll be sure to message you when I get home. Let me know if you passed ok?"

"Ok will do. Be safe."

Akairo nodded and her posse headed out of the club.

"It looks like you guys made up."

Red jumped and turned to see a weird smiling Jazmin, "I think you like troubled women. If things don't work with her, let me know Red. I have more problems than I can count."

Red turned dark red from embarrassment.

"Let me fill the mop bucket up and you can mop... If you're not too dazed from your knew girlfriend," she said smiling.

"Huh? I'll help! We exchanged numbers that's all."

Jazmin started laughing, "How does it feel that you danced with a queen?"

"Queen?" he said looking confused.

"In the criminal underground, Crimson, Akairo and I run it. The rest are pawns. I'm the legal kind of criminal. Akairo is the psycho one with great instincts and Crimson runs one giant empire on his own. Scarlet and the rest of them are what are deemed pawns so if anything you went from the pawn to the unstable queen."

Red just stared at her.

"Let me get the mop bucket," she said smiling at his confused face, "You can ponder on it."

Red stood there until she got back.

"Can I stay until I have to get up for my test?" Red asked as he started moping.

"Sure... as long as you finish moping," she said grinning.

Red grinned evilly, "Tell them to move off of the floor."

"Guys! Move!" she called.

They went behind the bar and watched as Red sped through the whole nightclub cleaning it within a couple of minutes. Half the floor was dry from the wind coming off of him. Everyone cheered him as he went through. He stopped and set everything down smiling.

"I guess that's everything. Night everyone!" Jazmin called and her men left the building.

Garnet and Gavin were last to leave. Jazmin took Red up to her small apartment in the nightclub and let him sleep on the couch.

He went to bed smiling for the first time in a little while.

 **I'm so sorry for taking so long to get this out. A lot has been happening lately and it may be a couple days for the next chapter. Let me know what you think :) Next chapter: On a Date With a Criminal**


	33. 3 Alt Akairo and Red

**Chapter 3: On a Date with a Criminal**

 **This will be some parts of the written test Red and others had to take. And as the title suggests, a date with Akairo. I hope I'm doing what all of you wanted and I promise it'll get a lot better BUT it won't be as long as it was with Red and Scarlet. There should be between 20-25 chapters for the new couple. Enjoy :)**

Red woke up with no problem; he was actually awake before Jazmin. He jumped into the shower and got ready while she slept. He got dressed and started coffee for her just to be nice. Jazmin stumbled out of her bedroom sniffing the air.

"Oh my god... I never had anyone make me coffee before... it smells so much better than when I make it myself."

Red laughed as Jazmin slouched down into a kitchen chair. She was wearing a long black shirt with a broken blue heart on the front and wore blue bunny slippers. Her hair was a mess and she had eyeliner smeared slightly under her eyes but she looked content just the way she was. For being a criminal she looked awfully normal.

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing."

"What? You haven't seen anyone in a shirt before or what?"

"You seem so normal... like I wouldn't know you ran a nightclub with guns."

Jazmin busted up laughing.

"Don't you think you should run a long? Isn't there a life changing test you have to take?"

"Yea... I'll be back soon Jazmin! Thank you!"

Red got up and headed out the door. For him it was only a fifteen minute run using his semblance to get to Beacon. He made it five minutes before seeing that his team was already coming down to the mess hall. Yuri waved to him and they all took their seats for the test. He could hear Professor Goodwitch talking but his mind switched over to his night with Akairo. The kiss too...

"You may start!"

The test wasn't as hard as he thought it was going to be. Red and Wyeth ended up finishing first out of their group and everyone else followed in suit. By the end of the test everyone had passed and there was no mention of anyone failing. They decided to go up to their rooms and change for the day. As Red started pulling out different clothes he stopped, noticing that everyone was looking at him.

"What?" he asked turning pink in the face.

"You're awfully cheerful for someone who dumped the other day,"Yuri said, "Did you meet someone?"

"Oh... um... maybe..."

Red pulled out his scroll and saw there was one pending message. He tapped on it smiling.

 _ **Akairo: good morning :) I hope you passed your test!**_

 _ **Red: I did pass. We are going to the Pizza Parlor in town to celebrate.**_

"Does it matter?" Red said turning pink.

"I'm glad you aren't taking it to heart, because it can destroy you mentally like it did Yuri over here," Wyeth said and Yuri gave him the middle finger.

His scroll buzzed.

 _ **Akairo: Ok... I'll come meet you there soon! * kisses***_

 _ **Red: Ok I'll be with my team.**_

 _ **Akairo: That's fine**_

"She's going to meet us there."

"Really? Look at my brother- the stud muffin!" the blonde yelled.

"Shut up!" Red yelled.

Yuri started snickering and grabbed his brother's arm and rubbed his red and black into a mess.

"UGH! WHY!" Red yelled.

"Because I love you!"

"You're gonna hurt my stomach you asshole!" he yelled.

"Oh! I forgot about that- shit I'm sorry."

"It's fine! Let me change clothes and we can go."

X

X

They headed to town, looking at shops while Yuri asked for money because he was broke. Red turned him down several times not caring about what his brother wanted for his girlfriend. Yuri always had the bad habit of blowing his money and when he really, _really_ needed something then he would ask Red. Red was very good about his money but this time he straight up told him no because he would want to go to Jazmin's nightclub again.

"Damn Yuri, Mom just gave us money three days ago. What did you do?" Red asked.

"I bought stuff and took her out for food... Sorry!"

Red glared at him, "It's almost Halloween. She'll give you money then, you just have to wait."

"Ughhhh," the blonde groaned.

"If you want money ask Wyeth."

They reached the pizza place and team JNPR was already there waiting.

"Man, what took so long?" Nero asked smiling.

"Red has a new girlfriend!" Yuri said.

"Oh god," Rain said rolling her eyes.

"Hey! What does that mean?" Red said blushing.

"You're gonna be a ladies' man just like your brother huh?" Juno teased taking Wyeth's hand.

"No!" Red cried his face turning red.

"Hey."

Everyone stared seeing Akairo standing on the corner smiling at them.

"What- what are you doing here!" Juno cried pointing at the Faunus leader.

"I'm here to meet Red," she said smiling.

Akairo had her hair swept back into a pony tail and she wore gray eye shadow on her eyelids. Her lips were a light purple color making her looking sweet and innocent. She wore a tight, gray tank top with a heart in the middle of the chest and black shorts with white flip flops. She stood up and walked over to Red taking his hand and smiling at him shyly. He had a lot of explaining to do...

"Red-

"Let's go eat pizza!" Red said grabbing Akairo's hand taking her inside.

 _This is going to be a lot harder than I thought..._

Everyone sat down and the waitress got their drink orders. No one had any idea what to say to Red or Akairo but they smiled and acted as if nothing was wrong. Akairo sipped on her drink winking at Red making him blush making Yuri hide his face behind his scroll. Blake had no idea what to think sense it was his team leader and his ex-girlfriend that he dated forever. Blake had no idea what her end game was but he didn't like the fact his leader was being won over by the same woman who cut him open.

"Akairo."

The bull Faunus looked up from her drink, her blood red eyes flashing dangerously even though she was smiling.

"Yes?"

"Why do you want Red for? He's no where near your type so what's going on?" Blake hissed looking angry.

"I've dated plenty of women and men. None of those people met my standards and they never treated me right. Instead the guy I fall for is the same one I cut open and torture because he took the place of his soon to be ex-girlfriend. I find out he's brave, sweet, innocent, loves pizza, can drink somewhat, smart and he's one hell of fighter from what I hear. I like him and he's a good dancer for being a virgin. I enjoyed the night we spent together."

Blake and Yuri stared at her.

"What?" she asked as the waitress showed up.

"Ok, we can take your order now if you want."

"I would like whatever he's having," Akairo said smiling.

"I want a supreme pizza. A tuna pepperoni pizza and a pepperoni pizza. What do you guys want?"

"We want four pepperoni pizzas," Nero said smiling.

"Ok, any refills?" the girl asked smiling.

Akairo held her glass up, "Please."

"I'll be right back."

"I want to hit you," Yuri said.

Nero snorted into his drink and starting choking.

"I dare you," she whispered.

Yuri's eyes turned red and his right eye began to twitch.

"Ok! There's no need for that!" Rain cried throwing an arm in front of her boyfriend.

"Please, guys. I want to enjoy this and I like her so please- no fighting."

Akairo sat back and thanked the waitress for her refilled drink.

"I promise to be good."

They spent the rest of their late lunch in awkward silence. Akairo did as she said she would and she stayed quiet giving Red hugs, kisses and smiles. Blake seemed more bothered than Yuri did but he had every right considering it was his ex-girlfriend. In the surprise of it all, she didn't rub it in his face or act rude in any way and she only ate three pieces of pizza. They finished up leaving a 50$ Lien tip and walked out the door.

"Red, can I ask you something?" Akairo asked blushing lightly.

"S-sure."

"Can we got out around eight on a date please?"

Yuri looked slightly surprised.

"I'd love that," Red said smiling.

"Ok! I'll show at the school around eight then! Dress normally," she said smiling.

Akairo wrapped one arm around his waist and kissed his lips quickly. She grinned and took off.

"Just, fucking wow. Fucking wow," Yuri said shaking his head.

"What?"

"Ok, did our team leader take some drugs the other night because of depression or did he take some shit and he's tripping like a mother fucker because I don't see how you like her at all," his brother said.

"Well to be fair she's rather charismatic. She's always been like that," Blake said looking unamused.

"Red, are you sure about this? You and Scarlet just broke up," Wyeth said.

"She cut you open and you're really doing this crap?!" Juno yelled scaring the whole team RWBY.

"I-

"Red, I have to agree with Juno on this. We weren't there but... I think you need to rethink this please..." Pyro said.

"Well, after she found out about Scarlet dumping, she promised not to hurt anyone else and she's really fun. She understands."

Blake nodded, "Sounds like her. In surprising moments, she is a tender person. Sometimes it's worth it."

"If you like the whole crazy and bad girl routine then go for it," Nero said grinning.

"I kinda do..." he admitted looking slightly ashamed.

"You have fucking problems," Yuri said.

He did but that wasn't going to stop him from going out with her.

"Let's go back to the dorm and chill out."

X

X  
Red had taken a shower and dressed in blue jeans and red shirt with his black shoes. He was ready for their date. He honestly hoped this was an actual date and not some sick twisted plot to kill him. He knew his... new girlfriend? Could he call her that? Well, she was a bit yandereish and there was nothing he do about that either; he accepted Scarlet for the things she was so he had to accept them for Akairo too.

It was almost 7:30PM now.

"You have me on speed dial right?" Yuri asked looking at him.

"She's not going to do anything, calm down."

"Brother, she cut you open and played with your intestines like it was a normal, every day thing for her."

"I-I know! You don't have to remind me!" Red hissed looking annoyed.

"Akairo hates grasshoppers so be careful if she freaks out," Blake said while he continued reading his book, "She's afraid of them."

"Are you fucking for real right now?" the blonde asked.

"That's an odd thing to be afraid of," the heir said making a weird face.

"It's best of the way the legs of the grasshopper feels on her skin. She's always been like that."

Red smiled, that made her seem more normal knowing that.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? There's no shame in backing out."

"No, there isn't but she might definitely kill him if he did," the cat Faunus said looking up from his book.

Yuri glared at him.

"I'm just telling the truth. Red, if this is what you want then do it," Blake said.

"You're ok with me being with her?" Red asked looking nervous.

"Truth be told, she seems... better in a sense. Normally she's more erratic and scary but she seems to have calmed down a lot."

"Just be sure you want this," Wyeth said, "This is almost like getting married to her."

Red's face turned pale, "Y-yea I know."

Wyeth squinted his eyes detecting his nervousness.

"I'm gonna go!" Red yelled.

Red stood outside of the gates of Beacon waiting for Akairo. He sat down on the ground after waiting ten minutes. It was 8:10... maybe she changed her mind? He checked his scroll but there was no messages or missed calls. _That's weird... even for her... she would have told me if she had something to do... Should I message her?_ Red put his scroll away thinking maybe it was his nerves more than anything.

It was now 8:35.

Just as he stood up to start walking, he heard someone footsteps.

"Akairo?"

"Y-yea... S-sorry I'm l-late."

"No, no it's ok."

Akairo came closer and Red covered his mouth in shock. Akairo's right side of her face was bruised up in purple and yellow. Her left arm had a hand print and she had a slightly busted lip. She looked like she was a little shaken up but she smiled at him like nothing was wrong. Red took her hand slowly and touched her hurt face but she jerked back looking ashamed.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"It's nothing. S-she was mad so it's o-ok."

"No! Even if someone is mad doesn't mean they have the right to hurt you!" he cried.

"Red- it happens sometimes... So... um you ready to go?" she asked.

"Who did this to you?"

"Graylyn... she asked to be with me and I turned her down. I... I couldn't be mean, not to someone I used to be with."

Red frowned, "Where is she?"

"Red- don't... Please... Let's do what I wanted to for tonight..."

Red frowned still but nodded in agreement for her.

"Where did you wanna go?" he asked forcing a happy smile.

"Can we go get ice cream?" Akairo asked, "Is that ok?"

"Sure," Red said smiling.

Unfortunately, when they got the ice cream from a restaurant she liked, they gave Red dirty looks thinking he was the one who had hit and abuse Akairo. Apparently she didn't see any of the looks he was receiving and she acted the way she normally would. She would kiss him on the cheek and feed him some ice cream making them both laugh. Red took his turn feeding her ice cream and she started swirling her tongue on the spoon and he felt the heat rise to his face. Akairo _knew_ what she was doing and she was grinning evilly as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Akairo grinned and got up to refill her ice water at the machine. One of the workers went up to her and started talking to her. The girl pointed at Red thinking he didn't notice but he did. Akairo had a strange look on her face and she shook her head. She waved her hand around and pointed to her face. The girl covered her mouth and nodded in surprise. She patted Akairo on the back and smiled then went back to the counter. Akairo walked back over smiling.

"I guess they thought you hit me."

Red turned pale and looked at the table, "I kind of gathered that when we got here."

"I explained my ex-girlfriend did it and she apologized."

"Well..."

"Red, it's ok. Would you like to go to the docks and sit there?" she asked, smiling.

"Yea, that sounds fun."

They stood up and walked through the town. It wasn't deserted yet, with a few people still walking around. Red could smell alcohol and cigarettes on some of them as they passed by but luckily none of them took notice of the red head's face. They finally reached the docks after twenty minutes and sat on the pier with their feet dangling over the water. It was nice and quiet out and there was no one in the area. Akairo laid her head on his shoulder and smiled to herself.

"This is perfect," she whispered.

"It is."

"Do you like me Red?" she asked taking his hand.

"I do... but I would like to know why you even like me."

"Because you're perfect in every way possible."

Red smiled, "Akairo, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

She jumped almost falling forward into the water. Red caught her and pulled her back onto the pier smiling sheepishly.

"Did I accidentally push you?" he asked.

"No! You surprised me is all."

Her face was pink despite the bruising.

"I would love to be Red. I didn't think you would ask."

Red smiled and laced his fingers with her.

"Red... Can I ask you something?" she whispered into his ear.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I've always wanted to make love under the stars... Will you do that with me?"

Red's heart began pounding out of control.

"Yes."

Akairo jumped up and grabbed Red's hand pulling him to his feet. They began running off the pier and down the street. Red didn't recognize the buildings but he never went this far into town before. They came to the end to some woods and began walking through it. He didn't feel too nervous since Grimm weren't this close to the city but he didn't think he was going to lose his virginity outside with the leader of the White Fang.

They came to a small clearing with some white flowers and soft grass. Red looked up and the stars were twinkling in the night sky; he could see the broken moon shining brightly too. Akairo sat down in the grass and patted the spot right beside of her. He sat down and she climbed into his lap straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he wrapped his around her waist. She began kissing him slowly making him hard almost instantly.

He did his best not to think about how nervous he was but it wasn't working too well as his pounding heart threatened to give him away. Akairo slipped her tongue into his mouth and it was ecstasy for him; her tongue was sweet from the ice cream they ate and he loved the sensation. Red slipped his hands under her shirt, feeling her warm back and he felt her smile against his lips. Akairo pulled back and grinned.

"Are you nervous?" she whispered sweetly.

"A little. I didn't think I was going to do this with someone so beautiful."

Akairo's mouth opened slightly from the shock of his words but she recovered quickly and pulled off her shirt showing she had a pink bra underneath to his surprise.

"I'm ready for you... I want you so much," she said softly, taking her bra off and tossing it to the side.

Red laid her down on the grass and pulled off her pants revealing she had white undies with pink polka dots. He swallowed and pulled off her panties seeing the soft, trimmed red curls down there and he felt like his poor heart was going to explode. He parted her legs and inched his face towards her pink slit. He could see how excited she was and he could feel the heat coming off her sex. He ran his tongue around her clit making her arch her back in pleasure and surprise.

Red ran his tongue up and down her slit teasing her slowly making her moan softly; the sound of her enjoying it was thrilling and beautiful in it's own strange way. Without warning, he plunged his tongue inside her as far as he could and she squeezed her legs around his head crying out some. He pulled away and began kissing her inner thighs making her shiver in anticipation. Damn, she tasted so good, he was addicted to her. Red went back to teasing her hot, dripping slit some more making her pull on his hair some, moaning trying to control herself.

"I want you inside me Red... please..." she begged.

Red pulled away and took of his shirt. He got up and kicked off his shoes then his pants. Akairo watched as he took off his boxers revealing his throbbing manhood. She had never felt so excited to be with someone before so much. She opened her legs again and he knelt down between them. Red rubbed his hard dick against her wet pussy making her moan more. This was it for him and there was no turning back.

"Are you ready Akairo?"

She nodded and he slid right into her. _Oh fuck she's so wet and it feels so good... I don't know if I can last that long..._

Red went slow feeling every inch of her. Akairo wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he thrust inside of her at a steady pace. Both of them were so lost in the feeling that the world around them disappeared. Akairo felt herself getting close to cumming and she started to pull on his hair trying to gain some control but it wasn't working. Red wrapped his fingers in her red hair and pulled slightly.

Red took one nipple into his mouth and sucked hard sending her over the edge quickly. Her hot pussy squeezed around him and she cried out as she came onto him, her juices dripping off of him into the grass but he didn't stop. Red kept going as she rode out the last of her orgasm out. Akairo moaned more as she was getting close to a second time but she didn't think she was going to make it through the second one with the first one being so intense.

"Red, I want you to cum inside me. It's ok... I have that part under control," she breathed out heavily.

"Akairo...you feel so good..." he whispered hoarsely into her ear making her shiver.

"Red- I'm going to cum again..."

Red knew he was about to but he wanted her to get hers again. He held on the best he could and she cried out his name gushing out more cum onto him. He came, moaning loudly, glad for the release. He did his best to not collapse on her. He was really worn out, he didn't think he was going to be that tired after sex. Akairo pulled him closer to her body and pulled his lips softly as she breathed heavily.

"Wow Red... You are amazing..."

He chuckled, "So are you... You taste so good."

Akairo's face turned dark red.

"Can we move to a different patch of grass and look at the stars for awhile?" she asked.

"Yea... we kind of made a mess," he said blushing now.

Akairo laughed and Red got up. Once they got all of their clothes on they moved to the bigger clearing and laid in the grass holding hands.

"Thank you for tonight Red, I really needed it," she said smiling at the night sky.

"Anything for you," he said.

 _ **I want to apologize, I am so sorry I didn't get this out soon enough. I had horrible writer's block and it was killing me so much. I did two chapters for my Steven Universe fanfic but when I tried working on this my brain just died. I do promise a Halloween chapter even though Halloween is now over, I don't care lol I hope this makes up for the wait :)**_


	34. 4 Alt Akairo and Red

_**Chapter 4: Akairo's Idea of Halloween**_

 _ **This will be exactly what it says, Akairo's idea of Halloween. Considering Red is her first "normal" relationship and everything won't be normal and I will put a trigger warning on it just in case. I'll let you know again when you get close to that part just in case. Enjoy the read!**_

Around two in the morning, Red dropped Akairo off at one of her safe houses and left for Beacon. He stumbled up to the gates and hurried inside. He crept into the bathroom and took a shower trying to get rid of the smell of sex off of him. He dried off quickly and went to his dresser drawer pulling out a fresh pair of boxers. He climbed onto his bunk and text Akairo goodnight and that he got home safely.

Red passed out with his scroll his hand. He never heard anything the next morning when everyone had already got up and went to breakfast. Yuri didn't even bother getting him a breakfast because he was still out until noon. The leader groaned and rolled over, his back sore from staying in the same position all night. He fell off the bed and moaned with his stomach hurting.

"Fuck Red! What are you doing?!" Yuri yelled.

Red looked up to see Yuri's junk and gagged a little.

"Yuri fuckin please! Put some underwear on!"

"Sorry! I just got out of the shower and now I see you on the floor! Did you hurt your stomach?" Yuri asked as he lifted Red off the floor.

Red looked down at his stomach but it looked perfectly fine.

"I think my abs just hurt," he murmured.

"Wait- you had sex?" Yuri hissed his violet eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Um... yes..."

Yuri embraced Red in a back breaking hug.

"PUT ME DOWN! PLEASEE! YOU'RE KILLING ME!" he yelled.

"Ok! I'm sorry! I never thought you and Blake would plow the same woman," the blonde teased and Red punched him on the arm.

Wyeth and Blake walked in with Juno and Ivy seeing the two brothers messing around.

"What's going on?" Juno asked with a confused smile seeing that Yuri was naked and Red was in his boxers.

Blake went behind Ivy and covered her eyes.

"Red lost his virginity!" Yuri yelled.

Blake's eyes widened and he dropped his hands.

"I'm going into the hallway," Juno said, looking at the floor and taking Ivy out with her.

The door closed behind the girls leaving team RWBY alone in the room.

"Ok, listen. I understand Akairo is messed up in the head and she did those things to you but that doesn't give you a right to mess with her feelings," Blake said looking hurt.

"I'm not," Red said looking upset.

They stood in silence for a couple minutes.

"She showed up last night covered in bruises."

Blake frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Her ex-girlfriend, Graylyn, beat on her."

Red and Blake looked at each with upset looks.

"Listen, Blake... How long ago did you guys break up?" Yuri asked.

"About six years ago."

"Well... I think Red is a perfect fit for her. I mean... she cut him open, he never tried to kill her and now she took his virginity. I think Red really wants to be with her... So let's relax ok?"

"I'm going to go talk to her. I'll let her know I'm on my way."

Yuri sighed as Blake shut the door behind him. He grabbed a pair of boxers and a pair of jeans.

 _ **(It has literally dawned on me that in Shattered Mirror Weiss was dating Adam and Blake wasn't too happy about it. Now Red (Ruby) is banging/dating Akairo (Adam). Poor Blake his/her ex is super irresistible lmao Though I don't blame Red, Adam is pretty hot as a woman.)**_

X

X

Blake came upon a small apartment complex that sat on the ground. Akairo was the type to move homes every six months and she would avoid all her neighbors. Sometimes she would even live in her warehouses not caring one bit about the conditions on the inside. Akairo was practically homeless most of the time thanks to her crazy father so she was used to the idea of being without. She had a soft spot for her followers and cared more for their well being than her own even though it didn't seem like it.

Blake knocked on the door and he could hear shuffling on the other side. He could smell Red's scent from the inside coming closer meaning Akairo didn't take a shower after last night. The door clicked and swung open. Akairo leaned against the frame smiling with Red's hood on; she didn't even act surprised that he had showed up.

"So, what brings you here Blakey?"

"You know why I'm here... you just like to act innocent."

Akairo snorted and opened her door all the way, motioning for him to go in.

"Come on inside. Would like tea Blakey?"

"It's Blake and yes please."

"Three creams and a sugar correct?"

"I find that weird you remember that," Blake said staring at her as she closed the door behind them.

"We were together forever. What did you think that I would just forget everything?" she asked.

Blake said nothing.

"You knew you were the temporary cure for my problem... I know that medication might help but the damage is done already- I can't be like you or like Red or Scarlet...(she paused) I am who I am... I like keeping good memories to help me when I have my episodes... it's like an adrenaline rush and calms me down."

"You can keep the sexual ones out of your mind then."

Akairo snorted, "Please don't flatter yourself. Red's first time was better than all the times you fucked me when you were angry."

Blake's face turned dark red. That stung the ego.

Blake sat down on the couch while Akairo stayed in her kitchen area making tea for then both. She never really liked tea but she would drink it if it was left over, she wasn't a wasteful person when it came to drinks and food. She pulled the coffee cups out of the microwave and pulled out the tea bags from each one. She added the cream and sugar making both of the drinks exactly alike.

"Thank you."

Blake took the pink coffee cup staring at it. He had bought her a four set for her sixteenth birthday. He always assumed she was older than him; she always had that looking her face like she experienced hardships and he could see some strands of white hair in her wild red mess of hair. Part of him felt horrible but he had to break off... her problems were toxic to him but in the end she was getting better to some extent.

"What do you have to say?" she said softly breaking him from his thoughts.

"Are you using Red?"

Akairo stared at him.

"Well?"

"No," she whispered.

"Then what is your end game?"

"There is no end game Blake. I like him-

BANG BANG BANG

Akairo stiffened up and fear filled her eyes.

"What's wrong-

"Akairo! I know you're in there! Who's in there with you?! AKAIRO!"

It was Graylyn.

"Wait is that her? The one who hurt you? Why don't you kill her?" Blake hissed.

Akairo glared at him, "Because... if I killed her because she hurt me, I would've killed you before that."

Blake nodded, "True."

"AKAIRO!"

"Are you gonna face her?" he whispered.

Akairo shook her head.

"She watches me while I sleep and I heard the things she says to me... I don't think so. She's fuckin crazy."

Blake's eyebrows disappeared into his black bangs.

"Really?"

Akairo glared at him.

"Want me to tell her I'm cleaning for you and you went out?" Blake asked.

He stood up but she grabbed his pant leg shaking, "I can't hurt her because I loved her... just like with you. I don't wanna fight her unless she's aiming to kill. Or hurts anyone of the White Fang."

"Hide and be quiet."

Akairo crawled to her hallway and Blake opened the door about two inches.

"Can I help you?" he asked nicely.

"Where's Akairo?" the gray haired girl demanded.

"She's out right now. I'm house sitting and cleaning."

Graylyn glared at him, "Why do I not believe that?"

"She employed me because I had nothing and she gives me hot meals and some pay."

She rolled, "Fucking sap. I'll wait inside for her."

"No."

Graylyn glared at him, "Excuse me?"

"No one is allowed in. She told me to use deadly force if nesscary."

"I will come in-

"I know you hurt her. Don't make me hurt you."

"Who are you?" she hissed.

"I'll beat your ass if you come back here again," Blake said in a low tone.

"Then do it right now-

Blake punched her right in the face. Graylyn stumbled back bewildered that Blake hit her. His knuckles were covered in blood from her nose.

"Leave. You aren't welcome here."

"You think that-

Blake used his semblance and reappeared behind her with his gun pressing against her back.

"If you come back here again... I will kill you. I'll be watching."

Blake grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. She actually scared and furious. He shoved her and she stumbled away into the parking lot. Graylyn glares at him one last time and ran off and Blake sighed.

He shut the door and locked it.

"B-Blake?"

"You can come out."

Akairo poked her head and looked at him seeing his fist had some blood on it.

"What-

"She made me mad. You sure you wanna stay here?" he asked.

Akairo looked conflicted, "I can call Crimson."

Blake snorted, "You broke the treaty didn't you?"

"I can still call and ask," she said puffing out her cheeks.

"Alright call him and I'll escort you. I don't see why you don't ask one of your guys to kill her."

"It's my affair not theirs."

Akairo called Crimson and he confirmed she could go over. She packed some of her stuff and grabbed her weapon on the way out. Blake didn't feel comfortable calling Red out to deal with Akairo's ex because even though their relationship didn't make him happy really but as long as she was happy and not torturing anyone it would be fine. They headed out towards Vale Complex.

Blake knocked on the door and it swung open almost immediately revealing Crimson standing there topless in black jeans. Eton sat on the couch watching TV with a bored look on his face and he was holding a newspaper in his lap. Scarlet was sitting in recliner sideways with an astronomy book in her hands. Her orange hair cascanding over the side of the chair and she didn't bother turning to see who it was. Of course she never thought Akairo and Blake would show up.

Crimson stepped to the side and allowed them to walk inside. Akairo stood awkwardly behind of Blake as Crimson went to the couch and sat down beside of Eton. Blake was beginning think this was a mistake because Scarlet hadn't realized she was there yet and he didn't think things would go over so well when she did. Just as that thought ended in his head Scarlet got up and pulled herself around. She stopped and looked slowly at Akairo; her face went from blank to fucking pissed real quick. She stood up pointing at her shaking with rage.

"YOU!"

"Um, Crimson can I go to your room... You haven't been having sex with anyone have you?" Akairo asked ignoring the outraged genius.

"No, but I did jerk off last night but I didn't get any on the covers," he said with a smirk on his face.

"I can deal," Akairo said smiling and walked to his room.

"Bitch turn around-

"Scarlet sit down and shut up," Crimson said looking entertained by Scarlet's outburst.

"I have nothing to say to you," Akairo answered staring into the room.

Scarlet got up and stomped towards grabbing her shoulder.

"I am talking to you!" Scarlet hissed.

Without warning Akairo grabbed both of her arms and swung her against the wall making everyone become quiet in the room.

"I am not in the mood ok? I would like a nap with thinking someone is going to kill me. I have nothing against you anymore."

Scarlet's eyes widened, "What?"

"Goodnight."

Akairo shut the bedroom door.

"Well, I'm heading back to Beacon now. Gimme a call if Graylyn shows up and tries shit. See ya."

X

Akairo laid down on Crimson's bed. It was actually very comfortable and Crimson's pillows were really big and poofy. She let out a contented sigh and rolled onto her stomach. The comforter smelled like fresh clean breeze or something like that making her love it even more. It wasn't until she fell asleep thinking of Red and their love making.

X

X

Blake gave Red all the details of what had happened with Graylyn but he skipped out the part that Scarlet was there too so he wouldn't worry so much. Red relaxed a good bit and then he went back to reading his book for his studies. He wanted to do the best he could since that's what she would want for him too. Soon dinner came and then nighttime. Red was a little worried because she hadn't messaged him but she assumed he was asleep.

 _ **Red: Goodnight Akairo, I hope everything is ok.**_

 _ **X**_

On and off for a two days they messaged each other a good bit. It was good for him that he had it off from school. Red hadn't asked her to the dance yet but the idea of it made him feel weird, more like he was afraid that people would know who she was and that wasn't something he wanted for her sake and his own. Red wanted their relationship to as normal as possible- if it could be that way.

Red was actually excited because today was Halloween and it would be the first time he could take his girlfriend out on a holiday and he had some weird feeling it probably was her favorite holiday. It was only early morning about nine and Akairo had said she had to go. She was busy... and had a surprise for him. Was it a sexy costume? He could only guess.

X

X

Akairo got out of Crimson's shower and started drying off. Scarlet had done her best to stay away but Akairo could hear in the living room, her screaming at Crimson for her being there. Not a single person could get a word out of Akairo on why she just suddenly dropped the feud with the orange haired vixen but it was better that way in her opinion. Akairo dressed and headed out to be confronted by the pissed mastermind.

"Can I help you?" Akairo asked calmly. Sad to say, but she was enjoying the crazy Scarlet part.

"Why are you here? It makes no sense to you would just be ok after everything had happened!" she yelled throwing her arms into the air.

"I have my reasons and let's leave it at that."

It was true though; thanks to her obsessing over Red since she had cut him open she hadn't had another episode in a long time. It sometimes took her hours to calm herself down since medicine didn't do the trick anymore. She had three of her trusted members help her when she did. It would require an actual straight jacket, some chains and ice water to bring her out of it.

Even though it was rumored throughout the White Fang she was nuts and had delusional thoughts that made her do crazy shit. She was coming down off of her episode when she had cut Red open and Scarlet had ended it when she stabbed her. Akairo tried to step away from her but Scarlet insisted on getting into her face and it wasn't making her fell any better. Scarlet either was putting on a brave front or being really stupid without thinking about it.

"Get out of my face... please," Akairo said through clenched teeth.

Crimson grabbed Scarlet's shoulder and pulled her back.

"Please... Don't be stupid. Let her be," he whispered.

"Not until she answers me-

Akairo grabbed her shoulders and her head shook a little in a creepy weird way freaking the orange haired vixen out.

"I didn't realize you wanted to play regardless of what I said..." she whispered grabbing a fistful of Scarlet's orange locks.

"Akairo- calm down..." Crimson said hugging Akairo from behind her.

"I'm- trying- I can't she... started it..." she said her face twisting up between angry, psycho and sadness.

"If you want, we can do what we usually do until it goes out. It's been a while for me regardless and I could probably go for a couple hours," he said trying to pry her fist open.

"Red," she said out loud and let go of her hair.

Scarlet and Crimson stared at her.

"What?" Scarlet said.

"Can't do... it... Can't because I love Red..." she whispered grabbing at her head.

"I gonna kick your ass-

Crimson clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Red wouldn't be ok if you did this. Are you two together?" Crimson asked looking interested and serious.

The red head nodded.

"Ok, it seems you care about him a lot then huh? Red is pretty sensitive... Are you hanging out with him today?"

Akairo nodded and smiled, "Yes! I promised him a big surprise! I gotta go!" she cried out excitedly snapping out of it quickly.

"Go have fun and be safe ok? Watch out for Graylyn ok?" Crimson said patting her back.

"Bye!" she yelled and grabbed her stuff from Crimson's stuff then headed for the door.

As soon as she left and had the door shut Crimson let go of her mouth.

"What just happened?" Eton asked as the color began returning to his face.

"She's with Red?!" Scarlet screeched looking extremely upset.

"I think it's good for her regardless of your feelings," Crimson stated walking to the couch by his associate.

"How is that a good thing?!"

"Akairo has... some issues... I've been there to fuck her brains out when we dated but I have never ever seen her snap out of it that quick. If she can snap from it like that then Red is a good influence on her. I don't care what you think or how you feel- you are to leave them alone. You messed up and it was unlikely things between you guys would work since you like to insult the poor boy's budding manhood. If Akairo can be ok and have someone there with her that can bring her out of her episodes that quickly then by all means let them be," he said, his yellow eyes serious.

Scarlet looked away as her eyes began filling with pissed off tears.

"Fine."

X

X

Akairo knocked on Red's dorm room door. She found out where it was asking a few people ignoring the strange looks on some of their faces. She had never been to a school before and it was quite weird to store a bunch of kids in one giant building, especially Faunus and humans together. She smiled as the door swung open and the first person she saw was Yuri standing there in his boxers.

"Oh... hello..."

"Can I come in?" she asked sweetly.

"He's getting dressed-

"I've already seen him naked."

Yuri gave a strange smile and moved to the side. She walked inside to see everyone was getting dressed but her eyes stayed on Red the whole time.

"Did you miss me?" Akairo asked smiling.

"I did. You stayed safe?" Red asked.

"I did," she said grinning.

Blake rolled his eyes, grabbed his book and sat down on his bed. Red slipped on his shoes and went to get up but Akairo jumped on top of him smiling as her red hair spilled onto his face making her giggle.

"So where are you taking me?" Red asked brushing her hair off his face.

"It's a big surprise! I did it all by myself mostly. The idea was mine alone and a few of the guys helped me. I hope you enjoy it."

Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Wow... I'm kinda nervous," Red admitted.

"If it kicks your PTSD into overdrive let me know ok?"

He nodded slightly worried now.

"Let's go... I'm going to rock your world," she said standing up and pulling him to his feet.

He grabbed Crescent Rose and attached th weapon to it's holder as his face turned bright almost glowing as they left and he avoided everyone's faces from the embarrassment.

X

Red was feeling strange considering they went through the town of Vale not stopping once at any store or restaurant. They came to the forest and continued on making the strange feeling turn into fear. His poor heart began to race thinking she was taking him deep into the forest to finally kill him. She had led him on to finally finish what she didn't the first time around. Now Yuri, Blake or Wyeth won't know where his dead body would be at.

"Here we are!" she said stopping at the entrance of a cave.

Red looked at her with his eyes full of fear.

"What's so wrong with you?" Akairo asked looking worried.

"Are you... are you... are you gonna kill me?" he whispered.

Akairo busted up laughing.

"No! I made my own haunted cave for you!"

Red raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to show you I can be completely normal and do something great for you."

Red's face softened into a smile, "I think your fine just the way you are."

Akairo grinned widely and she stood in front of the cave.

"Give me six minutes and I'll be right out!"

Akairo disappeared into the cave leaving Red alone. He touched Crescent Rose feeling weird about the whole situation. There was no female in the world who would just create a haunted cave for their boyfriend or girlfriend. He was ready to pull out his scroll and message Blake when she popped back out dressed as a witch. Red forced a smile to his face still scared of what was really going on.

 **(Slight Triggers)**

Red should have known better than to trust Akairo's judgment of what she considered normal. Akairo wore a fake black wig that was a little longer than her actual blood red hair. She had on a witch's hat and she wore a thin, skin tight dress that hugged her body with the hem of it ragged like it was worn out from use. She wore black boots and she was holding a flimsy decoration broom for Halloween.

"So... what are we doing now?"

"I really thought kinky Halloween sex sounded good but I didn't want to corrupt you way too fast. So I decided to decorate some place scary for you and I wanted it to be a big surprise!"

"Well... I'm ready..."

"I did the decorations myself because the ones at the store just seem right. So don't judge to harshly ok?" she said giving a nervous smile."

"Alright Akairo, lead the way."

Akairo pulled him into the cave and it dark inside. It smelled damp and it had another strange smell he couldn't place it. They passed a few torches that were lit against the walls and he heard scratching noises. Admittedly, he was a little freaked out; though there wasn't many decorations yet, it was freaky in it's own way. Out of no where a White Fang came out and screamed making Red jump a few inches off the ground. Akairo grinned and her eyes shone brightly with delight. She gave her man a thumbs up.

Red realized he was holding onto her arm and let go giving a weak smile. She looked thrilled he was actually afraid and they continued on. Red stepped in something thinking it was water and kept on going when he saw something nails to the walls of the caves. He didn't dare reach out and touch anything thinking someone else was in hiding. He was beginning to think he should've worn an adult diaper but it's wasn't to the point he would have a panic attack.

The smell of iron was strong and it made him sick to his stomach.

"Are you scared?" she whispered making him jump a little.

"Y-yea."

"Let's keep going! It gets better!"

Akairo pulled him along being careful not to trip on anything. Something wet dropped on Red's face down his forehead and onto his cheek. He touched it and stared but it was too dark to see the color. When they came pass another torch it was bright red... like blood. He froze in his tracks staring. He wasn't so sure if it was real or not but it was chilling. He had goosebumps all over his arms.

His head shot up to the sound of metal clanking almost like chains and his heart started to speed back up almost to the point he was beginning to panic. Akairo apparently either didn't see this or she didn't care. She pulled him along again and without warning two more people jumped out. One of them was dressed as a tortured ghost and the other was a decaying zombie. Red shrieked making Akairo actually cover her ears in glee and surprise.

Red grabbed her hand and they started running through the cave when he slipped and fell into something warm and sticky. There was a arm and a leg then something pink stuck to the wall. He could smell the decaying of flesh- it was real. _Akairo had made her own real haunted cave using dead bodies._ Her definition of normal wasn't normal.

The iron smell was actually blood. He looked around seeing there was actual dead body parts laying around. Red couldn't even look at her- he was scared of her and what she had done. In his fragile mind he saw the woman at Jazmin's nightclub but he didn't see the woman who had a hell of a lot of mental problems that he had saw but... didn't see like others saw. Like Blake saw.

"Red-

"What's going on here?" he asked quietly.

"I made my own haunted cave," she said smiling.

Red stared at her in disbelief.

"Akairo- where did you get these people..."

"Oh! I didn't kill anyone," Akairo said smiling.

"I-I-I

"They're from a morgue."

Red closed his mouth and just got up. He didn't know what to say as he began walking to leave the cave.

 _What was I thinking?_

"Red!"

He said nothing as he continued walking to the opening of the cave.

"Red! I-

He turned around and grabbed her arms.

"Listen, Akairo... I don't understand anything that goes through your head and I hope maybe I can try but this is not ok. Please promise me you won't do it anymore."

Akairo blinked and her eyes began to fill up with tears.

"I'm sorry for making you scared."

Red let go of her and shook his head.

"Akairo... look at me."

She stared at him with innocent, sweet eyes.

"I can't have you doing things like this. It's wrong and gross. If you get caught doing these things... what if you go to jail or prison? Then they won't let me see you and you could be there forever then I won't ever see you again. I know... you're different but I don't understand yet and you have to give me some time ok? Please ease me into it, I am scared and you succeeded if that's what you aiming for."

Akairo looked down at the ground, ashamed.

"Thanks for not breaking up with me."

Red pulled her into a hug, "It'll take some time but I'm here to stay."

Akairo smiled and nodded into his shoulder.

 _ **I apologize on top of being sick and not home I got this late to you guys and thank you for waiting patiently. Also my motivation had been fractured badly. So I took some time and read other fanfictions to get myself into the habit of writing again. I am able to post this now considering I had a migraine from hell yesterday and last night and I can now look at the computer screen after taking so much medicine since yesterday afternoon**_

 _ **This chapter at the end was mostly focused to how Akairo's episodes affect her. Since she was on the verge of having one part of the urges that come with it still stay for a period of time. She had some idea Red wouldn't like it but she went with it anyways. Maybe part of her was expecting him to run and not come back.**_

 _ **Also something I wanted to ask, what did you guys want to see happen in the story. Hooddies... yes I suppose that is something I can do as a short story or a one shot of the polyamorous route that you mentioned. So if anyone has some idea of something they want to see, either mention it in review or PM. I love seeing others ideas.**_

 _ **I have created my own tumblr and my name is grimmofthequeenn. It's slightly more interesting than facebook but I haven't explored much of it yet.**_

 _ **I'll update when I can :)**_


	35. 5 Alt Akairo and Red

_**I am super excited! The New Trio reached over 23,000 views, The Betrayal over 14,000 and this one Genderbend Rosewick Red and Scarlet over 10,000! This story also has the most chapters and words of 98,672! It also has the most reviews of 38 too! Thank you guys it makes me so happy that many people like story and most of you that have been here from the beginning to end of Scarlet and Red and the now beginning of Akairo and Red. Even those who started reading from The New Trio... I love you guys thank you so much!**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Acceptance**_

Red went home that night took a shower and went straight to bed. He didn't feel like talking to anyone after that psycho experience. He delivered Akairo to Crimson's apartment, gave her a hug and a kiss then ran like hell to get home. He needed a break from everyone including his... girlfriend. He cared about her enough but he didn't know what to think about what he just experienced.

The next morning he woke up staring at the ceiling. He had tore off the sheet that was tied above his bed for the past three years. He looked down and saw his arms were covered in scratches. He had a nightmare. He rubbed his face and saw that his teammates were gone. It was ten in the morning and of course they were gone doing things. He picked up his scroll and called Yuri but the blond didn't answer. Red growled and threw his scroll. He really needed to talk to Blake too.

Red hopped down and started digging through his clothes. He stripped off his socks and boxers. He grabbed a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He had to hide the scratches for he was afraid to alarm anyone. He knew he did it to himself seeing dried blood under his nails. He hurried to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, hair and scrubbed his finger nails.

His scroll began to ring. Red grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?"

" _Little bro. What's up?"_

"I need to talk to you. I need you to go with me to the hospital."

" _What happened?"_

"I think I had a nightmare. I need to refill my meds anyways."

" _Do you think being with her is a good idea to being with?"_

"I... I really like her. I know I said the same thing about Scarlet but at least Akairo returns the affection."

" _I guess. Are you sure it isn't because you lost your virginity to her?"_

Red felt the heat rise to his face. Was he blinded because she was his first?

" _Red? Are you there?"_

"I am... Please just go with me. I want to talk to Blake later too."

" _I think you should."_

"Ok."

" _I'm with Rain. Do you mind if I bring her along?"_ Yuri asked.

"No go ahead. I'll meet you by the hospital in twenty minutes."

X

It really took Red to get there in ten minutes and another fifteen for Yuri and Rain to show up. The couple were holding hands with big smiles on their faces. Red gave Rain a slight wave and looked at Yuri who's face had become serious. Red looked embarrassed to have interrupted his brother's date time but he didn't comfortable going alone. He _needed_ someone there with him.

"What happened?" Yuri asked.

Red rolled up his sleeves. Rain gasped and covered her mouth. Out there in the sunlight the scratches looked a lot worse.

"Fuckin crap! What happened!" the blonde cried grabbing his wrists.

"Was... was I moving a lot in my sleep?" Red asked looking ashamed.

"I-I don't know... I sleep too heavy... Lemme call Wyeth and Blake here ok?"

The Faunus and heir showed up in a matter of minutes with their girlfriends making the situation even more worse for their leader. Red wanted to be private about the whole matter but now everyone and their mom was going to know. Wyeth stood there tapping his chin trying to remember last night while Juno looked at his arms in concern. Ivy, Rain and Blake stood to the side waiting for Wyeth's answer.

"I remember a lot of squeaking and a sheet hanging down but I was really out of it."

Red rubbed his face impatiently.

"You've been fine every night, what happened last night?" his brother asked.

"We did a haunted house."

No one laughed at him. The doctors that Scarlet had set Red up explained anything from just a small cut on the finger to seeing someone get hurt or die could trigger his PTSD into overdrive. Even though the haunted house was all in good fun, it wasn't good idea. Wyeth looked down at his friend's arms seeing how badly the whole nightmare really was.

"Have you told her yet?" Blake asked and Red shook his head. Blake sighed.

"What time is your appointment?" Wyeth asked.

"The doctor said I can go anytime."

"I got this. Can you take Ivy back to Beacon for me?" Blake asked and Wyeth nodded.

"I'll miss you," Ivy said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"We can have dinner tonight if you want."

Ivy nodded and then the others left back to school to wait on Blake and Red.

Blake and Red headed into the hospital without saying anything. He had a feeling his Faunus teammate would probably yell at him the moment he had a chance and he probably deserved it. Red spoke to the receptionist and sat down to wait on the doctor. Blake pulled out his scroll and messaged his girlfriend until Red was called to the back. This time it was a different doctor than before but he was a lot nicer and understanding than the last one.

"Well considering this is the first time and it's not a common occurrence I think you'll be ok. I can prescribe you something that'll relax your muscles while you sleep. I would advise you not to go back to a haunted house please. I understand that you wanna continue being a hunter which I find to be very brave of you. Many hunters and huntresses usually quit but if this is what you want, it will take years of treatment to help you feel tons better."

"Thanks," Red said with a small smile.

"Come back in a month. If you have any problems with nightmares or your meds, come on by. Your mental health is extremely important."

They filled Red's medicine and headed out into the sunlight. They were in there at least an hour and half without realizing it. Blake walked in the direction of a track that a lot of people walked during the early morning and night. They started walking around it without saying anything. No one was there and the breeze was nice. They made three rounds before Blake opened his mouth.

"Has Akairo told you anything?" Blake asked.

"Like what?"

"Her... issues."

Red frowned, "Well she never told me but I've been on the receiving end more than once."

Blake snorted, "She has episodes. Manic Episodes... and sometimes she gets this god-complex which you experienced first hand..."

Red just stared at him.

"She had a really messed up childhood. Her parents were constantly fighting and her dad killed her mom. Her dad had severe mental problems too and he was leader of the White Fang. When Scarlet killed her dad... it was the best thing that could ever happen to her. He was mentally unstable and maybe even genetically that she would've discovered she had bipolar issues but he didn't help her with her onset issues.

"When we started hanging out, she got better and even tried hiding her problems. Akairo had changed her whole entire personality but when we hit our teenage years... She became sexually aggressive and I did everything to calm her down since she took leader of the White Fang. She is a great leader and she does care about those who stand with her but sometimes she loses herself to some messed up vision."

Red frowned looking at the ground.

"She has gutted at least ten members since I've known her and those are the only ones I know about. I know when she was with Crimson, he literally fucked her five times a day trying to chill out her episodes. That was one way to fix her but it wasn't a permanent solution. The thing is Red... if you really want to be with her then you're stuck with her. You have to accept this is who she is and she will most likely have random episodes regardless of what she's doing or where she's at."

Red nodded.

This was all true. For one, he was dating the leader of the Faunus rights group- the White Fang. She was a crime queen and she could be killed at any second. She had more issues than Red had originally knew about and she hadn't told him anything yet. She probably was afraid that he would run off and never come back. Even if he tried she would hunt him down and kill him anyways so this was forever. It was like marrying her literally.

"Do you understand who extreme this is?" the Faunus asked.

"I do now."

"What will you do?" Blake asked.

X

X

Akairo felt her scroll buzz for the first time all day. She picked it up and looked seeing Red had messaged her. She felt super excited; she missed him a lot and she was afraid she had scared him off for good after last night. The message was him asking her to meet him at Jazmin's nightclub.

 **Red: Meet me at Jazmin's club tonight around eight**

 **Akairo: Ok... Is everything ok?**

 **Red: Yes :) I miss you a lot**

 **Akairo: I miss you too and I'm really bored. Scarlet keeps giving me dirty looks**

 **Red: I take it she knows now...?**

 **Akairo: yea**

 **Red: Oh well. Is everyone being nice to you**

 **Akairo: of course lol you have nothing to worry about**

 **Red: Ok :) I'll see you in a couple of hours. I'm gonna go to Beacon and get some dinner then get ready**

 **Akairo: Sounds good. Bye cutie :)**

 **Red: You're amazing bye Akairo :)**

Akairo smiled at their messages and laid back down on the couch. Crimson was in the kitchen with Eton making smoothies since Eton started a new diet to look good for his new boyfriend Scarlet set him up with. There was no sign of Graylyn either and that made things even better for them all but they had people out there watching and making she sure wasn't doing stupid shit in the meantime. Akairo laid her scroll on her chest and smiled at the ceiling.

X

X

There wasn't much Red could do but just talk to Akairo. He took some time to himself and thought about it for at least two hours. He ate two bags of chips staring out the window, he sat on the top of Beacon to where no one would yell at him and he even ran through the court yard a few times. He didn't want anyone influencing his decisions especially Yuri. Red promised Blake they would keep the conversation between them and Akairo.

Red was dressed and he headed to Jazmin's club. He went inside waving to Jazmin who started making him drinks right away since it was slow. He handed her $100 Lien and sat at the bar waiting on his redheaded girlfriend. He knew he was thirty minutes early but he needed to calm his nerves before she showed up causing his emotions and hormones to go out of control.

"Everything ok?" Jazmin asked smiling.

"Yea... just meeting my girlfriend here."

Jazmin raised her eyebrows, "Really now? Is that why you have scratches all over your arms?"

"Uh no... I had a nightmare last night."

"Fuckin Christ Red! That's horrible!" Jazmin cried looking at his arms in terrified shock.

"I know. I went back to the doctor so hopefully things will be ok now."

"Is... Akairo you're girlfriend?"

Red's mouth twitched a little, "Yes."

"So it is true then huh. Scarlet was super pissed but hey, it's her fault. As long as you're happy that's what matters right? Here you ok," she said smiling handing him a strawberry daiquiri.

Red finished off his first drink and had started his second one when Akairo walked in with three of her men. She wasn't dressed to kill like last time but instead she wore tight jeans and a pink button up shirt that hugged her body without looking too slutty. Her hair was in a ponytail and it had been curled in big waves. Red waved to her and she flashed him a big smile. Akairo hurried over to his side and embraced him tightly, almost too tight.

"I missed you so much!" she cried.

"I-I missed you too! Would you like a drink?" Red asked smiling through the possibility his ribs would be cracked at any moment.

"Jazmin, can I have one of what he's having please?" Akairo called and Jazmin nodded her way as she set down six shots for a couple people in front of her.

They spent the next thirty minutes drinking and watching people dance. Jazmin would talk to them occasionally in between her orders. It was nice to just sit there and talk, even about small meaningless things. Akairo laid her head on his shoulder and smiled. Maybe Akairo had her crazy moments but she seemed perfectly sane at this moment in time. Red gently moved her off of him and stood up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, taking her to the dance floor.

They began dancing to the beat of the music smiling at each other and laughing a few times when Red would almost trip. After six up beat songs, a slow song finally came on and Akairo pulled Red up against her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her waist against him. Maybe it was the alcohol but Red was starting to feel tired. He had been nervous all day and it was finally hitting him all at once.

"Did you miss dancing with me?" Akairo asked softly.

"I did, but that wasn't the reason I asked you here."

Her frowned and stared at him with her blood colored eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"I wanted to talk to you. No, don't look at me like that, I'm not breaking up with you."

"Oh... is this... about Halloween?"

Red nodded and Akairo bit her lip.

"I'm sorry- I wasn't in my right mind when I did that-

"Blake told me just about everything."

They stopped slow dancing and Akairo began to look furious.

"It is none of his business!" she hissed.

"Well to be fair, it kind of is. He wasn't trying to pry or break us up actually, he was worried about you. He wanted me to know what you were really like because in the long run he was afraid it would scare me and I would run off hurting you. He explained being with you is more like a forever thing and not a 'just for now thing'. I wish you would have told me so you could explain everything a little better for me but I think I got the general idea. I want you to know... I have nightmares and I hurt myself in my sleep last night without realizing it.

"I can't sleep peacefully five days out of the week and I have constant fear someone is going to come after me. My stomach still hurts a good bit but it's ok. I have a good doctor and I know things will get better as long as I try. I want to strive to get better for my sake and for everyone else. I am a team leader and everyone depends on me. You're my girlfriend and you depend on me. Though I don't understand everything about you, I want to help you get better. I only want to be with you if you want to get better. I know there's going to be bad days and good days but I'm ok with that."

Akairo's bottom lip quivered and she nodded.

Never in her life had someone been so understanding even though his problems were her fault. She let her arms slip down to his waist and hugged him, thanking him silently that he would understand so much. She would do whatever it took to get better even if there wasn't much for her to do. Akairo was downright fucked up and she already knew that without anyone pointing it out.

"Red, you do realize that sometimes medication can't fix everything?" she whispered and he nodded.

"I know. Even if you get close to giving up, I'll be there for you."

Akairo smiled at him widely, "I'm so glad we met... even if it was more fucked up on your part."

Red smiled sheepishly, turning pink.

"That's usually when I meet the best people," he said smiling.

 _ **For cipher111996 for Shattered Mirror: thank you :) don't feel alone, I sit there and read 5-6 fanfics (sometimes all in one sitting) in one day sometimes and I think reading them is actually a hobby. Lol**_

 _ **For cipher111996: if I remember right Roman does actually refer to her weapon as an over-sized gardening tool when Ruby falls through into their secret base in the mountains so that's probably why lmao Akairo has a long way to go into getting better but she won't be completely normal :)**_

 _ **Just so everyone knows, if I would've continued the ScarletxRed part, after Akairo and Scarlet being kidnapped, Akairo would have straightened up some after all that abuse from her ex-girlfriend. Even as crazy as Akairo is, she is affectionate and I like that since Red is like that and he deserves someone who isn't so distant and unwillingly to give some love back. See you guys at the next update :)**_


	36. 6 Alt Akairo and Red

_**This will a short chapter, sorry lol but it won't disappoint! Here's some Crimson and Scarlet. Enjoy**_

 _ **Chapter 6: I Can Be Your Everything**_

Scarlet sat at Crimson's table staring into her cup of coffee for the last three hours without anything to say. The only one who seemed disturbed by this was Eton who glanced over at her every ten minutes to see if she was going to move from her spot but all she did was fidget with the ceramic cup. Eton had been messaging Gavin about what was going on since they had started talking recently and he was letting Jazmin know. Maybe Scarlet Torchwick finally lost it after all these years.

"You want me to heat that up for you?" Crimson asked sitting down in front of her.

She looked up giving him a blank look.

Eton rolled his eyes.

"Well? I don't mind but I could always make a fresh pot instead."

Scarlet's mouth twitched and she slid the cup to the edge of the table and let it fall to the floor dumping cold coffee onto the tile. Crimson was doing his best not to get mad, since Scarlet was acting petty and she was waiting for an outburst.

"Let me get that," he murmured and he got up to get the mop.

Scarlet stared down at the mess uninterested in cleaning it up and she looked over to see Eton smiling at his scroll. She began to feel jealous knowing she just screwed up the first real relationship she had in a long time. Maybe all of it wasn't pure jealously- more like she couldn't believe Akairo took the man she had just broken up with. That stung the ego more than it should have.

Now Akairo was willing to give up on her twisted revenge and act as if nothing ever happened. Was it all because of Red? Did she honestly like him that much to change that drastically for him? Crimson had did everything in his power to try and stop her after all these years and it did no good. BUT the worse part of it all was she had cut him open and he was willing to be with her after all _that?_ _Did he lose his fucking mind after that?_

 **CRACK**

She jumped realizing she had just broke her own finger.

"Jesus fuck Scarlet! Are you ok?!" Crimson yelled staring at her in disbelief.

"I'm fine."

No, it really hurt but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"You're really freaking me out," Eton said.

Scarlet looked over at him and saw he was pale as a ghost.

"Sorry. I have a lot on my mind."

"No fucking shit," Crimson said looking at her finger. It was bent to the left.

"Can you heal that on your own?" Eton asked.

Scarlet just stared at him.

 _Knock knock_

Scarlet got up from the table and headed to the bathroom as Crimson opened the door.

"Hello! So my friend is having a nervous break down?"

It was Jazmin. Scarlet poked her head out of the bathroom to see her.

"What are you doing here?" Scarlet asked.

"Eton was worried about you and it seems Crimson isn't so helpful with a lot of things and especially emotional things- he'd probably just offer to fuck your brains out and that wouldn't help anyone."

Crimson's face heated up in embarrassment and he slammed the door shut as Jazmin walked into the living room.

"What seems to be the problem?" Jazmin asked setting down her purse.

"She broke her finger just now for starters," the crime lord said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Really?"

Scarlet held up her hand and then snapped the finger back straight.

"All fixed."

Jazmin gave her a weak smile. That wasn't pleasant to see; it made her stomach turn in a sickening way.

"Do you need a hug?" Jazmin asked.

"What I need is an explanation on why my ex is dating my enemy!" she screamed.

"Because you chose to break up with him. It was bound to happen."

Scarlet glared daggers at the club owner "What the fuck does that mean?"

"I had heard that she somehow got attracted to the fact he was able to handle being tortured like he did. I guess it turned her on. She dumped her girlfriend but from what I heard Graylyn has beat the shit out of her at least twice."

"I heard about that too," Eton said looking slightly upset.

"I've heard she's trying to overthrow Akairo too but none of her members will budge," Jazmin said.

Scarlet snorted and sat in between Jazmin and Eton on the couch.

"They're not stupid. They wouldn't go against someone so psycho."

"That isn't the reason why. She's pretty loyal to them and she treats them pretty good."

"That's because she is," Crimson said, "Despite her mental instability, she is a great leader."

"Regardless, you need to get over him," Jazmin said with a stern expression, "You're gonna drive yourself crazy."

Scarlet glared at the TV.

"Why don't you date Crimson?" Eton whispered getting a venomous look from her.

"He does everything for you and he would do anything it took to make you happy."

This was true. He hardly ever told her no even when the request was ridiculous. He even let her bring Red into the apartment complex when he didn't want too. She couldn't tell him yes to going out with him because she didn't feel the same; even in that moment they messed around she still felt no attachment to him. She only saw him as her boss.

"I'm going to go out and get some coffee," she stated standing up.

"Why, so you drop coffee on their floor too?" Crimson asked looking annoyed.

Scarlet shot him a dirty look.

"Bye guys."

Jazmin shook her head as the orange haired vixen left the apartment.

"Are you ok?" she asked staring at the crime lord with interest.

"I'm fine."

"You're angry."

"With the spilt coffee and broken cup then yes I am."

Eton rolled his eyes, "You're mad because she's hung up over him."

Crimson said nothing.

X

X

Scarlet returned to Crimson's apartment around eight at night feeling slightly better. She saw the apartment was dark and almost empty except for Crimson who was watching TV on the couch. He barely looked her way giving her a slight nod letting her know he knew she was there. She kicked her shoes off onto the mat and placed them to the side before walking over to the recliner to sleep in.

"You're probably gonna be up all night," he said without turning his head.

"Huh?"

"You went for coffee."

Scarlet felt her face turn beat red, "I wanted to stay away and think for a while."

His yellow eyes locked onto her.

"I guess I'll sleep."

"You can go back to your own apartment Torchwick."

She bit her lip, "I can't."

He frowned, "Why not? Akairo won't be after you anymore."

"I'm lonely."

Crimson raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"What?! I'm allowed to feel alone."

Crimson got up and walked towards her grabbing one of her arms. She made no move to jerk away. He pulled her against him and hugged Scarlet against his body. Scarlet became flustered and her face heated up fast. What was going on in this moment? She pulled her head back and stared into his sun colored eyes.

"What... what are you doing?" she whispered.

"You're lonely and I'm giving you a hug."

 _Thump, thump, thump_

"Scarlet."

She swallowed hard.

"Yes?"

"I know I mean nothing to you but I want one night. One night to show you how much you really mean to me. You won't listen to words or anything I say but I can show you."

"Crimson... I-

"I love you Scarlet."

She didn't know why she believe him but she did. He wasn't someone who was infatuated with her and he had known her for years. This feeling was completely different. She smiled at him and met his lips with a passionate kiss.

"Show me," she whispered as she pulled away.


	37. 7 Alt Akairo and Red

_**I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving. I celebrated mine on Friday because I work at Walmart and well that should explain enough. Christmas is almost here... yay and we have decorated our tree (if you have kids you know how hard this is) but it looks beautiful anyways :) I'm loving volume 4 by the way. So great- I love Raven even though she's a horrible person for abandoning her daughter.**_

 _ **Oh and there is some smut for you guys too this chapter enjoy :)**_

 _ **Chapter 7: Change**_

Red woke up the next morning with Akairo holding onto him tightly. They came back to the dorm room (after he asked permission from everyone and had to spend twenty minutes persuading Blake to let her come) last night and fell to sleep without really saying anything to anyone. Red was tired and Akairo wasn't but she wanted to lay by him anyways. Much to Red's surprise Akairo had a small cute snore and he loved it he almost wanted to record it to his scroll just to show her. Akairo was still passed out with her shirt half way up and she no longer had pants on but a sexy, lacy red thong.

Red covered her up quickly and grabbed his scroll seeing it was only seven in the morning. He rolled his eyes annoyed and laid back down wrapping his arms around her. He had decided even if she ended up killing him in his sleep he would be ok with it. In his own mind he was far too messed up for anyone else to love but Akairo meant well. He began wondering what it would be like to fight her- though in a training setting and not to the death.

Red was curious about her sword too.

Blake didn't know much about himself and Red was curious to how it worked. Blake had told him a few stories about how she was able to cut through things and even auras. That made a lot of sense and it fit her personality good. Red wondered if she would be up to something like that, but just for fun because he knew she could kill him. The dorm door flew open and he looked up to see Wyeth standing there with tired eyes.

"Don't ask," he hissed and walked to the bathroom.

 _I won't ask though I'm sure Juno's pregnancy cravings are getting out of control._

"Ugh! Why do you keep waking us up so damn early..." Yuri groaned rolling over.

Wyeth shut the bathroom door without giving him an answer and Yuri looked over to see Red looking at him.

"Juno's morning sickness has been bad lately. She's going to see a doctor later today and he's been in and out checking on her every two hours," the blonde whispered.

Red gave a quick nod and laid his head on his pillow. He was still tired and he began to doze off.

X

An hour later Red woke to the smell of coffee in the room; even though he didn't drink the caffeinated liquid, it did smell really good. He stirred and turned over feeling that the spot beside of him was empty. He sat up quickly and looked around to see where she went. He hopped down and saw her coming out of the bathroom scratching her head. Wyeth was pouring two cups of coffee and adding sugar cubes to them.

"Um, hey."

Akairo gave him a small wave.

"When did we get a coffee maker?" Red asked looking slightly confused.

"I had Blake go buy one for us when I told him it could also brew tea as well. He was pretty excited so we had him tea first," she said smiling happily.

Wyeth handed her a cup and she thanked him.

"You guys seem to be getting along," he said giving them a strange smile.

"She's really smart especially about the way the Schnee Dust Company works. Even if she learned of it illegally."

Akairo snickered hiding behind her cup of coffee.

"Where's Blake and Yuri?"

"They decided to go with their girlfriends and get their clothes for the dance in a couple days. It's on Saturday now by the way."

"Dance?" Akairo said looking at Wyeth with curiosity.

"Yea, we have a dance every year. Hopefully this year will be a lot better."

"Why, what happened before?" she asked sitting on Blake's bed.

"Well Rain and Yuri got into because some girl kissed Yuri and he had pushed her away but Rain didn't believe him because he's a man whore."

Akairo looked at Red.

"He was."

"I'm surprised you aren't like that. You're definitely attractive enough."

"Red loves weapons more than women," Wyeth stated making Red turn pink in the face.

"So you're a weapon enthusiast?" she stated.

"Yea..."

"I can call up one of my guys to bring my weapon and we can have a training session in abandoned place in Vale."

Wyeth looked at the couple and he could see the fire in their eyes.

"That would be... slightly dangerous."

Neither one heard him.

"That sounds like a date," Red said grinning.

"Tonight sound good?" she asked.

"Hell yes!" Red said enthusiastically grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"Then I'll go home now and get ready. I want to do my best against you. Six and be ready!"

Akairo kissed his lips and pulled out her scroll. She made her arrangements and finished her cup.

"Can I have another one?" she asked sweetly and Wyeth nodded taking her cup.

Akairo sat back down and slipped on her flip flops.

The three of them headed down to the gates and waited on her ride to get there. One the White Fang members showed up on a black bike and handed her the helmet to put on. She gave Red a short kiss and jumped on the back of the bike. They took off within seconds leaving Wyeth and Red standing there.

"You think you really want to fight her for fun?" he said and Red nodded.

"I can't wait!"

X

X

Scarlet opened her eyes and smiled. Crimson was still asleep and he was still facing her like when they went to sleep last night. She honestly expected him to throw her onto the bed, rip off her clothes and make her orgasm hard enough to make her go into a coma but that never happened. Half of her wished he did but then this was even better and she never knew he could be sweet like this.

Crimson carried her into his room and laid her on the bed giving her some sweet kisses. He said nothing and he didn't need too. After a few minutes of intense passionate kissing, they laid together staring at each other while Crimson stroked her long orange locks of hair. It was the nicest thing in the whole world and everything she ever needed.

Maybe part of it felt good because he was her boss and their relationship technically was not allowed but they were criminals so the rules didn't apply. She went as far as to be with a hunter in training so who gave a fuck- she certainly didn't. She loved the thrill of doing things that were against the norm and she was willing to get more daring. She didn't feel the same disgust towards him when she found out about him and Akairo but maybe it had to do with the fact she was being hunted down like she was some kind of animal.

She let out a soft sigh. Scarlet could feel his fingers tangled in her hair since he had fallen asleep playing with it. He had his other arm around her waist and he was snoring but not loud enough to make her want to smoother him in his sleep. The only thing about to ruin the moment was the fact she had to pee badly. She moved his arm off of her and untangled his fingers from her hair then got up as easily as she could.

Scarlet hurried to the restroom and peed with the door open. She had to go so bad she didn't even care but then she held the voices. Eton walked past the bathroom and then walked backward to see the criminal mastermind peeing with a dark red face. He started snickering and started laughing loud enough to wake Crimson from his slumber. Crimson stumbled out of his room and looked in the bathroom to see what Eton was laughing at like an idiot.

"What the hell?" he said looking sleepily at her.

"I had to pee badly ok? I didn't know anyone else was here!" she screeched her face hot with embarrassment.

Crimson closed the door with a stupid grin on his face.

"That was fuckin funny!" Eton said grinning.

"I can hear you! Asshole!"

Crimson went into the kitchen and started up his coffee maker.

"So... what happened last night?" Eton asked looking at the bathroom.

"Nothing."

"Not even sex?"

"Nope."

"You're fucking weird."

Crimson snorted.

"I'm gay as they come and I can tell she's fucking hot."

"The point was I wanted her to know I cared a little more about her than her vagina."

Eton shrugged and went to sit at the kitchen table.

"Do you want coffee?" Crimson called.

The bathroom door creaked open, "Yes."

"So you really had to pee huh?"

"Yea, I did. I don't want to hear your shit when I caught you jerking off in his bathtub."

Crimson head snapped to the side, "What the fuck man! Really?!"

"Sorry! That was a while back!"

Scarlet sat down across from him glaring.

"If anyone gets off in my apartment, it will be me and only me got that?" he snapped and Eton nodded silently.

"What about me? Are you going to tell me no?" the orange haired vixen asked looking innocent.

Crimson opened his mouth and shut it; he had no reply for that.

X

X

Red attempted drinking the strong coffee Wyeth had made and it was _**strong.**_ No amount of creamer or sugar could dull down the taste. Wyeth actually enjoyed watching his leader suffer. Akairo drank her coffee even stronger than that especially if she was going to have a long day like today. When the others returned Red was laying on the floor trying to recover from the strong taste and it had upset his stomach enough to want to puke.

"Here some water."

"I don't want it," he moaned rolling to the side.

Wyeth rolled his eyes and set the water bottle beside of him.

"What did you do to my brother?" Yuri asked seeing the sick look on Red's face.

"He drank my strong coffee."

Rain and Yuri looked at each other.

"That's why you never drink coffee made by Wyeth. He drinks it strong enough to keep him awake for at least two days."

"I can tell."

"Take him out there and he can run it off. He'll be fine before he goes on his date with Akairo tonight."

"You're going out again? Have you asked her to the dance yet?" Yuri asked.

"No..."

"Well... I think you should. You two have been hitting it off pretty well."

"I know but I wonder if she would actually want too."

"Take her dress shopping," Blake said.

"Would she like that kind of thing?" Red asked rubbing his stomach.

"I think so. She's never done it with me so it would be a great surprise for her."

"I'll ask her..."

Within twenty minutes Red found himself stuck in the bathroom drinking some pink medicine that Yuri had given him for his stomach. He had at least five hours until they met up in town. He listened to Yuri make fake fart noises with his hands outside the bathroom mocking him. Red made a mental note to slap him when he got out. _Fuck you Wyeth and your fucking coffee. That asshole has to be as crazy as her to drink that shit._

Red leaned back against the toilet groaning. Why did he drink that shit- why?

"Ow!"

"Leave him alone Yuri! We don't stand outside the bathroom while you're doing a number two!"

Wyeth had smacked him.

"THANK YOU!" Red yelled.

"No problem!"

X

X

Akairo and her guys were cleaning out her little apartment. She was afraid Graylyn would show back up and try to mess things up. They filled the last of it into the truck and the guys drove off leaving Akairo alone with her weapon in hand. She shut the door and locked it then headed to the main office to return her keys to the management. Paranoia had been overriding her episodes since the day with Blake and she didn't want to be a bother with the whole thing. She didn't think Red's other teammates would care as much as Blake or Red did so she didn't bother anyone.

A couple of her guys were waiting for her.

"Can you guys hang around here for a little while for me and make sure things are ok?" she asked.

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Have any of you seen Graylyn by any chance?" Akairo asked looking worried.

"We heard that she showed up last night but she realized you weren't here and left. Is everything ok Leader?"

"You've been hiding a lot lately and that isn't normal."

"She... it's my problem," she said looking away.

"Then tell Red. Rumor has it he really likes you from the way you guys dance."

Akairo grinned and blushed lightly at the mention of his name.

"He is. We are about to do another dance... With weapons soon."

The guys looked at each other.

"You promise not to lose control?"

"You have nothing to worry about. Thank you for the concern guys."

They nodded and she headed inside to drop of her key and explain that her guys would hang out to make sure things were ok for them.

"You guys want something to eat?" Akairo asked and they nodded.

"We called Louis and Mac over here to be with you while you did things."

Akairo smiled at their concern. Louis and Mac were the smallest guys in the White Fang but they were the most deadly that they could rival Akairo one day if they tried. Once they arrived Akairo and them headed to the restaurant and grabbed thirty Lien worth of Chinese food to feed the guys and the management inside because she felt that it would best if she did just to be extra nice just in case she ever wanted to return. Honestly, she really loved that apartment but since Graylyn was being a creepy bitch she couldn't stay.

"So Boss, you really like that guy huh? Isn't he a hunter in training?" Louis asked pushing back his green hair.

"He is."

"I know violence solves some things but you think we are going to start a better more innocent route of changing things?" Mac asked.

Akairo smiled slightly, "I was thinking of giving up my leadership to someone who deserved it more than me. That's if he wanted it. He would be a far better leader than me anyways."

Mac and Louis smiled, "It's Blake isn't it?"

Akairo nodded furiously.

"He would be a good leader. When are you going to ask him?"

"When I feel it's time. He's got one more year of school yet though."

"That's true but we think that would be best. You were forced into this anyways by your dad and it's time you took time for yourself. It's time for you to be the love struck fool without responsibility."

Akairo started laughing.

"I think I need to be too. I think I found the guy I would pop out eight kids for and marry."

"Damn that's pretty fuckin serious. You never said that even about Blake..." Mac said laughing.

"I know but... I found someone who knows about my problems and he said he wanted to stick by me no matter what."

Louis gave her a side hug, "It's about time."

"He's also the guy I had gutted a while back too."

The two guys stopped and stared at her.

"Wow," was all they could say.

"I'm not the only one with problems."

They nodded with a weird grin on their faces.

X

X

 _Akairo: meet me by the abandoned docks. There's a building there that I have but it's pretty empty._

 _Red: Ok. I hope you're ready_

 _Akairo: Don't worry I am :)_

Red was already down town and waiting on the location of their fight. He wasn't nervous- he was actually excited. Part of him always wanted someone who would spar with him and love it as much as him. Aside her violent tendencies, she seemed like she loved combat like he did. Blake had told him about the times she would take out group of Grimm within minutes alone and that was enough to convince him that she was an amazing fighter.

He entered the warehouse and he heard foot steps. There was a few flickering lights but he saw the red blade- it was Akairo. She had her black clothes on and her Grimm mask. If he wasn't dating her he would find her terrifying but in the light she looked sexy and deadly. She cracked her neck in one weird twisted movement and she stepped within one foot of him. She was dead serious.

"Are you ready Red?"

"I more than ready Akairo."

"Go!" she yelled then he was gone making her jump and look around.

He was just as fast as that book had suggested. Red seemed so fragile and weak when she had slit him open but his mind was strong. His semblance was speed and this was going to be more of challenge than she thought. She sheathed her sword and pulled out Blush. She knew this wasn't going to be her normal attack but she needed him to stop and slow down. She swung her weapon like a bat and it connected with his side. He let a low growl and he slid onto the ground watching her. He definitely didn't expect that.

Akairo pulled out Wilt and charged at him. She barely saw his arms move and Crescent Rose blocked her sword attack. He kicked her legs from underneath of her and hit her with the blunt part of his weapon throwing her into the wall of the warehouse causing the metal to dent. She let out an angry scream and pulled herself out the metal wall. She fell onto the ground and got to her feet. Neither one of them was holding back.

Akairo pulled the trigger on Blush sending the hilt of Wilt into Red's stomach making him cough and actually puke from the force. She grabbed her sword as it recoiled and disappeared from his line of vision. Without warning she attacked from behind but he swung around with his scythe knocking her backwards and fired a special Dust round containing Wind. She hit the metal wall on the opposite side now pissing her off even more.

"FUCK!" she screamed angrily.

What if he had actually tried to fight her the night she got a hold of Scarlet? He was a sweet boy but he was more deadly than she could ever think of; no amount of fighting fantasies could do him justice. Red Rose actually terrified her. If it wasn't for the ironic part of him being nice she would have been dead that night. The idea he could kill her scared her and aroused her in some sick way. She came at him again holding her sword out to her left side. Red moved just in time as she had nicked him in the arm leaking blood down his arm.

For a few minutes straight their weapons kept clanging against each other like Red was teasing her. He had spent all of last year refining the way he used his semblance and now it looked like it was finally paying off. Akairo could of swore she saw him smile making her angry but her heart fluttered a little. He was enjoying the thrill of the fight and that alone made him irresistible. Finally with one last swing she sent Crescent Rose flying behind him leaving him slightly bewildered at her sudden strength.

Akairo dropped her sword and gun onto the ground, stomping towards him. He was expecting her to hit him in the face but instead she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely knocking him onto the ground. Without warning she ripped his shirt open and she ran her fingers roughly down his chest making him moan loudly at the touch. She pulled her shirts off and threw them to the side and kicked off her black boots. She threw her mask to the side.

Red had fantasized about something like this and he had even seen some porn Yuri had recommended for his weapon obsessed brother but it was actually _happening._ He let a low growl when she jerked his pants off then his boxers. Akairo grinned with a sex crazed look in her eyes when she saw he was already hard. Akairo pulled off hr clothes revealing the soft outline of abs on her body making Red crave her even more.

Red moaned louder than she had thought when she took him into her mouth and he arched his back pushing himself further into her mouth almost into her throat. She wasn't really into doing oral to guys but the fight had turned her on so much she couldn't help herself. Red tried his best to not let his load go but he was losing the battle but much to his relief she stopped and crawled on top of him teasing her with her dripping wet opening.

Akairo smashed her lips against his and bit almost a little too hard but he wasn't complaining. With one quick fluid motion she impaled herself on Red and cried out his name. The feeling was so good for them both; Red couldn't believe how hot and wet she was from all the fighting. Akairo sat up and began riding him furiously moaning with every movement she made. This was definitely the best sex she ever had.

Red was lost in the way he felt inside of her. She came once then again not even seconds later. Akairo and Red were both covered in her stickiness but neither one of them minded. Akairo came a third time but it was too much for Red to bear when she squeezed herself against him making him cum with her. They both were covered in some sweat and a little blood.

"Red..." she breathed out heavily.

"Akairo... god that was so good."

"Red... can I tell you something?" she whispered loudly.

He nodded looking up at her.

"I love you."

He looked a little shocked but he smiled.

"I love you too Akairo."

"I want to have your babies even if you want like ten of them and I want to marry you. I can't... I can't think of anyone else after this. I was sure this afternoon when I was thinking of those things and now- it wasn't even the sex but it did help but the fight. You are sweet and soft but you are deadly and I love that. I love the way you fight. Red- I love you!" she cried looking embarrassed by her confession.

"I don't think I want ten kids but I agree," he said blushing too.

She laughed and he sat up picking her up then sat her on his naked lap. They hugged each other and smiled in the dimly lit room.

 _ **I hope that was to everyone's liking. I had started playing my candy crush game again to help with the writer's block when it hit and it works :) I hope this makes up for the short chapter I put out last time. So I do have a question, what does everyone think of a QrowxSummer fanfic or is that too mainstream?**_

 _ **Cipher111996: I love plot twist. I like to keep all of you guys guessing until the end. I hope that's ok. :)**_


	38. 8 Alt Akairo and Red

_**Chapter 8: Akairo's First Dance**_

 _ **cipher111996: lmao damn I never thought of that. I'll have to think about that one...**_

The next morning Yuri, Blake and Wyeth just stared at the dirty couple sleeping in Red's bunk. They both were covered in dirt, dried sweat, blood and unfortunately for Blake, he could smell the sex on them and it was a **strong** odor. They must've came in last night and just died after their fight. Wyeth hoped, even prayed they had sex someone else since Blake mentioned it.

"Is it that bad?" Yuri asked in a low tone.

"Yea, it is. I've only smelled alpha Faunus that strong. It's not coming from her but from him."

Wyeth raised an eyebrow.

"So... what does that mean?" the heir asked as he started up the coffee pot for tea.

"Faunus couples or human-Faunus couples regardless of their genders emit a strong smell from sex when they both desire and love each other. I've never smelled that on me or her when we were together but damn it is strong. This means that Red is truly in love with her and she loves him. Maybe Scarlet dumping him was a blessing in disguise because it seems like they were made for each other. Akairo made him an Alpha male and other male Faunus are gonna smell that and know **not** to go near her."

Yuri wrinkled his nose, "I don't smell anything."

Blake snorted, "You wouldn't steal your brother's girlfriend anyways."

"True."

"I find it gross."

Blake rolled his eyes and sat down on his bed, "Why's that?"

"It just sounds gross in general. Ugh."

Yuri snickered and headed out of the dorm room.

"Let's get some food Wyeth. The love birds might be hungry when they get up."

Blake gave them a small smile and pulled a book off the shelf . He decided to read until his tea was ready. The first one to wake was Akairo. She slid off the side of the bed and headed to the bathroom completely ignoring Blake who was making tea. He heard the shower turn on and he smiled. Blake drank two cups of tea before she finally came out wrapped in a towel.

"Where's Red's clothes?" she asked with a sleepy look in her eyes.

"In that drawer over there. It smells like someone had fun last night."

Akairo's face turned dark red and she cleared her throat.

"Perhaps but I need to get dressed."

She grabbed a blue shirt and a pair of black shorts.

"His smell is all over you now."

She turned around with a frown on her face.

"That's impossible-

"He loves you."

Akairo dropped the clothes on the floor and grabbed Blake's collar.

"Don't fuck with me! That's serious shit!" she hissed.

"It's true though."

The expression on her face softened and she grabbed the clothes off the floor.

"I gotta get ready," she murmured and went to the bathroom.

Yuri and Wyeth returned with a bunch of food. Yuri kept calling Red's name but he made no response so he just grabbed his shirt and pulled him out of bed. Red jerked awake and stared at him confused on why he was Yuri's arms. Yuri grinned at him and sat him down onto the floor.

"Where's Akairo?" he asked standing up and stretching.

"She's getting dressed. Though, I would offer the advice that you guys shower after fighting and having sex please."

Red smiled sheepishly and nodded. Akairo came out of the bathroom smiling at Red.

"Akairo, there's a dance in two days, will you go with me?" he asked.

"What?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Red asked again, turning pink.

She looked at the floor, "I don't have a dress."

"We can go together to look for one if you want!" Red said smiling taking her soft hand.

She started smiling, "Ok."

X

X

Red and Akairo headed to three boutiques before they reached a more expensive dress store. He held the door open and she walked inside. Her mouth dropped opened at the sight of all the sparkling dresses. She already knew this was going to cost a lot more than the other places but money was no problem for her but it would be for her boyfriend since he only got a small allowance from his mother.

"Let's go somewhere else-

"No, because I can tell you like the stuff here. There's stars in your eyes pretty much. We can split the cost and I can take you out to eat afterwards how does that sound?" Red said smiling.

Akairo nodded, "That sounds great."

She began looking through several racks of sparkling dresses. None of them were catching her eye so she headed to the back wall with more expensive dresses making Red cringe inside his head. He felt his poor wallet crying but it was fine anyways since he kept extra with Wyeth so Yuri wouldn't try and spend it by talking him out of it. Red could actually buy a house if he wanted thanks to Wyeth putting it into a bank.

"What is your favorite color?"

Akairo jumped.

"Oh... well... it's not actually a color but it's black."

Red smiled, "Mine is red."

Akairo laughed, "I can tell."

"What are you looking for?" Red asked.

"It's hard to explain... the thing is a girl knows when she has the perfect dress. It just screams at her and it's perfect."

"I guess it's the same for me and weapons then."

Akairo started snickering.

"Typical male."

Red turned pink.

"So you want a black dress?" he asked grinning sheepishly.

"Yes preferably."

They spent twenty minutes apart and they looked through all the black dresses when Red pulled out an aqua colored open with dim colored sparkles on it. It had four layers of ruffles with the top part looked a little tight and it tied behind the neck. Akairo looked around and gasped grabbing the dress out of his hands excitedly scaring him by accident. Red looked at her face seeing the starry eyed look; she had found her perfect dress.

"So is this it?" he asked smiling.

"Yes! Oh my god yes! Can- can I try it on?" she whispered and he nodded.

They headed to the dressing room. The lady there looked at then funny.

"You realize this dress is 2,500 Lien."

"What of it?" Red asked looking confused.

He pulled out his scroll and asked Wyeth to come down with the money from his special account while Akairo shot her a glare.

"She's trying to say that you can't afford it."

Red grinned and opened the little door for Akairo.

"I got this. Try it on, it's your perfect dress."

"I didn't say she could come in and try it on-

"Is there a problem?"

The lady turned around and they saw Wyeth standing there.

"I guess Akairo can't try on the dress unless we show proof we have the money."

The Schnee heir glared at the lady.

"Mr. Rose has more than enough to buy sixty of those dresses. Do you have any idea how rude that is? We just came here the other day and you were nice to us."

The lady who as red in the face with embarrassment.

"Red we can go to another store."

"We cant, Akairo has found her perfect dress."

Wyeth snickered, "I understand. I'll be right back."

Akairo shut the door and began peeling off her clothes. She felt so thrilled thinking of having such an expensive dress. Her own rent usually was 500 lien and she could barely afford that. She never imagined the hunter in training had so much money put back but she should've guessed with all the pizza he ordered.

After a minute Wyeth returned.

"We are going to get the dress a thousand off thanks to my mother. She really told them off and the lady will be written up for being incompetent and rude."

"It's a good thing we hang at your place once a year isn't it?" Red asked laughing sheepishly.

"My parents have grown to accept my team including Blake so this is no big deal. My father comes here and shops for my mother so that's why I know she would be angry."

The dressing room door clicked and the door inched open.

"How does it look?" Akairo asked softly.

It was like the dress was made for her.

"Wow," Red and Wyeth said together just staring.

She started giggling.

"Let's pay for it. I see what you mean by you know what the perfect dress is for yourself."

X

X

Wyeth, Juno, Akairo and Red sat at some little restaurant that Wyeth picked out and he paid for everything. Juno was still getting used to the idea of eating at fancy place like this since she knew she was going to have to do it especially for his parents. Akairo didn't even seem the least bit bothered by the place like she always went to places like that all the time. She probably did for all Red knew; being a criminal she was very secretive about everything.

"Do you always eat here?" Red asked looking at the heir.

"I like too when I can. If I always ate where you and Yuri wanted to, I would be fat. Some of us can't eat six cheeseburgers and not gain anything. Since last year I had to start working out more just to keep up with my physical appearance."

Red snorted and Juno started laughing.

"I've been here several times myself," Akairo said looking around.

"Really?" the three of them asked in unison.

"Yea. I always dealt with high class clients myself so I know... this place pretty well. I was here at least once a week to be honest."

Akairo smiled as the waiter sat down three menus.

"What can I get you Miss Taurus?"

"I want the usual. Can I get a sample of your baked scallops this time?" she asked sweetly and he nodded.

"Mr. Schnee?"

"I would like the lime water please. Whatever my friend here would like and can you get my girlfriend your virgin lemonade?" he asked and the waiter nodded.

"Do you have orange juice?" Red asked turning pink in the face.

"We do and have the carbonated drinks too if you would like that, only because you look a little unsure."

"Then a Coke please?" Red smiled with relief on his face.

The waiter nodded.

"Can we have the garlic bread knots with sauce as well?" Wyeth asked.

"Very well sir. I will be back shortly with your drinks."

He walked off.

"I guess you do come here," Wyeth said smiling.

"I might be a rogue criminal but I have some class. How do you think I make money and have such a large group of people following me?"

"If you have money then why did Red buy your dress?" Wyeth asked picking at her.

"Wyeth..." Juno hissed.

"My money goes to the members, I'm lucky to have an apartment once in a while."

The waiter returned with the drinks and took there main course order then left again. They sat in awkward silence until their appetizers arrived.

"Wow this looks so great!" Red said staring at the food.

"Would you like to try this?" Akairo asked smiling.

"Sure!"

Akairo cut off a piece and fed it to Red making Juno blush at the action. It was obvious they cared for each other so deeply and they were free to be themselves.

"You two are so cute."

Akairo and Red looked at her funny.

"What?"

"You both act like yourselves around each other- you're really comfortable and that's a sign of a good relationship," Juno said smiling.

"Thanks," Akairo said smiling cutely.

X

X

They left the restaurant much to Juno and Red's relief after they finished eating. Both of them weren't cut out for places like that. Red definitely looked like a hunter, Juno was just straight up pregnant and Akairo was dressed casually in jeans but she paid no mind. They reached the Vale Complex giving Red mixed emotions. He remembered bringing Scarlet here after the White Fang tried killing here.

Scarlet kissed him on the lips and hugged him tightly.

"I'll see you guys later. I'll see you Saturday..." she stepping towards the glass door.

Red watched as she went to the elevator and the door closed.

X

X

It was finally Saturday and Red was sweating badly. He was so nervous about the dance with Akairo he was close to passing out. Maybe it shouldn't be any different than when they went to the club but it was. It seemed like a big step in their relationship even though they already had sex. Maybe it was more what ifs than anything but Yuri had to talk to him so he wouldn't have a panic attack.

"I like the tie Red. Is that the color of her tie?" the blonde asked and his brother nodded.

Wyeth finished dressing his in white tux and went to slip his dress shoes on.

"You have nothing to worry about. You and Akairo have so much chemistry it is almost sickening. Juno was actually jealous about how cute you two were."

Red's cheeks became hot.

"I think she's just as excited as you to go and she really loves her dress. You guys already seen each other naked- the hard part is over with," Wyeth said.

Red just stared at him.

"What he's trying to say is don't ruin your day by worrying about it," Blake said smiling, "If she didn't like you she would've told you already. Relax Red, killing Grimm is a lot harder than this."

"I guess."

X

It was around six and the music was loud. The ballroom was already filled with dancing hunters and huntresses. Team RWBY entered the ballroom looking for their dates. Red already knew Akairo wasn't there yet because she had just messaged him saying she'd be there shortly. Juno was dressed in a pastel yellow dress and Ivy was dressed in a long, black dress while Rain wore a bright yellow sparkling dress to Yuri's request. They were having fun together and Red decided to head outside to wait on Akairo.

Red was outside waiting ten minutes before Akairo showed up on the back of a motorcycle with one of the members of the White Fang. She got off the back and patted his shoulder. The guy took off and she pulled off the black jacket she was wearing. Akairo had straightened her long red hair and it looked like there was glitter in her hair or maybe her hair was just that shiny looking.

He could see a few freckles on her cheeks and her lips had a nude colored lip gloss on them that shimmered. Her eyelids matched her dress with black winged eyeliner. She wore heels that matched her dress and her nails were painted black. She walked slowly to him with a steady pace. She looked a lot younger than she was though she could have done it to blend in with everyone else.

"Wow."

"I could say the same, you look sexy in a tux. I might have to take you out to the courtyard somewhere secret and have my way with you."

Red's face glowed in the dark practically.

"Please don't- I don't want to go in there with a boner."

Akairo busted out laughing, "That's fucking funny and I apologize. I forgot about that part."

He smiled, he loved her laugh.

They headed inside and joined everyone else. Akairo definitely turned a lot of heads and it made her feel special. Her dress hugged her body perfectly and that was hard for her to find. Her boobs weren't big like Scarlet's (nobody was near that size) but she had a nice curved butt and thick legs. Red and her danced like they did in the club and it was more natural than what he had thought. He wasn't awkward like he thought he was going to be.

After six songs, they took a break and grabbed some punch. They sat down at one the tables on the outskirts of the dance floor smiling at everyone dancing. Even Wyeth looked like he was enjoying himself and he was always trying to hide his emotions. Juno didn't really look too pregnant in her dress and she had told Red that was why she picked the dress in the first place.

"Hey guys," Yuri said smiling.

"Where's Rain?"

"She's dancing with Nero and Pyro. Can I have this dance Akairo?" Yuri asked holding out his hand.

"Sure, if it's ok with Red?"

"Sure go for it."

Yuri pulled Akairo to her feet surprising her and then dragged her to the dance floor making Red shake his head.

"So what is this about?" Akairo asked as Yuri pulled her in close.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Akairo's heart almost stopped in her chest.

"How do you feel about my brother?" the blonde brute asked.

"I care about him a lot. I love him."

"Do you?" he asked.

"Why are you questioning me?" she whispered.

"You have actually physically hurt my brother. You have mentally scarred him for life. Scarlet hurt him and now he's with you. I don't deny his feelings for you because Red can't hide things very well but I know you can and that bothers me. I don't want him getting hurt because if you hurt him I will kill you. He has always wanted to be a hunter since he was a kid and I don't want you destroying his dreams. Do you understand me?"

Akairo looked up at Yuri and his eyes were red.

"I do understand."

"Good... because I have a bad temper and I'm not afraid to hurt anyone when it come to my brother."

Akairo smiled, "I feel the same. Red is my everything and I refuse to let him go. Just know that if you hate me, you better get over it quickly because I'm here to stay."

"I like that answer."

Akairo grinned evilly.

"I have another request."

"Yes?"

"Don't drag him into the criminal world. He's too pure for that."

"I wouldn't pull him into that cesspool unless it was to save his life. That place isn't for him. I can deal with my own problems."

"Thank you for that. I can sleep better at night now," Yuri said smiling.

"I... should have never did what I did but I am getting better. Red never deserved what I did to him."

"That is true but he's very forgiving... he really is."

Akairo smiled softly, "That he is."

The rest of the night went without much incident. Wyeth proposed to Juno and she accepted excitedly. They really enjoyed the dance for once in their lives. There was no fighting and no anger among anyone even though Rain hated Wyeth's guts. Wyeth order Chinese food for them and they all headed back to the RWBY dorm room to enjoy it before passing out for the night.

X

X

"I'm going to the bathroom," Crimson said and got off of the couch.

Scarlet smiled and laid down to stretch her body. They had been watching movies for hours on end without stopping and her body was cramping up some.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Scarlet sat up quickly and looked around. He had told all his clients to leave him alone for the day and night so he could have a day off. She got off the couch and the knocking continued making her frown. The knocking seemed frantic- maybe it was Eton? She unlocked the knob and deadbolt then pulled the door open. Her jaw dropped open.

"Scarlet..."

"Neo?"

 _ **Sorry everyone... I had pulled a muscle in my back and fml it hurt so bad. I could barely look at my phone much less type. I still had to work and that was horrible. I hope this makes up for my absence. I actually have a new idea for a story and I'll get it out there soon enough. I will give a hint, it will have some genderbending in it and some role switching. Alright, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_


	39. 9 Alt Akairo and Red

_**Chapter 9: If I Could Turn Back Time**_

"Neo?"

"Scarlet-

Scarlet backed away from the doorframe staring at him with wide green eyes.

"Listen, I know that everything went down like it did but I broke up with Lily. I took some time to think about it and I want to be with you. We've been together forever and I don't want to change that."

Crimson came out and saw the tall pink haired brunette standing in the doorway. In all honesty he had completely forgotten he even existed.

"Please Scarlet, take me back. I'll do whatever you ask."

Part of Scarlet wanted him back but he lied and he never wanted to be part but she couldn't forgive him for teaming up with Akairo. The thought of that woman made her blood boil. Akairo even cut up her boyfriend then stole him under her nose. Scarlet had thought of getting back with him but she definitely wasn't going to fight with her over Red.

"Are you looking to get your job back or something?" Crimson asked interrupting her thoughts.

"No, I'm here to get Scarlet back."

Crimson's yellow eyes turned to slits and he looked at Scarlet who's face had paled.

"I think you should leave."

"Not unless she's going with me."

"You broke contract going with Akairo. You're lucky I don't kill you right there in the hallway."

"Do you want to be with me, Scarlet?" Neo asked with his pink and brown eyes pleading.

"You hurt me and there's no coming back from that," she whispered.

"She said no, so get out."

"You say that because you want her too," Neo said angrily.

"It doesn't matter what we want, it matters what she wants."

Neo turned and walked away. Scarlet shut the door quickly and locked it. She went to Crimson's room and started grabbing her clothes and a few things she had brought over.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I can't stay here."

"Scarlet-

"He is the murderous type Crimson! I've seen him kill people and he's silent enough to kill the best hunters on the planet!"

He frowned as she stood up and walked out of the room. Crimson tugged on her curly orange hair softly making her stop in her tracks.

"I can't let you leave."

She hung her head.

"Akairo is being hunted by her ex and we are looking for her because Akairo had moved out. She has no place to go."

"Why do you even care about her anyways?" she snapped.

"No matter the history or why we broke up- I care for her like you care Neo. I never had to see your face because I knew half of you would be happy he cane back but the other half of you felt betrayed and angry. Your feelings of wanting him has diminished but you care about his well being. We are human after all- even if you're Faunus you still care."

Scarlet put a hand over her mouth as her eyes began to water.

"I don't see how anyone can care for her."

"It's the same as Red and I caring for you. How can anyone care about you when you make it hard for you to even love yourself?"

That tugged at a heart string. She had nothing to say.

"Akairo was my first actual girlfriend. I had only been in two relationships in my life. Akairo and a girl named Pearl. I was with Akairo longer than Pearl but Pearl was murdered in front of me which got me wanting to protect those who couldn't rote t themselves even though they pay me, but I became powerful. I hold more power than Onyx does at Beacon. I understand why you are the way you are and I respect you for it."

"I'm sorry," Scarlet whispered.

"If you mean it, then stay."

She nodded quietly.

The world was a lot darker than she had thought.

X

X

The next morning Yuri woke up first for once. His body was sore from all the dancing he had done with Rain. The girl had more energy than Nero and she more dances than what he thought. She had told him that her and Nero used to dance in the rain together. Also being a ninja also helped with that talent.

 _Knock, knock._

Yuri climbed out of his bed and tip toed to the door. It had to be Rain or Juno for them to be knocking so softly. He opened the door to see a black haired bear Faunus standing there with a serious look.

"I need to speak to my leader."

Yuri nodded and let him in. The Faunus went straight to the bunk with Akairo in it and gently woke her up. The White Fang leader stirred and opened one eye sleepily to look to see who was waking her up.

"What's wrong?" she said softly.

"One of the warehouses burnt down. The only thing that we found out was that someone in a black cloak did it. Our informant knew nothing else."

Akairo sat up and hopped out of bed. Within seconds she was down to her bra and undies looking for an outfit in Red's drawers making Yuri turn pink in the face. She pulled out plaid pajama bottoms and a black shirt. Akairo dressed as quickly as she could and slipped on her flip flops she had borrowed from Juno the night before. Red sat up seeing Akairo leaving with some guy.

"Wait! What's going on?!" Red called wobbling to the door to the hallway.

"Someone burned down her warehouse."

Red grabbed his shoes and pulled them on. Akairo was already gone off the premises of the school. Red grabbed Yuri's hand and they took off into town within ten minutes. Red saw the smoke in the air and guessed that was the area. Red came to a screeching halt burning the rubber of his shoes almost off. Yuri fell onto the concrete looking sick to his stomach.

Akairo was no where to be found but he saw some injured members.

"Where's Akairo!" Red called and a few of them turned around.

"We don't know, but someone is burning down her warehouses," one of them said.

Yuri puked loudly but his brother ignored him.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"She looked like Graylyn but we aren't too sure."

Yuri recovered and stood by his brother.

"Isn't that her ex girlfriend?"

"It is," the Faunus said.

Red pulled out his scroll and started dialing Akairo's scroll number.

" _Hello?"_

"Another one of your warehouses is on fire," Red whispered.

" _I know... All of them are on fire."_

Red closed his mouth.

" _She's after me- I know this. There's no place for me to go and I know I can't stay at Beacon with you."_

"What about Crimson's place?"

" _I can't rely on other people Red. She might burn down that whole apartment complex and a lot of people would die."_

Red became quiet again.

" _I didn't want to run but it looks like I will have too. Can you do me a favor?"_

"Anything," he whispered looking at the rocks on the ground.

" _Tell Blake he has to become the new leader. Tell him "The Fang has a hole." He knows what that means. I know this will be hard on us but I can't put you in danger. I love you too much to allow you to get hurt."_

"Akairo..."

 _"_ _There's a lot I want to say and there's a lot I wanted to do with you... but this may be the last time I get to talk to you. If I could go back, I would fix everything I did wrong. I would go back and stop myself from hurting you like I did. Maybe some part of me thinks you should've stayed with Scarlet and you would be safe but there's no way of knowing if you would be. I can't... I can't guarantee she won't go after you but I feel this would be the best decision on my part. If you need me... really need me Blake will have my special number. I love you Red, goodbye."_

She hung up on him. Red pulled the scroll from his ear and stared at it.

X

X

Akairo crushed her scroll in her hand and began walking to the motorcycle of her guys had brought to her.

"Are you sure boss-

"Blake is your leader now."

"But-

"Once Red delivers the message... Everything will be fine."

Akairo rode off still wearing Red's clothes. Once everyone in the criminal world caught wind she left town, Graylyn would more than likely go after her and that's exactly what she wanted. Her eyes began to sting with tears thinking of Red. She left him without a single goodbye, kiss or hug and now she was skipping town on him to make sure everyone stayed safe. She still cared a lot for Blake and she didn't want to see him hurt in any way. She cared for a few people who knew her personally and she didn't think the White Fang would be in any danger.

Hopefully.

X

X

"Ok... Ok... Thanks."

Crimson hung up his scroll and threw it at the wall making Scarlet jump.

"What's wrong?"

"Graylyn burned down Akairo's warehouses, killing some of the Faunus in the process and Akairo has left town because of it."

Scarlet frowned and looked at her book.

"I think it's time for me to join society. I'm a tad bit bored with sitting in my apartment and running my businesses from here."

"What? You hate doing your own dirty business."

"My favorite thing is hunting people who piss me off. You up for a job?" Crimson asked stretching his arms.

"What kind of job?" she asked looking suspicious.

"It's a simple file retrieval... At the Vale Customs."

Scarlet blinked, "You realize I'm a criminal and I can't just walk in there."

Crimson grinned, "I know that but if you dress into a disguise... you can go accompanied by a hunter or huntress."

"Fucking really?"

"I'm sure Red would love to help you."

"I fucking hate you."

"No you don't."

Scarlet got up and stomped to the kitchen flinging open the fridge.

"I thought you had to be a qualified hunter for that."

"You have to be at least a third year student and at least eighteen years old now. They changed the laws a little since there are younger and younger hunters now... Your ex is one of them. Are you ready for the file names you're after?"

Scarlet slammed the door shut and slammed her water bottle onto the counter.

"Who?"

"Graylyn Black and April Black."

Scarlet glared at him, "Sisters?"

"No... They're the same person. She's quite the amateur but she's learning quick. She changed her name but a few hunters have caught on after she killed her own mother. Since the crime took place a while back and there was no solid proof, they couldn't go after her."

"Fine."

"I'll call him right now. You guys can go after school on Monday," Crimson said picking his scroll up grinning at her.

"Suck a dick," she yelled and went to his room to pout.

 _ **I am so evil lol I know this is a little shorter than normal but I thought it would be a good place to stop. I already started my new story 'New Criminal in Vale' so if you're interested in that go read it, I only have one chapter out though. See you in the next chapter :)**_


	40. 10 Alt Akairo and Red

_**What kind of evil writer makes two exs work together- that would be me! I want to give Graylyn some background and this was my way to do it. I hope you like it :)**_

 _ **Chapter 10: Trip to Vale Customs**_

Red stayed awake all night that night. He was in emotional distress and Yuri tried getting him drunk enough to fall asleep but it didn't work; Red had our drank his big brother and Yuri was practically under the desk passed out. Red wished he had the balls to go after and capture Graylyn himself but at the rate she was going, he would have to kill her. His mind couldn't rest no matter what he did.

He knew he had class in a couple hours but sleep wasn't going to come to him anytime soon. Red finally got up and started pacing the hallway so he didn't disturb his teammates. His mind was elsewhere. Red couldn't figure out the feeling in his chest but his heart hurt. He felt sick and he felt like he wanted to breakdown.

"Can't sleep?"

Red looked up to see the pregnant blonde staring at him.

"No," he whispered.

"She'll come back."

"I don't think she will."

Juno placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes with a serious expression, "If you think that way she won't come back. I know it has to be hard and I won't pretend I know how you feel. Regardless of how you feel about her leaving, you have a whole team who needs their leader to be strong and to think straight. I know you can do it because you told me the same thing our first year. Don't you remember?"

Red nodded slightly.

"Be strong on your missions and if you have to cry when you have down time then do it. Their lives are in your hands. I heard that next week we are going on some missions and you need a clear head."

"Ok."

He had nothing to say. He hurt too much but her words were true.

Their lives were in his hands.

"Don't quit either to look for her."

Red couldn't look her in the eye because the thought had crossed his mind.

"Red, being with someone like her is bound to be troublesome but you must think it's worth it in the end? You care about her a lot because if you didn't, you wouldn't hang around for nothing. You aren't the type to waste time on meaningless things just like Wyeth. I'm not saying Akairo is a bad person but we all know what she does. You had to know it wasn't going to be all fairy tale love without a hitch. Whether you were with her or Scarlet you were going to have problems."

"That's true."

Juno placed a hand on his cheek and smiled.

"After school, get some sleep."

X

X

Akairo sat on the edge of the sidewalk eating a hot dog and watching people walk by. She was somewhere outside of Vale at a gas station. She had ditched the pajamas and bought herself some bell bottom jeans and a baggy pink shirt. She put her hair up to where she hid her horns from view just in case Graylyn had someone watching her.

Akairo had been thinking for the last thirty minutes realizing she knew nothing about her ex-girlfriend other than she was just as crazy as she was. For Akairo their relationship was nothing super serious just more like fling. Graylyn had showed up out of no where six months ago asking Crimson for a job. Then she was teamed up with Eton for sometime then next thing she knew, the gray haired girl was at her doorstep wanting a date.

Why wasn't that a warning sign? Well, she was horny at the time and didn't question her.

A nice looking couple passed her laughing. If she had just said no, she could be in the arms of her loving boyfriend right now. It wasn't really her fault, she never thought she would find someone like Red in a million years. She always dated some asshole or hired a prostitute to do what she wanted. She had no shame and never really thought she would want to settle down with anyone.

She pulled out a black colored scroll and saw she had an encrypted message but she could tell it was from Blake.

 _ **Blake: What the fuck happened? Red is half asleep in class, he looks like death and he said you're gone. He said the phase and I'm still in school.**_

 _ **Akairo: I'm sorry but Graylyn is going to kill all my members and I can't have that. She might go after you guys and if you die... I don't know what I'll do.**_

 _ **Blake:...**_

 _ **Akairo: I'll take it back when I know I have the chance to make things right.**_

 _ **Blake: Killing isn't always the answer.**_

 _ **Akairo: You're right but in this case I have too. If she goes to jail, she will tell them anything and everything then I will go to jail. You and Red might as well. I don't care about myself that much but I don't want to destroy the futures you two have.**_

 _ **Blake: we can fix everything together, just come back.**_

 _ **Akairo: I can't. Bye Blake.**_

She closed the scroll and stood up. Even though she was tired, she had to keep going. Akairo had heard there was a well established city another three hours away. While she was out, she might as well get some help from a therapist. Akairo wasn't sure if they could do much of anything but at least she could talk to someone about it.

X

X

The final bell rang and Red groaned. He was so tired from being up almost all night. He was thinking about what Juno had said and it sounded like a good idea- he needed sleep. Yuri helped his brother to his feet and they walked out of class together. It was already going on four by the time they reached their dorm room and Red just flopped down onto Wyeth's bed without thinking about it.

"Are you really going to sleep on his bed?" Yuri asked and Red started snoring.

"Damnit Red," he murmured and headed to the bathroom.

After seventeen minutes of sleep his scroll started going off scaring him. Red fell off the bed and rolled over to look at the ceiling. No one was in the room with him. He sat up rubbing his eyes then pulled out his scroll annoyed it would go off. His heart dropped when he saw the words across the screen: **Meet me at the pizza parlor in forty minutes. Don't be late.** It was some unknown number.

Red jumped up, tripping over his own feet to pee. His brain was thinking so many things and he had a heavy heart. What if it was Graylyn and she had kidnapped Akairo? What if it was Akairo and she was going to break up with him after everything? He ran past his friends on team JNPR, ignoring their calls as he disappeared from their sight.

Red made it into town after falling a few times. His semblance didn't work too well when he was tired or sick. He was exerting too much energy when he really didn't have any. He reached the pizza parlor and the place wasn't on fire which was a good sign. There weren't any White Fang members outside guarding the place either and he wasn't sure how to feel about that.  
Red pulled open the door and looked up to see Crimson sitting in a chair with his hands on the table and fingers laced waiting patiently for him. Crimson was wearing a tight dark red shirt and a black beanie on his head. It honestly made him look a lot younger and almost like a girl except for the fact you could see his muscles through the shirt. He smiled at seeing Red standing there.

"You look like shit little Red."

"I haven't slept much."

"It shows."

"Why are you here?" Red demanded.

"Ma'am, can we get a coffee and a pepperoni pizza now, please?" Crimson called to the lady wiping off a few tables.

"Sure sir. Right away."

"I have some information to share if you agree to some terms."

Red's face twisted into anger, "I don't have time for your games."

"This isn't a game," Crimson said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Red took a seat in front of him, glaring at him.

"What then?"

"You know of Graylyn Black correct?"

"Yea, just her first name though."

"I wanted to call you yesterday but I had decided against it. I wanted to talk to you in person. I will pay you for this."

Red frowned, "I'm not smuggling drugs or killing people."

"I know that Red."

Crimson pulled out a manila folder and opened it.

"This is the known information of Graylyn Black. Her name is actually April Black."

"April Black?"

"Yes... she killed her mother and it is suspected she killed her father too but we are unsure of that at the moment but that's not what I want. We both have a problem with this woman."

Crimson slid the folder over to him.

"We?" Red asked.

The waitress set down their pizza and the coffee on the side. Crimson thanked her and she walked away.

"Akairo is my ex girlfriend and a valuable business partner of mine. The fact she was run out of town makes her problems my own so now I have to find some way to fix the problem. I'm sure Akairo thought if word got out that Graylyn would leave town looking for her which would be best case scenario but the worst is if she kidnapped you or Blake forcing Akairo's hand.

"We both know Akairo isn't a stable person and if you or Blake would be killed... the results would be unfavorable. The job I have is for you and another person to head to Vale Customs to retrieve a file on April and Graylyn Black. Since you are old enough to do it and you're almost graduated Beacon, it doesn't look suspicious at all. A lot of hunters take on bounties at a young school age. That's all I ask."

Red frowned again, "That's all?"

Crimson nodded and took back the folder.

"Do you accept?" he asked.

"I do."

Crimson grinned, "I'm glad."

"Let's say we capture Graylyn... What are you going to do with her?" Red asked.

"I want to kill her myself and send Akairo proof if she's still in town. I know you love Akairo enough to make sure she makes it back safely."

Red gave a slight nod.

"Tomorrow at 5PM meet my partner at the Tobi Bridge. All you have to do is fill out some paperwork."

"I want to do it today-

"You're tired. Get some rest."

The young hunter glared at him.

"You'll be paid fifty thousand Lien in bills. This is mostly because you as a good citizen are putting yourself out there. I also will fulfill Akairo's request that your name and your brother's to be taken out of our hunting dead book."

Red just stared at him.

"I have to go. Have a great day."

Crimson got up and pushed his chair in ready to head out of the restaurant.

"Hold on!" Red yelled scaring the girl behind the counter, "Is this some twisted game to you?!"

Crimson frowned, "No I care about her well being and the rest of society."

"I don't get that," Red snapped, "I hear you care but you do stupid illegal things!"

Crimson grabbed the chair and sat back down then grabbed a slice of pizza.

"A lot of people fail to realize why some criminals are assholes but actually good. If a cop tears down someone like me, Akairo or even Jazmin then the system falls apart and it leaves an empty space where someone can fill in. Even Akairo is like an innocent kitten compared to some of the low lifes that walk the streets of Vale. If they take me down, then the system falls apart and everyone is fair game.

"They would go after Akairo, Jazmin or anyone in town. That complex I live in is filled with people who are scared for their lives and paid me a thousand Lien a year to stay safe. I have a guard living on every level. Jazmin provides a safe place for some homeless alcoholics. She helps them come off the stuff and then provides them a place to stay at a motel she has a mile down."

Red stared at him, astonished by what he said.

"Akairo's sense of justice is quite twisted but she's the voice of the Faunus in this city. She would give them her home or sleeping bag without thinking of herself. A lot of people don't know but she's saved over a thousand Faunus children helping them get homes. If one of us falls we all fall. This society will collapse upon itself. That's why Graylyn must be killed. If it wasn't for Blake filling in, one of the Faunus who hate people and I mean really hate, would take charge."

"I didn't know that," he said lowly.

"I own this place too. You'll be safe here if you need a place too."

"Thanks."

"I care about her too. I don't want her to die."

X

X

"Man, are you sure you want to do that?" Yuri asked.

"I have too."

"I never thought of the criminal underground like that," Wyeth said looking intrigued, "The criminals here are more put together than I thought."

"None of them want to look like softies but they all started off with a bad background," Blake said, "The sad part is the system isn't perfect and that's why some of the criminals do for those who can't do for themselves. Akairo makes sure the parents of the kids are stable. She has extensive backgrounds done."

"That's pretty hardcore and awesome," Yuri said nodding.

"It is," Blake said smiling.

"Get some sleep then Red. It's already ten and I'll help you do your homework in the morning."

Red climbed up into his bed and he was out as his head hit the pillow.

X

Wyeth woke Red up the next morning. He groaned and Wyeth shoved a cup of coffee into his face.

"Get up fearless leader. You have homework to do."

Red growled at his partner and took the coffee. He still wanted to sleep another twelve hours until he felt better. He drank some of the coffee while he scratched his stomach heading to the bathroom. He was only in there four minutes before Wyeth was at the door banging on it for him to get out and get ready.

"You don't have time for jerking off Red get out!"

"I don't do that now since I have a girlfriend!" Red shouted back.

His rinsed out his hair and got out. He started drinking the coffee again and dried off. Red opened the door and saw Wyeth already ready and he had their work stacked up on the desk. Red threw the towel into the basket on the side and grabbed his uniform sitting on the bookshelf.

"You're annoying sometimes."

"I do my best. Let's go."

They walked out of the room and ran into team JNPR.

"Homework?" Wyeth asked and Juno nodded.

"Pyro was the only one who finished and I did half of mine. "

"I'm glad we're together," Wyeth said kissing Juno's forehead and she giggled.

They reached the mess hall and started working on their homework. After an hour Red finished and his brother joined him finally. Yuri's hair was unbrushed and all over the place. He burped and this gross look on his face like he wanted to puke. Red closed his books and moved them away from the blonde just in case he decided to hurl.

"Yuri, are you ok?" Rain asked.

"I don't know I woke and I puked. Then when I tried to clean it up I puked again."

"There's a virus going around," Pyro said, "I heard Professor Goodwitch had it."

Red scratched his head and looked at his brother, "Let's take you back to bed."

"Ugh, I had a job interview after school. I needed the money..." Yuri said laying his head on the table.

"I told you that we didn't need money to go on dates," Rain said smiling.

"I know."

"Ok, let's go."

Red helped Yuri to his feet and they headed out of the mess hall.

"Why do you need money? I told you to save it," Red said looking annoyed.

"I want to ask Rain to marry me. I'm just really broke."

"Wow..."

"I've been wanting her for three years, don't look surprised."

Red laughed, "I'm glad for you."

"Thanks little brother. Are you ready for your trip to customs?"

Red's face fell, "No."

"What's the problem?" Yang asked softly.

"I'm afraid to find out what kind of person Graylyn really is."

X

X

The rest of the day went slow enough that even Wyeth was asking for the sweet release of death. Blake looked like he was praying almost as he listening to Professor Port's droning on. The woman was really powerful but they got tired of listening to her talk about herself all the time. At the end of class she yelled for everyone to sit back down.

"As far as some of you know or heard rumors, we have a special field mission for you third and fourth years next week. We have packets for you all to fill out and depending on your answers, you will be placed in different groups with different leaders. We are trying to prepare you all better and we heard that Mistral was giving out the test as well since they are the ones who invented it. There are ten different versions of the test of none of you can really cheat. Red, since Yuri is sick I'll give you his. As soon as you get your paper you can leave."

Everyone's names were already on the papers and everyone left one by one. When Red got his and Yuri's he stepped outside to see Professor Onyx smiling at him.

"Hello Mr. Rose. I'd like a word with you."

"I'm sorry but I have some place to be-

"I know. This is about that though."

Red's face drained of color.

"No need to fret Mr. Rose. Let's go."

They left the hallway before Wyeth and Blake could come out. They hurried to the elevator and Red stood in the corner almost cowering in fear. He had been caught and this was the end of the line. What made him think that he could get away with messing around with the criminals of Vale. He felt a panic attack coming on and his heart almost exploded with Onyx turned to see him clutching his chest.

"Here's one of your pills. I visited Mr. Xiao Long since I wanted to get your medicine just in case you panicked a bit. You brother has already begged for your life but I'm not mad at you. In here."

Red took the medicine and swallowed it. He stepped into her office and she locked the doors to the elevator.

"Sit down."

Red did as he was told.

"I know about your mission to retrieve papers on Graylyn and April Black. Let me write you a recommendation. You won't have to fill out paperwork."

His jaw dropped.

"Don't worry, I know about your relationship with Akairo. Blake told me when he asked for a leave of absence from school until she returned."

"You don't find it wrong...?"

"No."

"Why?"

Onyx grinned and picked up her coffee.

"You know Professor Gavin Goodwitch?"

"Yea?"

"Much like you, he was wanted to be a great hunter. He wanted to make a difference in the world and he did so with a lot of trouble. Both of us are a lot older than we look but I am much older than him. Much like how Scarlet was your first bad guy, I am his. I am Black Sea and I was a explosives expert. Let's say Scarlet makes things easy for you. Well... more or less he saved me one day and expunge my permanent record. With that I promised to do better and here I am. We have been married twenty years."

Red raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"He's a strict man but he risked everything for the one he loved, me. He knows I still dabble in the criminal underground only when need be. My whole point is that, since your start of dating Akairo, murder has went down and everyone started to see Graylyn causing problems. I have a few friends and she told me what the deal is. On the be half of everyone in Vale, thank you. Akairo needs someone who will stand beside of her and set her straight."

Red smiled. Onyx handed him the paper.

"Enjoy your day. Don't do anything rash."

Red nodded and left the room with the paper in hand.

X

X

Red reached Tobi Bridge with no problem. It was busy, filled with hunters and business men. Sometimes Vale was packed on weekends and holidays but not like this- it was like Vale Customs was a whole other world of its own. He closed his mouth once he realized he was standing there with it open.

He looked around waiting to see some buff guy or even Eton. His silver eyes scanned the area in front of him until he saw her standing there. She had short brown hair that reached her shoulders and she wore glasses. Her eyes were bright pink and she had a tight shirt on showing off her large breasts.

It was Scarlet and it was because of her chest, he could tell by her facial features. Her fake colored eyes locked with his and her face fell slightly but she recovered nodding to him. For some reason he felt like his legs were locked up. Red couldn't decide what emotion he felt; it was anger or sadness.

Scarlet's face showed she was upset by seeing him. The last time they had seen each other she had dumped him and she felt self hatred since then even though Crimson was being a real man. She knew she was going to have to work with Red but she didn't think it was going to be that hard to do. She lowered her eyes when she saw his face turned angry.

Red was angry.

Red turned around, he wanted to leave. Even with Professor Onyx's letter, he almost didn't want the money but he really wanted it too to give some to Yuri for Rain's ring. Half of it was for Akairo and he wanted her home. He felt almost dependent with her now and he knew that was wrong but it was how he felt. He wasn't going to make it without her. He missed her.

"Red?"

His heart almost dropped.

"Yea," he said softly.

"We have to do this."

"To be honest I would rather do it alone."

Those words stung.

"How can you do this alone?" she snapped.

"I got a paper giving me permission. Let's get this over with, I need the money."

Scarlet raised her eyebrows but nodded in agreement.

They walked in together into the large building and it was almost impossible but there was more people inside than outside. The place was huge and there were signs hanging everywhere to direct people where they needed to go. There were tough looking security guards with large swords at every desk and huntsmen behind each doing paperwork. There was barely any normal citizens inside and Red could see why, everyone looked intimidating.

"Over there," Scarlet said pointing at the desk with a large huntsmen behind it carrying a giant battle ax.

"Ok," he said and they headed over there together.

"Can I help you?" the man asked taring at them with a piercing look.

Scarlet swallowed hard but Red seemed unfazed. Red handed him the paper.

"Red Rose and May Tracks. You're looking for files on Graylyn and April Black... I see you have permission from Professor Onyx, headmaster of Beacon. This will be filed under the papers you are getting copies. I see that you two are starting your careers early. I'm glad because this bitch is psycho and she had fallen off the map. Good luck and don't die."

The man handed then the red file folder.

"Thanks and we won't."

They began walking away with the red file folder in hand when Red felt something was wrong.

"Red? What's wrong?' Scarlet whispered after she bumped into him.

"I think someone is following us."

"What- how? This is the most secure place in Vale! I wouldn't even rob here!'

"Do you have your weapon?" Red asked as he reached under his hood grabbing Crescent Rose.

"Red, they'll kill you if you pull your weapon."

The crowd began to clear out quickly as five men came running at them. Red shoved Scarlet down into the wall with more force than necessary and whipped out his scythe. Crescent Rose took it's full form and Red aimed it at a blond guy. He fired the first shot and the blond hit the wall. Another man came at them with a long sword and swung at Red and he parried it.

Three hunters jumped into the action but the men going after Red and Scarlet had special guns that only the police were supposed to have: aura disabling guns. The men fired their shots and hit the hunters except for Red. Red disappeared and knocked a one of the other guys back. Scarlet sat on the floor clutching the papers. She wasn't a good fighter unless she was in an angry rage and she had no weapon.

A few other huntsmen joined the fight and killed the blonde Red had shot first. Soon other huntsmen swarmed the area and Red grabbed Scarlet's hand replacing Crescent Rose onto his back. They were out of the building a matter of seconds. Red came to a screeching halt leaving black marks on the ground smoking.

"Are you ok?" Red asked.

"I will never get use to that. I'm fine. I'm glad these are sealed folders."

"Call your boyfriend and find out if we can go back to him or not."

Scarlet glared at him and pulled out her scroll. Red ignored their conversation and watched or anyone following them. Scarlet hung up and nodded to Red.

"We go back. When we get there, we will find everything about her."

 _ **Sorry everyone! I really am! Between being sick and dealing the toys section at Walmart I've been too drained to want to do anything. I had to talk to Kitty about how to go about this anyways. I guess this counts as a Christmas present for all of you. Have a good Christmas everyone. I have cookies and a pie to make. Presents to wrap tonight and a dinner to make tomorrow :)**_


	41. 11 Alt Akairo and Red

_**Chapter 11: Slaughter Story**_

Red sat in the chair across from Crimson glaring at him. It was extremely uncomfortable for Scarlet who couldn't even look her ex boyfriend in the eyes let alone look at him. Red wasn't the type to hate people but he seem to just _loathe_ Crimson with every fiber of his being. Crimson even seemed like he didn't want to look at the boy either.

"Are you going to open it or do you want me too?" Red snapped making Scarlet jump. She had never seen him on the edge like this.

"I'm afraid to because of the way you're looking at me."

" _Do it."_

Crimson opened up the red file and pulled out the papers.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

 **Name: April Kay Black Alias: Graylyn May Black**

 **DOB: 04/01/1995 Age as of Investigation: 13 DOI: 12/31/08**

 **Family as in relation and age in death:**

 **Malerie Amy Black (Poorland) 30 Mother**

 **Paul Grey Black 34 Father**

 **Blanche June Black 10 months Sister**

 **Reason of Investigation:**

 **Multiple murders of family and several others to be identified.**

 **Crimes Charged:**

 **Murder, treason, robbery, inhumane crime, violation of corpse, aggravated assault of officer**

 **Sentence When Captured:**

 **Death by lethal injection without numbing agent.**

 **Description of Crimes:**

 **On December 29, 2008 April Kay Black viciously murdered her three family members: mother, father and baby sister in an angry rage. The father received forty-eight stabs wounds to just the torso alone. He was tied and gagged to a kitchen chair. It is seen that he was crying at the time of the murder.**

 **The way the scene was, he was forced to watch as April dismembered her mother in a painful fashion using a kitchen knife, butter knife and a cleaver. She beheaded the body after she had died. It seems throughout the horrible actions against the mother, she was stabbing the father in the arms and legs. The baby had a needle in the arm from some type of green liquid mixture of Dust.**

 **The father died of blood loss. Ten stab wounds to each arm and fourteen to each leg. It took him an hour to die and there was evidence his body tried to heal the wounds with aura but April killed him off before he had the chance to recover. In critical situations the body will produce extra aura to keep the body alive.**

 **It seems from what information was gathered that the mother Malerie Black was a skilled and for hire assassin. From the info the neighbors gave was they always heard lots of yelling and the mother was often drunk. It was said that the husband, Paul had filed for divorce. Many of them though that April Black had finally snapped under the pressure of her family problems and did the unspeakable crimes.**

 **We found out 02/10/2010 that the mother was forcing April through training to be an assassin for hire as well and that April was beaten up and brutally sexually assaulted by her own parent without the father knowing. As it stands, at least thirteen bodies have been discovered with their heads cut off and buried in various locations with Malerie's calling card.**

 **April was found on 07/29/2012 and taken to a psychiatric hospital for treatment when her alias Graylyn May Black surfaced. No matter the treatments they gave April, Graylyn stayed and she even killed a few hospital members when she escaped 09/13/2013. She has been on the loose since then.**

 **She was convicted of treason in Vacuo for almost completing an overthrow of their government 08/06/2014.**

 **She has murdered thirty four hunters and huntresses.**

 **10 from Vale**

 **6 from Atlas**

 **11 from Haven**

 **7 from Vacuo**

 **For the rest of her crimes, refer to the six sheets for more information.**

 **File Updates:**

 **12/31/2008**

 **02/10/2010**

 **02/11/2010**

 **03/28/2010**

 **07/20/2012**

 **07/29/2012**

 **09/01/2013**

 **09/13/2013**

 **08/06/2014**

 **Times File has been copied: 5**

 **Priority Level 10/10**

X

No one said anything as Crimson finished reading off the file of April Black. She made Akairo look like an innocent angel compared to the things she did. Scarlet's face looked white like she had seen a ghost. She had been so afraid of Akairo and Crimson always had to be on the look out to make sure she didn't do anything stupid when the real threat was running the streets doing things for him. She had disguised herself so well, it was scary.

The fact she almost overthrew another government meant she was more dangerous and influential than they all had thought. How could one person over throw the government alone? Crimson actually looked shaken by the information and Scarlet looked more afraid than normal. Red stood up and headed for the door but he stopped in his tracks. He needed the money for Yuri.

"I want the money."

"Of course," Crimson answered automatically.

He reached under his coffee table and set a black briefcase on black surface.

"I suppose you would inform Akairo of this," Red said.

"We have a lot to talk about in general actually," Crimson said, "Call your Faunus friend here."

X

Blake and Red sat beside of each other staring at Crimson with the same angry look.

"I thought you were a smart business man," Blake said, "Even Akairo talked so highly of you."

"I know but some things escape me. Do you know much about Vacuo?" Crimson asked.

"They are more governed by their school than an actual government."

"That means she almost over threw their school?" Red said looking surprised.

"Akairo does good background checks but if she used the name Graylyn Black it wouldn't tie to April Black," Blake said, "Akairo is driven by personality and it seem this girl knows how to talk. I would think she talked a lot of the students into overthrowing it."

"She has a split personality disorder but in this case, April has taken the back seat permanently. I think Graylyn was created when she was forced into the assassin training her mother was in. In some way or another April couldn't cope with what she was doing and she created Graylyn. From the looks of it, she named her back in 2012. They assumed it just randomly surfaced when in fact she was there the whole time," Scarlet said looking through the papers.

Red frowned, "What do you mean?"

"It's really called Dissociative Identity Disorder. Though from what I know, I didn't think it was possible for the second personality to become the dominant one. I think maybe April created her to deal with her problems making Graylyn more of a deadly person. Maybe Graylyn was a more confident person and then combined with April's training they created a manipulative person. She's probably a sadistic narcissist too. April is probably some sweet girl who was never mean to anyone but the moment she was forced into things she didn't want, she became Graylyn. Graylyn was the daughter Malerie Black wanted."

"In simple terms, she's nuts," Crimson said.

"Even though she did the things she did, she's still a victim," Scarlet said.

Blake nodded, "People either allow the trauma to change them or they can move on passed it. Akairo is a least extreme example. She did turn sadistic but she has changed a lot since then. Graylyn's personality hasn't receded and things are getting worse. I'm not for killing people and I gave it up but... I think we would have to kill Graylyn. April isn't there anymore and even if she is, she's not strong enough to come out and save herself."

Red scratched his head.

"We are hunters. We are allowed to kill if we are attacked."

"That's true," Crimson said.

"Not everyone can be helped," Scarlet said looking at Red.

Maybe that was true but Red felt sorry for her like he did for Akairo. Akairo did and wanted to get better but the way Scarlet and Blake said- April allowed Graylyn to take control of her. She allowed a part of her to control her instead of dealing with her problems. Red looked down at the red folder thinking he could've been just like her. He could be someone else right now if he would've allowed his problems to rule him. He didn't blame her.

"She's gonna lay low after today. She doesn't want to be caught."

Blake nodded.

"I'll call Akairo and let her know," Crimson said standing up holding his hand out.

Blake shook it.

X

X

The man looked nervous, shaking holding his pen.

"Wow... um I never met anyone who would admit to killing tons of people."

Akairo was completely unfazed by his fear.

"Can you help me?" she asked.

"What kind of help do you want?' the man asked with his voice shaking.

"You tell me. I wanna get better but I never knew how to go about it. I promised my boyfriend I would get help."

He set down his pen and took a deep breath.

"I won't hurt you," she said smiling sweetly.

"In my opinion... medicine isn't the answer for you. I think having therapy once a week would be good for you until you're deemed fit."

Akairo smiled, "Really? That's it?"

"Yes. It seems you have adjusted well and from the way you talk about your boyfriend, he seems to be a good influence on you. I'm glad you have him."

Akairo grinned and started blushing.

"Can I come back to you? I don't mind traveling."

"Um-

"I can pay you and I promise I won't hurt you. If anything, I owe you. Thank you Doctor."

He looked hesitant but nodded, "Here's my number. Just message me when you wanna come."

Akairo got up and held out her hand smiling, "Thank you very much."

The man gave her a sheepish grin, "You're welcome. Stay out of trouble."

X

X

"I want Akairo to come home."

Blake sighed.

"There's no way she can at the moment unless something happens."

Red looked down at his coffee cup.

"She made the right choice."

"Except she's trying to kill us using other people," Red said looking mad, "Graylyn could be anywhere."

"I know Scarlet is smart and everything but... I think April is there."

Red stopped.

"What?"

"Let's say April did make her new personality. She would have to find out what Graylyn was doing. Maybe... April likes what Graylyn was doing and soon Graylyn disappeared mixing their personalities creating another person but keeping the same name? Graylyn and Akairo were together for months... Even Akairo would've caught on to her switching between personalities. It's like a Graylyn 2.0."

"I guess that's possible..."

"Damn... where did all the crazy people come from?" Blake asked looking tired rubbing his face.

Red grinned, "Maybe you attract them."

Blake snorted, "I guess so."

"I can't wait to give Yuri this money. I want to see him happy."

Blake smiled, "You're too nice sometimes."

"I know."

 _ **I am alive! A lot has happened and I know it's no excuse. Thank you for baring with me. This actually might be a little shorter than I previously thought... What do you think of April/Graylyn? I thought it was rather interesting honestly. I wanna update in the next couple of days so hang tight! Happy New Year!**_


	42. 12 Alt Akairo and Red

_**Chapter 12: A Deal with the Devil**_

"No!"

"Take it!"

"I can't! That's a lot of money and you earned that!"

"I like Rain and she would be a great sister. Please Yuri."

Yuri looked at the stacks of Lien in the briefcase.

"You're really the greatest brother ever."

Red grinned and patted the blonde's shoulder, "You're trying really hard. I appreciate that. I want you to be happy."

Yuri's violet eyes started to water, "I hate you for making me a sappy weeny."

"I'm glad you like it. When you get like this that means you really wanted it."

Yuri nodded and hid his face in his hands.

"I'm still sick but I want you to go with me tomorrow."

"I wouldn't miss it."

Blake looked up from his book to smile at the siblings. Wyeth was busy doing his homework.

"Red was pretty fierce in that meeting. You would've been proud. In that moment, he looked like you."

Yuri grinned and puffed out his chest proudly, "Damn right. We get it from our mother."

Red blushed and nodded.

"What did you learn?" Wyeth asked.

Red and Blake looked at each other.

"She's three people in one."

Wyeth stared at Red.

"So she's one of those crazy people with multiple personalities? Or her semblance is having three people?" Yuri asked looking interested.

"You know about stuff like that?" the heir asked looking mildly shocked.

"Mom had a book on rare semblances. There's a few people in the world who have multiple personalities but they all are equally powerful and specialize in something that fits each one."

"You read?" Blake asked teasing his partner.

"I do you assholes. A lot of the stuff here at Beacon doesn't interest me like that."

Red nodded, "Yuri is pretty good with psychology and semblance despite his anger problems," Red said smiling.

"Thanks for the back up," he murmured glaring at Blake.

X

X

"Hey," Blake said looking at the night sky.

 _"What's wrong? You never ever call unless something is wrong,"_ Akairo said sounding a little worried.

"We have some information on your ex."

 _"Ok."_

"Did she have any weird symptoms that you might have dismissed?"

 _"Hmmm... She had drastic mood changes. Sometimes I felt like I was with someone else instead of her."_

"Yea, she has a disorder from her childhood. You ready for this?"

 _"Well why not?"_

After thirty minutes of explaining Blake finished. Akairo said nothing. Blake could hear her breathing on the other end unsure what to say to her. Maybe she was upset because in some fucked up way she had experienced parental abuse.

"You ok?" he whispered.

 _"I don't know how to feel about it."_

"I know. Even Red feels like she's more a victim."

 _"Yea. He can see the good in everyone regardless of the stuff they've done."_

"I don't know how to feel about this. I need some direction from you."

 _"I care for her so much Blake. I can't hurt her even if she is my problem... I can't make myself hurt her."_

"That's always been the greatest thing about you. You forgive the people you care about. You even forgave your father."

 _"Blake... I'm so alone."_

"If I could ensure your safety and I didn't have school..."

 _"School comes first, White Fang second. Besides... I can make sure I'm ok."_

"If you die, Red can never forgive himself."

Akairo stayed quiet.

"I know you heard me."

 _"I know,"_ she whispered.

"What's your plan?" he asked.

 _"I want to call her."_

"Are you stupid?"

 _"Sometimes."_

"Akairo... Please..."

 _"I'll give her a choice."_

"You think that will work?"

 _"No. Bye Blake."_

X

X

Akairo flipped the scroll in one hand and held her pop in the other as she sipped it. Her scroll was special as it has no number and it was untraceable. She feared for Red and Blake's life even Wyeth and Yuri's. If Red lost any of them he wouldn't be ok, hell, she wouldn't be ok if he wasn't ok.

Akairo dialed her number and waited as it rang.

 _"...Hmmm... Hello?"_

Graylyn's voice was almost sinister. Angry and cold.

"Still looking for me?"

 _"Perhaps... Where are you?"_

"Somewhere and no where."

 _"I am a little worried about you."_

Akairo shivered. She was hearing it now, the voice change. This was a sincere sentence but she knew it wasn't for real.

"Is this Graylyn or is this April."

Silence.

"You have a choice."

 _"Do I?"_

"Yes."

More silence.

"You either give up your bullshit or you can deal with us."

Graylyn started laughing.

 _"You think that I'm afraid of any of you?!"_

"Yes."

Silence.

"I know for a fact you haven't left Vale to look for me. I have people keeping tabs on you at all times. I get updates every thirty minutes. I learned a lot about you actually... You tried and almost succeeded taking down a whole government alone but I don't understand why anyone needs that much power just for themselves... You wanna tell me what's going on there?" Akairo said brushing her red hair out of her face.

" _I am making up for what I couldn't do for myself."_

"So April is the one who wants revenge?"

" _She does and so do I."_

"Your mother is dead... You have your revenge."

" _It doesn't fill the empty hole in my heart. Nothing ever will."_

"I have a question."

" _What is it?"_

"Was I only a stepping stone to power?" Akairo asked.

She was shaking and her lip trembled afraid of the answer.

" _Why does it matter to you?"_

"It would take some strings, but I can get your sentence reduced to a few months in jail. Your record would be cleared afterwards and you wouldn't have to hide anymore. You would be free to walk the streets with a new name, new everything. I need to know... Did you actually care about me?If the answer is yes then I can give you that and we'll leave you alone after you're cleared."

" _You're fucking stupid to offer me something like that. What do you have to gain from clearing me?"_

"I honestly don't know."

Neither one spoke for five minutes.

" _How can you pull something like that off?"_

"I just can. I know a few people."

" _The deal sounds fucking wonderful but there's no guarantee that I would make it out of jail alive. Someone would try and kill me. We both know that. To answer your question..."_

Akairo held her breath.

" _The answer is no. I never thought you would become attached because I had intentions of asking you to be under me when I gained control but then... you got with him. When I get what I want... I'll kill you first."_

"You're very stupid."

She began laughing into the scroll making Akairo annoyed.

" _I have plans my dear. I will go through with all them and I don't give a fuck who I kill in the process. Everyone who gets in my way will be bleeding on the streets. Though... the first plan is to take out the super power here in Vale..."_

Akairo growled like an angry wolf, "What does that mean?!"

" _Don't be stupid... I wonder how some of your friends are doing?"_

With that Graylyn hung up on her.

"That bitch."

Akairo dropped the scroll onto the hard concrete. In the beginning she wasn't a bitch but it was all a front to get to where she wanted. Tears began to over flow and run down her cheeks.

 _X_

 _Akairo threw the empty beer can and it bounced off the counter into the trash can._

" _Nice shot," Crimson said not looking up from his paper._

" _Where's the new boy?"_

" _He's gay."_

 _Akairo snorted, "I didn't even ask that."_

" _Knowing your sex drive you were looking for fresh meat to play with."_

 _She giggled, "Never."_

" _For being broken up, you spend a lot of time here."_

 _Her face fell for a second but a wicked grin appeared._

" _You say that... but we've done in twenty times this week."_

 _Crimson dropped the paper, "I am sore. I'm so sore, I can barely pee without it hurting."_

" _Then why do you keep saying yes?" she asked looking slightly proud of herself._

" _Because-_

 _ **Knock, knock.**_

" _Did you buy me a prostitute for the night?" Akairo asked standing up._

 _Crimson grabbed his side arm and crept slowly to the door._

 _ **Knock, knock.**_

 _Crimson nodded to Akairo as she gripped the door knob and jerked the door open. Crimson had his pistol press against the girl's nose. She looked unfazed by this like she was expecting it. She looked a little bored at Crimson glared her. Akairo peeked around the door to see the beautiful girl. Her eyes were black and her hair was straight barely touching her shoulders._

" _Who the fuck are you?" he demanded._

" _Do you always greet new employees like that?" she asked._

" _Excuse me?"_

" _I heard if I was looking for a good job to ask you to hire me. I'm an assassin for hire. Graylyn Black."_

" _Black."_

" _Yea, B-L-A-C-K."_

 _Akairo snickered and he lowered the gun._

" _If I need someone dead I have her do it."_

" _I wouldn't mind. I have to take care of my people anyways."_

 _Graylyn shrugged and pushed past him to sit on the couch._

" _She's really cute," Graylyn said, making Akairo blush, "Are you single?"_

" _Yea."_

" _Saturday at seven, there's a good movie supposed to be playing. How does that sound for you?" Graylyn asked her cheeks turning pink._

" _I'd love too."_

 _ **OMG Volume 4 is getting really good but I won't say anything just in case a few of you haven't seen it yet. If anyone is sill reading... is there anything you wanna see/read to happen with Red and Akairo before I end it?**_


	43. 13 Alt Akairo and Red

_**Chapter 13: When It Falls**_

"I feel horrible."

"Don't think about it much."

"Easier said than done."

"I suppose so. We are already half way through this, so letting keeping going."

"Do you think it was wrong to say we didn't care? That we never loved her?"

"I never loved her. She was just a pawn. You can love her all you want but that won't save us now."

"She had a way to do it."

Graylyn snorted, "She was buffing."

"I don't think she was."

"It doesn't matter too much to me. Why do you care?"

"Shouldn't we care? To have someone to care when no else did."

"That's why you made me isn't it? I'm the only one who gave a shit when no one else did! All that stuff that happened to actually happened to me because you forced me into that position!"

Silence.

"I don't blame you though. You aren't like that."

"Neither are you."

"True."

Graylyn scratched her head and looked at her scroll.

"I think we are perfect together."

Graylyn laughed.

"Really?"

"Our relationship is codependent but it works and because we are the same person."

"Yea."

"Ma'am!"

A well built man ran into the run and kneeled down before her.

"What's wrong?"

"The White Fang have been snooping around more than usual. We caught three of them."

"Ok bring them in."

Six of Graylyn's own men walked in dragging three White Fang members who looked scared out of their minds. Graylyn grabbed a plain, normal sword from the side of her bed. Her men ripped the masks off their face revealing they were actually humans and not Faunus. She glared at them.

"You're human."

None of them said anything.

"I want you to get Scarlet Torchwick and if Crimson gets in your way kill him. Anyone who gets in your way kill them!"

Within five seconds she beheaded all three of the humans.

The men saluted to her and hurried along the way. She definitely wanted to tag along just in case. Scarlet wasn't one to worry about too much but Crimson was a major problem. He wielded Dust better than the Schnees and he was quick witted.

Graylyn got up and started stripping off her clothes avoiding the dead bodies on the floor. She slipped on her gray and black dress. She pulled on her black leggings and black boots. It was her favorite hunting outfit when she went searching for her target.

"Are you ready for this?" Graylyn asked.

"I am."

"Let's go then."

X

X

Scarlet looked up from her book and saw that Crimson was sleeping. She suddenly felt dread hit her like a ton of bricks. Something was definitely wrong and she also felt sick to her stomach. She threw her book down and grabbed Crimson's arm then started shaking him.

"What?" he said groggy.

"Something is wrong."

He shot straight up, "Huh?"

"Something isn't right."

Crimson reached under the couch and grabbed his shotgun. Scarlet grabbed her cane almost shaking with fear.

"Calm down!" he hissed.

"Someone's watching us..."

The feeling was unbelievable strong.

The windows busted throwing glass all over the carpet. Crimson began firing shots and blood sprayed onto the walls. There was screaming from dying intruders. Scarlet flipped a switch under the coffee table and an alarm went off silently alerting the occupants in the building.

The door went flying and hit him in the side knocking him down. Scarlet began firing Dust rounds and explosions filled the room. Crimson got up and finished off his shotgun then slammed someone in the face with the butt of the gun.

He kicked someone in face but it didn't do anything as someone else hit him with a sledgehammer in the chest breaking a few ribs. Crimson fell onto the ground gasping for air and some guy stabbed him in the chest narrowly missing his heart. Scarlet screamed bloody murder as someone else grabbed her arm.

Suddenly the carpet beneath her feet began to burn and smoke catching fire.

"Someone knock her the fuck out before she burns the building down!"

Someone's fist connected with her face knocking her out cold.

X

X

-40 minutes later-

Blake's scroll went off and he woke up from his nap.

"Unnn..."

"Blake your scroll."

"I know... Wyeth shush... I'm tired."

Suddenly his ringtone started blaring and he jumped up.

"Hello...?"

Red and Yuri walked through the door carrying burgers and fries for everyone.

"Hey guys," Red said smiling.

"OK... Wait what?"

Everyone looked at Blake as his facial expressions changed from angry to upset to pure shock.

"I... OK stand by until she's here. What road is she taking?... Oh ok. Wait until I give you the word we have to wait patiently and calmly. I'm on my way over there. Thank you."

"What's wrong?" Wyeth asked.

"Yuri hold onto to Red."

Yuri handed Wyeth the big bag of fast food and grabbed Red's arms without question but with a perplexed look on his face.

"Graylyn and her men attacked Scarlet and Crimson. They kidnapped her and dangerously injured him. He's in one of the bases Akairo has secretly with one of us who has some medical knowledge."

Red's eyes widened.

"What-

"We have to wait," Blake said looking stern.

"I can't what if-

Blake glared, "Why do you think she would just kidnap her?"

"What about Crimson? Shouldn't we see him?" Wyeth asked.

"No, because if we go over there Graylyn might see us."

"I don't care!" Red yelled.

"Akairo is almost home."

Red shut his mouth quickly.

"I want you and Wyeth to go wait for her. We will stand by and wait in Vale because we know she's around there."

"Why would she kidnap her? Isn't she just a pawn?" Red asked quietly.

"There's method to her madness. I think she thinks if she kidnaps Scarlet, you'll go after her. She wants Akairo and how do you lure her out? By taking someone she loves. Graylyn knows you're too nice and you wouldn't let someone die."

"That's very true..." the heir said.

"Go wait for her."

X

X

Wyeth was sitting in an ice chair as Red paced back and forth. Wyeth was more bored sitting and waiting but Red was anxious, on the edge of a panic attack. Once in a while they would see a White Fang member moving in the brush but they knew half of team RWBY was there. They waited silently and prepared if someone tried a surprise attack.

Blake messaged every twenty minutes on the dot to assure they were fine out on that vacant road. There was eight paths leaving Vale that led to outer small towns then the wilderness. Vale wasn't too heavily guarded with it being filled with hunters and huntresses. Though, to a lot of people didn't know the high class criminals in Vale actually protected them from smaller, more dangerous criminals.

Red was surprised things were more intricate in Vale than they seemed. There was a whole underground of criminals willing to protect their town even if it was with their own reasons. They were the true heroes but they went unrecognized for a lot of reasons. He couldn't really hate Crimson for how he was. He decided when he had kids he would teach them not to judge people by what they hear.

"Hmmmm... Red... I think I hear a motor."

"Hm."

There was a motor, it was getting louder and it sounded like it was coming in fast. Wyeth got up and threw the ice block into the empty bushes. They pulled out their weapons waiting for what was approaching. It was a white cab car zooming in over sixty miles hour. They heard the breaks and the car started to slide then halted.

Red's hands were noticeably shaking. He was scared- more terrified and excited. He wasn't sure how she would be considering everything that had happened. How she would with her ex dying in one of her secret locations or the fact her ex girlfriend was a psychotic nutcase.

He saw a long pale leg then a flash of red hair. Akairo was dressed in her outfit the night she cut him up sending chills down his spine. She had a different Grimm mask on that covered her whole face making her look scary. Wyeth tensed up upon seeing it too.

"That's a war mask."

"How do you know?" Red whispered looking lost.

"I have a feeling."

The cab drove away and Akairo stood there staring at them.

"Akairo.

She nodded subtly.

"I'll call Blake."

Wyeth pulled out his scroll.

Red looked at her, unsure where he stood with her now.

"Akairo-

"I tried to reason with her but now I have to either talk her out of it or do something about it. It's my problem not yours."

"Hey, he said to meet in the middle of downtown Vale."

Red nodded and they headed that way.

X

X

Blake and Yuri watched as Red, Wyeth and Akairo come up. It didn't surprise Blake at all to see Akairo dressed like that. On several occasions he had seen her dressed for war just in case. Her mask was definitely intimidating and it did work. She had created it out of skulls of her enemies who dare crossed the line.

"Akairo Taurus, I give you back your position of the White Fang leader until I deem you unfit to perform your duties," Blake said bowing before the red head.

"Thank you Blake Belladonna. After today, I will no longer be fit to be leader. I have decided to drop down my position to that of your advisor so I can work on getting better for myself and for my future."

Blake grinned.

"It took a while and it took falling for the right person. You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words."

She nodded to him and turned to Red.

"I can understand if you don't wanna do this."

Red slipped his fingers between hers, "I'm always by your side. I won't leave."

"Right now, I want to see Crimson. Regardless of the risks. Did he have any information?"

"No. He said he would only talk to you or me but I haven't left Beacon."

"Ok," she said, "Let's do this."

They traveled in pairs leaving Akairo with Yuri, Red and Blake in the middle and Wyeth in the back. Akairo said nothing the whole time. Red said nothing to Blake about it but something else had to be going on.

They reached the building and it was small but beautifully painted yellow with sky blue trim. Yuri, Wyeth and Red were surprised; all three of them were expecting to go into some metal building that was rundown.

 _"Boss lady, come inside,"_ someone said but it was coming from a speaker.

"Thank you."

The door clicked and it opened up. They all rushed inside to a living room that everything was white. Red looked down and noticed some brownish red spots but he asked no questions as they walked back through a white hallway. There were five doors, brown, black, red, blue and yellow but they stopped at the red one.

Akairo turned the knob and the door opened up slowly revealing Crimson laying on the bed with his scroll on his chest.

"Crimson," Akairo whispered and his eyes flew open.

His eyes were no longer the bright yellow they once were; they were replaced with light brown eyes which looked tired and almost dead.

"You came back."

Akairo removed the mask and laid it to the side. She knelt down beside of his bed with her red eyes watering.

"They said I should be ok in couple weeks."

She nodded.

"It happened to so fast Scarlet woke me up...They came crashing through the windows and the door. Graylyn was behind all of it. I couldn't do anything."

"No, no... It's fine."

"I know why she did it. She wanted to lure you out. I don't know why."

Akairo nodded, her face stained with tears.

"I tried to deal with her...b-but she wouldn't t-t-take it. I wanted to fix it. I-I-I- wanted her to see what she did wrong..."

Crimson placed a hand on her cheek and smiled weakly at her.

"Baby girl, that deal is yours and yours alone. You know you deserve better than what was handed to you in the beginning. The new start you're gonna get... Will the world's way of telling you sorry."

"No one is sorry for what my father did. No one saves me from his filthy hands."

"You're right but now they can wipe clean everything. That's why I gave you that present. Use it wisely."

Akairo nodded.

"I am going to fix my problem."

"I know you will."

"You stay tight. I'm going to kill her if it takes."

Crimson smiled and closed his eyes.

"Just be careful," he said tiredly.

Akairo got up and headed out the room with her head down. Red could see she was very upset and he didn't blame her.

They stood outside for a minute before they started walking.

"Is there anything yet on her location?" Akairo asked.

"No... nothing but we can go spread out and search if you want."

She nodded replacing the mask onto her face.

X

X

An hour later Crimson set down the papers and pen at his feet and leaned back against the pillows. He knew it wasn't going to be long before he was gone. He had messaged Jazmin to let her know what had happened and where he was. He heard the squealing of tires outside of the bullet proof house and a furious knocking at the front door. He saw a few people running down the hall whispering about an angry woman from the club down town and he grinned.

"Let her in," he called.

"Are you sure? She might kill you," one of the White Fang members who looked nervously as they unlocked the door.

"It's fine."

Within the next minute he heard stomping and he could smell vanilla perfume that she always used.

"How dare you!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry."

"You aren't sorry! You didn't call me after it happened!"

"I'm dying."

Jazmin dropped her purse onto the ground.

"...What?"

"I'm dying."

Jazmin picked up her purse and walked over to his bed setting it down. She grabbed a chair from the desk and sat with a blank expression.

"Why are you dying, you look fine."

Crimson smirked and pulled the bandages back to reveal a wound covered in pus, dried blood, fresh blood and black ooze.

"They had coated their weapons with some type of super poison. They aimed to kill me regardless of what I would've done."

Jazmin nodded and looked down at the bed.

"No one knows except the doctor they had here and you."

"You said Akairo came bye-

"I couldn't tell her."

"You're a fucking sap."

"She was already crying when she saw me. I didn't want to make things worse. She might've killed everyone in the room then herself."

Jazmin nodded again.

"Why did you call me then?" she asked.

Crimson rubbed his chest some and sighed, "I trust no one when it comes to my business stuff. You should know how I feel. (she nodded in agreement) I have all the papers for everything I own and have. I have my will and a few letters. I'm going to seal it and give it to you. It's not to opened until after I'm dead. I have everything labeled with names so you know who to give them too."

"Why are you asking me? You trust no one."

"I trust a hardworking business woman who pulled herself out of the streets and prostitution to make something for herself."

Jazmin stared at him, "How'd you know about that?"

"I know everything my dear."

Jazmin's eyes started to water up, "If you know everything why didn't you get the hell out of there? You should have known she would go after you!"

"I knew she would and the exact moment. I knew everything."

Jazmin frowned, "What the fuck does that mean."

"An old friend visited a while back and told me what he saw. At first I thought it was a joke," he said and picked up a glass of water. He grabbed a bottle of pills and took four of them.

"An old friend?"

"Yea, he's more on the fucked up side everything... Akairo looks rather sane compared to him."

"Then how can I trust him?" Jazmin asked.

"Because everything he told me has already happened. His semblance... defies the laws of the known universe."

"Like what?"

"He's able to tell who dies and the multiple ways of avoiding it. At least I was all of ok with continuing to live until he told me the second part. He said a lot of people have multiple ways of escaping death but he said I only had one option. One simple thing would alternate everything. It's what I said- just a comment. Scarlet came over and all it took was me saying, 'Sometimes to make things right, you have to kill someone.' There was a chance of Red and her making things up but when I confessed my feelings I sealed everything. In one reality I never said anything, they fixed things. In another I said something to make her think about it."

"So you were being selfish."

Crimson smiled sadly, "No I wasn't actually. He showed me everything and both possibilities. In one reality, Red and Scarlet stayed together but Akairo had fallen for him. She was sad and hurt because she wasn't with him. About five years down the road she would drunkingly throw herself in front a train to kill herself. She couldn't handle the pain of being lonely. She was happy to see him happy but it hurt her. I lived in that reality.

"This reality she would be happy. I would finally get to be with Scarlet and now she is pregnant with my child. She's going to hurt a lot but three years from now she'll fall madly in love with someone else and heal her broken heart. Red and Akairo stay by her side to help her out. I'm dying. Its a sacrifice I am willing to make."

"What about the rest of us you leave behind?" she whispered.

"In both realities you all were fine. I am ok with this. I'm glad... I'm glad I could finally tell Scarlet my feelings."

Jazmin nodded and started crying.

"Hey hey... In my last moments I don't want you crying... I want you to smile and be happy I made my own choice. I only have a few minutes left."

Jazmin wiped her nose on his sheets making him chuckle.

"Give me your hand."

He held out his hand and she placed hers in his. He leaned back into the pillows smiling with his eyes closed.

"I love all of you so much. Thank you for making my time in this hell hole worth it."

"You're welcome."

His arm went limp and he let out his last breath with a content smile on his face.

 _ **I won't lie... this hurt me a little. It honestly didn't bother me to kill Ruby in Dark World but this one makes me wanna cry. A lot of us wonder what it would be like if we had done things differently, well this is how Akairo, Red and Scarlet's lives would've changed drastically.**_

 _ **The song for the last part of this chapter is 'Do you feel it?) by Chaos Chaos. It actually is on Rick and Morty but it fits here too. Its a good song. This story is almost done with. Get ready for more feels soon.**_


	44. 14 Alt Akairo and Red

_**Chapter 14: April and Graylyn's Conflicting Feelings**_

She had to face it. No one knew she was here. Crimson was more than likely dead. No one was going to save her. Red and Akairo probably weren't worried about her. Red... She had messed up really bad. She just found out a couple days ago she was pregnant and now she was kidnapped. She messed everything with Red.

Scarlet started crying for the hundredth time it seemed like.

She kept calling herself stupid. Scarlet knew in some way they should've ran off somewhere but then that would put everyone else in jeopardy. She wanted to play with the big dogs and she got it. She was in a higher position of power with Crimson. They had targeted her.

Red wouldn't come for her.

Akairo would never save her.

Crimson was dead.

She was going to die alone pregnant.

Scarlet had no one. Not even Eton.

Jazmin wouldn't be able to do much.

She stopped crying looking around the dark room. No one answered her cries or yelling.

Crimson was dead on his apartment floor. She would've rather burned up in the apartment than be here without him.

 _I did mess up. Maybe if I had just shut my mouth to begin with and let Red be himself things like this wouldn't have happened. Maybe things would have been different._

 _Honestly... probably not._

 _X_

 _X_

"What's with all the smoke?" Yuri asked pointing.

The smell of a burning building filled the air.

"She is going to destroy the city."

"Fuckin psycho bitch," Yuri said looking angry.

 _Beep beep beep_

Akairo looked down at her black scroll to see a message from Graylyn. There was no way she would be able to hack it... unless they had someone who was a lot smarter than Crimson to hack through a bunch of firewall. Akairo opened the message.

 _ **I started a second fire... Your boss's friend is there. Have fun digging through it for her burned body.**_

Red felt his body run cold.

"There! She did start another one!" Wyeth said pointing the opposite direction.

Without a second thought Red began sprinting towards the burning building. He didn't need to think about it, he wasn't going to let her die. It didn't matter what she said or done to him. He felt for her just a little. He was hunter, it was his job to help people and that's what he wanted to do since he was a kid.

"RED!" Yuri yelled chasing after him.

Rose petals were left behind him. Yuri screaming at him about how stupid he was. Akairo began running in the same direction. He was going to die in the fire. Gun shots filled the air around them. People were screaming. Graylyn had sent out her goons to start attacking people and to intercept them.

"SCARLET!" Red screamed tears of anger and worry filling his silver eyes.

"RED! STOP! THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE STUPID!" Wyeth yelled.

His partner couldn't hear him.

"IF YOU DIE THEN WHAT WAS ANYTHING YOU DID BEFORE WORTH IT AFTER?!" Blake screamed.

They were fifty feet from the building.

He had to get inside.

"RED!" Akairo screamed grabbing his arm.

"I have to save her!" he said tears running down his face.

"What? Why?" she asked looking betrayed.

"Because I can't let someone die like that-

"You still love her."

Red blinked stupidly at her comment. Akairo removed the war mask.

"What?"

"You still... love her don't you?" she cried angrily.

Red ran a hand over his face.

BOOM

Everyone threw themselves onto the ground. Red landed beside of his girlfriend.

"Akairo!"

Red grabbed her face making her look at him, "I don't love her but I care about her well being. If I let her die I can't live with myself because I stood back and did nothing! Akairo I love you but I have to do this!" he pleaded and she started crying.

"You'll die in there!" she screamed.

"I have to try! Let me try!"

"I can't let you!"

"AKAIRO I HAVE TOO!"

She started crying harder.

"Well, well."

Everyone turned to see Graylyn standing there with a smirk on her face.

"You would rather let her die than save her... How selfish."

Akairo scrambled to her feet.

"You-

"Miss me?"

The red head couldn't move.

"As long as I keep him here... She'll die in there," she sneered.

"I'm going in after her," Red said.

"No you aren't."

"I'll-

"You'll what? You're clearly one of the strongest fighters in Beacon but yet... you have no balls to kill someone who stands in your way. What a waste of space."

"You- Yuri growled but Blake threw an arm in front of him.

"We have company."

Grimm started to fill the area around them.

"You're weak!" Graylyn cried throwing her arms in the air, "And she can't hurt me! She cares about me!"

Red looked at Akairo. Her face had paled to a sickening white color.

"You both are too messed up to do anything to help anyone else."

Red grinded his teeth.

"You're wrong," Akairo said and she took off towards the burning building.

"Akairo!" Blake bellowed.

Graylyn jumped at Akairo but Red grabbed a handful of her hair and threw her onto the ground.

"You fight me!" Red spat looking frustrated.

X

X

Akairo dodged the debris that was falling onto the ground. For some odd reason the building was burning faster in some parts than others but she wondered if it was the material because it was an older building. She heard screaming like Scarlet was screaming. She remembered the sound- she heard it in nightmares and dreams.

"Scarlet!"

"HELP ME PLEASE!"

There were random doors everywhere.

"Scarlet!" Akairo screamed.

"Help me!"

"Start hitting the door! Your voice is distorted!" Akairo yelled.

She coughed and her eyes were stinging.

Akairo started cutting at some of the doors and falling debris. It was impossible to decide where Scarlet was even with her cries. She was sweating badly and the only thing she could think was Scarlet was being cooked alive in whatever room she was in. Akairo ducked as something else exploded. Metal and brick hit some of the walls.

 _This is fucking insane. Why am I even doing this? Why am I?_

Because she loved him more than anything and it was the same reason he was fighting Graylyn instead of her- to keep them from falling apart. They depended on each other to stay strong when the other couldn't be. Red always had his friends and his older brother while she only had the members of the White Fang.

Pipes crashed onto the ground soaking her in water and dust. She groaned and yelled at Scarlet again but she didn't get an answer. Akairo began to fill with panic. The feeling made her want to cry and throw up. After all these years she _hated_ Scarlet for killing her messed up father but in the end she was saving her for the sake of someone else. For Red. For Crimson.

Scarlet could hear someone yelling- they were calling her name. She sweating badly, smelling the burning building she was inside. She could only think this was how it ends... by burning to death. She couldn't even bring herself to cry anymore.

"Scarlet!"

Scarlet was laying on the concrete and it was the only cool part of the whole room. The heat was getting pretty bad and she was starting to drift off. This was the end. She was dead and there w as nothing left for her to do but to accept her fate. She had baby and probably a dead boyfriend. Tears started well up again just when she didn't think she could cry anymore.

"SCARLET! I NEED YOU TO YELL OR BEAT ON THE DOROS! I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOU!"

Scarlet crawled over to the door and placed a hand on the door. She tried concentrating as much as she could on her semblance to melt the door but it failed badly. She could feel it flickering on and off weakly. She wasn't sure if she could beat on the door or scream until the outside voice pleaded with her.

"YOU HAVE TO HELP SAVE YOURSELF! DAMNIT TORCHWICK HAVE SOME BALLS AND FIGHT!"

Scarlet let out a shaky sigh and stood up. She pounded on the door with renewed strength denting the metal slightly.

"I'm here! Help me please!"

"Bang on the doors some more! I can't find you!"

Maybe it was panic filling her but she didn't recognize the voice calling to her.

Scarlet beat on the door as hard as she could. She was weak and tired; beating on the door almost broke her hands. It seemed like it had been days since she was there. She wasn't sure how long she had been there but it felt like an eternity.

"Back away from the door Scarlet!"

"I want out! Please!" she pleaded.

"I know but step away to my left side. I don't wanna hurt you!"

Scarlet got into the corner and waited away from the door. Akairo sliced through the brick and metal door throwing dust everywhere. Scarlet began coughing and looked up to see Akairo standing there. The person of her nightmares standing over her.

Scarlet screamed and Akairo rolled her eyes looking annoyed.

"I'm not here to kill you, let's go before we both die!"

Scarlet started crying and hyperventilating.

"Get up! This isn't the time to have a breakdown!"

"I'm so weak and tired I can't move anymore."

Akairo sheathed her weapon and picked up the weakened thief. Scarlet buried her face into Akairo's shoulder as she rushed out carrying her bridal style.

X

X

 _We shouldn't be doing this._

 **Having a conscious about it now it won't help anyone.**

 _Please, Graylyn._

 **Be quiet. If you try and stop me we will have a serious problem.**

 _He means so much to her! We can't do this to her!_

 **I SAID BE QUIET!**

April's little voice went silent.

Red fell onto the ground covered in wounds. There was a big difference between them: she was aiming to kill him. Red had gotten her good a few times but it wasn't enough to get him to keep going. Yuri, Blake and Wyeth were busy with the amount of Grimm and goons coming their way they couldn't get through to help him. He was getting his ass beat while his girlfriend went in to save his ex and he was going to die on the spot.

Graylyn stretched out her arms and legs. She was bleeding a little but it was nothing compared to how Red looked. She walked over to him with a wicked grin on her face. His stomach twisted up making him want to puke; he wasn't any good at fighting people like he could grimm. He was trying to do this for Akairo because he knew she couldn't fight her. She was no different than him and the thought made him smile weakly.

"Are you ready to die?" she asked grabbing the front of his shirt.

"I'm not losing to you."

 _Don't do it!_

"I think you already did asshole."

 _Graylyn! Please! Don't!_

Red smirked at her making her angry. She threw him onto the ground and kicked him in the ribs. She was more angry at April's voice ringing in her ears, pleading for Red's life.

"Smiling won't make anything better for you. I hope she was worth it."

 _She gave us her word we would be safe! Why can't you just listen to me!_

She was worth everything and more. He loved Akairo.

"She is."

 _She is worth everything to him and us! I know you feel how I feel!_

Red looked up to see Akairo carrying Scarlet out of the building. They were both covered in ash and dust but they were alive. Graylyn turned around to see what he was looking at and rolled her eyes. She left Red lying on the ground and started towards the two women. Akairo froze in place when she saw the gray haired girl walking towards her. Scarlet was knocked out cold.

"Everything was a lie and you will die in vain."

Her words stung her heart making it skip a beat. Graylyn pulled out a gun aiming for Akairo's chest. Even if she had aura left it wasn't going to help any, both of them were weak and Scarlet was knocked out. Graylyn started to squeeze the trigger but the shot never came. Akairo opened one eye to see Graylyn fighting herself. Her knuckles were turning white around her own wrist.

 _I won't let you do this to her! Care to much to be the end of her! I don't care if we die! You never listened to me in the end anyways! I'm tired of being the passenger of my own body! You were supposed to help but instead you destroyed my whole life!_

"YOU MADE ME THIS WAY! DID YOU THINK I COULD DO THAT ALL ALONE AND NOT SUFFER IN ANY WAY!" Graylyn screamed.

Akairo's eyes widened when she realized what was going on.

 _I love her! I love her! I want her to be happy even if she's not with me! She deserves it and so much more! She deserves loves! Look at them! Red loved her even for the messed up things she did to him! Why can't you accept her deal and give it up already!_

Akairo saw that Graylyn's eyes were beginning to water like she wanted to cry. They were fighting for control, but why? What was wrong? Suddenly, something warm splattered over her face. Akairo blinked stupidly, she saw the scene before her and dropped to her knees, almost dropping Scarlet.

"I fucking hate you," Graylyn growled at Akairo.

The gun was lying by her side and blood began pooling in front of her. Red's scythe was sticking out the front of her body. Graylyn grinned with blood coming out of her mouth, rattling her to the core. Red was behind her with tears running down his face. He couldn't bare to watch them die so he finished her off himself.

"Aka...Akairo..."

The red head looked at Graylyn.

"I know she... she said a lot... how... how s-s-she felt wasn't... a lie. Graylyn hated y-you with a passion."

She coughed up blood shaking a little but she had a smile on her face.

"But... I-I-I loved you. April fell... f-f-f-or you in the end. All those s-s-swe-et moments... w-were me alone..."

She let out a weak laugh.

"She was there... b-because I was weak. Don't be m-mad at h-er... She was made by meee..." Graylyn took in a deep breath coughing up more blood and he body did a sickening jerk.

"I'm glad... for you... you're happy."

Her last breath escaped her lips and she was dead.

Akairo set Scarlet on the ground and crawled over to her.

"I'm s-s-sorry! I am! I just- I don't know April! I loved you too! I love you both!" she cried removing the scythe from her dead body, "I think... th-this was for the best! You deserve to r-rest after everything!"

Red laid on the ground staring at his girlfriend who was hugging the first person he killed.

Hunters and huntresses showed up and started taking care of the Grimm problem. Graylyn's goons disappeared without a trace. Akairo and Scarlet disappeared before the cops could show up. They thanked team RWBY for a job well done but for Red it didn't feel like he did. She was dangerously to everyone but he couldn't do it until Akairo was in danger. He loved her too much.

X

X

Akairo and Scarlet got back to the safe house Crimson was in but instead they were greeted by Jazmin. She had yellow envelopes in her arms and a sad look in her eyes. She looked like she had been crying a lot and Akairo screamed knowing what it meant. Scarlet sat on the grass just staring as tears streaked her face. Everything had been for nothing.

Scarlet despised the man for a long time but he wasn't who she thought he was. He was a real, caring human being. So much more to him than what others saw. She looked over at a bloody Akairo and she was taking it harder than she was but she knew him a lot longer. The red headed Faunus was broken completely. She watched as her ex died and now her other one. She wasn't as much as a monster like she had thought.

The orange haired genius crawled over to Akairo and hugged her tight. Akairo cried into her large chest sobbing uncontrollably. Jazmin held onto the stack of papers without moving from the top step. There was no telling when she would be able to have the big discussion with them but she had a letter for each one of them.

A couple hours later Akairo showered first then Scarlet did. Crimson's body was in the morgue tagged as someone else like he wanted. He didn't want his death to be known to a lot of people because he was afraid things would get out of control when he was gone. The kept the room he died in empty and locked almost afraid to face the reality of the situation.

"Hey."

Akairo looked up from her hot tea to see Jazmin handing her a yellow envelope. Akairo took it and Jazmin left her alone.

 _ **Dear Akairo,**_

 _ **Since I know you're reading this and I know you're going to be angry, I'm gone and I knew I would be. I knew how everything would play thanks to an old friend. I would rather die than see you lonely and sad for the time you would be alive. I can explain what I mean.**_

 _ **In another reality, Red and Scarlet would be together and you would die sometime from depression because you were so in love with him. I understand why you and Scarlet fell for him- there's no one like him, well except for you. He is a great guy and he will treat you well. I know I left Scarlet alone and she is pregnant by the way but she recovers from losing me.**_

 _ **I know in some sense it makes me look selfish but I wasn't. I loved you too much to see you go out that way. You were my first for a lot of things and I'm glad for that. I cared more about your feelings than my own life so I let myself go.**_

 _ **It also allowed Neo to live too because Scarlet was torn apart by his death.**_

 _ **I want you to live your life to the fullest. Quit the White Fang. Get the help you need to get better. Marry Red- you need him as much as he needs you. Have kids because you'll be a great mom but never forget where you came from.**_

 _ **Go on missions with Red, it'll set you free with the adventure. You'll have the life you deserve and more.**_

 _ **Help Scarlet, you'll be a great aunt. You and Red, please support her.**_

 _ **I love you Akairo more than you'll ever know.**_

 _ **With lots of love,  
Crimson**_

Akairo dropped the letter her face stained with tears. She knew life required sacrifice but he gave up a lot for everyone around him. Crimson wasn't some jackass criminal, he had feelings and he protected others. He had been there, he done it all. He was the greatest man to live in her opinion.

She folded it back up and held it against her chest. She knew things would be rough for a while but at least she had friends and gained some new ones. Akairo picked up black scroll and started messaging Red.

 _Hey, Red. I just want you to know I love you._

X

X

A few hours later Scarlet laid in the hospital bed waiting to see the status on her unborn baby. Jazmin was sitting in the chair beside of her holding the yellow envelopes almost like it was a baby. The nurse came in and started up some medicine for malnutrition and dehydration.

"We are going to keep you for a couple days to make sure your baby makes it even though it's just a week old. Your aura has been helping though."

Scarlet nodded and the nurse left.

"What are those?" Scarlet asked.

"Papers."

"Crimson's last will and estate papers isn't it?"

Jazmin nodded.

"I take it you were there when he died huh?"

She nodded again.

"Who's he leaving everything too?"

"I can't say yet."

"OK."

"There is something for you."

Scarlet looked up at her.

"I don't know if I can read it."

"I think you should. You might feel better."

Scarlet looked away and held out her hand. Jazmin placed the envelope in her hands. She placed it on her lap and stared out the window.

"I promise it's ok."

"Can... Can I have some time to myself?" Scarlet asked softly.

Jazmin nodded and left the room.

"You're a cruel asshole."

Scarlet opened the letter, her heart pounding out of her chest. She wasn't sure what he would even say to her. Maybe a 'goodbye. It was good while it lasted.' She grinded her teeth angrily, she would beat his dead body if he said that.

She opened and looked at the letter.

 _ **Dear Scarlet,**_

 _ **Since you're reading this, I'm dead. I chose to die. I know you were scared and everything but I knew you would be OK. I knew everything that would happen thanks to an old friend. I chose this route for a good reason. I knew everything would be fine when Graylyn broke into the apartment. I knew that Akairo would save you.**_

 _ **If you would've stayed with Red then Akairo would die a few years from now because she was depressed without Red. He was good to you and I know you needed that but Akairo needed it more. If I would've let you stay with Red, then Neo would've died and you would've been devastated.**_

 _ **I know I left you alone, pregnant but your life will be fine. I got to see. I saw our baby. You'll fall in love again and become happy. You and Akairo actually become really good friends, ironic huh?**_

 _ **Fulfill your dream of college, I want you too. Your life will be set, you'll never have to work a day in your life and neither will our baby. A friend of ours will make sure of that. There's something I'd like to tell you...**_

 _ **I love you.**_

 _ **I really do. You were special to me. I know I seemed like some horn dog at first but I really did care. It was worth dying since you gave me a chance of a life time. I love you Scarlet.**_

 _ **Do what makes you happy. Get married, have more babies, go to college... Do everything you always dreamed of.**_

 _ **I love you**_

 _ **I love you,  
Crimson**_

She couldn't be that mad but she threw the letter on the ground. Maybe part of her didn't want to accept he was really gone. She just couldn't understand why someone would let go of everything just to make everyone else happy. What right did he have changing her life the way he did? Why did Akairo have more of a right to have Red than her?

 _She saved me._

The mere thought perplexed her more than anything that had happened. Akairo never said one word to her the whole few hours she was at the house. Why is the world would she go out of her way to do something so dangerous and stupid? He knew she would rescue her but he didn't say why...

The door clicked open and the nurse came in again.

"Can you hand me that? I dropped it."

The nurse smiled and picked it up for her. Scarlet held it in her lap. She almost wanted to throw it on the ground again.

X

X

-Six Days Later-

Everyone was sitting at a big table waiting. It had been a hard couple days for everyone. Eton was taking it harder than Akairo and Scarlet were. He had been living with Crimson almost three-fourths of every year since he started working for him. No one blamed him; Crimson was a great man.

Eton was the last one to arrive looking skinnier than before almost sickly. Jazmin sat at the head of the table carrying the same yellow envelopes. Her eyes scanned everyone in the room, watching all of them. No one looked like they cared much to hear about the will but Crimson's note instructed her to gather everyone on the list he created. She cleared her throat.

"Alright everyone. We all know why we are here... Crimson is no longer with us. He left me in charge of everything until the new person takes over. The first thing is who is taking over his empire. I mean everything..."

Everyone looked at each other.

"As he states: I, Crimson Mutherson, left three letters. One for Scarlet Torchwick, Akairo Taurus and Red Rose. Everything under my control and everything that is stated in my will _**has**_ to be followed or Jazmin Xiong will take it back and control everything herself. The person who gets my empire must take care of Scarlet Torchwick and the child of ours she's carrying."

Everyone turned to Scarlet and her face turned bright red. It was all of the sudden so of course no one knew about it.

"The person I pick is someone I trust. They have been around for a while and even though they seem childish, they are quick witted. I feel as though they can fulfill in for me, then care for my child and my love. He rode out all of my bad decisions and the good ones even though it wasn't quietly. If any of you ever need anything, he is the man to go to. I choose Eton Sustrai to take over and run everything for me. He is one of my best friends and I trust him very much. I love him like a brother and I leave my whole life's work for him to continue."

Eton's eyes widened in shock. Scarlet got up and took him into a hug. To be honest she wasn't very shocked that he would chose Eton. Eton was very level headed most of the time. He looked like he wanted to cry. For the longest time he had the biggest crush on the yellow eyed man but Eton didn't think he meant this much to him.

"Come here," Jazmin said smiling.

Eton stood up beside of her trying to fight the urge to cry.

"Congrats Mr. Sustrai."

The mint haired man nodded and shook her hand weakly.

"I'm here by your side for anything you need."

"Thanks Jazmin."

Jazmin rattled on thanking a few people for Crimson for their work for him and everything else he had left behind. Jazmin actually set up a big buffet for everyone, so everyone could hang out and grieve if they had too. Red stayed in the corner alone. Akairo and Scarlet talked to Eton smiling and laughing. Red felt as if he didn't belong there; he hated him.

"Hey, are you lonely?"

Red looked to the side to see the bartender/club owner standing there.

"I'm fine."

"Just fine?"

"I shouldn't really be here."

Jazmin snorted.

"In his note to me, he stressed you be here."

"Yea."

"I have a letter for you."

Red frowned at her, "What?"

"Weren't you listening?" Jazmin asked slapping his arm.

"Yea."

"He left you letter. It feels a tad heavier than Akairo and Scarlet's."

"It probably says he hates me."

She laughed and sat down beside of him.

"He wasn't a bad man."

"I keep hearing that."

Jazmin smirked and handed him a yellow envelope.

"Read it when you're alone."

"Sure."

X

X

Red opened up the envelope later that night. It was more than just a tad heavy, it weighed a couple pounds. He turned it upside down and let everything fall out. His jaw dropped open. There were four stacks of four million Lien, a key, some folded paper and lanyard with four keys on it.

 _ **Dear Red,**_

 _ **I know you hate me and you have every reason too. First off, I'd like to thank you. It all started with saving Scarlet's ass from the bank and then everything after that. I left you four million Lien, a car key to Akairo's dream car, keys to a beautiful house in a small gated community and this letter.**_

 _ **First off I would like to apologize. You actually were meant to be with Scarlet in the beginning but I changed that for the sake of everyone else. I know you will be pissed but what can I say? In the world you were with her, a lot of people got hurt. Neo was killed, so was his girlfriend, Scarlet and Akairo were kidnapped, Gavin was hurt too... Jazmin's club was almost blown up and Eton was poisoned. In the end... Akairo fell in love with you and killed herself from depression.**_

 _ **I had the ability to alter that reality creating this one where I die and only Scarlet was kidnapped. An old friend of mine... he told me, he was afraid for my life even though he didn't want to tell me so. I didn't do it to get Scarlet- I did it because I cared more for everyone else than myself.**_

 _ **You are one hell of a man. You deserve a lot more credit than we all gave you. If you had never gotten hurt by Akairo and powered up through some fucked puberty thing, we would all be dead and Vale would be in flames. You would have died at Graylyn's feet and never saw your girlfriend rescue Scarlet from that burning building.**_

 _ **I have a favor to ask. Scarlet is pregnant with my kid and I know it was an asshole move to leave her alone but it was the only way to ensure everyone stayed alive. Help her out over the years. She does fall in love again so don't worry about that. Take care of her. You'll be a great uncle to my kid.**_

 _ **Wait six years before having kids. Take Akairo on some of your missions because she'll be lonely without you. You have everything you need. Finish school and marry our crazy red head Faunus because she loves you a lot.**_

 _ **It's funny how things work out in the end... isn't it?**_

 _ **This is goodbye,**_

 _ **Crimson**_


	45. 15 Alt Akairo and Red

_**Chapter 15: Three Years Later**_

 _ **This is the final chapter!**_

The front door opened and Scarlet walked through. She smiled at Akairo and Red who were on the floor playing with mega blocks with Ash, her two and half year old son. She was dressed in a tight emerald dress with black heels and her hair was cut to her shoulders. Ash jumped up running to his mother hugging her legs.

"Hey baby! How was Aunt Akairo and Uncle Red?"

"Yes!" he cried happily giving her leg messy kisses making them all laugh.

"Sorry... I know I said I would be back but it ended up being an all night thing," Scarlet said rubbing her head.

"It's ok, he enjoyed taking up most of our bed last night, I slept on the floor," Red said grinning.

"Aunt Akay hugged me then I sleep!"

Scarlet smiled.

"He was fine. We were just playing godzilla at the moment. He enjoys destroying cities."

"So how was last night? It must be pretty serious now," Red said smirking.

Scarlet's face turned red, "Yea..."

"You never told us who it was," Akairo said.

"You already know them..."

"I know it isn't Yuri or Wyeth. Blake is usually with Cerulean doing missions."

"Is it Garnet?" the red head asked.

Scarlet busted up laughing, "Hell no! Close though."

"Wait- Gavin is cheating on Eton?! They just got married a month ago!" Red cried looking shocked.

"No Red... It's Jazmin isn't it?" Akairo stood up eyes shining.

She nodded turning redder.

"You're kidding!" Red said, "I didn't know you liked girls!"

"I have a more mommy?" Ash asked looking lost.

"Possibly!" Scarlet said picking him up.

"Yay!" he cried.

"I never imagined that happening. Crimson was right you would fall in love again."

"Daddy?" Ash asked.

"Yes, he knew a lot of things," Scarlet said smiling.

"Yea, I know. I'm glad for you."

Scarlet beamed at them.

"Mommy, hungry!" Ash said pulling on her dress.

"Let me shower and get ready. We can go to the place with the cheeseburgers if you want."

"YES!" he screamed making everyone cover their ears.

"Ok! Inside voice!" Scarlet said trying not to laugh.

"You can use our bathroom if you want," Akairo said, "You left some clothes here so you can wear them."

"Thank you."

Scarlet rushed upstairs.

After the first three months Scarlet struggled with her ability to handle Crimson's death and the horrible morning sickness. It was true though, just as Crimson had said Akairo became her best friend. Akairo had heard peppermint helped with morning sickness so she would buy her soft peppermints to eat whenever she felt the urge to vomit. It worked, only sometimes though. She drove her back and forth to doctor appointments whenever she could.

By the fourth month, Akairo completely quit the White Fang. Blake took over and then ended his relationship with Ivy. He left for six months during the summer and beginning of his fourth year but Onyx excused him for it and he caught up on his homework. Yuri and Rain married the middle of their fourth year at Beacon in a double wedding with Wyeth and Juno. Though Yuri and Red's mother disapproved of the marriage so early, she loved Rain.

Scarlet gave birth to Ash on December 15th around three in the morning with Akairo and Jazmin by her side. Red, Gavin, Garnet, Eton, Yuri and Rain stood inside the waiting room waiting for the little boy to enter the world. Even a few hours after the hard labor, Neo showed up congratulating her on her newborn baby. They decided to remain friends and he helped her out with her baby blues. It was really bad since Crimson wasn't there to be with her through everything. She spent most of Ash's first three months of life with Akairo and Red.

Soon before Ash's first birthday, Blake started dating Cerulean much to everyone's surprise. All Blake could say was they drank a lot having deep conversations at the nightclub. Things were getting a lot better for everyone. They also threw a giant party for teams RWBY and JNPR. Nero and Pyro got married shortly before Ash's second birthday and they adopted three children, Sunny who was five, Skye who six and Crystial who was eight. All three were like best friends at the child home so Pyro wanted to keep them together.

Eton had no problem running the empire his friend had created. In fact, Eton opened more businesses dropping the homeless rate even further. At some point Blake and Eton teamed up and were able to fix a lot of the problems the Faunus had getting hired or the discrimination they faced everyday. Since Eton left his more criminal underground deals to Jazmin who was his main woman in everything he did so he had more pull to fix things throughout Vale.

Once a month Akairo would visit April's grave. Although she did the things she did, she had forgiven her. She talked about everything that happened in between her visits and how cute her nephew was. She talked about how she loved Red and everything about him. She talked about how she wanted to wait some before she married Red. Red was more than happy to agree as he didn't want them moving too fast.

They would get married a month after Ash's third birthday.

X

"Akairo."

Akairo looked up from the book she was reading to see Red smiling down at her.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Akairo blushed and hid her face with her book.

"Why does that make you blush still?" he asked laughing.

"Because I'm afraid I'm going to wake up one day and it would just be a dream."

Red frowned, "There's nothing to be afraid of. I love you and you're here by my side. I know things may seem perfect but this is how Crimson wanted things right?"

Akairo nodded.

"You deserve the better life because you already suffered enough Akairo. I love you."

"I love you too Red," she whispered back.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Akairo beamed at him, "I can't wait to travel to Vacuo! I've always wanted to go!"

"Ok then! Do you want to visit April and Crimson before we leave?"

"Of course! Thank you Red."

"Anything for you."

X

Scarlet hurried out the door with her son to meet Jazmin at Vale's Famous Burger. She was nervous as can be since she wasn't sure how Ash would take to Jazmin. He was a pretty friendly boy and he liked everyone but it was big deal for her. She saw herself being serious with the nightclub owner after years of friendship.

"Mommy... don't be sad."

Scarlet snapped out of it.

"I'm not sad... just nervous is all."

"Nerv... nervous?" Ash repeated, questioning the word at the same time.

"I hope you like her."

Ash smiled, "She nice Mommy?"

Scarlet nodded.

"Then I like her."

Her emerald colored eyes started to water. Ash looked just like his father and he was very understanding.

"Hey you!" Jazmin called.

Scarlet grinned at her girlfriend. Jazmin had changed a lot over the last three years. Her hair flowed to her waist in beautiful curls and she had gained twenty pounds but not in a bad way. She was a full figured woman now making her look more mature and more business like. Today she was wearing a pinstripe black suit made for a woman with black heels. She had her hair in a half pony tail and she was wearing a black hat on her head.

"Ash, this is Jazmin."

"Jazmin," he repeated.

"Jazmin, this is Ash."

"You are so cute! You look so much like your dad!" Jazmin said as she brushed his messy black hair from his little face.

Jazmin was always so busy and couldn't visit constantly so it had been a long time since she had seen Ash in person. Her and her twin bodyguards were always busy with the extra business load from Eton.

"You're pretty," he said touching her cheeks and squeezing them together.

Both women laughed at him.

They talked and ate as Ash played with a few other kids in the little playground they had inside the restaurant. Jazmin took a deep breath and slid her hand over Scarlet's taking her hand. Scarlet blushed back at her and gave her an innocent kiss on the lips. It had been a long time since she had been with someone, she almost didn't know how to react.

"Hey."

"Hmm."

"He left something else. Another letter."

Scarlet looked at her funny, "What?"

Jazmin pulled a small white envelope from her the side of her suit pocket. The front read, 'When the time is right...'

"Are you ready?" Jazmin asked.

"How do you know you're supposed to open it now?" Scarlet asked, her heart pounding furiously.

"Eton found it a year ago but kept it until this morning when I told him I was going to meet you and Ash here. It's still sealed shut. He said it was for us both."

Scarlet nodded and Jazmin ripped open the letter. It had his beautiful handwriting and it was written two weeks before his death.

 _ **Dear Jazmin and Scarlet,**_

 _ **I know you probably thought the letters were over with but this is the last one for you two. I have another one for our son Ash when he turns eighteen. First off, you two have some great friends and they are wonderful people especially Red. I know we all can agree on it.**_

 _ **I knew along that you two would end up together. There were a lot of conflicting feelings for me but in the end I was happy for you two. Jazmin, I know you would treat Scarlet like a queen. Jazmin needs to be loved by a wonderful person like you.**_

 _ **I'm so glad things are going so well. Life is perfect for all of you. Once in a while thank Red and his friends... Its all thanks to them.**_

 _ **Give Ash hugs and kisses for me every night.**_

 _ **I love you both,**_

 _ **Crimson**_

 _ **X**_

 _ **X**_

 _Alright! That was the ending for Akairo and Red's story! I hope everyone loved it since a lot of people had requested it! I'm sorry for killing off Crimson buttttt it was good regardless. I have no idea how I would have ended it any other way!_

 _As for the polygamous relationship with Red, Akairo and Scarlet... It'll be a short story but give me some time to start it and decide how to do it. I don't want the whole thing to be based around dirty, hot sex even though I'm sure some people would love it._

 _As for Scarlet and Jazmin, hell yes! I couldn't think of who she should be with because I didn't want her going back to Neo. I didn't want her with Garnet because he wasn't daddy material but then I thought of Jazmin and thought, they have been friends for a long time so she was my pick._

 _Thank you everyone who read the story from beginning to end! See you in my other stories and I hope you all have a great year!_

 _With love- Astropurple009_


End file.
